Innocence Lost
by cullen818
Summary: Edward finally gives into Bella's desires, but it alters him so completely. Can Bella handle this new side of Edward? It gets so bad that Jasper finally has to step in and save her from the darkness. Eventually a Team Jasper story. Lots of Darkward!
1. Chapter 1

**So, some of you were reading this story on Fanfiction Frenzy, but due to the recent interest the site has generated thay are reworking it and making it better for all of you. I didn't think it was fair to make you wait until that site was up and running, so I'm posting it here as well. If it gets pulled from here due to TOS violations, I will continue it on FFF as soon as they are ready.**

**This is a Jasper/Bella story, but you have to give me time to get there. We have lots of Darkward in the process. If you don't like him then please don't read this story. I don't want to be flamed for writing B/E scenes.**

**Thanks Jasper's Darlin Kathy and TwiCarol for Beta reading this. Love you lots!**

**BPOV**

It had been two months since Edward had come back to me. We were getting ready to graduate in a few weeks, and things couldn't be better between us. We were growing as a couple, getting closer and learning to trust our feelings. We were moving in a positive direction. I wasn't as freaked out that he would leave me, and maybe that was because he did leave me, and I knew I could survive. He was also learning not to be as protective with me. He still hovered, and offered his opinion on my choices as often as he could, but it was different. I could see now that he was doing it out of love, and not so much as a control mechanism.

I knew exactly what had gotten us to this place, and I intended to keep us there. In the last few weeks, Edward's resolve was weakening when it came to us being intimate. At first, his kisses became longer and more passionate. He even managed to slip his tongue between my lips on more than one occasion. Shortly after that, his hands started to explore my body, first over my clothes, but in the past couple of days, he had worked his way under my shirt to touch my stomach. My body screamed for more, and I was sure he knew it. The time we were spending in his bedroom at night was increasing by ten or fifteen minutes each evening, but once he took me home and climbed into my window, we were back to chaste kisses and him humming me to sleep. My guess was that if he started up again in my bed, he wouldn't be able to stop.

I knew that the physical connection we were creating was making things better for our relationship. Edward was learning to relax with me, and I appreciated that he was willing to try. The only problem with our new found experimentation was that we were both frustrated. We were driving each other crazy, but neither of us was experiencing a release. That had to be the next step.

On this particular evening, my back was pressed against the soft leather of Edward's couch, caught in between the cushions and his rock hard body. His kisses were becoming more urgent, and occasionally he would forget to let me up for air. _Damn, why did I need to breathe?_ I hitched my leg up over his hip, and pressed myself into him. He let out a small moan. He ran his hand up my shirt, and started to unbutton the first two buttons. That was usually as far as he got, and it signaled that our time was coming to an end, but not tonight. As he reached for the third button, he looked into my eyes and asked for silent permission. I was too out of breath, and maybe in shock to answer, so I just nodded.

He quickly unbuttoned my shirt and slipped it off my shoulders. He ran his cold hand over my stomach and ribcage, as his eyes took in my body.

"You're perfect, Bella," he whispered, as he kissed my neck. "I want to see all of you."

I twisted my fingers in his hair, and guided his lips down my neck. "You can do whatever you want."

He continued to kiss his way down, stopping at the base of my throat. He ran his hand up over my stomach and to my breast.

"Oh…" I had waited so long for him to touch me like this. He ran his thumb over my lace covered nipple, and I let out a small moan. He pressed his thigh into my center, but my body needed friction. I started to rock into his leg, trying to find an outlet. I should have known that was too much, because before I knew it, my shirt was back in place and buttoned. We were in a seated position. My head was spinning from the vampire speed.

I knew I couldn't be upset. We were making progress, but it just wasn't fast enough. I had to have this enticing, perfect man or I might die, before he had a chance to turn me.

He ran his fingers through his perpetually messy hair, and then took my chin in his hand. "I'm sorry, love," he said. "Please don't feel rejected. I just can't risk hurting you."

I touched his cheek. "You won't hurt me. Your control is getting stronger. Your touches are softer. You don't even have to think about it anymore. I can feel that."

He shook his head. "It's too risky, Bella," he looked defeated. "I'm not going to hurt you, so that I can gain pleasure."

"You wouldn't just be pleasing yourself," I smiled.

"You're a danger magnet," he said, as he got up from the couch, pulling me with him. He took me in his arms, and gently kissed my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, as I let out a breath to center myself.

"I'm just as frustrated as you are," he smiled, and judging from the bulge in his pants, I knew that was true. I laughed.

He took my hand. "I think I better get you home."

"Can I come back tomorrow night?" I asked.

"I should say no, because it's getting harder to resist your charms, but since I can't deny you anything, yes, we'll probably be in the same situation tomorrow evening."

"Good," I smiled, as I kissed his cheek. I was hoping to get even further tomorrow night. He laughed at me, and took my hand and led me down the hall. As we passed Alice and Jasper's room, I could hear them arguing. _Arguing? Alice and Jasper? That was odd_.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, Alice, how can I fix it?" Jasper yelled.

"Maybe you can't fix it," Alice calmly said back. Jasper certainly seemed more upset than she did.

He growled out in frustration. "I'm going for a hunt." He came out of the room and walked right past us. He didn't even say hello.

I looked at Edward.

"They've been having some issues lately," he said, and I could tell that bothered him.

"Alice hasn't said anything," I said.

"She's having visions, but I can't see them in her head."

"That's because I'm blocking you," Alice said, as she stepped into the hall. "Hey, Bella."

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but it's Jasper I'm worried about," she frowned. "Edward?"

"Sure, Alice," he smiled. "I'll go hunt with him. Would you mind taking Bella home?"

"No," she said.

"Bella, love," he said, as he took my hand. "Is that okay? I'll come to your bedroom as soon as I'm finished."

"Of course," I kissed his cheek. "I'd like to talk to Alice anyway."

Edward quickly ran down the steps and out the door.

"Come on," she said. "I'll take you home."

"Wait!" I said. "What's wrong with you and Jasper? You never fight."

"It's complicated," she said, as we walked downstairs and to the garage.

"Alice," I said. "I'm your friend, you can tell me anything."

We climbed into Edward's Volvo, and she stared at my seatbelt. I sighed. "You vampires are all the same."

"If you got injured in an accident with me driving, he would kill me," she said.

I buckled up. "Now, spill," I said. "What's up with Jasper?"

"Bella," she sighed. "We've been together a long time. Couples go through this kind of stuff, and sometimes circumstances intervene that are out of our control."

"You had a vision about these circumstances?" I asked.

"I did, but it isn't clear and until the path is set, I just don't know," she said.

"Is Jasper going to do something?" I asked.

"It won't be his fault," she said. "He's going to react to something someone else will do. He won't be able to help it."

"What is it? Who will he react to?" She was being so cryptic.

"I don't know, Bella, I can't see it clearly, because whoever is causing Jasper to respond hasn't made up their mind, but each night the vision gets stronger. It's gotten so vivid in the past few weeks, but I can't tell what will cause Jasper to pull away from me."

"Jasper loves you," I said. "He would never leave you."

"Like I said, some things are out of our control. We have to accept the future, and move from that," she said, as we pulled up in front of my house. "But, as you can imagine, these visions are making it hard for me to trust my future with Jasper."

"Alice," I said. "I don't know what to say."

"Nothing, Bella," she smiled. "This isn't your fault or your problem. You and Edward need to move forward, and you seem to be doing rather well."

"We are," I smiled. "But I want you to be happy, too."

"I will be," she stated. "About you and Edward. How come you're spending so much time in his bedroom?"

I blushed. "Like you don't see it?"

"Well, I did see it a few weeks ago. The kissing and the touching have gotten much more intense."

"Alice!" I said.

"It's not my fault, Bella," she said. "But, I haven't seen the actual act."

"Oh?" I felt defeated.

"It doesn't mean it won't happen, but Edward just hasn't made up his mind to do it yet. I have a feeling that it will be a spur of the moment decision. He can't resist you forever."

"Do you really think so?" I asked.

"He loves you, and he is drawn to you. He has been since that first day in the cafeteria."

"I want him so bad, Alice."

"Be careful what you wish for," she said.

"What does that mean? We've never been closer, and I've never felt more connected to him than I have in these past few weeks."

She was suddenly lost in thought.

"Alice?" I said. "Are you okay?"

She smiled at me, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Are you thinking about Jasper?" I asked.

"Sort of," she said. "Bella, I might have to take a trip in the next few days."

"What? Where?" I asked. "I just got you back a few months ago."

"Rose and Emmett are going to Alaska, and I think I'm going to join them."

"All of a sudden?" I asked. "What about graduation?"

"Oh," she rolled her eyes. "It's not like I haven't done that a hundred times before. I think I need to give Jasper some space. He'll see clearer without me around."

"Please reconsider," I begged.

"Bella," she said. "Trust me."

"If this is what you have to do to make it better for you, then I support your decision." I leaned over and hugged her. "You'll call me?"

"Of course," she smiled.

I got out of the car. "Bella," she called. "Please be careful. Don't push Edward too much."

I looked at her for a second. "I won't."

"See you soon," she smiled.

As she pulled away, I had the strangest feeling that I wouldn't be seeing my best friend soon. Whatever she had seen concerning Jasper, was enough to make her run. _What would make Jasper give up on Alice?_

**EPOV**

I ran down the steps, and quickly caught up with Jasper. He just glared at me, and judging from his thoughts, he didn't want to talk. We hunted in silence. It gave me time to think about Bella. I couldn't get her out of my thoughts. She had always consumed my mind, but lately she was all I thought about. We were so much closer, and the evenings we were spending in my bedroom were getting more intense. It was becoming harder and harder for me to resist her. I didn't want to resist her anymore. I simply wanted her.

"Why don't you just do it?" Jasper asked.

"What?"

"I can feel the want and the lust radiating off of you," he said. "And Bella is just about ready to combust. What are you waiting for?"

"You know why, Jasper," I said.

"You're not going to hurt her," he said. "You love her too much. You'll be able to control it."

"The bloodlust, maybe," I said. "But not my strength. What if I lose control and kill her?"

He shook his head. "You have to trust yourself. Bella does. Why else would she come to a house full of vampires every night, especially after what I tried to do?"

"She doesn't blame you for that," I reminded him. "She never has."

"I'm not the issue, here," he said. "She trusts you, and you have to show her that she's right in trusting you. I don't think she'll wait forever. She's frustrated. I can feel that."

"She doesn't have to wait forever," I said. "Just until I turn her."

"And when will that be?" he asked.

"I don't know. We haven't set a definite date," I said.

"It's your life," he said, as he headed back to the house.

"Wait," I said. "What's going on with you and Alice? You guys haven't been right for some time now."

"I don't know," he sighed. "She's having visions, and they seem to get stronger every night, but she won't tell me what's wrong. I don't know what to do."

"Are you having problems?"

"We weren't, until these visions started. I mean, we've been together a long time, and sometimes I think that we're just growing apart, and when she hides things like this from me, it only confirms those feelings."

"You're an empath," I said. "Can't you tell if she still loves you?"

"She loves me," he said. "Just as I love her, but with Alice, there was never any real spark. She knows that. We look after one another, and we share so much history. We're complacent, but neither one of us will admit it to the other. The only difference is that I can feel it, and she can't."

"Jasper," I said. "Are you going to leave her?"

"Never," he said. "I owe Alice my life. If it weren't for her bringing me to the Cullen's, I don't know what would have happened to me."

We walked into the foyer, and Alice was standing there with her bags packed. _I have to do this, _she said to me, in her head.

I shook my head.

Jasper must have felt her sorrow. "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking the trip to Alaska with Emmett and Rosalie. I need to get a way for a while."

"Without me?" _Don't you do this to me._

"I'm sorry, Jazz," she said, but I heard her thoughts. _I don't have a choice._

"You're sorry?" he asked. "Are you crazy? You're just leaving? How could you do that to me? After everything…" _This can't be happening._

"Look," I said. "This is not what either of you want."

"Yes, Edward," Alice said. "It is what I want. It's what I need."

"Alice," I said. "I know how you feel about Jasper. You can't just leave."

"Stop it, Edward," Jasper said. "I know you mean well, but I won't beg her to stay."

"That's just your pride, Jasper," I said.

"No!" He looked at Alice. "If you leave, I'm not waiting for you. Do you understand?"

"You won't have to wait," she whispered, and I could hear how conflicted she was, but she was trying to think of anything other than Jasper.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I can't explain," she said. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I do love you. I know you can feel that."

"Then why?" he asked.

"I just have to," she walked over to him, and gently kissed his cheek. She was sobbing internally, and Jasper was being hit with both of their pain. It was overwhelming him.

He backed away from her. "I won't wait."

Carlisle came down the stairs with Esme, as Rose and Emmett walked into the foyer.

"I'm ready," Alice said.

"Alice." Esme said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Alice said. "I know what I'm doing."

"Jazz," Emmett said. "We won't be gone long."

"I don't care how long she goes for," he said. "I won't be here when she gets back."

"Jasper," Rose said, as she kissed his cheek. "Don't say things you'll regret later."

Actually, he was holding back so many things that he could be saying. I heard them all in his thoughts. He was being very polite to Alice, because I knew what he wanted to say.

"Maybe it's best you leave now," Carlisle said. "Have a safe trip, and call me when you get there."

We said our goodbyes, and Alice glanced at Jasper one last time, before she walked out of the door. He didn't even acknowledge her.

_Edward, take care of Bella. Be careful with her._

Before I could respond, she was gone.

Jasper looked at Carlisle and Esme, before heading up the stairs. "I'll be out by morning."

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "You will do no such thing."

Jasper looked confused. Esme walked over to him and took his hand. "I know this is difficult for you. We don't understand it either, but you belong with us."

"No," he said. "Alice brought me here." _I don't want to leave._

"Then don't," I said. "We want you to stay."

"Edward is right," Carlisle said. "You are just as much a part of this family as my other children, and I won't allow you to leave us. When Alice comes back, we will find a way for this to work."

"Please, Jasper," Esme said. "I'd be heartbroken if you were to leave."

"I'll think about it," Jasper said. "I'm too overwhelmed right now. I need to go upstairs and think."

"Take all the time you need," Carlisle said. "I'll be in my study, when you're ready to talk."

"Thank you," he looked at the three of us. "All of you." He ran up the stairs, and slammed his door.

"I need to go see Bella," I said. I wanted to be close to her. I couldn't imagine ever leaving her again.

I ran to her house, and quickly climbed into her window. She was already asleep. I smiled at her, as I got lost in her beauty. _How could I have ever left her?_ I hurt her so deeply, but I would never do that again. She rolled over, and sighed in her sleep. I crawled into the bed, and pulled her into my arms. I lightly began to hum her lullaby. She snuggled deeper into my chest and whispered my name, as she fell into a heavy slumber.

**Well? What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Innocence Lost**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything. I just like to write!

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, added me to alert and are just eager for more.

Thanks to TwiCarol and Jasper's Darlin' Kathy for making these chapters shine!

**Warning Team Jasper's**- The story does start out E/B, so you'll have to stick with me, but I will turn it into a J/B story. You have my word! This chapter is **ESSENTIAL** to the plot.

**EPOV**

A week had passed since Alice left Jasper. He had decided to stay, but he wasn't interested in much. He admitted that there was never any real spark between the two, but he was shocked that she would just leave after all of their years together. I constantly monitored his thoughts to make sure he was okay and not thinking about slipping up. He wasn't. He had no interest in human blood at all. He kept to himself, mainly staying in his room, and only coming out to hunt.

Carlisle and Esme had talked him into taking an overnight trip to Port Angeles for a movie, and then a hunting trip. Carlisle thought it would be nice to change things up for him, and he reluctantly agreed. I was glad that he did. One, because I knew he needed it, but mostly because Bella was coming to spend the entire evening with me. Charlie was working the night shift and agreed to let her stay here with Alice. She hadn't told him that she left, and I knew that was so she could still use Alice as an excuse to spend the night with me.

I was excited that we were going to be alone, but it also scared me. I knew where we were headed, and I was already hanging on by a very thin rope. Bella was breaking down my resolve night by night, and I was letting her. I wanted to be with her, and feel connected and close. Our relationship was getting stronger every day, and I knew that was because I was letting down my guard and giving her what she wanted, what I wanted. I didn't know how far we would take things tonight, but I wanted to be prepared. I wanted her to be comfortable, so I bought her a present.

"Come on, love," I said, as I pulled her into the foyer. "I have something for you."

"No," she groaned. "I don't want anything."

"Nothing?" I question.

She blushed.

_I loved that._ "I think you'll like this." I scooped her up and ran her up the steps.

"Edward!" she squealed. "Put me down."

I did as she asked, once we approached my bedroom door. "Close your eyes."

She arched a brow at me.

"Indulge me," I said. She never let me buy her anything, and I was beaming with excitement over this. I knew she would approve. "Close your eyes!"

"Fine," she huffed, as she closed her eyes. "But, all I want is you. I told you that you don't need to give me presents."

"Bella," I said, as I took her hand and opened the door. "You really have to get over this. I want to give you things."

"I appreciate that," she said. "But, I have everything I need." She squeezed my hand.

"As do I," I said, as I kissed her forehead. I turned her body toward the center of the room and said, "Okay, you can open them."

"Edward!" she said, but I knew she was a bit surprised. "A bed?"

"I want you to be comfortable when you stay here," I said. "Do you accept it?"

She sat down on it and began bouncing up and down. "It's so big."

"I'm a Cullen," I smirked. "We do nothing on a small scale. Haven't you noticed?"

"I love it!" She plopped down on her back and within a vampire instant, I was by her side. She turned her body to face mine, and slowly kissed my lips.

I tangled my fingers in her hair and deepened the kiss, swirling my tongue inside her mouth to eagerly meet hers. She was getting better at avoiding my teeth, and that was causing me to relax when we were together.

"So, was making me comfortable while I sleep here the only reason you bought me the bed?" she asked, as she started to unbutton my shirt. It seemed our nightly sessions were making her bolder.

"Well, the couch was getting a bit uncomfortable for our recent activities."

She slipped my shirt from my shoulders and took in my exposed chest. "You're so perfect," she said, as she pushed me onto my back, and started placing opened mouth kisses along my neck and shoulders.

_God, that felt good._ I started twitching inside my pants. I wanted her to move her lips all over my body. Her warmth sustained me, and I wanted to feel it everywhere. I suddenly stopped thinking, and just gave in to the pleasure of feeling my Bella. I ran my fingers through her hair, and gently guided her down my chest. She continued to trail kisses down my stomach, but stopped once she reached the button of my jeans. I wanted to scream out for her to keep going, and unconsciously I nudged her further down. She tensed, and I was immediately snapped out of my lust induced haze.

I gently pulled her back up to my lips and softly kissed her. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "That was inappropriate. I would never make you do that."

She looked away, and I knew she was embarrassed. "I want to do that," she said. "But, I'm not sure I know how."

I tilted her chin up and looked in her eyes. "I'll never push you to do anything you don't want to do, but I'm pretty sure that whatever you did would feel incredible. The things we do already are enough to send me tumbling over the edge."

She smiled. "I excite you?"

"Really, Bella?" I smiled. "Do you have to ask?"

She brought her lips back to mine and eagerly kissed me. My control was slipping. I knew we had all night, and after almost pushing her into oral sex, I needed to regroup. I wanted her to set the pace. I pulled away and held her face between my hands.

"I don't want to stop, Edward," she pleaded. "Please..."

I cut her off, "I want us to go slow. I'm not saying that we're making love tonight, but whatever we attempt, I have to stay in control."

She nodded. I watched her features, as a mix of nervous excitement washed over her face. _Yes, it was going to be hard for me to resist her._ She was too determined, and I no longer wanted to fight her. I wanted to give in.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed? Make yourself more comfortable," I suggested.

"Okay," she said, as she stood up and walked to her overnight bag. "I would like to take a shower."

"Take your time," I smiled. "I'll be here when you get out."

"Edward?" she smiled over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Don't put your shirt back on," she winked.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

I did as she asked and left my shirt off, but I did change into a pair of pajama bottoms. I decided that I should make myself comfortable too. I lit some candles and placed them around the room. I wasn't sure what it was that I was preparing for, exactly, but whatever it was, I wanted Bella to feel safe and secure.

She took her time in the shower. I wanted her to be relaxed when she came back out. I climbed into the bed and began reading a book. I couldn't concentrate on the book, because all I could think about was having Bella back in the bed with me. I quickly became aroused just thinking about her warm body pressed against mine, and I was just about to jump up and go see what was taking her so long, when I heard her approach the bedroom. She stood in the doorway, her long brown hair freshly washed and blown out. I noticed she wasn't wearing her ratty sweats either. She was wearing a midnight blue tank top and matching shorts. I think they were shorts. They were extremely tight and tiny, and didn't cover much of anything.

I smiled at her, curled my finger and motioned for her to join me on the bed. I heard her heart rate increase as she bit her bottom lip.

"I would say I don't bite," I smirked. "But, we know that's not entirely true."

She laughed, and quickly joined me on the bed. "I keep telling you that you can bite me."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Trust me," I said. "That's not really what I had planned for tonight."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm," I said, as I traced my fingertip down her bare arm. She shivered at the contact. "I'd like to pick up where we left off last night."

"You might have to remind me what it was that we were doing," she said, as she leaned back against the pillows.

I captured her mouth with mine and began eagerly kissing her lips. I was rougher than I should have been and her lips would probably be swollen, but she didn't complain. In fact, she moaned into my mouth and pulled my face closer to hers. I moved my way down her neck and began kissing her collarbone, gently nipping at it. Her breathing picked up as she hitched her leg over my hip, causing her barely covered center to press into my already hardened member. I was the one to let out a moan this time.

The night before I had her shirt pushed up around her neck, so that I could caress her breasts, but tonight I knew she didn't have I bra on. If I removed her tank top, she would be exposed to me. _Would she want that?_ As old as I was, I was still like a naive teenager when it came to sex. I had no idea what I was doing. How was I supposed to know what Bella would want?

As I continued to kiss and suck on her neck, no doubt leaving red marks along the way, I ran my hand over her breast and felt her aroused nipple. I stopped there and circled my fingers over it and then gently squeezed. I wanted my mouth on that nipple, so I broke away from her neck and moved my mouth down over it. I sucked on it through her tank top, soaking right through it. She arched her back and pushed herself further into my mouth, as she wrapped both of her legs around my waist. She frantically began rocking her hips into my extremely hard erection. I needed that friction as much as she did, but I was afraid if she kept that up, the tightening in my abdomen was going to explode and from what I could gather, it was much too soon for that to happen.

I sat up and immediately saw the disappointment in her eyes.

"Edward?"

I shook my head, and then ran my hands up and down her sides, tugging at the bottom of her shirt. "I want this off." I smirked.

She sat up, looked into my eyes and then ever so slowly, she slipped it off of her body. I let out an unnecessary breath, as I took in the perfection that was Bella. Her skin was soft and creamy, and she had this incredible glow that the candles had created. She took my breath away, and that wasn't an easy thing to do.

"You're not embarrassed?" She wasn't blushing. That I never would have expected.

"I'm meant for you Edward," she said, as she rose to her knees to face me. "I want you to have me."

I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her to me. "I don't know if I'm there yet, Bella," I whispered. "I don't want to hurt you, but I can bring you pleasure in other ways. Will you let me?"

She bit her bottom lip. That was never more sexy to me, than it was in this moment. I licked her lip, and then gently bit down on it. She let out a small whimper, as she ran her hands down my back. We started kissing at a hurried pace, occasionally missing one another's lips entirely. We laughed, and I was surprised at how comfortable and relaxed we both were. I was starting to believe that this was the right thing after all.

I gently laid her down on her back, so that I could enjoy her bare breasts. I moved my tongue down her throat and to the valley between her breasts. I cupped one in my hand and noticed how perfectly it fit. I took her other between my lips, and repeated what I had done a few minutes before over her tank top. As my fingers found her nipple, I continued to bite and suck on the other. She wrapped her legs around my hips again, and raised her body to meet mine. I slipped my hand around to her backside and pushed her into my erection. I could feel how wet she was, as it started to transfer onto me. _God, I wanted to rub her all over my body. _She smelled so good. Without releasing her nipple, I started to push myself into her hot little center, as I raised her backside to meet me.

"Edward!" she screamed out, and I found that I liked when she yelled my name.

I kissed my way back up to her lips and whispered against her lips, "Do you like the way this feels, Bella?"

"Yes, oh..." she was frantic beneath me and I knew I needed to bring her a release, but could I do that without losing control? I realized that not once since we started our evening, had I even thought about her blood. _No, tonight was all about her body_.

I buried my face in her neck, just below her ear. "Can I touch you, Bella?" I whispered into her skin.

"Please," she moaned, as she grabbed my hand and guided me to her center. "I've waited so long for you to touch me here."

I gently stroked my finger over her slit, and she let out a sigh as she gripped my shoulder.

"You have to tell me if I apply too much pressure," I said.

"I think that's the idea," she smiled.

"If you're human, but I could hurt you," I reminded her.

"You won't," she said, as she pushed into my hand. "I trust you."

I knew she did, and I loved her for it.

I continued to rub my finger along her wet, covered sex, but the more she moaned and writhed, the more I wanted, so I slowly slid my finger inside her shorts and gently entered her.

"Yes..." she moaned. "More..."

I slipped another finger inside of her hot sheath, and began moving in and out as my thumb found her clit. I must have been doing something right, because she crashed her lips to mine and began rocking in rhythm with me. She moaned into my mouth, and the faster I moved my fingers, the wetter she became. Her arousal smelled so enticing, and the more prominent it became, the more I wanted to taste her.

I continued to work her with my fingers, but I couldn't deny myself the opportunity to taste her sweet juices. I had to know if they tasted better than her blood. I slowly pulled away from her mouth, and dragged my lips down the center of her body. The closer I got, the stronger her scent became. I paused as I got to the top of her waistband. I briefly looked up at her, but she was lost in her own ecstasy. She was beautiful. Her eyes were closed, and every few seconds a small moan would escape her lips. I removed my fingers from her tight body, and quickly took off her shorts.

She opened her eyes and stared at me. She was anticipating my next move. I positioned myself between her legs, and gently spread them apart. "You smell so good," I whispered, as I lowered my face between her legs. "I have to taste you."

I felt her muscles tense, and she tried to force her legs shut. I looked up at her as I slid my fingers back inside her, and started up my rhythm that she seemed to enjoy a few minutes before. "Relax," I whispered. "I won't hurt you."

I licked the inside of her thighs and experienced some of her nectar, but it wasn't enough. I needed more. I continued moving my fingers inside of her, and she started to relax and let go. Her muscles began to contract around my fingers, and then I felt a warm gush start to trickle down my hand. I moved my mouth to her center and inserted my tongue. _Pure and utter bliss! _In all of my existence no prey, human or animal, not even Bella, my singer's blood, tasted this amazing. The warmth flooded my mouth as I continued to indulge in her.

She lifted her hips to meet my mouth and she moaned out my name. She rode the aftershocks of her orgasm, and I knew she was experiencing this feeling for the first time. It gave me great joy to know that I could bring her such pleasure. Once she started to settle down, I removed my tongue from her. I tried to center myself, but my prominent erection was bordering on painful, and I wasn't sure what I should do about that. I gently kissed the inside of her thighs, while I thought about my options. I knew what I wanted to do, but was it something I could risk? I never thought I could do what I just did without losing control, so maybe I could...

I got up off the bed and stood at the foot.

"Edward," Bella said, as panic washed across her face. "Please don't go. Are you okay?"

I smiled, as I slipped my bottoms off and freed my erection. Her eyes widened, and I think she realized what I wanted to do next. I crawled back up her body and gently got on top of her. I supported most of my weight on my forearms. I leaned into her face, and slowly and passionately kissed her lips.

"I want you," I whispered into her mouth. I took her face between my hands and looked into her eyes. "I love you with my entire being and I want to share this with you, but I'll understand if you're not ready."

"No," she shook her head. "I need to feel connected to you. It will only bring us closer. It's the first step in our forever. I'm ready."

I kissed her again, as I reached down and spread her legs. I took my fingers and opened her entrance, as I slowly entered her. She shivered and tensed from the intrusion. I knew how careful I needed to be. I pushed a bit deeper and felt her barrier. This would have to be swift, to ensure that I caused her minimal pain.

"Breathe, love," I said, as I stroked her hair.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," I smiled, as I pushed all the way in. I squeezed my eyes shut and moaned out her name. This was the most intense feeling I had ever experienced. I stilled my movement and glanced down to make sure she was okay.

She nodded at me and smiled.

I pulled her legs up, and she hooked them around my waist. I started to thrust, and she began to rock into me. I smelled the blood and felt it trickle onto me, but it didn't seem to affect me. I didn't even have any venom in my mouth. Bella was right all along. I could do this. And, from the way it felt, I had to wonder why I had waited so long to give in to her desires.

She was so warm and tight, and I knew that I could keep this up all night. I would never tire.

I was guessing that the vampire in me was what was keeping my stamina up, but I was worried that going much longer was going to cause Bella discomfort.

"Bella, are you okay?"

She didn't answer, only closed her eyes and screamed, "Fuck, Edward! I'm going to cum again! Don't stop!"

_Okay, so I guess she was good._

I picked up my pace and thrust with vampire speed. That seemed to be what I had needed, as I felt that tightening in my abdomen that seemed to shoot right between my legs. As Bella screamed out my name, I buried my face in her neck, and felt her throbbing vein just beneath my lips. As I began to release, I started to think how easy it would be to just bite down and drink from her. I licked her neck, as I continued to shoot my cool stream into her. I fisted my fingers in her hair, and suddenly my whole demeanor seemed to shift.

I had just felt the greatest pleasure of my existence, but as I was coming off of that high, I had seen the faces of my victims flash before my eyes. I began hearing the sick and twisted thoughts of those killers and rapists. My throat started to burn when I thought of Jasper's thoughts when he would slip up, or when I read in Emmett's thoughts of how he drank from his singer.

"Ouch, Edward!" Bella said. "You're pulling my hair."

Her voice pulled me out of these thoughts, but only momentarily. I moved myself away from her neck, and looked into her eyes.

"Edward?" she said.

I closed my eyes and tried to block her voice out. It was actually hurting my ears. I opened my eyes, and she was staring at me with concern.

"Is everything okay?" I could hear her heart rate begin to pick up. "Are you thirsty?"

"Why do you ask?" I had fed before I picked her up earlier this evening, and while my throat was burning and my body was aching, it didn't seem to be from thirst. It was something entirely different.

"Your eyes are black. Blacker than I've ever seen them," she said.

"Really?" I said, as I licked her lips. I was still buried inside of her, and feeling her naked body underneath me was making me hard again. "It must be my lust for you." I started to move inside her again.

"You can, I mean, you're able to do this already?" she asked, incredulously.

I laughed. "Vampires don't need a lot of recovery time. I could do this for hours."

Her eyes widened, and I saw the worry etch across her face.

"See you should be careful what you wish for," I told her. "You wanted this, and now you've unleashed a monster." I stopped at my own words. _A monster? _That's what it felt like. As soon as I let go and gave in to my desire, to Bella's desire, I released the beast that had been waiting to get out.

She wrapped her legs around me, but I could see she was tired and sore. I used the vampire speed which seemed to have worked the first time, and I quickly released a second time. I screamed out her name, as I grabbed her hair and pulled her to my lips.

"Mine!" I screamed.

She was breathing heavy and her body was covered in sweat. "Edward," she panted out. "I'm exhausted."

"I could go again," I smirked.

"No," she said. "Please, I need a break."

"Just a little one," I said. "You sleep now and I'll wake you when I'm ready."

"Edward? This isn't like you."

She was right, this wasn't me. I always put her needs and feelings above mine, but now I knew what I wanted. I needed to get a hold of myself. Obviously, making love to her had a stronger effect on me than I realized. I felt different.

"I'm sorry," I said. "You sleep." I pulled the comforter up over her, and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you," she said, just before falling asleep.

I glanced down at her, as I stroked her face. I thought about what she meant to me, and how I had made her mine tonight.

_I'll never let you go..._

*****Okay...I know you're not used to me writing a E/B lemon, but it was necessary.**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Thanks Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and Twi Carol!!!!**

*****Thanks for the support on that last chapter. I was worried since most of my readers are Team Jasper, but I thought it would be nice to take a different approach this time.**

**BPOV**

I woke up extremely tired and sore. My body ached in places that I didn't even know could hurt. My scalp even hurt, but that was because Edward seemed to have a fondness for pulling my hair. I glanced down at my arms and noticed the bruises that covered them. They were in the shape of Edward's fingers. I had a feeling my entire body was going to be covered in these blotches.

I knew why I was sore, and I expected some discomfort, but I think we may have overdone it. Edward woke me up several times throughout the night, and each time he was more ready than the last. He said that I had created a monster, when I unleashed his physical side. He was different after we made love, and I didn't expect him to be as aggressive as he had become, but a part of me liked that Edward. The Edward who wasn't so careful with me. I knew, now that the sun was up and the evening we had shared was over, things would go back to normal, especially once he saw my bruise-covered body.

I slowly got into a seated position._ Ouch! That hurt!_

"Well," I heard his voice from the doorway. He was as gorgeous as ever. Not a hair out of place, and his clothes were perfectly pressed and neat. As usual, I looked like a dish rag next to him.

I smiled at him. I was sure I even blushed a bit, after thinking about the things we had done last night.

He walked toward me. "It looks as if my human is finally awake."

_His human?_

"Good morning," I smiled.

He sat down on the bed next to me and tilted my chin up. He ran his eyes over my face and then he pulled the covers off of me, exposing my naked body to him. "Edward?" I tried to pull the covers from him, but it was no use.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed, after the things you let me do to you last night?" He continued to inspect my body. I knew he was taking in every bruise and scratch. It would only be a matter of seconds before he started freaking out and blaming himself.

When he was finished looking me over, he placed the comforter back over my body. He didn't say anything.

"Edward," I said, as I took his hand. "It's no big deal. I bruise easily. You know that."

He smirked the most deliciously evil smile, and it kind of confused me. "I'm just wondering when we can play again?"

"What?" _He wasn't going to apologize?_

"Bella, you had to expect the bruises. You play with a vampire and you'll get hurt. I went easy on you last night. Can you imagine what you'll look like when I really let go?"

"Edward?" I said. "What has gotten into you?"

He laughed. "I could ask you the same thing, but we already know the answer."

_Okay, now he was just being vulgar._

"I need to go for a hunt," he smiled. "It seems as though you're not the only one our activities have taken a toll on."

"Is that why your eyes are still so black? And your mood is different?"

"My eyes are black because I'm thirsty, and after being so close to you, it's getting harder to control that thirst. As for my mood, I don't know what you mean?"

"You've been different since we made love," I admitted.

"Bella," he said, as he ran his finger up my bare arm and leaned in close to my face. His close proximity made my head spin. I suddenly had the urge to touch him. "You've changed me. I've never felt anything more amazing than being with you last night."

I blushed, because looking at his perfect face made me forget what we were even talking about. "Are you dazzling me?" I asked.

He brushed his lips against mine. "How else will I get what I want?"

_You could just ask._

I leaned in and kissed him. My need for him increased, and suddenly I wanted him to do all of the things that he had done to me the night before. He indulged me for a few seconds, and then pulled away.

He shook his head, "I have to hunt," I could see the pain in his face. His throat was on fire, and he was struggling to swallow back the venom that began to pool in his mouth. "Besides, your body really couldn't handle me now."

He got up and said, "There's breakfast in the kitchen. You should eat and shower. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," I smiled. "Don't be long."

He walked to the window, turned and gave me a quick smile, and then took off with incredible speed. I laughed, but then realized that he wasn't exactly himself. He had made me forget that for a few minutes. I hoped that it was just because he had experienced something completely new, and he was dealing with our new intimacy. Maybe after he hunted he would feel better.

**JPOV**

I had decided to cut my trip short with Carlisle and Esme, and come home early. I just wasn't into it, and I knew I was dragging them down with me. I could feel it. They tried so hard to make me happy, but it really wasn't any use. I knew things weren't always perfect with me and Alice, but we were compatible. We got along well and we kept the same interests. I did love her, but just not as passionately as I should have. I tried, but I never really felt it. We didn't have that connection that you see in the movies or you read in books. I never felt for Alice what Carlisle feels for Esme, or what Emmett feels for Rosalie. I just figured people love on different levels, and what Alice and I had was meant for us. I got used to believing that was all there was for me. She told me she was my mate, and I accepted that. She brought me here to the Cullens, and showed me a better life. I would have been destroyed long ago, if not for Alice. So, when she upped and left without a proper explanation, I was pissed. I was willing to stay with her despite my feelings, but she didn't want to do the same for me. Her stupid visions were always clouding things and making her cryptic. How the hell was I supposed to make things right, if I didn't know what I was supposed to be fixing or avoiding?

I was tired of analyzing it. She walked out and it was over. In a way, that may have been a blessing. Maybe by her leaving, I could find the correct path that my life was supposed to take.

I made my way into the foyer and heard Bella upstairs in the bathroom. I could smell from her soap and shampoo, that she had just finished showering. She always smelled so good, especially when she was freshly washed. The heat from the shower enhanced her natural scent. She was so clean and fresh. I had always noticed that before, but I never gave it much thought until just this second. I kind of liked it.

I ran up the steps and tried to make it to my room, before she saw me. I didn't want to startle her, especially because she was in the house alone. Edward must have gone hunting. I didn't make it to my room, but instead passed the bathroom just as she was coming out, in nothing more than an oversized towel. She wasn't aware that I was standing right behind her, but I needed to make my presence known.

I cleared my throat and she whipped around, actually pretty fast for a human, and stumbled right into my arms. She was so soft.

"Jasper," she blushed. I felt her embarrassment over her slip up.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I said. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was trying to get to my room before you came out of the bathroom. I guess I should have used my natural speed."

"It's okay," she smiled. "I just didn't expect anyone to be here."

I let go of her arm and took a step back. I wanted to give her some space. I never picked up any fear coming from her when I was around, but I never wanted to give her a chance to be afraid of me. My eyes unconsciously traveled down her towel-clad body, and I felt her embarrassment spike.

"I'm sorry," I said as I looked away, but I noticed the bruises on her arms and shoulders.

"It's okay," she said, as she started to walk back to Edward's room.

"Wait," I held out my hand and stepped closer to her. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" I felt her confusion.

"Your arms are covered in bruises that look like..." _Oh, now I see._

She bit her bottom lip and a look of worry crossed her face.

"Never mind," I said with a smirk. _Go Edward!_

She smiled, and I felt the relief she was experiencing over not having to explain to me what had happened.

"I should let you get dressed," I said.

"Jasper," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I started to walk down the hall.

"You're not," she said in almost a whisper. "You're hurting."

I turned and looked at her for a moment. No one ever monitored my emotions.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked, and I felt how sincere she was. "I mean, if you want someone to talk to, I could listen."

"Thanks, Bella," I smiled. "I appreciate that, but I'm just not ready to discuss what happened."

"Well, if you change your mind," she said. "I could be your friend."

_She wanted to be my friend? Even after I tried to kill her? Such an intriguing individual._

"That's very kind of you, Bella," I said. "Especially after what we went through last September."

"Jasper," she said, and I felt her anxiety over the topic. I'd be anxious too, if I were human and I was standing face to face with the vampire who tried to drain me. "I never blamed you for what happened. It was natural."

"Natural?" I said. "For who?"

"For you, silly," she laughed. "You're a vampire and I cut my finger in front of you."

"The others didn't want to drain you, Bella," I reminded her.

"The others didn't have trouble controlling their blood lust. It's not your fault that you couldn't."

"You are so understanding," I said. "I don't deserve that."

"See, that's the problem," she said. "You don't think you are worthy of much. You deserve so much more."

Before I had time to respond to what she was saying, Edward came flying into the hallway and stood in between Bella and I. He was furious, but for what I wasn't sure.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"I decided to come home early," I said. I looked into his eyes, but something was different. I knew he had just hunted, I could smell the animal blood, but his eyes were so dark. He looked thirsty. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? I come home and find you here with my half-naked girlfriend. What the fuck do you think is wrong with me?"

"Edward?" Bella said. He rarely ever used language like that, and I was sure never in front of Bella.

He turned and glared at her. "Go get dressed." He commanded, as he pointed to his room.

"I don't understand," she said. "Why are you so upset?"

"I said, Go. Get. Dressed." He yelled, practically in her face.

She shrieked away from him, and ran to the bedroom with her head down. I felt her shock and fear.

He stared at me and I felt his fury. I replaced it with calm, but it took more of my power than usual to relax him.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, once I had him under control. "Why did you yell at her?" 

"She's parading around the house naked. I have a right to protect what's mine."

"What's yours? She not an object; she's a person, with feelings," I reminded him. "You scared and embarrassed her."

"She didn't seem so embarrassed to be standing here in a towel, talking to you." I felt his jealousy.

"She didn't even know I was here. I was trying to get to my room before she came out, but I passed the door as she was leaving the bathroom. I didn't see anything."

"Did you want to?" he asked.

"No," I said. "She was headed back to your room, when I asked her about the bruises on her arms."

"That's none of your business," he growled.

"I realize that," I said. "But your emotions are very dark and convoluted right now. Maybe you should distance yourself from Bella. Something isn't right."

"Don't analyze me," he said. "She's not your responsibility. I'll take care of her."

"Edward," I warned. "Give her some time. Give yourself some time to calm down. You overreacted and took it out on us." I sent him another wave of calmness.

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "You're right, Jazz," he said, and I felt his emotions shift in a more positive direction. "I've just been on edge today."

"Are you sure you are okay?" I tried to get a lock on what he was feeling, but I couldn't break through. That only happened when I encountered the most darkest of newborns. The ones that we immediately destroyed, because we knew they were nothing but trouble.

"Jazz," he said as he headed for his room. "The next time you find Bella coming out of the shower; could you at least be enough of a gentleman to give her some privacy?"

He opened the door without knocking, entered, and then quickly slammed it shut. I heard her heart rate increase. I pushed some relaxing vibes their way, and hoped it would be enough to snap Edward out of whatever this was. His emotions had shifted so quickly, it was as if they weren't his at all. If I hadn't been staring into his eyes, I wouldn't have believed they were coming from him. This was not the same vampire that I had left, less than twenty-four hours ago. And, I was afraid Bella was going to catch the brunt of his wrath.

*****I've been able to update so quickly because the first four chapters are written. I'm working on the next few now.**

*****Don't forget to enter the Show Us Your Dark Side Contest. Details and link are on my profile page.**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Thanks to all of you who are reading this. I read all of your reviews, and I'm flattered that you like where I'm going with this. I just wanted to assure you that no matter how dark Edward becomes, he will not be physically abusive or force Bella to do anything she doesn't want to do. He may be persuasive, and she may give in a few times, but ultimately we are moving in the J/B direction.**

*****Thanks to my awesome Betas who continually keep up with me!**

**EPOV**

I entered the room and slammed the door. I felt waves of calm crash into us both, compliments of Jasper. I took an unnecessary breath and stared at her. She was practically naked, standing before me. I wanted her, but I knew now wasn't the time. I had to get over these primal urges, before they destroyed me. Who would have thought that my fragile little girl could release my most frightening inner demon?

"Edward," she said, as she quickly pulled her shirt over her head. Her heartbeat picked up as I walked toward her. She backed away.

I took her hand, and spoke quietly, "Jasper may be manipulating me right now, but I can still feel the anger bubbling to the surface. Do you know why?"

She quickly shook her head, "Edward, you misinterpreted what you saw. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Jasper would," I told her. "What were you thinking, standing there in nothing but a towel? Do you know how tempting you are?"

"Jasper would never do that to me." She seemed so sure, but I knew what my brother was capable of. "He was in the hall when I stepped out of the bathroom."

"So trusting," I said. "That could get you into trouble."

"You were so angry," she said. "But that's not like you."

"There is so much you don't know about me, and what I'm capable of. I have a feeling you are going to learn though."

"Edward," she said. "Are you okay? You seem different. You're not yourself."

I was scaring her. I could see it in her face. "I'm fine," I said, as I pulled her closer to me. "I feel much better, now that I've hunted."

She reached up and stroked my cheek. "I don't regret what we did last night, but if it has upset you in any way, you have to tell me."

I gently kissed her lips. I didn't want to cause her alarm, or she might not let me make love to her again. "I'm fine, love," I said. "What we shared last night was a profound experience, and it has altered me, but for the better." I grinned into her hair as I hugged her. I hadn't felt this free and at peace in years. Whatever she unleashed within me last night was exactly what I had been waiting for. The monster was free, and I intended on keeping him that way.

"As long as you are sure," she said.

"I couldn't be more positive," I kissed her again. "You were amazing, and I can't wait to explore and experiment with you."

She blushed. "You make me sound like a science project."

"You're definitely my new pet project." I grinned. I had been around a long time, listening to so many thoughts on sex and experiencing various acts through the minds of others. There were so many things I wanted to try with her. She had no idea what I wanted to do to her, but she was mine, and she would have to do whatever I wanted. We were mated in every sense of the word now.

**BPOV**

It had been over a week since Edward and I were together. He still came to my room every night, but I noticed it was later than his normal time. Sometimes it was after I had fallen asleep, and he would just slip in next to me and hold me. He didn't take me back to his house at night anymore either. He was different around me now, he always seemed like he was trying to control himself. He snapped at me a few times, but nothing as bad as when he screamed at me in front of Jasper. I still wasn't sure what that was about.

I knew his mood shifted as soon as we made love, and I couldn't help but wonder if he had regretted what we had done. I knew that he was living the life of a seventeen year old, but he was from another time and boys like him didn't have premarital sex. It was entirely possible that he felt some kind of remorse. I wanted to ask him, but he was on edge, and I didn't want to do anything to upset him.

The problem was that I had healed from our encounter, and my bruises had faded. I was ready to try again, but he hardly kissed me. It was as if we were right back to where we started. I wasn't going to allow us to go backward, not after we made so much progress. I loved him and I wanted to show him.

I didn't want to resort to games, but I wanted him to want me, so instead of wearing my ratty sweats to bed, I opted for a tight tank top and an even tighter pair of shorts that I had picked up when I realized we were moving closer to the next step. I forced myself to stay up and wait for him. It was pouring, and the pelting of the rain drops against my window helped to keep me awake.

Finally, he climbed through the window. His hair and jacket were soaked, but he looked incredibly sexy. I smiled at him and I felt my pulse accelerate as he removed his wet jacket, and placed it over the chair. He gave me that crooked smirk as he climbed into the bed. He looked like my Edward, not the Edward who I had been dealing with all week.

"Waiting for me, love?" he asked, and his voice sent a chill down my spine. He pulled my legs toward him and threw them over his lap. He let his eyes wander over my barely covered body. "Is this for me?"

"Yes," I whispered, hoping he would approve of my bed attire.

He tilted my chin up, "Don't be embarrassed," he said. "You're very desirable, and it gets me so turned on to know that you want to please me."

"I've missed you," I said. "I want to be close to you again." I hoped he knew what I was asking.

"I've been waiting for you to heal," he looked at my arms and shoulders. "It looks as though you have."

"I'm fine, Edward," I said. "I can handle it."

He licked his lips, and spoke, "Are you sure? I went easy the first time, but you do things to me that make me lose control. Is that what you want?"

"I want you to lose control with me, Edward," I said. "You once said that I was your personal brand of heroine, but the same goes for me. I need you." I crawled toward him and got up on my knees. He licked my bottom lip, so I opened my mouth to let him explore as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was beyond thrilled that he was so responsive. I had been thinking about being with him again all week. It consumed my every thought.

He ran his hands up and down my sides, before slipping them under my shirt and resting them on either side of my ribs. He continued to kiss my lips and neck, as he lowered me to the bed. I hitched my leg over his hip and pressed myself into his center. I could feel just how much he wanted this.

He grabbed my leg and thrust into me. "Awfully eager tonight, aren't you?" he asked.

"I can't stop thinking about the night we shared together," I admitted.

"Neither can I," he smiled. "And I want to give you what you want, but I want something in return," he said. "Will you give me what I want?"

"But, won't you be getting something out of this too?" I smirked.

"Oh, yes, I will," he said, and I could see the smugness in his face. "But, I have years and years of experience when it comes to self-control. I can wait a long time."

I didn't like the sound of this. "What do you want?"

"Don't worry, love," he said, as he kissed my neck. I needed him to tell me what he wanted, so that we could get on with this. "It's nothing too bad. Actually, I think it will be a good thing for us. It will give us more time to be together, and pursue our new found hobby."

He slid his hand in between my thighs, and gently stroked his palm over my overheated center. He continued to do this as he spoke. I was having a hard time concentrating on what he was saying, and I was sure he knew it. "Do you like that, Bella?"

"Yes" I moaned against his lips. I had waited so long for him to touch me like this that now anytime he did, I was at his mercy. He probably knew that too.

He continued to move over my center, as he whispered against my temple, "I want you to quit your job."

_What did he just ask? That didn't make any sense_. "Why?"

"Because I said to," he said, as he removed his hand from in between my legs.

God help me, I already missed his touch. "Edward," I said. "I can't quit my job. You know that."

He moved his fingers underneath my waistband, and began rubbing small circles over my hipbone. "I can provide for you, and you know that."

I knew he could, but I couldn't let him do that. We weren't married yet, and I didn't consider the Cullen money to be my money. "No," I said. "I can work up until we go to college. We agreed on that."

"That was before," he said, as he moved his fingers to my entrance. My body shook in anticipation. He smiled. "Do you want my fingers inside you? Do you want me to make you feel the way only I can?"

"Yes," I whimpered, as I arched my back and threw myself into his fingers, trying to get him to go deeper. "Please..."

"Are you going to quit your job?" he asked.

It was extremely hard to focus with the positioning of his fingers. "I can't," I said.

He removed his hands from my shorts. "Well, then I guess we are at an impasse." He started to get up.

I sat up. "Where are you going?"

"There's really no reason for me to stay here tonight, is there?" he said, as he reached for his jacket.

"No!" I said. "Wait!"

He stopped and stared at me. "Are you going to tell me what I want to hear?"

"Tell me why all of a sudden you want me to quit," I asked.

"Because it's not necessary for you to go into that shop with that vile Newton boy," he hissed.

"I don't understand," I pleaded. "You've never had a problem with him before."

"Are you that oblivious?" he said, as he started pacing the room. "I've always had a problem with him, and the way he thinks about you. I don't know how I haven't killed him yet."

"He means no harm," I said. "He doesn't know that you can read his mind."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "No harm? Then tell me what happened on Thursday."

"Thursday? I don't know. What happened?" I honestly didn't know what he was talking about.

"I saw in his thoughts that you were in the stockroom together, alone," he balled his fists at his sides.

"I was putting away inventory," I said. "He was back there with me. Nothing happened."

"You were on a ladder, which is absurd, but that's another story," he said. "And that idiot was thinking of all the disgusting ways he could take you from behind."

"It was a step stool, not a ladder," I countered. "And, I have no control over his thoughts."

"No," he agreed. "But you will control how much you are around him."

"Don't put this between us," I said. "Don't ask me to quit."

"No," he said, as he shook his head. "The time for asking is over. I'm telling you to quit your job, and if I were you, I wouldn't make me tell you again."

"Or what?" I said, but before I even had the statement out he was in my face, glaring at me. I instinctively moved back. He moved with me and began stroking my hair. I should have liked it, but it was intimidating.

"You don't want to find out, but let's just say I'm much stronger and a hell of a lot more destructive than Mike Newton. I just hope his parents shop survives that destruction."

"You wouldn't," I said.

"Try me," he said, as he got off the bed and put his jacket on. "Think about what I said, Bella." He opened the window and then turned to me, "I'll pick you up from work tomorrow, and it better be done, or I'll go in and do it for you." His eyes were suddenly so black again. "And trust me, you don't want that."

"Edward?"

He didn't answer. He jumped out the window and took off into the forest. I got up and stared out the window, hoping he would change his mind, but I saw the determination in his eyes. He wasn't going to let this go. I knew that there was something wrong with him, but how could I fix it? I also knew that he would make good on his threat to destroy the Newton's shop, and I couldn't let that happen, not if quitting my job would make it stop. As much as I wanted to protect the Newtons, a part of me, a rather large part, wanted to obey Edward because I wanted him. As wrong as that was, he was the only way I knew how to exist. I wasn't going through what I had gone through last September. I wasn't risking losing my sanity. Not now, not ever. Whatever he was going through, we would fix. I was sure of it. Quitting my job was a small price to pay. I just had to keep telling myself that.

*****Okay, not we're all caught up to where I was on fanfictionfrenzy. I'm working on chapter 5 and hope to post soon.**

*****Jaspersnaughtygirls dot blogspot dot com is now accepting teasers for your dark and dominant stories. Check out the blog and consider submitting a teaser to us. It's a great way to get exposure for your fic.**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Wow...thanks for all of the reviews and alerts on that last chapter. I love hearing from you!**

*****You really have to thank TwiCarol and Jasper's Darlin' Kathy for this one. They are both sick, but still managed to proof this for me. Get well soon my beta girls!**

**EPOV**

I pulled up in front of the store and gripped the steering wheel tight. I knew that I would lose it if she didn't do what I told her to do. Not that I would mind going in there and telling the Newtons for her, but then I would have to deal with her disobedience, and she wouldn't like what I had in mind.

She came out with her backpack slung over her shoulder, and a frown on her face. Someone as beautiful as her shouldn't look so sad. She looked defeated as she opened the passenger door and got inside the car. She stared straight ahead. I took her hand in mine.

"What? No hello? No kiss?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, so I peeled out of the parking lot and headed for my house. We spent the car ride in total silence. It was torture, since I couldn't read her mind, but I needed to know if she had done what I asked.

Once we pulled up in the driveway, she tried to get out, but I pulled her arm forcing her body closer to me. "Do I need to go back?"

She shook her head.

"Good girl," I said, as I pressed my lips against hers. "You've pleased me."

She abruptly pulled away, and I saw the tears in her eyes. "Why, Edward? Why did you make me quit my job?"

"Don't cry, love," I said, as I wiped the tears from her face. "I did it for us. It will give us more time to be together, and less time for Mike Newton to be near you. You did him a favor today, because I don't know how much more I can take of him."

"Promise me that you'll leave him alone. I did what you asked," she said.

"Yes, you did," I said, as I kissed her lips. "And, now I'll give you what you want." I got out of the car, and moved with vampire speed to open her door. I took her hand and led her up the steps.

"Is anyone home?" she asked.

"No," I said. "We have the house to ourselves. You can scream as loud as you want."

I quickly carried her up the steps and to my room. I sat down on the bed, and placed her to stand in front of me. I leaned back on my elbows and stared at her. She was amazing. I grew hard just thinking about what I was going to do with her.

"Take your clothes off," I said.

"Edward?" The blush quickly ran across her cheeks.

"Bella," I said. "Do as I ask. You want me to touch you like I did the other night, don't you?"

"Yes," she said, as she bit her bottom lip. She hesitantly brought her hand to the button of her jeans, but stopped.

"Don't make me ask you again," I smirked. "Remember how much control I have? I can wait a long time."

She slowly unbuttoned and lowered the zipper, and then wiggled them down her hips, kicking them aside. She reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, tossing it to meet her jeans. She pushed the hair out of her face and smiled at me. She was stunning. So innocent, but so eager to learn.

"Get rid of the rest," I said, as I motioned at her bra and panties.

"Can't you do it?" she asked. "I like when you take my clothes off."

Before she even had the statement out of her luscious little mouth, I had ripped her remaining clothes right off of her body and threw her on the bed. She gasped at my speed, as I attacked her nipple with my tongue. She tangled her fingers in my hair and moaned out my name. As I continued to feast on her breasts, I reached down between her legs and thrust two fingers inside her dripping wet sex.

"Edward...that feels so good," she moaned.

"Spread your legs wider," I said. She did as I asked, and I continued to take her deep with my fingers. She was so warm and tight. "Is this what you wanted?"

She nodded.

"Tell me, or I'll stop. Is this what you were looking for the other night?"

"Yes," she panted out. "Please don't stop."

I continued to pump in and out of her, but my erection was throbbing and aching inside my jeans. "Bella," I said. "I need to be inside of you. Do you want that?"

"Yesssss," she cried out.

"Will you cum while I'm inside you?" I whispered in her ear. That must have sent her over the edge, because I felt her muscles begin to tighten around my fingers. I quickly pulled out of her tight little center and undid my jeans, lowering them just below my hips.

"Edward, please," she moaned.

"I'll give you want you want," I said, as I pushed into her. I squeezed my eyes shut and became lost in her wetness. _How did I go without this for a week? _ It only took one deep thrust and Bella was exploding around me. She threw her head to the side as she released harder then I had ever felt her do before. I continued to move inside of her, but I was becoming increasingly distracted by her neck that seemed to be calling to me. My sensitive hearing picked up on the blood pulsing through her vein, as it throbbed just beneath my lips. All I had to do was puncture her skin with my teeth. I could just take a little of that sweet blood. I knew I could stop because I had done it once before. I ran my tongue over her artery, as I released deep within.

"Edward," she tapped on my shoulder. "You're hurting me. You're doing it too hard."

I lifted my gaze from her neck and saw the discomfort in her face. I was so consumed with wanting to drink from her, that I didn't realize how hard I was pounding into her. I slowed my pace and gently took her face in between my hands. _What was wrong with me? _

She shifted underneath me, and I could tell she wanted me to stop. I slowly pulled out of her as I kissed her lips. I moved off her body and pulled her into my arms. She was shaking.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I lost control. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay," she whispered.

I got up off the bed, fixed my jeans and began pacing the room. "You enable me, you know that right?"

"I don't understand," she said.

I pulled a tee shirt from my drawer and tossed it to her. "Put it on," I said.

She was so forgiving all of the time. How was I supposed to handle that? I wanted to drink from her during sex. I was so caught up in my own desire, that I didn't even realize I was hurting her. "Is making love to me that important to you? You would risk your life?"

"You know I would," she whispered. "But, I trust you."

"You'll get what you deserve," I said. "I'm not good."

"Where is this coming from?" she asked.

I didn't know where it was coming from. I just knew that I wasn't right. I hadn't been right in over a week. Actually, having remorse for hurting her just now was the first right thing I've felt in a week. I wasn't sure if I liked it. _Did I want to be this Edward?_

I grabbed the blanket from the chair and placed it over her lap. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said. "It only hurt then, it doesn't hurt now."

I stroked her cheek, and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"There you are," she smiled.

I backed away. "What do you mean?"

"I've lost you for a few days," she said. "I was afraid that you were gone."

"I haven't gone anywhere," I said.

"You were just different," she said. "But, just now, your concern for me..."

"Stop it!" I yelled. I didn't want to hear that she had seen a change in me. I didn't want to believe that I had hurt her. I didn't want to believe it, because part of me didn't care.

"Edward?" she asked.

"I have to go out," I said, as I headed for the window.

"Where?"

"I just have to go," I said.

"But, you drove me here," she reminded me.

"Carlisle will be home from the hospital later," I said. "He'll take you home."

"What should I tell him?"

"I don't care," I said. "Just leave me alone." I jumped out the window and took off for the forest. I knew what I needed and I was going to get it.

**JPOV**

As soon as I came through the front door, I smelled her. She was here alone. _That was strange. _Carlisle and Esme were spending the weekend in Seattle with some of the Denali Coven. Of course they had asked me to join them, but I politely declined. I couldn't take feeling their pity and worry for me. I knew they meant well, but if I was ever going to move forward, I needed to figure out what it was that I wanted to do.

I could hear her writing. _Where was Edward?_ Maybe he went to get her dinner. I walked up the steps and called her name. I didn't want her to be frightened by me being in the house.

"Jasper," she answered. "You can come in."

I opened the bedroom door and found her curled up on the couch with a math book in her lap. She was wearing Edward's t-shirt and her jeans. She looked disheveled and I felt her concern.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She gave me a small smile that barely reached her eyes. She was so sad.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"I don't know," she admitted.

I knew he had been here with her, because I could smell him all over her. "He left you here?"

"He said that Carlisle would be home soon and he would take me home," she said, and I felt her desperation and embarrassment over being left alone here.

"Carlisle and Esme left for Seattle," I said. "They are meeting Carmen and Eleazar for some shopping."

"Oh," she said. "I guess Edward didn't realize that."

"He just left you here?" I asked again, because I was shocked.

"He hasn't been himself, and he needed some space," she said, but I knew that upset her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. "I'm good with feelings."

"So I've heard," she smiled, and this time it did reach her eyes.

"He's different, isn't he?" I said, and I saw the realization in her eyes.

"You've noticed?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "He hasn't been himself at all. His emotions are darker and more difficult to read."

"What would cause that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," I said. "I mentioned it to Carlisle, and he said that he may be going through a transition period, and that we should give him time."

"How much time?" I felt her panic.

"I don't know, darlin'," I said, as I sat down next to her on the couch and focused on her emotional state. It was imperative that I learn the answer to this next question. "Is he hurting you?" I knew she wouldn't be able to lie to me.

"No," she quickly said. "I mean not intentionally."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Jasper," she said. "Remember when you said you weren't ready to talk about what happened between you and Alice?"

"I do," I said.

"Well, that's kind of how I feel right now," she said.

"I respect that," I said. "But, the offer you extended to be friends, well, that goes both ways." I had a feeling she was going to need a friend, and if Edward was controlling her every move, I was going to be the only hope she had.

"I'd like that," she said, as she looked down at her book.

"Would you like some help with that?" I pointed to her homework.

"Could you?" I felt her gratitude. "I have no idea what I'm doing, and this is the last unit before graduation. I don't want to screw it up now. Charlie would kill me." I felt her anxiety.

"Charlie would be upset over one bad grade?" I asked.

"No," I said. "But, I quit my job today, and I think he might be upset about that."

"Why did you do that?" I asked. "I thought you liked your job."

"I did," she said. "It just became a complication that I didn't need."

I found that odd. I knew she didn't come from money, and I thought her little job helped pay for her basic needs. She was adamant about not taking the Cullen money, so I had to wonder what would make her give up her independence so easily. I think I knew.

"So," she said. "Will you help me with this?"

"Yes," I said, as I took the book from her and scanned the page. I had the answers within a second. "It's very simple if you break it down. I'll show you. May I?" I pointed to her pencil.

As she handed it to me, our fingers momentarily touched, and it sent a jolt through my system. I didn't think, in all of my existence, I had ever felt anything quite like that. I felt all of her warmth in that moment, as it flooded my system. How could one little touch have such a profound effect on me?

"Jasper?" she said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted," I admitted.

"About what? Can you not figure out the math problems?"

"Silly girl," I laughed. "I figured out those answers the second you handed me the book. Now I have to teach you how to solve those problems."

We sat there for over two hours, getting to know one another. We had finished the homework in less than a half an hour, but neither of us wanted to go anywhere. I had never taken the time to get to know Bella. She was just Edward's human, and after what had happened on her birthday, I did my best to keep my distance. But, now as I got to know her, I regretted the time I had lost with her. I liked her company.

She yawned, and I could feel how sleepy she was getting. As much as I didn't want our time here to end, I knew she had human needs that needed to be met. That was something I wasn't used to dealing with. I could have sat there for another eight hours getting to know Isabella Swan.

"Would you like me to drive you home?" I asked.

She looked at her watch, and then glanced at the window. I felt her curiosity, and figured she was wondering where Edward was.

"I don't think he's coming back tonight." I said.

"I guess not," she sighed.

"You're more than welcome to spend the night here," I said. "If you want."

"No," she said. "I better go home. I have a feeling that Edward wouldn't want me here anyway."

"Because of me?"

"I trust you, Jasper,'' she smiled. "And, I really enjoyed getting to know you tonight. I hope we can be good friends."

"Me too," I said, but I couldn't help thinking that I wanted to be more than her friend. _Where was that coming from?_ I'd have to think about it later.

She gathered up her belongings and walked down the stairs. "Thanks again, Jasper," she said, as she leaned forward and kissed my cheek. It was a friendly gesture, but it created that same jolt that I had felt earlier in the evening, when our fingers touched. The only way to describe it was to say that it was as if my heart was trying to start beating. She blushed at her forwardness and I felt her confusion. She probably thought I was embarrassed, but I actually liked being close to her. I could never be this close to a human before, Bella included, without feeling some instinct to drink from them.

"It was my pleasure, darlin'," I said, as I placed my hand on her back and led her out to the car.

The car ride to her house was quick and quiet. Bella was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Whatever was going on with Edward was affecting her tremendously. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella the whole car ride back to my house. As much as I enjoyed being with her tonight, something wasn't sitting well with me.

_Alice._

She saw this coming and she bolted, but why? How could she leave Bella here to deal with Edward? What did she see? Before I could get my phone out of my pocket, it began to vibrate.

I answered it, already knowing who it would be.

"Hello, Alice," I said, not quite sure I was ready to deal with her.

"I thought I'd save you the debate on whether to call me," she said. "I already saw our conversation."

"Did it go well?" I asked.

"Jasper," she said. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Leaving me without an explanation?" I hissed. "Or leaving your best friend with your lunatic brother?"

"I can't see what Edward is doing," she said. "He fades in and out."

"But you knew he was going to do something wrong?" I asked.

"He's different," she said. "I didn't know when I left that he was going to change, after he and Bella..."

"What?" I asked.

"Look, I left because you were going to do something as a direct result of what he did, but I didn't know what. I just knew if I stayed, you would never be able to fulfill your part in all of this."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I still don't know," she said. "But, after seeing you help Bella with her homework, I realized you are there for her."

"What? To help her pass math? This is absurd. What did you see?"

"I don't know," she said. "It all depends on Edward. He seems to be the key to all of this, but I'm not sure how."

She was just upsetting me further. I still had all of these unresolved feelings, and now she was bothering me with a vision that may or may not happen. "Alice," I said. "When you want to tell me what's really going on, call me back."

"Jazz, wait!" she said. "Take care of Bella."

"What does that ..." she hung up before I could ask. Not that it mattered, she wouldn't have told me anyway. Take care of Bella? How could I do that? She wasn't my responsibility. If she wanted to be under Edward's thumb, that was her business. I couldn't interfere unless she asked me to.

I frantically paced the foyer. _Who was I kidding?_ I wanted to help her, but first I needed to find Edward. I needed to know if there was anything to save Bella from.

*****Hmm...**

*****So fanfictionfrenzy dot net is up and running. Please go check it out. I think it will take some time to learn to navigate, but once you do, I think it will be a great option for the fan based fiction genre. Go sign up to start reading. It will take 12-24 hours after sign up to start posting. Remember, the new system is only a few days old, but they have lots planned, including posting original fics if you want. They also have an MA rating, so if I get pulled from here, you'll know where to find me.**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Thanks to all of you who are reading and responding. Now that I'm working on two really involved stories (this and A Reason to Exist) it's harder for me to respond to all of your reviews, but I do love hearing from you, so please keep them coming!**

*****Thanks Jasper's Darlin Kathy and TwiCarol for putting up with me and my fast paced writing schedule. You rock!**

**EPOV**

I climbed back through my window later that evening and was immediately hit with his scent. _Jasper? What the hell was he doing in here? _I could smell his scent mixed with Bella's. They were in here at the same time.

I walked down the hall and to his room. I didn't bother knocking.

"Oh," Jasper said, as he turned from his desk chair and glared at me. "I'm glad to see you finally made it home."

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"You left Bella here alone," he said. "Why would you do that to her?"

"I just figured Carlisle would take her home."

"He's not even here," he informed me. "I took her home."

"You?" I said. "You should never be alone with her."

"What choice did I have? You left her here." He stood up and walked toward me. He closed his eyes and inhaled. He quickly opened them and glared at me. I knew the venom was pooling in his mouth, and I could hear how disgusted he was with me.

"Like what you smell?" I smiled.

"Human blood?" he said. "You didn't drink from a human. Your eyes aren't red, but you smell of blood and another vampire."

"Well, good for you, Columbo," I smirked.

"Who were you with? It has to be a nomad. There is no other coven around here."

"It's none of your business," I said, as I turned to walk away. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me back around.

"What have you been doing?" He was running all sorts of scenarios in his head now, but none of them were correct.

"None of your business," I growled, and pulled out of his hold.

"It is my business if you're hurting Bella," he hissed.

"Since when are you her protector?" I saw his thoughts. I saw him on my couch, sitting next to her, touching her. "You stay away from her. I won't warn you again."

"You're scaring her," he said. "I can feel it. What has happened to you?"

"Nothing!" I said. "Bella doesn't need or want you. She is not your concern. Don't make me punish her for your mistakes."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Don't do anything for either of us to find out. Thank you for driving her home, but if she ever kisses you again, she'll be sorry."

"Stay out of my head," he said. "She was afraid for you tonight. Whatever you are doing to her has to stop, and if I'm the one who has to make you stop, I will."

I laughed. "Try it and Bella will suffer."

"Listen to yourself," he yelled. "Can't you see something isn't right? You would never hurt her. Why are you acting this way?"

"Stay away from her," I warned.

"Whatever you are doing, stop it now. Stop hanging with this vampire, who is feeding from humans in front of you. You can't handle it."

"Yes, I can," I said, as I walked out of the room. "I'm not you."

**BPOV**

I was running late for school as usual. I didn't sleep much last night, because I kept waiting for Edward to come through my window, but he never did. I didn't understand what was going on with him. I just wanted everything to go back to normal, but I wasn't sure how that was ever going to happen. Maybe he just needed more time to deal with what he was experiencing. I wanted to help him, but I wasn't sure how.

Why didn't Alice see this coming? I hadn't spoken to her since she left, because I wanted to give her a chance to sort out her feelings for Jasper. I thought she would be back by now, but she hadn't even called. Shouldn't she have seen this drastic change in Edward?

I grabbed my backpack and ran to the front door. As soon as I opened it, Edward was standing on the porch waiting for me.

"Edward," I smiled. "I didn't hear you pull up." I looked for his Volvo, but it wasn't there.

"We're taking your truck to school today. I won't be attending. I'm going hunting this weekend."

"Oh," I said, and I knew I sounded disappointed. "You never mentioned that."

"Jasper and I decided last minute," he said. "He misses Alice, so the trip will do him good."

"Are you going all weekend?" I asked, hopeful that I would get to spend some time with him.

He took my backpack from my shoulder, and held out his hand for my keys.

"Yes, we'll be gone all weekend," he said, as he opened my door. "Get in."

He was in and the engine was started, before I even had my seat belt buckled.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked. "You were so upset last night."

"I found a way to make things right," he said. "I heard Jasper drove you home."

"He did. Carlisle and Esme were away for the evening," I said. "It's a good thing Jasper came home."

"It's not like you were in any danger," he said. "I would have come back eventually. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone with Jasper. I've read his thoughts, Bella. He's unstable and he could snap at any moment. Alice leaving him has caused him to make a change for the worse."

"He didn't seem unstable to me," I said. _Actually, it's you I'm worried about._

We pulled into the parking lot and Edward took my hand. "Stay away from him. Do you understand?"

"Don't leave me home alone," I said. "You put me in that position, remember?"

He squeezed my hand tighter than he ever had before. "Bella," he said. "Don't use that tone with me." He must have seen the pain in my face, because he looked down at our joined hands and quickly released me. He seemed conflicted, but he didn't apologize.

"Edward," I said. "I don't want to fight with you. Can you please tell me what is going on with you? I want to help you."

"Nothing is wrong with me," he said. "You're going to be late for class." He turned the car off and handed me the keys. He pulled me to his face and slowly kissed my lips. "I'll miss you this weekend."

"Me too," I smiled. "Will I see you on Sunday?"

"Perhaps," he said. "Leave your window open."

"I always do," I said.

"Have a nice weekend," he said, and that was when I remembered that I was low on gas, and if he wasn't going to be home this weekend to drive me around, I would have to fill my tank. I had a small problem, and I hated to ask.

"Edward," I said in a low voice. "I need gas in my truck, and I don't have enough money to fill it. I'm getting one more paycheck today, but I have to go to the drugstore and buy some necessities and …." This was humiliating, but he said he would take care of me.

"We'll discuss how much money I'll be giving you for the week when I get back," he said, as he kissed me again.

"But, what about the gas?" I asked.

"I know how much is in this tank," he said. "You have enough to get home from school."

"But what about the rest of the weekend?" I asked.

"Stay home," he said, as he stroked my cheek. "You have nowhere else to be."

"Edward?" I said. "You can't expect me to sit at home the entire weekend, while you go hunting."

"That's exactly what I expect," he said. "Now get to class and I'll see you Sunday night."

"Edward?"

"Discussion is over, Bella," he said, as he got out of the truck.

I got out and followed him, practically stumbling over my own feet to catch up with him. "You made me quit my job. I did it for you, but you said that I didn't need to work, because you could provide for me. I can't ask Charlie for any money, because he'll be upset that I quit my job in the first place. Why are you doing this to me?"

He grabbed my hand and walked me in the direction of the building. "Don't cause me to make a scene here, in front of all of these children. I said that I would give you money when I get back." I backed away from him. He terrified me.

"Okay," I said. "When you get back."

"That's better," he said, as he quickly kissed my cheek. "Have a nice weekend."

"You too," I whispered, but he was gone before I could say that I loved him. I had to swallow back the lump in my throat.

The entire day was a waste. I couldn't focus on anything, because all I kept thinking about was how mean and different Edward was. I walked out to the parking lot, only paying half attention to Jessica.

"So are you coming?" she asked.

"What?" I said.

"We're all going to the movies tonight," she said. "Come with us."

"Um, yeah," I said. "I don't think I can."

"Why not? You said Edward went camping, so come with us."

Actually, I would have liked to have gone, but given my new economic status, it wasn't happening. I felt kind of bad about it and I was beginning to think that I should have fought Edward a little harder on the issue of quitting my job. Clearly I hadn't thought it through.

"Bella?" she whined. "Come with us."

"I can't," I said. "Maybe next time."

"Does this have to do with you quitting your job?"

"Huh?"

"Mike told me," she said. "Why did you do that? You're like so poor."

"Thanks," I said, sarcastically.

"Well, if I was going to marry a Cullen, I wouldn't work either."

_Great, everyone knew I was a kept woman. _

"Hey," she said, as she pointed at my truck. "Isn't that Jasper?"

I looked up and she was right. I smiled at him because I was actually happy to see him here, but why was he here? "Yeah," I said. "Look, have a great weekend."

"Thanks," she said, as she walked to her car. "Hey, ask your dad to lend you the money, and then you can go out with me and Angela tonight."

"I don't think so, but thanks." I walked over to Jasper and smiled at him.

"You're happy to see me," he said. "But, you're confused."

"I'm just surprised that you're here." I said.

"Well, I was concerned about Edward," he said. "So, I thought I'd drop by and see how he was doing today. I didn't see his car in the lot, so I decided to wait by your truck." he stared at me. "You're confused again. Is something wrong?"

"You're supposed to be hunting with Edward," I said, and suddenly I felt nauseous.

"No," he said. "Oh, now you feel sick and concerned."

"Your gift is annoying," I said.

"Tell me about it," he walked me over to my truck and opened the passenger side door. "Here, get in. Its chilly out here and you don't have a coat."

"I seemed to have misplaced it," I said, as I climbed into the truck. Jasper walked around and got in the driver's side. I left the stupid coat in the library yesterday, but when I went back to get it, it was gone. I hoped that the weather would turn soon, because I couldn't replace it now. Another reason I shouldn't have quit my job.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Not really." I said. "Edward went hunting. He said you were having trouble dealing with your break up, and you needed the time away."

He shook his head and smiled. "Amazing."

"Why would he lie?" I asked.

"I don't know, Bella," he said. "But, maybe the time apart will be good for both of you."

"What's wrong with him, Jasper?" I asked, as I felt my body start to shake. Jasper reached over and took my hand. I suddenly felt calmer, but I also felt that strange jolt of energy. It was just like when our fingers brushed against one another last night, but this time it was stronger. _What was that about?_

He let go of my hand, and cleared his throat. "I'm going to speak to Carlisle again," he said. "As soon as he returns from Seattle. Do you have any idea what could have triggered this?"

Of course I knew when this all started, but could I tell him without dying of embarrassment?

"Bella," he said. "If you know, you have to tell me."

"It was right after we made love for the first time," I whispered. "This is my fault."

"What?" he said. "No, you can't be blamed for this."

"I pushed him into having sex," I put my hand over my mouth. "I unleashed this."

"No, we don't know that for sure," he tried to calm me, and because it was Jasper, he succeeded. "Let me talk to Carlisle. Try not to worry."

"But I still don't know where he is. Why would he lie about going with you?"

"He probably just needed space," he said. "It's not unusual for Edward to disappear for a few days at a time. If he's not feeling like himself, he probably knows it, and just wants to distance himself from you. He would never want to hurt you."

"Thanks, Jasper," I said. "You have really helped me these past two days. I'd be lost without you."

"It's my pleasure, Bella," he smiled, and I felt the urge to touch him again. I wanted to see if I could feel that odd pull again. I resisted the impulse, knowing that it was inappropriate. "Have any plans this weekend?"

"No," I quickly said. "I have to study."

"I see," he said, and I felt like he knew I was lying. "Well, take care, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Oh," I said, as I bit my lip. "Should I just call the house? I mean, I could talk to Carlisle or Esme too."

"You could," he said. "But, why don't you give me your cell so that I can put my number in there?"

"Sure," I said, as I handed it to him. He quickly punched in his number and saved it.

"Call me," he said. "I'll be home all weekend." He slipped his jacket off his body and placed it in my lap. I gave him a questioning look. "You look cold," he said.

"I can't take your jacket," I said, as I tried to hand it back.

"I don't need it," he smiled. "I can't get cold, remember?"

"Thanks," I smiled. He got out of the truck, turned and smiled before heading back to his car. I know it had to do with his gift, but when I was around him, I felt like everything was going to be just fine.

I made a quick stop at the drugstore, before heading home for my long, boring weekend. I was so worried about Edward, but I didn't want to call his cell. He would be furious if he found out that I knew he wasn't with Jasper. I knew we'd have to discuss it, but I was hoping that Carlisle would be able to help me when we did. Edward would listen to him, and I had given him enough time to work through this on his own. He couldn't do it. He needed help. I wished I would have realized it sooner.

I ran up to my room and dropped by backpack in the corner, when I notice a piece of paper on my bed. Maybe Edward left me a note? I hoped that he was going to tell me the truth about where he was. I quickly ran over and hopped on the bed, scooping up the note. I opened it, but didn't recognize the handwriting. It was just as perfect as Edward's, but I knew it wasn't his.

_Bella,_

_Enjoy an evening with __your_ _friends._

_Jasper_

Along with the note was a hundred dollar bill. This was crazy. How did he know? He must have overheard me talking to Jessica. How embarrassing. I pulled out my phone and called him.

"Bella?" he said. "Are you okay?"

"Jasper," I said. "I got your note, but I can't accept the money."

"Sure you can," he said.

"No, really," I said. "It's too much."

"Bella," he said. "I overheard you talking to your friend, and I could feel that you clearly wanted to go out with her, but you were resisting. I want you to go out with your friends. I think the girl time will do you some good."

"Jasper," I said. "I'm very grateful, but I'm not good at this kind of thing. I don't even know when I'll be able to pay you back."

"It's not a loan, Bella," he sighed. "It's a gift that we don't ever have to discuss again, if you don't want to."

"Jasper, I don't know?"

"I'll be insulted if you try and give it back," he said, and I could picture the smile that was spreading across that gorgeous face._ What was I thinking? _"Enjoy your evening, and be careful."

"Thank you," I said. "For everything."

"It's my pleasure, darlin'," he said, just before hanging up.

I slipped his jacket off my shoulders and inhaled deeply into the collar. It smelled just like him. His scent seemed to soothe me. I knew my life was crazy right now, but when I thought about Jasper, I felt like it would all work out. Maybe Jasper was the key to helping me with Edward. I felt a sliver of hope that I didn't know was possible.

I dialed Jessica's number.

"Bella," she said. "Did you change your mind?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'd like to go with you guys." _Thank you, Jasper!_


	7. Chapter 7

*****Thanks again for your overwhelming response. It totes blows me away every time I post a chapter because I never think it's ever going to be any good.**

*****Thanks Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and TwiCarol for all you do for me!**

**JPOV**

I circled her block several times on Saturday morning. I couldn't get her off my mind. I didn't know what it was that was drawing me to her, but the pull was getting stronger, and I couldn't seem to resist her. She didn't deserve what Edward was doing to her. I knew it wasn't entirely his fault, and I planned to discuss it with Carlisle as soon as he got back. Maybe he could figure out what seemed to trigger this sudden shift in Edward's behavior, and for Bella's sake we could bring him back.

I had called his cell several times last night, but of course he didn't call me back. Whatever he was doing, and whoever he was with had him totally preoccupied. I only hoped that when he returned, he wasn't worse.

Bella was trying to be strong, but she couldn't mask her feelings in front of me. She was scared, confused, and worried for Edward. I felt sorry for her. She was young, vulnerable, and in love. I knew she would do just about anything for Edward, and unfortunately, so did Edward. If his emotions continued in the direction they were headed, Bella was going to be a target. He considered her a possession, and he would go to great lengths to keep her. It was in our nature to possess and claim, but because we were more civilized than most of our kind, we found a way to keep it in check. I wasn't sure Edward had control of that civilized temperament anymore. I didn't think Bella was going to be able to handle the creature he was becoming. I didn't know if any of us could.

I decided to leave her alone for today. I would come back and check on her later. She had my number, so if she needed me she would call.

The rest of the weekend was uneventful. I checked on Bella, periodically, but she kept to herself and stayed inside. She never called me. Not that I expected her to, but I found myself hoping that she would. This was ridiculous. I had to get her out of my head. She was in love with my brother, so I had to focus on finding a way to help him.

**EPOV**

I climbed up Bella's wall and came through the window. She was asleep, and I planned to sit in the rocking chair and watch her. I missed her, and I wanted to be close to her, but being with her changed me. When I was close to her, I wanted to be the man that she fell in love with, but he was gone, and I didn't like being stuck between the two. I went years denying who I truly was, and now that I had a taste of the life that I had been missing out on, I wasn't ready to come back. Not even for Bella. My only option was to bring her with me.

I loved her, and I did want to spend the rest of my eternity with her, and when we were close she made me remember that. The problem was, I liked the other side, the darker side. I wanted to be a vampire, and I didn't know how much longer I could hold off.

As soon as I came through the window, it hit me. He couldn't have been in here, but her room reeked of him. _Why?_

I looked around, trying to find the source of Jasper and then I spotted his jacket draped over her desk chair. _What was she doing with that?_

I picked it up and walked over to the bed. All sorts of thoughts started flooding my mind and none of them were good. _Did they spend the weekend together? Did he touch her again? Did she kiss him? _

I was consumed with rage, and before I realized what I was doing, I was shaking her shoulder.

"Get up!" I said, barely above a whisper. There was no need to wake the chief. "Bella?"

She started to stir. I shook her again. She slowly opened her eyes, and smiled at me.

She was happy to see me, but that was going to change.

"Edward," she sat up. "You're here."

"Where did you get this?" I asked, as I threw the jacket in her lap.

"I," she hesitated.

"Answer me," I said. "How did you get his jacket?"

"I lost mine and Jasper lent me his," she said.

"What were you doing with him?" She wasn't giving me answers fast enough. Her human traits were making me insane.

"He came looking for you," she said. "You lied to me."

"What?" I said.

"You said that you were going hunting with Jasper, but he had no idea about it. So, where did you go?"

"You're questioning me?" I laughed. "Are you crazy?"

"I just want to know why you lied to me. Where did you go?"

"Hunting," I said. "Jasper is the one who lied. He changed his mind and bailed on me."

"I don't believe that," she challenged.

I gripped the headboard so hard, I left an indentation. _Why was she doing this to me? How could I keep myself in check if she acted this way?_

"Just tell me the truth, Edward," she said. "I want to help you."

"Why do you have this jacket?" I asked again.

"I told you," she said. "Jasper came to school looking for you. He saw that I didn't have a coat, so he gave me his."

"What else did you do with him?" I asked.

"Nothing," she quickly said.

"You didn't see him the rest of the weekend? Didn't speak to him again?"

"No," she said, as she looked down.

"Now who's lying?" I said, as I tilted her chin up to look in her eyes.

"I-I am not," she said, and I heard her heart rate pick up. She was so afraid of me, and I didn't want that. Well, a part of me didn't want that, but there was a small part that thrived off her fear.

"I believe you, love," I said. "You've never lied to me before." I leaned in and kissed her lips. "I missed you," I whispered. "Can I share your bed with you?"

"Edward," she said. "I don't think that we should make love tonight."

"Why not?" I asked. "Didn't you miss me?"

"Yes, but the last time you left me in your bedroom alone, and then you went away for the weekend."

"Shh," I said, as I pressed my lips to hers. "You know that I've been dealing with issues. I don't know what's going on, Bella, but sometimes I need to distance myself from you. Since we made love, I haven't been myself, and I don't want to hurt you. Can you understand that?"

She nodded.

"I don't want to hurt you," I said, and I was telling the truth. "Please believe that."

She pulled the comforter back and granted me permission to get in bed with her. _Predictable girl._

I slowly kissed her lips and felt her relax under my touch. "I missed touching you," I whispered. "I thought about being with you all weekend. I don't think I'll go away again for two nights, it's too long for you to be out of my sight."

She ran her fingers through my hair and I could smell her arousal. I growled at the thought of licking her clean. I was fighting with myself for control. I knew what happened to me when I was with her. She unleashed my darkest thoughts. When I connected with her, somehow the true vampire came to the surface. Each time we were together, I became a bit more unstable. I felt that. I didn't want to fight it any longer. I was getting closer to embracing my true self, and Bella was inadvertently helping me every step of the way.

She fell asleep in my arms after our encounter. I stayed with her for a few hours, but I needed to get home and confront Jasper. I had a feeling he did more for Bella this weekend than just lend her a jacket. I pressed my lips to her forehead, and then gently slipped out of her hold. I watched her sleep for a few moments, before getting dressed. I picked up his jacket and headed home. I couldn't wait to hear his explanation. He couldn't lie to me. If they were together, I'd hear it in his thoughts.

Just as I approached the house, my phone began to vibrate.

"Alice?"

"Edward," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, knowing that she saw everything I had been doing this past week.

"I should have warned you," she said. "But, at first I had no idea that sleeping with Bella would alter you so completely."

"What are you talking about? There is nothing wrong with me."

"Edward," she said. "You have to leave Bella alone now and talk to Carlisle. He'll be home tomorrow. Tell him what's going on. Let him help you figure this out."

"I don't need his help," I said. "Bella is fine. As soon as she graduates, I'll turn her and we'll be mated for eternity."

"That's not what's going to happen," she said. "You are going to destroy her. She's human and too fragile for this new side of you. Your behavior is too destructive. I've seen who you're with, and what you've been doing. It will only be a matter of time before you are feeding off humans, too."

"Shut up," I said. "You keep my life to yourself."

"You're asking for trouble. You're going to put Bella in even more danger. Can't you see that?"

"You want to help?" I hissed.

"Yes, Edward, I love both you and Bella," she said. "I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"Then come home," I said. "Come back to your mate and keep him away from Bella."

"I can't do that," she said.

"Why the hell not?" I asked.

"Because I don't belong with Jasper," she said. "And right now, he's the only one that can help Bella; whether you like it or not."

"Bella doesn't need his help," I said. "And if you go running to Carlisle about what I've been doing, I'll make Jasper pay for it."

"You stay away from Jasper," she yelled, and I heard the panic in her voice.

"Oh, have my words set off a new vision? A world where Jasper doesn't exist?"

"Don't you hurt him," she pleaded. "He is trying to help you."

"He's trying to help himself to my Bella," I said. "And, I can't allow that."

"Go to Carlisle," she said. "He is your only chance at saving yourself and protecting Bella."

"You stay out of my business," I warned. "You'll be sorry if you don't."

"I'm afraid it's you who'll be sorry. You'll lose everything, if you don't stop this insanity."

"Unless you're coming home to retrieve Jasper, don't call me again. I've listened to you and your crazy visions for far too long. I'm making my own choices now." I hung up and headed for Jasper. I'd get all of the answers I needed from him; one way or another.

I walked in the foyer where he was standing. He didn't seem thrilled to see me at all. The feeling was mutual.

"Waiting for me?" I asked.

"You're disgusting," he said, and I saw through his thoughts that he had been standing outside Bella's window, just as I entered her. He didn't see us, but judging from his thoughts, he got an earful of what I was doing to her. Remembering how Bella moaned my name at that precise moment started getting me aroused again.

I smiled, "Maybe that will teach you not to go hanging outside her window."

"Bella has no idea what you are, what you've become. You smell of both of them. How could you do that to her?"

"It's none of your business what I'm doing and who I'm doing it with," I said. "But, it is my business as to what you are doing with Bella." I threw his jacket at him. "She is not your responsibility."

"I've made her my responsibility," he growled. "You are not up to the task."

"Fuck you," I said, and I wanted to lunge at him, but I needed to get into his thoughts first. I had to know what they did this weekend. "I told you to stay away from her, but you showed up at school."

"For you," he said. "I was looking for you, and I found Bella instead."

He was telling the truth. I saw him waiting by her truck, listening to her conversation with Jessica. Something about going to the movies, but Bella didn't have any money, so she declined.

"You lied to her and you used me to do it," he said. "Why did you tell her we were going hunting?"

"I couldn't exactly tell her where I was going," I smiled. "I don't think she would understand."

"You need to speak to Carlisle," he said. "He'll be home tomorrow."

"Carlisle can't help me," I said. "So, you and Alice better stop meddling."

"You spoke to Alice?" he asked, and I could hear his disapproving thoughts.

"Yes," I said. "Why don't you stop worrying about my relationship with Bella, and go fix yours?"

"Alice and I are through," he said. "But, I will not let you hurt Bella."

"It's not up to you," I said. "You stay away from her bedroom."

"She has done nothing, but love you. She has forgiven you for leaving her, and she is trying to understand what's happening to you. If she means anything to you, you will stop running around with this other vampire, and you will seek help. Bella loves you so much."

And there it was. The fool didn't even realize it. For an empath, he was clueless. He was falling in love with her. _Idiot! _I saw them in her truck, him handing her the jacket, her trying to refuse. He was in her bedroom. I knew he was there._ Why didn't she tell me? _

"Jasper?" I asked. "What were you doing in Bella's bedroom?"

"Stay out of my head," he said, but it was too late. He was thinking about the note and the money he left her. How she called him and tried not to accept it, but in the end she did. Now I just had to figure out where she went, and who she was with.

"She'll never want you," I said. "She only has eyes for me. She wants to marry me, so that I'll turn her. I will change her, and we will live a life of true vampires. I'll show her things that she never knew existed."

"She doesn't want that life," he said. "She wants to be a Cullen; an animal drinker, not a killer."

"What makes you think I'll ever let her taste an animal?" I smiled. "She'll be created just as you were, Jasper. She'll never know Carlisle's lifestyle."

_Carlisle. He'll be so disappointed._

"That's right, Edward," Jasper said. "You will disappoint your father, your creator."

"Stop reading my emotions," I said.

"You're in there," he said. "Carlisle can help you. Let him. Do it for Bella. I know you love her, I can feel it."

"Stop it," I backed away from him. "You can't bring me back. I won't let you."

"Bella needs you," he said.

"No," I said. "I'll make Bella what I need her to be. A vampire, just like me."

"She'll hate you for all of eternity, if you force her into a life that she doesn't want." _She doesn't want to be like me._

"Are you kidding?" I said. "That's all she's ever wanted, to be one of us."

"A Cullen," he said again. "She believes in your soul. Don't prove her wrong." _She's so good. Don't damn her for eternity. I won't let you._

I headed for the door. I couldn't listen anymore. "Just stay away from her," I said.

"If you talk to Carlisle," he said. "I'll leave Bella alone." _I'm not any better for her than you are._

He was trying to convince himself that he wasn't worthy of her. I would never give him the chance to find out. "Fine," I said. "I'll speak to Carlisle tomorrow night, but you don't go near Bella."

"I won't," he said. "But, don't you hurt her, and for God's sake, don't sleep with her anymore. It makes you dark and dangerous."

I took off for the forest. I needed to think. I learned entirely too much tonight. Jasper was starting to fall for Bella. He may not have realized it yet, but I did. But, despite his blossoming feelings for her, he was still trying to get me help, so that I could be with her. I didn't want that help. I didn't need it, and Bella would see that once I made her like me, we would work.

First, I needed to deal with her disobedience. She accepted money from my brother, and went off and did who knows what with it. I'd have to get in the mind of that little twit, Jessica, to see exactly what they were up to. I might have dealt with the situation much better, if Bella would have told me about her little excursion when we were together this evening, but she didn't, and that wasn't acceptable. Now, she would have to be punished.

My lips curled into a smile when I sensed her approaching. She was just what I needed to get my mind off my disobedient little human, and since I couldn't take my aggressions out on Bella the way I wanted to, she was the next best thing.

"Come here," I said. "I know you're there."

She stepped out from the trees. The moonlight illuminated her pale skin and accented her crimson eyes. I could smell her arousal from where I was standing. Lucky for her, I was in an extremely dominant mood.

I unbuckled my belt and motioned for her to come to me. "Get on your knees," I growled.

She did what I asked, without hesitation.

"Good girl," I smiled, as I closed my eyes and envisioned another.

*****Oh, Edward! I don't know, but he kind of does it for me. Shh…  
**

*****Voting begins on Wednesday for The Show Us Your Dark Side contest. We got a bunch of really good entries, so go check them out and vote. The link is on my profile page.**

*****Check out my blog for information on "Everything's Bigger in Texas" Contest sponsored by the Darlin's. It's up to you to nominate your Favorite Jaspercentric Fics. There are several really interesting categories to choose from. Make an author happy and nominate a story or two! Cullen818 dot blogspot dot com**


	8. Chapter 8

*****Sorry for the delay, I snuck an extra chapter of A Reason to Exist in before getting this one out. Thanks for all of the response to this story.**

*****Quick Warning… Our Darkward gets a bit controlling in this chapter.**

*****Thanks Jasper's Darlin Kathy and TwiCarol for your skillz!**** I sent them both this chapter this morning when my kids got on the bus, and they both managed to get it back to be this afternoon, and Carol is 7 hours ahead of me! Amazing!**

**EPOV**

It didn't take me long to get in that shallow idiot, Jessica's mind to see what Bella was up to on Friday night. Dinner and a movie; compliments of the love struck Jasper Hale. He got over my sister real quick, didn't he?

I didn't know what angered me more; the fact that he slipped into her room and gave her money, or that Bella not only accepted his money, but went out when I specifically told her to stay home. I'd be dealing with her indiscretion very shortly.

I picked her up and brought her back to my bedroom. She was far too eager to accompany me, because she was extremely aroused. I should have known that sex would be her weak spot. She had been trying to get me into her panties for months. I was glad I finally gave in, and it was a great way to get her to do what I wanted. She couldn't help that she couldn't resist me. Vampires were naturally attractive, especially to humans. That was how we lured our prey; we dazzled and charmed them, just before we closed in for the kill. I missed that part of my nature, and I knew if I continued to keep company with my most recent companion, it wouldn't be long before I was right back into that old lifestyle. It was no longer enough to lick the remnants from her lips, or steal a taste from her tongue. It was getting harder and harder to resist human blood. The only thing that was keeping me from completely giving in to my natural food source was Bella, but now that she had lied to me, all bets were off.

I led her to the couch and sat, pulling her into my lap. She cuddled against my chest, as I played with her long, fresh-scented locks. It amazed me how desensitized I had come to her blood. Ever since we started sleeping together, her blood no longer called to me.

We sat like this for several minutes. She was so relaxed in my arms, and I liked having her here with me like this. It was getting harder and harder to resist my darker side, when we shared moments like this. I loved her, I knew I did, but I didn't want this life. I was restless and on edge. I wanted Bella, truly I did, but I also wanted that other life, the one I could have with _her._ I didn't have to control my urges when we were together. I could fuck her any way I wanted to and she would never break. She appreciated my dominant side and I didn't feel guilty when I unleashed the beast within me, when we were together. What kind of life could I expect with Bella? A mediocre one, at best. Yes, I would have love, but would that be enough? I no longer thought so, especially after experiencing the life I had been experiencing these past few evenings. The irony was, if it weren't for Bella, I never would have found this side of myself.

Of course, I could turn Bella and we could have the life that I really wanted, but did I have time to nurture a new born? I didn't think so, not after it had taken me this long to find out who I really was and what I wanted out of this existence. Eventually I would, but for now those plans would have to wait until I had my fun. In the meantime, my little, disobedient human had some explaining to do.

"So love," I said, in my most soothing voice. "Why don't you tell me all about your weekend?" I was in a generous mood, so I would give her one more chance to come clean.

"It was boring," she said. "And, I really missed you."

"That's sweet," I said, as I kissed the top of her head, and pulled her closer to me. "But, I want to know everything you did, starting with Friday."

"There isn't much to tell," she said, as she shifted in my lap. I felt her heart rate begin to increase.

_Why are you lying to me?_

"I studied most of the weekend. It rained off and on, and I did laundry."

"That is boring," I said. "Any good movies?"

"What?" she asked, and I heard the panic in her voice.

"On TV," I said, as I tightened my grip around her tiny, fragile body. "Did you find anything interesting to watch?"

No," she said. "So, can we do something this weekend?"

"I'm going hunting," I said.

"Again?"

"Don't you eat when you are supposed to?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "But, why can't you stay local?"

"Because I don't want to," I said. "And, it's really none of your business."

"Edward?" she huffed. "Why would you say that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I countered. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Yes," she said. "I don't want you to go away again this weekend."

"And, do you do everything that I ask?"

"I don't understand," she said, as she tried to wiggle out of my hold. She was anxious and uncomfortable.

"Sit still," I said. "You can get up when I tell you to."

"What's wrong with you?" She clearly didn't like the change in my demeanor.

"Me?" I laughed. "I'm perfectly fine, but I'm afraid it's you who's going to have the problem."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, as she swallowed hard. I didn't need Jasper's gift to know that she was very afraid.

"Why don't you just tell me the truth and save us all of this aggravation? I like playing games, love," I said, as I stroked her cheek, "But, I think I can find more creative ways for us to play."

"Edward," she said. "Your eyes are really black, and I don't like how you're acting. Can I please get up?"

"No," I smiled.

"I don't know what you want," she said.

"Bella," I said. "I may not be able to read your mind, but I can read everyone else's."

"I know," she whispered, as she looked down. She finally got it.

"Look at me," I said, but she didn't listen. Now she was pissing me off. I grabbed her chin and forced her to look into my eyes. I gritted my teeth and said, "You have one chance to redeem yourself. I think you know what I want to hear."

"I, I…" she stuttered.

"You what?" I asked, as I tightened my grip on her chin.

"I went to the movies with Jessica and Angela on Friday night," she said, as she continued to stare into my eyes.

"And, how did you manage that?" I asked.

"They asked me and I said yes," she said.

"You didn't have any gas in your truck," I reminded her. "And, I asked you to stay home. Did I not?"

"I didn't think you were serious," she said.

"Well," I smiled, as I let go of her face. "If that were really the case, then why didn't you just tell me the truth last night? What is it that you're hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything," she said, as she jumped up from my lap.

"Bella," I shook my head as I got up and walked toward her. "I didn't tell you to get up."

"Edward," she said, in a shaky voice. "I think I should go home now. Carlisle can take me." She headed for the door, and I did let her open it and step into the hall.

"Not Jasper?" I said, as I pulled her back into the room and slammed the door shut. "You're not going anywhere." I pulled her to the bed and firmly placed her on it. I paced the room, waiting for her to tell me everything, but she didn't move. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously, as she cracked her knuckles.

"If you draw blood from that lip, it will probably be a problem," I smiled. "A house full of thirsty vampires and all."

She stopped biting her lip, but continued to pop her knuckles.

"Why so nervous?" I asked. "What else did you do this weekend that you don't want me to know about?"

"Nothing," she said. "I didn't think that you would mind me going out with my friends for a few hours. I stayed in the rest of the weekend."

"Where did you get the money for the movies?" I asked. I couldn't wait for her creative answer.

"Um," she said, as she looked down at the floor. "I had left over birthday money, so I used that."

I ran my hands through my hair as I walked toward her. "Really?" I asked. "From who?"

"Renee," she said.

"Didn't Renee give you a scrapbook for your birthday?"

"And, money," she quickly added. "I never spent it. Actually, I forgot all about it."

"Hmm," I said. "I see."

She smiled and seemed to relax, as I sat down on the bed next to her. I leaned in and licked her bottom lip. She closed her eyes and parted her mouth for me, as I pressed my lips to her. She always tasted so fucking delicious, but I couldn't lose focus. I kissed her long and slow for a few minutes, and she seemed to be buying this false sense of security as she inched closer to me, running her hands through my hair. A few minutes ago, she didn't want to be this close and now she was practically crawling into my lap. _Silly girl. _

"Bella," I whispered, as I ran my hand over her throat. "Who do you belong to?"

"You," she moaned against my mouth.

I slid my hand down her neck and started to unbutton her shirt. "What will you do for me?"

"Anything," she breathed out.

I abruptly pulled away from her and she let out a small whimper.

"I'm having a hard time believing that you'll do anything for me, since you won't even tell me the truth about where you got the money for your weekend excursion."

"Edward, please," she said.

"Please what?" I said. "Please don't feel bad that you are a lying bitch?"

She gasped at my words, as the tears began to slide down her cheeks. "What's wrong with you?" She said, as she got up and walked to the door. I was momentarily stunned by what I had just said, so that was probably how she made it into the hallway.

"Bella, wait," I said, as I ran after her and blocked her from leaving.

"I want you to leave me alone," she said. "There's something wrong with you, and until you figure it out, I can't be around you."

Now, that just pissed me off. I was going to apologize to her, but something inside me snapped as I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. "You're not going anywhere."

"Edward, that hurts," she cried out. "Please let go."

"Where did you get the money?" I asked.

"Please, you're hurting me," she said, as she tried to get out of my hold.

"Tell me," I said. "Stop lying to me."

"Please…" she cried out.

"Let her go!" Jasper yelled as he approached us. Carlisle was right behind him and in my face, before I even had time to react. I could hear how disappointed he was in me. My rage was slowly being replaced with calm, but Jasper's power wasn't affecting me as quickly as it usually did. I smiled at him, and he knew he was making little progress.

**JPOV**

I could smell Bella in the house. She was in Edward's bedroom, but I hoped that they weren't going to have sex tonight. I kept telling myself that I didn't want them to be together because it was turning Edward into a dark prick, and that may have been part of it, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized I just didn't want him touching her. I swear I felt physically sick when I stood outside her window last night and heard them making love. The lust that was coming off the two of them brought an immense feeling of jealously within me, and I wasn't sure where that was coming from at all. I wanted to believe that I was envious of the love they felt for one another, and the passion they were igniting within each other, but that wasn't it at all. It was more than that, and as much as I tried to deny it, I couldn't. A part of me, and I wasn't sure how big of a part, wanted Bella. I ran into the woods as soon as I realized what they were doing, but I was sure Edward knew I was there.

"Carlisle," I said, as I entered his study. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, Jasper," he said, as he looked up from a stack of papers. "Are you okay?"

"I'm getting better," I said, and I was telling the truth. I was beginning to accept that Alice was gone and that our life together was nothing more than a lie. I didn't agree with the way she went about leaving me, but in the long run, it was the best thing for both of us. I just wished she was a bit more honest with her latest set of visions. "Has Edward come to see you today?"

"No," he said. "Should he have?"

"I was hoping," I said. "Something isn't quite right with him."

"I've noticed that he hasn't been himself, and I was hoping that his hunting trip was going to help him. He has been avoiding me."

"It figures," I laughed. "I know this isn't my story to tell, but I'm starting to worry about Bella. I can feel Edward's emotions, and they are erratic and dark."

"He would never hurt Bella," Carlisle said. "If that is what you are suggesting."

"The old Edward would never have hurt Bella, but this Edward of late, is not the same."

"I don't understand," he said, and I felt his confusion. "What could have happened to him that would have changed his make-up?"

"Well, I think it may have had something to do with Bella," I said, but I wasn't quite sure how to explain it.

"What could Bella have done to Edward that would make him different?" He looked up at me, and I felt his realization. "Did they become intimate?"

"Yes," I said. "That's when this all started."

"I see," he said, and I felt his anxiety.

"What is it? Did you know that this could happen?"

"No," he said. "Of course not, but sex is a very primal act, and for a vampire we have the urge to claim and mate, so it is possible that when Edward connected with Bella in that way, his animalistic side took over. Sex could have altered him in a very negative way."

"What are we going to do about Bella?" I asked, concerned for her safety.

"I need to speak with Edward," he said, as he shook his head in disbelief. "Maybe you can keep an eye on Bella, in the meantime."

"I'll try, but I think that may cause her more problems with Edward."

"Would you rather I have Esme do it?" he asked. "Maybe she can take her away for a few days, until we get this sorted out."

"No," I said, much too quickly, and I felt Carlisle's curiosity spike. "I can look after Bella, but you have to convince Edward to stop being intimate with her. I'm afraid for her, and she's too in love to protect herself. She believes that this is somehow her fault."

"That's ridiculous," he said. "Look, we'll get to the bottom of this. I'm sure it can be fixed."

"Oh," I said, and I dreaded telling him this next part. "Edward has been keeping company with a female, human-drinking vampire as well. He went hunting with her this weekend."

"What?" I felt his shock and disappointment. "Esme is going to be heartbroken. Jasper, is he feeding from humans?"

"I don't think so," I said. "But, I don't think he is far off from that point. The last time he went out on his own, did his personality change, too?" I was wondering if Edward had a history of dark behavior. His emotions had always been lonely and fragile, but I never picked up any kind of evil or harmful vibes from him, until recently.

"No," Carlisle said. "The last time he went off on his own, it was more about him defying my lifestyle and he was trying to find himself. But, even back then he wasn't dark. When he fed, it was from people he deemed unworthy of life. He read their minds and only killed those who harmed others."

"I'm sure this vampire he is hanging out with doesn't have that kind of moral compass," I said, but before I could finish my statement, I was hit with a huge dose of fear. I stood up and focused on who and where it was coming from.

"What is it?" Carlisle said, as he got up from his chair, clearly alarmed.

"Bella," I said, as I headed for the hallway. I knew they were arguing, but I was more focused on my conversation with Carlisle to have realized when it exactly had gotten out of hand. That was stupid of me.

"Bella, wait," Edward said, as he ran after her. Her heart was beating so fast and she was so afraid, but she got a small burst of confidence.

"I want you to leave me alone," she said. "There's something wrong with you, and until you figure it out, I can't be around you."

I felt his rage spike out of control. It was so strong that it projected on to me. I had to calm myself, so that I didn't lose control. "You're not going anywhere," he growled.

"Edward, that hurts," she cried out. "Please let go." I felt her pain, and that made me even angrier.

"Where did you get the money?" he asked. This fight was over the money I had given her. Why didn't she just tell him where she got it?

"Please, you're hurting me," she said, as her voice shook.

"Tell me," he said. "Stop lying to me."

"Please…" she cried out.

Their exchange happened so fast. Edward was losing control, and there was no telling what he was going to do next. I had to remove Bella from this situation. I approached them, and saw the pain on her face and the fury in his eyes. This was not Edward.

"Let her go!" I screamed out, and I felt Bella's relief as our eyes met. Carlisle was right behind me as he moved closer to Edward. I could feel how disappointed he was with him. I pushed as much calm as I could, but it wasn't working as fast as it usually did. My gift wasn't penetrating Edward the way it should have. He was so full of rage; he even smiled at me because he knew he was becoming immune to me.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Let her go."

"Please," Bella cried out. I put my hand on her shoulder and tried to relax her. If I couldn't manipulate Edward, I would do what I could for her.

"Release her," Carlisle said. "You're going to crush her wrist."

Bella's knees began to buckle, as she continued to whimper. I was extremely protective of her, and that caused me to bare my teeth and crouch down. I growled at him.

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "You're not helping."

Carlisle placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Let her go," he said. "You don't want to hurt her."

Edward looked into Bella's tear-filled eyes, and immediately let go. She collapsed against my chest. I pulled her close to me and whispered into her hair that she was safe, as I sent her waves of calm.

"Bella," Carlisle said. "I need to see your wrist."

She moved closer to me, and buried her head in my shoulder. I felt her embarrassment over what had happened. "Bella," I said. "Let Carlisle help you."

She held out her wrist, without moving away from me. I glared at Edward and spoke for only him; _Do you see what you have done?_

He looked away, but I felt his shame and shock over what had just happened.

Carlisle pressed on Bella's wrist, and she let out a small whimper. I stroked her hair and kept her relaxed.

"It's not broken," Carlisle said, as he looked at Edward. "Just bruised." The anger was pouring off him and crashing into me, making it hard for me to keep my composure.

"Bella, I…" Edward said, but Carlisle held his hand up and stopped him.

"Not now, Edward," he said. "Jasper, please take Bella downstairs and put some ice on that wrist, and then take her home. Bella, I'll check on you in the morning."

"I can take her home," Edward said.

"No," Bella whispered so quietly against my chest, but we all heard it.

"No," Carlisle said. "Edward, I think we need to talk."

"Bella, please," he attempted one more time. "I didn't mean to do that."

She slowly turned around to face him and in a soft, uncertain voice she said, "But you did it anyway."

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "Please take care of Bella now."

"Of course," I said, as I placed my hand on her back and led her down the steps. I felt Edward's disapproval and anger over the situation, but I also felt remorse. Perhaps there was hope for him.

*****I'm up for bid…Support Stacie Auction begins on March 26, 2010. Here's what I'm offering…**

**A 2,500 minimum o/s based off the Trilogy. ANYTHING GOES! If there was something that you wanted to read the first time around and I didn't write it, bid on me. Maybe you wanted a different outcome for the paternity test? Should Cullen have both Jasper and Edward's DNA? Maybe you wanted to read about Cullen and Mason's future or hearing about Jasper, Bella and Edward heading up the Volturi? The possibilities are endless and if you win, I'm at your mercy.**

**The thread is on my profile page or my blog. If you can't bid at this time, please consider spreading the word in your author's notes or blogs. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

*****Thanks to all of you who are reading. I really appreciate it. Also, I am reading your reviews and I love them, so keep them coming! I try to respond back to as many as I can, but between both stories it gets a bit overwhelming. But, I need the love!**

*****Thanks beta girls for such a quick turn around on this chapter.**

**JPOV**

Bella silently cried the whole way back to her house. I sent her relaxing vibes, and tried to reassure her that everything would be okay. She was so sad that it broke my heart. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't want to overwhelm her. We pulled up in front of her house, and I could see through the window that Charlie was watching a game on television. I knew he'd be distracted. I felt her apprehension over going inside.

"Bella," I said. "Would you like me to come upstairs with you?"

"Jasper, I," she looked down, and I felt her confusion.

"Oh, Bella," I said. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought you'd like some company."

She blushed when she realized that she misinterpreted what I was asking. "I'm sorry," she said, and I felt her embarrassment. "I'm so confused and I..." She started to cry as she placed her face in her hands.

"Bella," I whispered. I felt so helpless. I reached out and touched her shoulder. She immediately looked up at me and I could feel her shock. She felt it too, I knew she did. That jolt of energy when we came in contact with one another.

"Give me a few minutes to get ready for bed and I'll open the window when I'm ready for you to come up," she said.

"Sure, darlin'," I said. "Anything you want."

"Thanks, Jasper," she said, as she got out of the car and headed for the house.

I heard her mumble something to Charlie as she went upstairs and took a quick shower. I parked the car around the corner so that I didn't alert Charlie, and walked back and waited for her to open the window.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. Actually, she consumed my every thought, ever since that night I helped her with her homework. I wasn't sure why, and that electricity that seemed to course through my body every time I touched her was even more confusing. I didn't understand what was happening.

I had never given Bella much thought before, other than she was Edward's odd, clumsy human. I didn't get what he saw in her, but the more time I spent with her, the more I was beginning to realize that she was incredibly special. She was also stunningly beautiful, in a different kind of way. It wasn't that I didn't find her attractive, because I did. It was just that I had only ever been with vampires, and humans were either a food source or off limits to me, so I avoided Bella as much as possible, especially after I tried to attack her on her birthday. When we came back to Forks a few months ago, I was too busy fighting with Alice to even notice Bella, but now that I was spending time with her, I was forced to really look at her, and I liked what I was seeing.

She didn't deserve what was going on with Edward, and if he was too stupid to let whatever this was consume him, I sure as hell wasn't letting him take Bella down with him. When I saw him hurting her, I wanted to rip him to pieces. I would make it my personal mission to protect her, and I would never let him touch her again. Now, I just needed her to help me, but I had a feeling she wasn't going to let him go so easily. I knew that she was going to give him as many chances as he asked for. That was Bella.

She opened the window and looked down at me. Her eyes pierced right through me, as she gave me a small smile. She was in so much pain, both emotionally and physically. I climbed up the wall and through her window.

"Hey," she said.

I took in her scent. She smelled so crisp. I loved when she was fresh from the shower. It enhanced her natural aroma and created a euphoric sensation for me. It was almost like a drug. I wanted to be closer, so I closed the space between us and quickly inhaled.

"Is it too overwhelming for you in here? It probably smells like me everywhere. I'll understand if you need to leave." I felt her disappointment.

"I'll stay as long as you need me to," I said, as I walked over and took her hand. "How does it feel?" I gently rubbed her wrist.

"It hurts," she said. "But I know it could have been much worse."

"It should never have happened." I knew I had to keep my anger in check. "Bella, why did you let it get so far?"

"I didn't know he would hurt me," she said, and I felt her blaming herself.

"No, it wasn't your fault, but why didn't you just tell him that I gave you the money?"

"He was so upset about it, and I didn't want him to come after you."

"You were trying to protect me?" I said, and if she was an empath, she would have felt my shock.

"Yes," she whispered, as she let go of my hand and sat in her bed.

"Why would you risk your own safety to protect me?"

"Because you were kind enough to give me the money and I didn't want you to pay for that," she said, and I was taken back a bit because I felt how much she cared about me. I didn't expect that.

"Bella," I said. "You don't ever have to protect me against Edward. Do you understand that? I can take care of myself, but I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from him."

"That's not necessary," she said. "He didn't mean it. It's not him."

"I'm afraid that the Edward we saw tonight is more of who he is than you realize," I said. "And, I do need to protect you from him, because clearly you're not going to keep yourself safe."

"I can't give up on him," she said.

"I don't expect you to," I said. "But, you might not have a choice."

I felt her despair, but there was a glimmer of realization in her emotions. She knew that she was losing him, and there wasn't much she could do.

She started to cry, so I sat down next to her and pulled her against my chest. "Bella," I whispered. "I'm sorry this is happening to you."

"It's not your fault," she said.

She cuddled deeper into my chest, and I felt her body begin to relax. I didn't know what made me do it, but I started running my fingers through her long, silky locks. She seemed to like it, because I felt how much calmer she was becoming. I wasn't even manipulating her.

"That feels really good," she said. "You really do have a calming effect."

"But, I'm not using it," I said.

"Well, I seem much calmer whenever you're around," she said. "I just feel better."

"I'm glad," I smiled. "I want you to feel safe with me, Bella."

"I do," she said. "I've been so upset over Edward and so on edge, never knowing if he is going to snap, but whenever you're close, it helps me."

"I'll stay as close as you need me," I said. _What am I doing?_ _I'm sounding like a love sick puppy._

"I'm starting to feel tired," she said. "But, I'm afraid to fall asleep. I don't even know if I can."

"You're with the right vampire," I said. "If you'd like to sleep."

"Like you helped me in Phoenix?" she asked.

That seemed like such a long time ago. Things were so different then. I had Alice and Bella was with Edward. He wasn't a dark, crazed vampire, and I had no interest in Bella. How quickly things could change in a year.

"If you'd like," I said. "I can manipulate you into sleep."

"Will you leave?" she asked, and I felt some anxiety.

"Only if you want me to," I said. "But, I don't mind staying the night."

"Um," she pondered, as she bit her bottom lip. I had this incredible urge to bite that lip too, and not because I wanted to draw blood. "Could you stay?"

"It would be my pleasure," I smiled as I got up from the bed and pulled the comforter back, and motioned for her to get in.

"You're tucking me in too?" she asked, and I felt her amusement.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I guess I am." Now I was embarrassed.

She climbed into the bed and I pulled the blanket over her, but I could feel her discomfort. "You're in pain," I said.

"I took Motrin, but it hasn't kicked in yet," she said. "I don't want to get ice, because I don't want to alert Charlie. I'm already going to have to hide the bruises."

I glanced down and saw the perfect shape of Edward's fingers wrapped around her wrist. I held back a growl, and I thought what a pity I couldn't break those piano playing fingers right off his hand.

"Charlie's asleep on the couch," I said. "I could go down and get the ice. He wouldn't hear me."

"It's okay," she smiled, but I knew she was hurting and not just from her wrist.

I looked around the room and spotted the chair in the corner. I quickly got it and placed it by the bed, next to her head. I felt her curiosity as I held my hand out for her wrist.

"I'm colder than any ice pack, and I won't melt," I said, as I took her wrist in my hand.

"You're going to hold my wrist all night?"

"I can sit in one place for a really long time," I smiled, as I sent her a much needed dose of lethargic vibes. "Why don't you rest now?"

Her eyes began to flutter, but she struggled to keep them open. "Jasper?"

"Yes, darlin'," I whispered.

"Thank you for taking care of me," she said, as she closed her eyes. "You're my own personal angel."

_I was thinking the same thing about her._

**EPOV**

"Carlisle," I said, as I tried to push past him. I had to get to Bella and explain that I didn't mean to hurt her. "I have to go." _How could she have left here with Jasper?_

"The only place you're going is my study," he said, as he pointed down the hall.

"I don't have time for this," I said. "I have to go to her. She won't understand what I just did."

"I don't understand what just happened," he said. "Explain it to me."

I could tell by his thoughts he wasn't going to let me leave, so I headed to his study.

"You're wasting time I don't have," I said. "I need to go to Bella."

"Bella doesn't want you right now," he said. "She clearly said no, when you asked to take her home."

"So," I said. "Instead, you sent her off with Jasper. He could hurt her."

"What were my options? You already hurt her, and he is clearly concerned for her."

"What?" Hearing Carlisle say that Jasper was concerned for Bella just irritated me. It was as if it triggered that darker place, the one I had been trying to push out once I realized I had hurt Bella, but now, knowing that Carlisle thought that he was the better choice did something to me. "He is not better for her. She's mine."

"I didn't say that he was better for her," he said. "I'm just thinking of Bella right now, and you are clearly in no place to be with her. You almost crushed her wrist over an argument."

"She took money from Jasper, and then she lied about it," I said.

"Why would she take money from him?" He asked. "She is always so adamant about not accepting our money."

"She quit her job, at my request," I said.

"Why would you make her quit her job?"

"Because she didn't need to work," I said.

"Clearly she did, if she's accepting money from Jasper, and why is Jasper the one giving her the money?" he asked. "It seems to me, that it should be you covering her expenses."

"I am, I mean I will, but she still lied about it," I said.

"Maybe she knew how you would react," he said. "She's afraid of you, and Jasper knows it."

"Jasper told you that?" I asked.

"Does it really matter?" he said. "What is going on with you?"

"I don't know," I said, as I looked away from him. "It's not me."

"What does that mean?"

I wanted to explain it to him, part of me really did, but then the other part, the more dominant side of my current personality didn't need to justify it. "I don't want to talk about it."

"We have to talk about it," he said. "I think you being intimate with Bella may have altered you."

"No!" I yelled.

"What if Esme had been home tonight? She would have been devastated by what you did to Bella."

"No," I said. I didn't want to think about what my mother would think about my treatment of Bella. "Do you think I meant to hurt Bella? I love her, but," I couldn't finish.

"But what?"

I shook my head.

"Please, Edward," he said. "You have to let me help you."

"I don't want help," I said. "I'm doing just fine."

"You're not," he said. "When you're ready, I'll be here for you, but I will protect Bella."

"From me?"

"I can't allow you to hurt her," I said. "You need to stay away from her."

"I can't," I protested. "I'll make her understand that I didn't mean to hurt her."

"It's not about that, Edward," he said. "It's about you doing any further damage."

I paced the room, running my hands through my hair. I needed to get out of here before I exploded.

"Jasper tells me you're keeping company with a female, human-drinker."

"Fuck him," I said. "It's none of his business."

"He is concerned for you," he said. "He loves you and doesn't want to see you do anything you'll regret. You have so much, don't throw it away."

"He wants Bella," I laughed. "I can hear it in his thoughts."

"That's not true," he said. "He cares for her, but he came to me so that I would help you."

"Whatever, Carlisle," I said. "I don't have time for this. You all coddle Bella, and I'll go out and live my life." It was happening again. I was turning into him, and I didn't want to fight it.

"Stay here tonight," he said. "We can figure this out."

"I don't want to figure it out," I hissed. "Leave me alone."

"Don't go to Bella tonight," he said, and I knew that he would just call Jasper and make him stay with her.

"I'll leave her alone tonight," I said. "But, she belongs to me."

_This isn't you. _

"No, Carlisle," I said, as I headed for the door. "Maybe this is me finally realizing who I am."

"I don't believe that," he said. "And, I'll find a way to bring you back."

"Don't bother," I said, as I walked out. I ran through the forest faster than I ever had before. I stopped just before I got to Bella's yard. I noticed Jasper's car was parked around the corner; something I had done many times, before going back and climbing through her window. I glanced up at her bedroom window and could see them sitting on the edge of her bed talking.

Of course he found his way into her bedroom again. The chief was home, so I knew this was not the time to deal with this now. I couldn't do it calmly, and if I couldn't act civilized, I would surely expose us and those were problems I just didn't need. I'd let Jasper keep her company tonight, but I'd be putting a stop to this blossoming friendship very soon.

I ran back into the forest and straight to the cottage that she had been staying in. She would be expecting me because she waited for me every night, whether I showed up or not. I read that in her thoughts. She was all alone now, and craved the companionship; even if it was me.

She stepped out onto the tiny porch, as soon as I approached. I smirked.

"I knew you were waiting for me." I said. "And, you smell delicious."

"Fresh from a hunt," she smiled. "Want a taste?"

I ran up the steps, grabbed her arm and pulled her toward me, crushing my mouth against hers. I swirled my tongue around her mouth, desperately trying to find some left over blood. This wasn't enough anymore and she knew it. As I searched her mouth, I read her thoughts.

_Think of how much better it would be if you would just come with me? I'd love the company._

I pulled away from her and smiled. "You don't have to be lonely tonight," I said, as I took her hand and let her lead me into the cottage.

"What the fuck?" I said, as soon as I was hit with Bella's scent. I quickly scanned the room and found her jacket in the corner.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why do you have this?" I said, as I picked up the jacket. "I told you to stay away from her."

"Relax," she said. "I'm not going to do anything to her. I just wanted to see what your fascination was with this fragile, helpless human. She was stupid enough to leave it in the library. I just kept it because it reminds me of you. You always smell like her."

"You will stay away from her," I growled out.

"I don't understand what it is you want with her," she said. "If she was anything to you, then you wouldn't be here with me. She can't satisfy you the way I can."

I grabbed the witch by her flaming red hair and growled, "Do you think that you will ever mean more to me than she?" I slammed her against the wall, never letting go of her hair. "You are nothing but a quick fuck to me."

She started to laugh at me. "But, I'm probably the best fuck you've ever had."

"This turns you on, doesn't it?" I said, as I tugged harder on her hair.

"You know it does," she smiled, as she licked my lips. I could smell her arousal as her thoughts turned to me taking her from behind, hard and fast.

"Oh, Victoria," I said. "I knew there was a reason why I came here tonight."

She reached for the buttons of my shirt, but I grabbed her wrist. "You stay away from Bella," I said. "Or, I'll never touch you again." I reached between her legs and palmed her wet center. "And, I know you wouldn't want that."

"Fine," she moaned. "I'll leave her alone, until you say otherwise."

*****Congrats to those of you who guessed it was Victoria. Now maybe Edward can run off and play with her and leave Bella and Jasper alone. Probably not, knowing me.**


	10. Chapter 10

*****Hey, you have you have to give me props for the quick update! It's a present for all of the responses to that last chapter.**

*****Thanks Beta girls! I'm sending you virtual Jasper…you pick… Trilogy Jasper, ARTE Jasper, Innocence Lost Jasper or You'll Be Mine Jasper. Lol I know which one I'd pick;)**

*****I still own nothing!**

**BPOV**

Edward didn't show up to school the next few days, and I didn't really know how I felt about that. Part of me was relieved that I didn't have to face him after what had happened between us, but the other part missed him. Well, maybe not the Edward of late, but my Edward. I missed him, and I wanted him back.

Jasper had been so amazing to me these past few days, and I knew that having him around me was the only reason I was surviving. His very presence calmed me, and he didn't even have to try. He was so charming and charismatic. He always knew exactly what to say and catered to my every need. He stayed with me at night, picked me up for school in the morning since my truck had mysteriously died the night Edward and I fought, and then he was back every day to pick me up. It had only been a few days, but I felt like I was finally getting to know Jasper. He had always been the Cullen that I had the least contact with. He seemed to just fade into the background, standing a step behind Alice and only speaking when absolutely necessary. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that Jasper was a completely different person without Alice. He was his own man and seemed to have a purpose. As much as I loved Alice, I could see that Jasper was better off without her. He was so much more at ease and relaxed. He didn't look tortured or stressed. I think he was enjoying his newfound freedom, and I was happy for him.

"Jasper," I said. "You don't have to pick me up every day."

"Am I going to let you walk home?" He smiled that really sexy smile, and I seemed to forget what we were talking about. He was doing that to me a lot lately, and I knew it was inappropriate on my part.

"Darlin'," he said. "Where did you go?" He tried to get me to focus my attention back on him.

"Nowhere," I smiled. "But, I do have to go in and finish my homework. I'm almost there."

"You must be so excited," he said. "You graduate in a few weeks."

"Yes," I said, as I looked down at my hands. I couldn't help but be a little disappointed that Edward wasn't sharing this time with me.

"I know you miss him," Jasper said. "Maybe when he comes home, he'll be different."

"Do you believe that?" I asked.

"I want things to be right for you," he said. "And, I want my brother back."

"Me too," I said, as I reached for the door handle, but before I could get out, Jasper was already opening the door and helping me out. "You've got to stop spoiling me."

"Says who?" he smiled, as he took my hand and led me to the front door.

"Will you come back?" I said. I knew it was wrong to be so dependent on him, but I liked his company.

"If you want me too," he said. "I need to go for a quick hunt, and then I'll come up once Charlie is asleep."

"Cool," I smiled. "You promised to tell me about your time in the military."

"I did," he said. "I might bore you, though."

"Jasper," I said. "Do you know how intriguing it is to have your best friend have been a major in the Confederate Army? I love hearing your stories, and I'm even considering majoring in American History."

"What?"

"I think I want to major in History," I said.

"No," he said, and I could see the look of disbelief on his face. "What did you call me?"

"Oh," I said. "I guess that was a bit forward, calling you my best friend, but I feel really close to you."

"Bella," he said. "I don't know what to say."

"Jasper, it's no big deal if you don't reciprocate. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I like your company and I do consider you a really good friend. I couldn't have gotten through these past few days without your help. I would have gone crazy."

"I do reciprocate," he said, as he tucked my hair behind my ear. He did that a lot, and sometimes I thought I pushed the hair back over my shoulder, so that he'd have to fix it the way he wanted it. That was more inappropriate behavior on my part. "I'm glad that I could be here for you. I've always felt really bad about what happened between us last year, and now I feel like I'm getting a second chance."

"You didn't need a second chance," I reminded him. "I never blamed you for what happened. I never even think about it."

"You are far too forgiving," he said. "But, I'm grateful for that."

"I'll see you soon?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"As soon as I can," he smiled. He leaned in and quickly kissed my cheek. That was new, and I was sure he felt my shock.

"Bye, Bella," he said, and then headed for his car.

"Bye, Jasper," I whispered, but I knew he heard me. I ran up the stairs and threw my books on the bed. I pulled my sweater off and plopped down. I was starting to get confused. I always liked Jasper, even though I didn't know him that well, but it was the kind of like that I felt for Emmett. They were Edward's brothers and I thought someday we'd all be family, but Jasper never entered my thoughts unless it had to do with Alice. But, now things were different and I wasn't sure what to feel. I wanted him to be my friend, but even I knew that I didn't think of Jasper in that same brotherly way I saw Emmett, and I think that the love I felt for Carlisle was very different than what I was feeling for Jasper. It was all so confusing and too much to consider.

_Oh God! _It probably wasn't confusing for Jasper. He definitely could feel that what I was feeling for him was different than what I felt for the other Cullen men. Maybe we should have a talk about it? I didn't want him misinterpreting anything. Okay, now I was just being silly. Poor Jasper was trying to comfort me, and I was freaking out over what he did or didn't feel coming from me. How could he interpret my feelings, when I didn't even know how to categorize them? I did know how to place them; Jasper was my friend, and he was taking care of me because he felt obligated to his family. Plain and simple. _Glad I got that settled!_

"Why so disturbed, love?" Edward said, as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Edward!" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you, and I thought it was time we resolved our problems."

"I think you're the one with the problem," I said. "Have you figured out what's going on with you?"

"Carlisle is working on it," he said. "But, I came to apologize for my recent behavior."

"You did?"

"Yes," he smiled that crooked smile, and I almost forgot that I was mad at him. He sat down next to me on the bed and tilted my chin up, so that I would look at him. "I'm very sorry for hurting you the other night."

"I, well…" I took a breath and tried to calm myself. I really wished that Jasper was here.

"It's okay, love," he smiled, as he stroked my hair. "I was incredibly stupid and completely out of line."

"You hurt me," I said. I wanted to be strong and stand my ground, but I saw my Edward trying to come back to me. "Not just physically, but you were mean and rude to me."

"I was," he said. "And for that I am truly sorry, but I never should have put my hands on you."

"No," I said. "You shouldn't have. You scared me, Edward. I just want to know what's happening with you."

"I wish I knew, Bella," he said, and he seemed so sincere. "But, whatever it is, you can't provoke me. You lied to me and I snapped."

"I shouldn't have lied about Jasper giving me the money, but I was afraid you would snap if you knew."

"It's over now," he said, as he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine.

I backed away. He closed his eyes and said, "Bella?"

"Edward, Carlisle doesn't think that it's a good idea for us to be intimate." I backed away, waiting for his unpleasant reaction. He was silent for a few minutes, and I wasn't sure what he was thinking, His face never gave anything away.

"You spoke to Carlisle about us?"

"He came to check on my wrist the other day, and he wanted to hear what I thought was going on with you. He's worried about you, we all are."

"I see," he sighed. "And, you've come to the conclusion that if we're intimate, I'll turn into a monster?"

"That is when you started to change, remember?"

"I remember everything," he said. "I also know that it was you who pushed us into having sex in the first place, do you remember that?"

I nodded.

"And, now you're saying that you don't want to anymore?"

"I do want to," I said. "I love you so much, but if us being close alters you, then we have to hold off until we figure it out."

"So, you're doing this for me?"

"Of course," I said. "Why else would I?"

"This has nothing to do with your new nightly guest?"

"Nightly guest?" _Oh, oh no_. "Jasper?"

"I see that the two of you have become quite close," he said. "And, I guess that's my own fault, but he can't continue to come here at night. It's a little crowded, don't you think?"

"You haven't been here." I reminded him. "If not for Jasper, I would have fallen apart again."

"So," Edward said, and his tone was beginning to change, and not for the better. "Does that mean he replaces your wolf?"

"No," I said. "It's just that Jasper has been really kind to me."

"Do you think he'll stick around? After all, where is Jake?"

Now he was making me mad. "I gave up Jake for you," I said. "You made me choose, and I chose you. I won't do that again."

"Oh, Bella," he said as he smiled. "This was not the way this conversation was supposed to go. I won't ask you to give up Jasper, but I'm telling you that he will not be spending anymore time in your bedroom. You can make that clear to him, or I can. Which do you prefer?"

"Are you saying that I can still be friends with him?" I couldn't lose Jasper now, but if the only way I could keep him was to do what Edward wanted, I would do it.

"I have no problem with a friendship between you and my brother," he said. "As long as he knows his place."

"And, you'll work on getting better? You'll do what Carlisle says?"

"Are you trying to compromise with me?" he laughed.

"Edward?" I sighed. "I can't let you hurt me anymore."

"Love," he said, as he leaned in and took my face in his hands. "I don't want to hurt you, please believe that. I'll do what Carlisle asks. I'll try for you."

"I think it would be okay if you kissed me."

"Good," he smiled. "Because, I was going to anyway."

He slowly leaned in and gave me a soft, careful kiss. It was nowhere near as steamy as what we had become used to in the last few weeks, but it didn't matter to me. What did matter was that I was getting Edward back, the Edward that I had fallen in love with. I had been so worried that I had lost him forever.

**JPOV**

Her best friend? That was what she had called me. I couldn't fight back the smile that spread across my face. I liked it. I wanted to be her best friend. It made me giddy.But, that was a feeling that wasn't going to last long; not only could I smell that Edward had been in the house, but as soon as I passed Carlisle's study, I felt his ominous emotions. Esme was in there with him, and I felt her disappointment.

"Jasper," Carlisle called. "Would you join us?"

"He's back," I said, as I walked in and sat in the chair in the corner.

"He is," Carlisle said. "And, he wants my help."

"Sure he does," I said. "Has he given up is human drinking vampire?"

"No," Esme whispered. "He reeked of her, but I told him that was unacceptable and I would not tolerate him cheating on Bella."

"He won't listen," I said. "I'll have to tell Bella."

"No," Carlisle said.

"You can't be serious," I said. "Why would you protect him?"

"Because he isn't himself," Carlisle sighed. "Jasper, you know what it's like to lose control."

"This is different," I defended.

"How many chances have I given you?" Carlisle said.

"Too many," I said, as I put my head down in shame.

Esme was standing over me now, rubbing my back, trying to comfort me.

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "Edward has asked for our help, he has promised not to return to this vampire and he has agreed not to be intimate with Bella. We need to support him. I can't have you telling Bella of his indiscretions, because I'm not sure how her reaction will affect Edward. You saw what happened when she lied to him about where she got the money. What if he reacts more violently than that?"

I growled at the thought of him putting his hands on her again. "He needs to tell her the truth and let her decide."

"I agree," Esme said. "Bella deserves to know what Edward had been doing behind her back."

"Edward will tell her," Carlisle said. "But, now we need to focus on getting our Edward back."

"Maybe Bella doesn't want that," I said, and I felt their joint pity for me.

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "I know you have been spending a great deal of time with Bella, and I'm sure she needed that from you, but she's in love with Edward."

"I know," I said. "But, I won't let him hurt her. He doesn't get any more chances, Carlisle."

"I don't want Bella to be hurt either," Carlisle said. "But, this is a delicate matter. I have never seen Edward react the way he did the other night. I can't take the chance of something setting him off again. I'm not playing with Bella's safety. Don't do anything to provoke him."

"Are you suggesting I stay away from Bella?" I asked, knowing I couldn't do that.

"No," Esme said. "I think she needs you, but I think that Carlisle has a point. This is not our Edward; I could tell today when I looked in his eyes. He's not there," she looked at Carlisle and I felt her sympathy. "Even when he was pleading for your help, Carlisle, it wasn't him."

"We don't know that he wasn't being sincere," he said. "I have to try and help him."

"I'll know if he's lying," I said. "He can't get around my gift."

"He did already," he reminded me. "You are having a harder time manipulating him."

"Yes," I said. "But, I can still feel what he is projecting. I'll know if he's being honest."

We heard Bella's heart beat, as she and Edward came through the door.

"You didn't tell me they were together," I said.

"I didn't know," Carlisle said.

"She's not entirely comfortable with him," I said. "I can feel it."

"Give them some time," he said. "If Edward is trying to work through this and we don't trust him, he could snap."

I heard Bella's voice in the foyer as she whispered, "Not now, Edward."

"Love," Edward laughed. "You don't have to whisper. They can hear you anyway."

"I don't think it's necessary for me," Edward cut her off as he called up the stairs.

"Jasper," he said. "Bella wants to speak to you."

I looked at Carlisle as I rose from the chair, "Can you guess what she's going to tell me? I can guarantee that it isn't something she's doing of her own free will."

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "As long as Bella isn't in danger, we have to let her make her own choices."

"You need to tell Edward that," I said, as I walked out and met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey," Bella said, as she tried to force a smile. Edward moved impossibly close to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. It was clear that he was marking his territory.

"You needed to speak with me?" I asked.

"Um, yeah," she looked at Edward. "Can we have some privacy?"

"A few minutes," he said, as he looked at me. "I won't be far." He turned and lifted Bella up so that she would meet his lips, and softly kissed her. I felt his satisfaction.

_When did this become a competition?_

"When you interfered in my business," he said, so low and fast that I knew Bella didn't hear as he walked outside.

"Bella?" I said as I walked toward her, but for the first time in a few days, she did something she never had before; she stepped back. I stopped approaching her and stood completely still.

"Jasper," she said. "I have to do this."

"Is he threatening you?"

"No," she said, much too quickly. "I have to give him this chance to make things right. He wants to come back to me. He's sorry, I know he is."

"You're afraid," I said. "Don't try to deny it."

"I'm not afraid for me," she said.

"What does that mean?"

"Look, Jasper," she said, and I knew she wanted to get this over with quickly. "I want to be friends and Edward doesn't have a problem with that, but you can't come to my bedroom anymore, and I can only hang out with you here in the house."

"He's dictating where we can see each other?" Now I was pissed, but I didn't know who to be more upset with? Him for treating her this way, or her for allowing it.

"Jasper," she said, and I felt her fear. "I can't lose you and if this is how I can keep you in my life, please can't you do it for me?"

"Are you afraid you'll lose me?" I asked. I had to know where the fear was stemming from.

"Yes," she whispered. "I gave up Jake, because it was too hard to hold onto them both. You and Edward are brothers and I don't want you to fight. I meant what I said about you being my friend." I felt her desperation, and then rejection.

"I won't reject you," I said. "If you think this is how we should proceed, then I'll do it your way."

"Thank you," she smiled, and I felt her relief.

"But," I said. "A true friend would tell you when you were wrong, and Bella, you have never been more wrong. You're playing with fire, and you're going to get burned."

I felt her hurt over my words, but she didn't speak.

"I'll be here for you," I said. "I promise I won't leave, but you promise me that you will come to me if you need me."

"I will," she said.

"I need to speak to Edward," I said, as I headed for the door.

"Jasper, please don't fight with him." I felt her fear again.

"I told you I didn't need you to protect me against him," I turned to look at her. "I know that's what you're doing."

She didn't deny it.

Edward was standing on the porch waiting for me.

"I guess you don't need a recap," I said.

"She did what I asked," he said. "That's all that matters to me."

"I'm not buying your bullshit," I said. "You may have Carlisle, Esme and Bella fooled, but you have no intentions of changing."

"You don't know anything," he hissed. "Just stay away from Bella."

"Or what?"

"I'll have to let her know exactly what kind of man you are," he said. "I'll spare her no detail. I've been in your head. I've seen the lives you took, and I'll describe everything to her, so she knows just how dangerous her new best friend really is."

"If you hurt her again, I'll kill you," I growled.

"Carlisle will never let that happen," he said.

"I don't answer to Carlisle," I said. "Don't push me."

Bella stepped out onto the porch. "Is everything okay?"

Edward pulled her to his side, as he buried his lips in her hair. I could feel how uncomfortable she was with his affection. It was projecting onto me and I didn't like it.

"We're fine," he said. "Aren't we, Jasper?"

"Perfect," I said. "I'm going for a hunt."

"Be safe," Bella said.

_Be safe?_ I thought as I took off running into the forest. Didn't she realize that she was the one who needed to be safe? I would not abandon her. I had this overwhelming urge to protect her. It was the most powerful sensation I had ever experienced. She was my life, and I would serve her in any capacity that she needed me to. I couldn't help wondering why I had these feelings now; all of a sudden. What was drawing me to her? What was causing me to react this way to her?

*****Okay…I know, I know! But you have to be patient with me, and realistically I can't have them fall in love yet. Do you trust me? Of course you do, or else you wouldn't be here. I've read the reviews, and I'll give you what you want, but you have to give me time to get there. I'm taking a different approach with this story, so stick with me. Please…**

*****Jasper's Naughty Girls are sponsoring the Best Domination Ever Contest. You have to enter. Details are on the blog.**

*****Please remember to help me support Stacie. The link is on my profile page and the auction begins Friday, March 26, 2010. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

*****Thanks to all of you who are reading and responding. I love you all.**

*****Thanks TwiCarol and Jasper's Darlin' Kathy for not allowing me to bag the whole thing when I get stressed.**

***** I appreciate all of you who are following me, and are passionate enough about my writing to leave a comment. I think I need to clear a few things up...**

**You do have to understand that this is an AU story and everything will not be the same as SM's version. I'm trying to do something different with this one and you have to allow me some liberty in order to tell the story. I'm still building, but I will answer some of your questions as I go.**

**Alice had explained that she couldn't see everything in the beginning of the story. Her visions were too muddled, but she did say that she left so that Jasper could do what he needed to do. Edward may be a bit too dark for her to see what is happening. Like I said, give me time and I'll get there.**

**Carlisle is trying to do what he thinks is right. He loves his son and wants to give him the benefit of the doubt. He is also trying to protect Bella by not giving her all of the facts because he knows that she will go to Edward with her information and provoke him. As for the Cullen's being able to smell Victoria, again AU and I needed to make some modifications for the story to work.**

**I hope that helps and you'll continue on with me. I know I'm extremely sensitive when it comes to my writing, but you have to understand that the majority of FF writers do this for all of you, and we can sometimes get discouraged when we receive a not so nice response. It's our vision, and we want you to enjoy it. I hope you'll give it a chance.**

*****So, you know I explain in such detail because I love all of you…**

EPOV

Bella had been cock-blocking me for a week. It was getting ridiculous, but I did what she asked and I didn't touch her. I behaved. I never went any further than kissing her. I met with Carlisle everyday to discuss my anger issues and my dark urges. It was such a waste of time. Jasper was constantly monitoring my feelings. For what, I didn't know? According to his thoughts, he was trying to protect Bella. He was making sure I didn't slip into that dark place, snap and attack her.

How ironic. Wasn't he the one who tried to drain her over a paper cut? When did that relationship change? Bella had no idea how Jasper was feeling for her. She thought he was her friend, but I knew different. I could hear the affection he had for her in his thoughts. Was she cold? Did she eat? How was she getting to school? Was I treating her the way I should be? I didn't know how he wasn't suffocating her.

"Let me buy you the car, Bella," I insisted, as I drove her to school.

"No," she said. "I can't let you buy me a car. That's crazy."

"Really? We're going to fight over this? Have you seen my garage? We have cars in there we don't even drive. It means nothing to me."

"I like when you pick me up," she said.

"And, I like picking you up, love," I said as nicely as possible, trying not to choke on the sweetness. "But, sometimes I have to hunt, and I can't always be there. I'd also like for you to be able to come to my house whenever I want you there, and if you have a car you can get there whenever."

"Edward," she said. "I don't want you to buy me a car."

I took an unnecessary breath and tried to calm myself as we pulled up at school. She was so stubborn and I knew I would get nowhere with this conversation this morning, so I dropped it. "Have a good day," I said, as I leaned in and kissed her.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"No," I said. "I don't have the patience for it anymore."

"There's only a few weeks left," she said. "Can't you just stay for me?"

"I said no," I yelled, and then pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers. "Bella, it's better that I don't." I couldn't handle all of those children, and the scent of their blood was becoming entirely too overwhelming for me.

"Fine," she said, as she reached for the handle.

I touched her shoulder and whispered, "Have a good day."

"You'll be here to pick me up?"

"Not today," I said. "I have plans."

"But, how am I supposed to get home from school?"

"If you had a car," I said. "We wouldn't be worried about that."

"Edward?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Bella," I said. "I have to be somewhere."

"Where?"

"If I wanted you to know, I would have told you," I said, and I immediately saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Why?" she said. "You were doing better this week."

"You're going to be late," I said. I didn't have time to deal with this. I hated when she cried.

"Fine," she said, as she tried to leave.

"Wait," I said, as I reached into my wallet and handed her money. "Just call a cab."

She glanced down at my hand and then got out of the car. "Keep your money." She stormed out of the car and into the building.

I smiled at my feisty girl, but she would pay for that later. I zipped out of the parking lot and headed back home to grab a bag. I needed some space, and since I hadn't been with Victoria in over a week, she'd be the perfect outlet, especially since Bella was no longer giving it up.

"Where are you headed?" Jasper said, as he watched me throw some clothes in a bag.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Tell me you're not going to be with her again?" he hissed. "Why are you doing this to Bella?"

"This has nothing to do with Bella," I said. "You of all people should understand that I can't control this."

"You try to control it," he said. "Or, you let her go. You're going to hurt her. Carlisle is doing everything he can to help you, bring you back from whatever this is, but if you go running off every time you get weak, you'll never get better."

"I can't give Bella up," I said. The thought of losing her made the venom build in my mouth, especially thinking that if I let her go, Jasper would be there to pick up the pieces. "You can't have her."

"She's not a possession, and if you were in your right mind, you would see that," he said. "You can't continue on this way. Make up your mind. Do you want Bella, or do you want to live the life your vampire friend is living?"

"I don't know," I said through clenched teeth. "Carlisle is letting me work through this."

"He's not giving you permission to fuck another woman while you profess your love to Bella," he said, and I heard the disgusted thoughts he had for me and my indiscretions with Victoria. _God, if they only knew who I was spending my time with._ Luckily, they had only encountered her that one time at the baseball field, over a year ago. Since there were three of them at the time, their scents mingled with one another and because there was nothing significant or special about Victoria's scent, they weren't even realizing it was her. Not that I cared if they knew, but it would only complicate my life further.

I almost didn't realize it was her, when I first came upon her that night she was roaming the forest. She was alone and desperate for company. I had just made love to Bella for the first time, and I knew things were changing inside me. I wanted human blood, and I probably would have found my prey, if not for Victoria. _How ironic was that?_ She had just hunted, and the smell of blood coming off her was driving me crazy. I didn't mean to lunge at her and when I started probing her mouth with my tongue, she misinterpreted what I was doing. I wanted to taste her fresh kill, but she wanted something else. It was a mutually beneficial meeting.

"Edward!" Jasper yelled, pulling me from my thoughts. "If you don't stay away from this vampire, I'll find a way to keep Bella from you."

"Try it," I warned. "I'll find a way to hurt you, and judging from your recent thoughts, I know exactly how to do it."

"If you hurt Bella to get at me, you won't live to see another day," he growled.

"But, Bella would be gone," I smiled. "And, that's not a chance you're willing to take." I grabbed my bag and pushed past him. "Oh, your new BFF needs a ride home from school. I'd say let her walk, but she'd probably get hit by a truck."

**JPOV**

Actually, I was glad he was gone. The more time he spent with this other vampire, the less time he was with Bella. It was a constant struggle to make sure he wasn't going to do anything to hurt her. The only thing that made this endurable was the fact that they weren't having sex. That was thanks, in part, to the heavy influence of Carlisle. He somehow talked Edward into abstaining, until he could figure out what was going on. Of course, Edward only lasted so long and I was sure that was why he was headed to this other vampire.

I plucked my phone from my pocket and dialed Emmett.

"Jazz," he said. "What's going on?"

"Emmett," I responded. "Vacation is over. I need you to come home."

"Yeah, Jazz," he said. "About that, Rose and I are coming home, but Alice, well she decided to stay here in Alaska. I'm sorry, man; I thought she'd change her mind, but…"

"Em," I said. "I appreciate you letting me down easy, but I don't care that Alice is staying in Alaska."

"Oh," he said, and I knew he was confused. I felt that, even over the phone. "Well, then why do you want me to come home?"

"It's a really long story and I'll explain everything when you get here, but something has happened to Edward that has altered him. He's not the same and he's getting harder to control."

"What do you mean?"

"He's dark," I said. "And, I'm afraid for Bella."

"Why?" he growled.

"Let's just say that Edward isn't acting the way he should be with her," I said.

"Did he hurt her?"

"There was an incident last week," I said. "But, it could have been much worse. Carlisle is doing everything in his power to help Edward, but he doesn't want to be helped. Realistically, I can't be with Bella every minute of the day, especially since she wants to be with Edward. I need help, Emmett."

"Why hasn't Alice seen any of this?"

"It's not her fault," I said. "I think she saw something coming, but not to this extent. I'm having a hard time manipulating Edward, so I believe it's fair to say that Alice isn't seeing everything Edward is doing."

"We're headed home," Emmett said. "I can't believe it is as bad as you say it is, but I'll take your word for it."

"Emmett," I said. "It passed bad last week."

I was on my way to the school, when Carlisle stopped me in the hall.

"Where is he?" Carlisle sighed. "The Vanquish is gone."

"I knew this was out of our control," I said. "He's off with her."

"No," Carlisle shook his head.

"His emotions have been erratic and volatile all week. He's doing a good job of masking it, but he slips."

"I don't know what to do with him."

"I've called Emmett, he and Rose are coming home," I said. "We need help. You're going to have to accept that your son may not come back."

"Where's Bella?" he asked.

"At school," I said, as I headed for the staircase. "I'm going to pick her up and bring her back here. She's going to have to stay here for a few days, so that I can keep better track of her. If Edward decides to start hunting humans, his singer is not going to be safe."

"I agree," he said, and I felt his concern. "I'll let Esme know to prepare the house for Bella."

I went for a quick hunt, and then pulled into the parking lot and waited for her. _How was I going to protect her, when she didn't want to stay away from him?_ A thin mist of rain fell to the ground, just as Bella came outside. She pulled her hood up and looked around. I felt her disappointment when she realized he hadn't come for her.

I tapped on the horn, so that she could see me and to my own delight, her disappointment was replaced with happiness as a huge smile crossed her face. She hurried to the car, and quickly got in.

"Jasper!" she smiled.

"Hello, darlin'," I said. "Happy to see me?"

"Extremely," she said, as she closed the door.

"How'd the math test go?"

"Wonderful," she smiled. "Thanks to you, I actually understood what I was doing."

It was so easy to be with her.

"So," she said. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind." She blushed.

"I thought you might need a ride home," I said.

"Where is he, Jasper?" she asked.

"I don't know, Bella," I said, and I wasn't lying because I really didn't know where he was.

She ran her fingers through her hair and shifted in her seat. I felt her anxiety and despair. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She continued to struggle with her emotions the whole way to my house.

"Just ask me, Bella," I said, as we pulled up to the garage.

"What?" she said and I knew she wondered why I brought her here, instead of her house.

I turned to look at her. "I know you have a question because you are extremely perceptive, so if you ask me, I promise I'll answer it honestly."

"First, tell me why we're here," she said. She was avoiding the subject because she didn't want to know.

"I can protect you better here," I said. "Esme went to the station today and told Charlie that Edward went camping with Carlisle, and she wanted to know if you could keep her company. She then went to your house and packed you a bag. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine," she said. "I like spending time with you."

"Good," I said. "I was worried that you would think we were trying to control you, but it's better this way."

"I know it's serious, Jasper," she said. "He's just so different. He tried so hard to be normal this week, but it was a constant struggle. I could see it on his face."

"Edward's gone, Bella," I said. "The person who was here this week was not our Edward. I can feel that. I've never experienced that before. The shift in his emotions; there's nothing left of Edward Cullen."

"Oh, God," she cried. "What am I going to do?"

"What do you want?"

"I want Edward back," she cried. "The Edward that I fell in love with. I've tried to love this one, but I can't. He's mean, controlling and scary. I'm afraid to be with him."

"Bella," I said. "Why didn't you tell me this the other night?"

"I thought he would change," she said, and I felt how much she missed her Edward.

I took her hand in mine, and quickly monitored her emotions. She didn't seem to object to me holding her hand.

"Jasper," she said. "Can I ask that question now?"

"Of course," I said.

"There's someone else, isn't there?"

"I'm sorry, Bella," I said.

"Who?"

"I don't know," I said. "She's a human drinker. Probably a nomad."

She tried to fight back the tears, but she failed. She stared at me for a few seconds, and then her entire body began to shake. I quickly pushed my seat back, unbuckled her and pulled her into my lap. Her pain was overwhelming, but I couldn't manipulate her. She needed to feel this, if she was ever going to get over him.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I said as I held her.

"How could he do that to me?" she sobbed.

"I know it's hard, but it's not the Edward you fell in love with," I said. "That Edward would never have done this to you."

"Is he having sex with her?"

I didn't answer. How could I?

"Jasper," she said. "Please don't try to protect me. I couldn't handle it if you did that."

"Yes," I said. "I do believe he's having sex with her."

"Oh," she said, and then she turned so white that she looked like a vampire. "I have to get out of the…" but, before she could finish, she emptied the contents of her stomach into my lap. She continued to wretch until nothing was left.

She looked up at me in shock, and I felt her embarrassment. "Jasper," she said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," I said.

She started to cry again, so I picked her up and carried her into the house.

Carlisle and Esme were at my side in an instant.

"What happened?" Carlisle said.

"Bella got sick," I said.

"Oh," Esme said, as she stepped toward us. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I still don't feel well," she said.

"Okay," she said, as she pointed upstairs. "Let's get her upstairs, she can shower and put on some fresh clothes. I suggest you do the same, Jasper."

"I'm so sorry, Jasper," she said again.

"Bella," I laughed. "It's okay." I said, as I took her up to the spare bedroom. Esme pushed past me, and turned on the shower.

"Okay, Jasper," Esme said. "I can take it from here."

I nodded as I put Bella down, and smiled at her. "Esme will take care of you now," I said. "I'll check on you in a bit." I kissed the top of her head and smiled at Esme.

I headed to my room with Carlisle right behind me.

"What happened?' he asked, as I pulled the shirt over my head.

"She realized that things are worse than she initially thought," I said.

"Did you reassure her?"

"You mean, lie to her?" I asked.

"Jasper," he said. "That's not what I meant."

"She asked me if he was cheating on her," I said. "And I told her the truth. She deserved to know."

"You're right," he said, and that surprised me. "I wasn't withholding the truth to protect Edward. I was trying to protect Bella. And not from hurt feelings. I honestly believe that if Edward knows that Bella knows what he's been up to, he'll snap and hurt her."

"I know, Carlisle," I said. "But, I can protect her and now with Emmett coming home, it will be easier."

"I hope you're right," he said, and I felt his dismal emotions. I had never felt Carlisle display this much uncertainty.

I took a shower and threw on a pair of pajama bottoms. I went down the hall, and peered into the room where Bella was staying. She was curled in a ball on the bed, but she was asleep. I turned and found Esme standing behind me.

"She cried herself to sleep," she said.

I shook my head.

"You told her about Edward," she said. "You did the right thing."

"Thanks," I said. "She needed to know. She needs to accept that Edward isn't coming back."

"That's extremely sad," she said, and I felt her internal sobs.

"I'm sorry, Esme, but I'm afraid it's going to get much worse, before it gets better."

We walked down the hall and I left her, as she went into Carlisle's study. I went back to my own room and sat on the widow seat and looked out. It broke my heart when I thought about what Bella was going through. I was responsible for what she was feeling tonight, but she wanted to ask me and I couldn't lie to her. She needed me to be honest with her.

I heard her approaching my room, but she lingered outside the door.

"Come in, Bella," I said. "It's okay."

She stepped in the room, "I hope I'm not bothering you." She stood in the doorway, in her tank top and sweat pants. Her hair was tangled, but she managed to get it into a ponytail. She was so vulnerable; did she think that I would reject her?

"I was waiting for you to wake up," I said, as I motioned for her to come and sit with me on the window seat. She slowly walked over and stopped, just as she got to the window. I pushed myself up against the wall, and shifted my legs so that she could sit in between them. She smiled and climbed in between my legs and rested her back against my chest. She smelled so good that I couldn't help but bury my nose in her hair.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"You tell me," she said.

"Are you testing my power?"

"Maybe," she said.

"Well, you are extremely sad, and afraid." That made me ache. "But, right now you are relaxed and content. Why is that?"

"Because I'm in your arms," she said. "Do you think Esme would mind if I stayed with you tonight?"

"Not at all," I said. "Would you like to get in the bed? I could sit on the edge."

"No, I want to stay like this for a bit."

I reached for the rocking chair, and grabbed the throw that was draped over it. I put it over her. "I don't want you to get cold."

"Thanks," she said, as she cuddled deeper into my chest. "I'm glad I have you."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and enjoyed the closeness. It had been years since I held someone. Alice and I had drifted apart long ago, and we never just sat and snuggled. I liked it.

"Jasper," she whispered, before she started to drift off.

"Yes, darlin'," I said.

"Friends can do this, right?"

"Absolutely," I said. "Now you sleep, and don't worry about anything. I'll take care of everything."

"I know you will," she said, as she closed her eyes and her heartbeat began to slow.

*****I hope this chapter answered some questions.**

*****Don't forget to vote in The Everything's Bigger in Texas Contest. jaspersdarlins dot blogspot dot com (link is on my profile page) This story was nominated in the Fic is Going Places Category. Thanks for nominaing me!**


	12. Chapter 12

*****Thanks to all of you for the response to the last chapter. I loved hearing from you and I tried to respond back to as many as possible. If I missed you, I'm sorry, but I did read your review!**

*****A special thanks to Jasper's Darlin Kathy and TwiCarol. You both know what you do for me!**

**BPOV**

I spent the next few days at the Cullen's. Jasper drove me to school every day and picked me up. I was getting used to having his constant companionship, and I was finding that I really liked it. But, he had a life too, and he had important things to tend to; like hunting. He hadn't fed in days and I knew that worried him. He was extremely cautious around me, and he didn't like to go that many days in between feeding. I insisted that he go and that I would be fine at school without him. He didn't agree.

He wanted Carlisle or Esme to accompany me, but I just found that to be silly. In the end, I managed to persuade him to just let me borrow his car. I was learning that biting my lip and saying please worked wonders on him. I promised that I would go right to school and right back to the house. I just wished that Edward would show himself, so that we could get this out into the open and I could end it once and for all.

I still loved Edward, how could I not? A love like that doesn't just fade away over night, but this was not my Edward. No, this monster replaced that sweet, gentle boy that I fell in love with, and that broke my heart. I knew that I couldn't continue on in a relationship with him. Something worried the rest of the Cullen's; there was a reason they were going to such great lengths to protect me from him. It made me so sad to know that we had lost Edward.

I pulled up and quickly parked the car. In the time it took me to gather my books and get out of the car, Edward was standing at the driver's side door smiling at me. It looked like I was going to get my wish. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out before I got out of the car. I wasn't afraid of him. I knew what had to be done, and I would do it. It didn't matter to me that something was wrong with him; I couldn't tolerate him cheating on me. He opened the door for me and extended his hand. I took it because I saw no need to be confrontational.

"Edward," I said. "When did you get back?"

"I was never really far," he said, as he led me to the wooded area that bordered the school's property. I had a strange feeling that we should stay out in the open, so I stopped walking. He turned and smirked at me. Even when I was afraid of him, he was beautiful. Was there something wrong with me?

"If I want you to go into the woods with me, you will," he said.

Edward," I said. "I don't want to fight with you."

"I didn't come here to fight, love," he said. "I'm just curious."

"About what?" I asked, feeling like I was walking into a trap.

"Why you would think it would be acceptable to sleep in Jasper's bed," he said, as he started walking toward the forest again. I tried to stand in place, but he was too strong and my body had no choice but to follow. I looked around weighing my options.

"No one cares what we're doing," he said. "We're just a couple, headed into the woods for some alone time."

I knew he was right. I could have fought him, but if I started kicking and screaming and someone came to my defense, Edward could easily handle them. He wouldn't care who knew what he was, and I couldn't risk exposing the rest of his family. I gave in and let him lead me into the woods.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he asked. "Don't deny where you have been sleeping. I know you haven't been home, and you smell of Jasper. My guess is he has taken my place, and he holds you while you sleep."

"Who has taken my place?" I spat. "At least Jasper and I are just friends. He's comforted me and protected me against you. What is it that you're doing?" I yanked my hand from his hold.

His eyes got darker than I had ever seen them, as he pulled his lips back baring his teeth. I had upset him, and now I was going to pay the price for that. This is exactly why Carlisle didn't want me to know the truth. I backed away. He looked like James did, just before he attacked me; so much for me not being unnecessarily confrontational.

"Bella," he said. "You are testing my control. Jasper has given you entirely too much information. You forget what he told you, do you understand?"'

"How can I forget that you're cheating on me with a human drinking vampire?" I said, trying hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to betray me. "What makes you think that I would be okay with you being with her?"

"You don't have a choice," he said. "I'll continue my relationship with her until you are turned. You can't give me what I want while you're still human. You'll just have to deal with it."

"Are you out of your mind?" I yelled. "I don't want you; not like this."

"This is who I am," he said, as he grabbed my arm, pulling me close to his face. "Take a really good look. This is who you wanted, the man you came all the way to Italy to save, the one you begged to make love to. I'm him. This is who you will be spending eternity with."

"No," I said. "It's over."

"It will never be over," he said. "Do you think that I'll just hand you over to Jasper? I'll kill him first."

"No," I cried out. "He has nothing to do with us. He's trying to help me, and you."

"You stupid girl," he laughed. "He doesn't want to help me. He's hoping that I'll give in to my instincts and Carlisle will banish me. Why do you think he told you about what I've been doing? He wants you for himself."

"No," I said. "He would never manipulate this situation. He's not you."

"Stop defending him," he said, as he tightened his grip on my arm. The pain was excruciating. My knees started to buckle.

Suddenly Edward's head snapped in the direction of the school. "Wonderful," he said. "Are they all protecting you?" he asked, but before I could question it I heard footsteps and then a loud, familiar voice.

"Edward," Emmett said. "Let her go, before I rip your arm off."

Edward growled, but did as Emmett asked.

"Bella," Emmett said. "You come and stand behind me."

"Emmett?" I said, wondering when he got back.

"Bella," he said, as he hitched his thumb over his shoulder, indicating that was where he wanted me to stand. I did what he asked, realizing that distance was probably what I needed from Edward.

"Emmett," Edward said. "Please don't interfere in my relationship. This doesn't concern you."

"The hell it doesn't," he said. "When Jasper called and told me what was going on, I didn't want to believe it, but now seeing you for myself, I see that he wasn't exaggerating. You are completely fucked up, and I won't let you hurt Bella."

"Bella needs to learn her place," he said. "And, how can she do that if my brothers keep coming to her aid?"

"Listen to yourself," Emmett said. "What is wrong with you?"

Edward ran his fingers through his hair, and for a moment it looked as if he might answer Emmett's question, but I should have known better.

"I want you to leave us," Edward hissed. "I'm not through with her."

"I say you are," Emmett. "Bella, I think it's best you head to class now. I'd like to speak to Edward."

"Bella," Edward said. "Don't you dare leave."

Emmett stepped toward Edward. "You may be smarter than me," he growled. "But you're not stronger."

"Please don't fight," I said in a soft voice. "Emmett, this isn't Edward."

"Well, it's the only Edward we have at the moment," he said. "I won't hurt him. Please go to class, and let me deal with this."

I locked my gaze on Edward, searching for some sliver of hope, but there wasn't any.

"Bella," he said, as I turned to leave. "Now that I don't have to hide my indiscretions, maybe you'll see what I've been up to."

"I don't care," I said. "I just want you to leave me alone." I quickly walked backed to the school, trembling and silently sobbing.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. I couldn't concentrate. I walked from class to class, and I honestly couldn't remember if I had even eaten lunch. I had decided to skip last period and head back to the Cullen's. I had this overwhelming urge to see Jasper, and I was curious to see if Alice had come home with Emmett. If she had, what would that mean for my friendship with Jasper? Would he go back to her? If he did, then I could no longer expect to be spending my evenings in his arms, cuddled against his chest. I shouldn't have been doing that anyway. As deranged as Edward was, he was right; it was inappropriate. As much as I needed Jasper, I couldn't jeopardize our friendship.

I pulled up in the driveway, but didn't see any cars. They were probably in the garage. I knew Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was meeting him for lunch, but I thought she'd be home by now. I used the key that was on Jasper's key ring. I expected him to be here, but then I realized that since I ditched my last class, I was here an hour earlier than he would have thought. I should probably text him.

I pulled my phone from my pocket as I walked into the living room. It was eerily cold in the house and as soon as I entered the room, I got an odd feeling. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I suddenly felt like I shouldn't be in the house alone.

It was too late. I swallowed hard and backed away from the repulsive red head that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

_She came back for me._

"Victoria," I said. "Edward is going to be home any minute. I'm meeting him here." Maybe she would fear him. "Jasper and Emmett will be with him."

She started to laugh, as if she knew something I didn't.

_Oh God, could she have caught him off guard?_

"I don't think Edward's coming for you," she smiled.

"Did you hurt him?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say what we've been doing hurts," she smiled.

"What does that mean?" I asked, knowing she was intentionally provoking me.

"Bella," she said. "If you knew what to do with Edward, I wouldn't be here right now."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, but just as she was about to answer, I heard Edward.

"Victoria," he yelled. "Get away from her."

"Edward," I let out a sigh of relief as I moved to stand behind him. "Thank God you're okay."

"How sweet," Victoria laughed. "She thinks you'll protect her."

"Stop it," he growled.

"I thought you said she knew," she smiled at me, and the realization kicked in for me.

_No! He wouldn't. _

"Oh, wait," she said. "You didn't tell her it was me?"

"Edward?" I asked, hoping he would deny it. "Please tell me she's not here because you're with her."

He turned and looked at me, and then nodded.

"How could you?" I said, as I slapped my palms against his shoulders. It definitely hurt me way more than it hurt him, but I didn't care. I started pounding my fists against his marble chest.

"Bella," he yelled. "Stop it or I'll be forced to restrain you."

"She helped lead James to me," I said, as I continued to hit him. My hands were stinging, but I couldn't stop. "She was part of the reason he bit me, that I got hurt. Do you remember, or have you completely lost it?"

"This is all very amusing, Edward," she said. "But, I'm growing tired of your human's temper tantrum."

"As am I," Edward said. "You've been out of line for days. " He grabbed my wrists, spun me around and pulled my back into his chest. "Settle down, before you get hurt."

"Why don't you let me teach her a lesson she'll never forget?" Victoria asked.

"Thanks," Edward said, as he pressed his lips to my neck. "But, I think Bella is going to do exactly what I tell her to. Aren't you?"

"Please," I said. "Don't hurt me."

"So pathetic," Victoria laughed. "Now I see why you need me."

"She'll come around, won't you, love?" he said, as he continued to kiss my neck. Victoria walked toward me; standing in front of me, she reached out and ran her fingers through Edward's hair.

"This could have its benefits," she smiled.

"Edward," I begged. "Please."

"Do you want to beg, Bella?" Edward asked. "Cause I like when you beg."

I leaned against Edward's body, because I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I felt like I was going to be sick, and then I felt dizzy. A huge gust of wind caused me to close my eyes; I heard growling, and furniture moving. I was jostled a bit and when I opened my eyes again, I was in the foyer in Jasper's arms. It all happened so fast, but I was so glad to see him.

I continued to hear crashing and furniture being thrown around the living room. I gave Jasper a confused look.

"Emmett and Rosalie are putting Edward in his place," he said.

"Victoria," I panicked.

"She took off as soon as we approached," he said.

"Did you know it was her?" I asked. "That she was the vampire Edward was seeing?"

"No, darlin'," he said. "I didn't realize it until we got inside, and I saw her take off. I knew the scent Edward had been coming home with was familiar, but it wasn't distinctive enough. I'll never forget it now."

Carlisle and Esme came through the door and looked down at Jasper, who was cradling me in his arms.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle asked, as he looked to the other room.

"Edward's friend, Victoria, paid us a visit," Jasper said. "Emmett and Rose aren't very happy."

"Perfect," Carlisle said. "Bella, are you okay?"

I nodded, and then stared at Jasper. "I am now."

"Jasper," he said. "I need to deal with Edward. I think it's best if you take Bella home."

Esme walked into the living room and surveyed the damage. "Stop it now," she yelled. She rarely ever raised her voice, so when she did, the others knew to listen.

Carlisle walked into the living room, as Jasper was lifting me to my feet. "I'll take you home now," he said.

"What is Carlisle going to do to Edward?" I asked.

Before he could answer, Carlisle spoke. "Rose and Emmett," he said. "Will you excuse us, please?"

"No," Edward said. "If you have something to say to me, let them all hear it."

"If that's the way you want to be," Carlisle said. "You've upset the balance in this house, and you've put Bella in direct danger. Not only have you hurt and humiliated her, but you formed an alliance with our enemy."

"You're reading too much into this," he said. "Victoria is just a good fuck."

"Edward," Esme gasped.

"You're disgusting," Rosalie spat. "You pig."

"You're just jealous," Edward said. "First Bella got what you couldn't, and now Victoria. Still wondering what's wrong with you? Of course you are; I can read it in your shallow thoughts."

"Don't talk to her that way," Emmett growled.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Are you willing to give up Victoria?"

"Don't tell me you're going to give him another chance," Jasper said, as he took my hand. "That's not fair to Bella."

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "I can't give up on him if there is still hope."

"He never gave up on you, Jasper," Edward said. "How many innocent lives have you taken? How many times have we had to cover for you?"

I squeezed Jasper's hand. He was trying to bait him, but Jasper was too smart to walk into that trap. "This isn't about me."

"Oh," Edward said. "Trying to take the attention from you? We wouldn't want Bella to know what you really are. I hear your thoughts. I know she's on your mind constantly. You want to be more than her friend, and it repulses you that she still loves me."

"No," I said. "I don't love you. It may be your face and body, but you are not the man I fell in love with. He left, and I don't think you'll ever let him come back."

"I don't want to be him. You unleashed this. I gave you exactly what you wanted and when it changed me, you wanted nothing to do with me."

"That's not true," I said. "I tried to understand."

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "Please take Bella home."

"You don't want her to see you do it," Edward said. "You don't want her to know that you would put me out on the street."

"I've given you several chances," Carlisle said. "Will you give up Victoria? Let me take you to Italy, where they may be able to help us?"

"No," Edward said, and his tone was more defiant than I had ever heard. "I'm living my life now, not yours."

"Then you no longer have a place here in the house; among this coven," Carlisle said. "Pack your things and get out."

"Carlisle?" Esme said. "Edward please, you can change his mind."

"No," Edward said. "I hear my father's thoughts, and he doesn't want me here. He has chosen a human over me."

"You brought Bella to us," Carlisle said. "It's our responsibility to protect her. You know you will always be welcome here, when you realize that what you are doing is wrong."

"Of course," Edward laughed. "When I turn back into the Edward you created."

"He's gone," Edward spat, as he walked to the foyer. "I don't need any of you."

I started to cry. As much as I hated this Edward, I still grieved for the one I lost. He stopped in front of me, but Jasper quickly stood between us.

"Oh Jasper," Edward said. "Do you think I'd be stupid enough to do anything to her now?" He looked over Jasper's shoulder and directly into my eyes. "It didn't have to be this way, Bella."

"Edward, I…"

He cut me off. "This is your fault," he said, as he pushed past Jasper and headed out the door.

I felt all of their eyes on me. I was sure Jasper could feel their pity for me.

"Jasper," I said. "I'd like to go home now."

"Bella," Rose said, as she walked toward me.

"Rose?" Jasper warned.

She rolled her eyes and spoke anyway. "Don't listen to Edward," she said. "You did nothing to deserve this."

I nodded, trying to push back the lump in my throat.

"Bella," Carlisle said. "You will always be part of this family."

"Thank you," I couldn't handle this anymore, and Jasper knew it.

"Come on, Bella," he said, as he took my hand.

I didn't say much in the car, and I knew that Jasper was monitoring my emotions. He held my hand, but allowed me this quiet time. It was as if I was mourning the loss of someone. I felt like I would if I had attended a funeral. I was slowly accepting that Edward was no more. I had known for weeks, but seeing him with Victoria confirmed it for me. He was never coming back.

We pulled up in front of the house, and Jasper got out and opened my door. He extended his hand for me and helped me out.

"Thanks," I said. "For being there for me."

"I'll continue to be here for you," he smiled, and I knew he would.

"Do you mind if I have some alone time now?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. "I won't be far, you text me and I'll come up."

"Okay," I said. "In a little while."

I turned to walk into the house, but Jasper didn't let go of my hand. He held it for a few seconds longer, before releasing me and heading back to his car.

**JPOV**

I hated letting go of her. I wanted to hold her, and tell her everything was going to be okay. That wasn't what she wanted from me. I knew I had to give her the space she needed to deal with all of this. I moved my car around the corner and headed back to her yard. I stood by an old oak tree and waited. Even if she never asked me to come up to her room tonight, I wanted to be close. I also didn't think Edward was done with her, and now we would have to be more diligent than ever, if we were going to keep her safe.

I stood in the yard for hours, waiting for her to text me. She was very sad, but I also felt acceptance. She knew that she had lost him, and she was being strong. I realized that her request to be alone was because she was on the verge of breaking down. I couldn't manipulate that for her, she wouldn't want me to. I'd give her as much time as she needed, but I would be there as soon as she needed me.

I turned and growled, when I sensed her approaching.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Checking on Bella," Victoria cooed. "She's such a pretty little human."

"You get out of here," I growled.

"No," she said. "You can't watch her twenty-four hours a day; eventually I'll get to her."

She wasn't lying about that. I felt her determination. I would have to rid this world of her, if Bella was ever going to be safe. I lunged for her, but she somehow anticipated that, and she took off into the forest. I ran after her, she was fast, but that was probably due to years of experience as a nomad.

She out ran me for miles, but eventually I found my stride. I sprung forward, hitting her back and forcing her to the ground. She pushed me off and managed to get away.

_Are you kidding me?_

She was faster and stronger than I would have imagined, but that was the effects of human blood; an advantage I clearly didn't have. I continued to chase her for what seemed like an eternity, when I suddenly realized that I had walked right into her trap.

The anger that surged through me caused an uncontrollable bolt of energy. As I jumped over her and landed in front of her, she turned to run in the opposite direction, but not before I caught a fistful of her flaming red hair. I pulled her back with more force than I knew possible, and threw her against a tree. She landed on her knees, and I was crouched in front of her within an instant.

She laughed, but she wouldn't be doing that for long. She wasn't the least bit afraid of me, and that troubled me.

"Edward said you were fast," she smiled. "But, I like a challenge."

"You lured me out here," I said, as I reached for her throat and slammed her head against the tree.

"And, you were stupid enough to follow."

I increased the pressure on her neck, as I bared my teeth.

"No, no Jasper," she said. "Decisions, decisions. Should you stay and kill me, or do you run back and hope your stupid mistake didn't cost Bella her life?"

I knew she was right. I didn't have time to kill her and properly dispose of her. I'd have to let her go.

I pulled her closer to my face and said, "If he has hurt her, I'm holding you personally responsible. You're going to wish that the venom that turned you had killed you, because that pain is nothing compared to what I'll do to you."

She spit venom in my face, causing me to flinch. I released her neck, quickly pulling her hair, forcing her throat close to my mouth.

She tried to break out of my hold and as she shifted, I clamped down on her shoulder with my teeth, biting hard enough to inject venom. She screamed out in pain. I let go of her and she dropped to the ground, gripping her fresh bite mark.

"That should incapacitate you for a bit," I said, as I turned and started running. "Have Edward run his tongue over my mark tonight." I yelled back to her.

I took off faster than I had in a long time. I had to get back to her. How could I have let Victoria taunt me? If he hurt her, I would never forgive myself. As I got closer to the house, I felt her fear and shock. At least she was still here, and she was alone. I had feared that he would take her and run.

I climbed into her window, but she wasn't in her room. I followed her sobs to the bathroom. The shower was running, so I tapped on the door.

"Bella," I said. "It's Jasper."

She didn't answer.

"Are you okay?"

She continued to cry, so I opened the door and realized she was in the shower. The venom filled my mouth as soon as I realized Edward's scent engulfed the tiny bathroom. He had been in here with her, and not that long ago.

"Bella," I said, feeling her despair. "Please answer me."

Nothing. She wasn't even crying anymore.

I wanted to respect her privacy, but something was wrong, so I quickly pulled back the curtain.

"Bella…"

*****I know, I know, but I have to pick it up from another POV. Sorry! I do update fast.**


	13. Chapter 13

*****Wow! Over a hundred reviews for that last chapter. Yes, many of you threatened my life if I didn't update fast, but still, thanks for the enthusiasm over my story!**

*****Thanks Jaspers Darlin Kathy and TwiCarol. The word beta does not cover all you do!**

*****So, this chapter may get a bit intense, but I promise I won't cross ****that**** line. Just trust me.**

**EPOV**

Either Victoria was really good, or Jasper was really stupid. Either way, it didn't matter. He left Bella vulnerable, and just tipped the scale in my direction. Carlisle may have banished me from the house, but they were crazy if they thought I was leaving without Bella.

Luckily for me, Charlie wasn't home, but even if he was, that wouldn't have stopped me. I climbed into her window and smiled. Well, it looked like it was my lucky night after all. She had just stepped into the shower, and now she'd be getting some unexpected company.

I walked to the bathroom, quietly opening the door and entering. I removed my clothes and couldn't help but notice that I was already hard. The thought of my naked, helpless girl did wonders for my sex drive. I slipped in behind her and wrapped my arms around her soapy body. She had just lathered, but hadn't rinsed. The possibilities as to what I could do to this wet, slippery body were endless.

She jumped, clearly startled. "Edward!"

She knew it was me without even looking.

"Hello gorgeous," I whispered into her neck, as I ran my hands up and down her body, cupping her breasts.

She tried to face me, but I held her in place.

"Please," she said. "I don't want to do this."

"Shower?" I asked. "Why not?" I ran my fingers over her nipples and felt them harden under my touch. "I think you like that I'm here."

"No," she said, as she tried to squirm out of my hold. "Let go of me."

I kept one hand on her breast as I snaked the other one down her stomach, stopping just above her dark curls. "Bella," I said. "I know if I touch you here, you'll be wet for me. I can smell how aroused you are."

She shook her head, but even she couldn't deny it.

"Your body is betraying you, love," I said, as I reached between her legs and swiped my fingers over her entrance. "You want this, you always do." I pressed my hard cock into the back of her thigh.

She let out a small whimper.

"Can you feel how much I want you?" I said, as I began kissing the back of her neck. I could feel her resolve beginning to falter. She couldn't resist me, it wasn't her fault. I held too much power over her.

"I want you," I said. "And, I'll have you and when I'm done, you'll leave with me."

Her heart rate picked up as my words sunk in. "No," she said. "I don't want you."

"That's a lie," I laughed. I knew better than anyone that when a person says that they don't want you, they don't always mean it. "If I slipped inside you right now, you'd be screaming my name in seconds."

"No! That's what you have Victoria for," she screamed. "I don't want to be with you."

Now she was pissing me off. I spun her around to face me. "Look at me," I said. "See what I've been trying to tell you. Do you finally get it?"

"Your eyes are red," she gasped. "How could you?"

"You wanted me, and you didn't care about the consequences, I tried to warn you, but you insisted. We were happy, but now look what you've done." I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "You did this."

"No," she said, as the tears started to flow down her cheeks. "I loved you and I wanted to show you. You unleashed this beast. You could have fought harder. "

"I'm fighting now," I said, as I pulled her lips to mine. I forcefully kissed her, trying to show her how much I needed her. She pressed her palms against my chest and tried to push me away. I didn't want to stop, but I knew she would need air.

"Leave here," she said. "And don't come back unless you are the man I fell in love with. Do you understand that I don't want you?"

"I'm not leaving without you," I said, as I pulled her back to my face. She couldn't look into my eyes. "Afraid of me?"

"I'll scream for Jasper," she threatened.

Jasper? How the hell did that happen? He turned her against me and for that, he would pay.

"Jasper can't hear you," I laughed. "And, he's too far away to feel your fear."

"Where is he?" I saw the panic move across her face. He wasn't the only one falling in love, it seemed.

"Playing with my friend," I smiled. "He's a big boy, I'm sure he'll be just fine. " I leaned in and started kissing her neck. "Now, where were we?"

She slapped her palms against my chest and let out a scream. "Do you want me to play rough, Bella?" I said, as I grabbed her wrist. "Because I can accommodate you." I was more than angry now. Not only was she fighting me, but she wanted my brother.

"No!" she struggled against my hold. "Please, Edward! Not like this."

"Then how?" I asked, as I looked down at her body. I had to admit that as good as she looked; it really wasn't a turn-on to fight her. "I'm not going to force you, Bella. I don't have to."

"Just go away," she sobbed. "It's over."

"Oh," I smiled. "It will never be over." I took her face between my hands and softly kissed her lips. She was crying and I knew she was afraid I would hurt her. She was trembling against my body and I thought her heart might explode. "Goodbye, Bella," I whispered.

She looked up at me in shock. I knew she was afraid to believe that I was really leaving, but it wasn't a trick. I wouldn't force myself on her, and if she didn't have a use for me now, that was fine. I had a whole new life to explore and a vampire willing to do that with me. I let go of her and brushed my finger over her lip.

"I'll come back for you," I said. "Don't do anything to disappoint me."

She slipped down the wall and dropped to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. This would be the last time I would see her for quite some time. I took in her fragile beauty and committed it to memory.

**BPOV**

I didn't know how long I was on the shower floor. The water had turned cold long ago, my body was shriveled, and my fingernails were blue. I was completely numb, but I was too afraid to move. What if he wanted me to believe he left? I was terrified that he was standing right outside the curtain, waiting for me. I knew what he wanted, and I couldn't believe he would leave without getting it. So, I sat and trembled on the shower floor. Waiting…

I continued to sob until nothing else came out, but a few seconds later I heard a tap at the door. My body tensed. _Was he coming back for me?_ I stayed quiet and still, not that it would work, but I didn't know what else to do.

"Bella," he said. "It's Jasper."

_Jasper? Oh, thank God Victoria didn't hurt him._

"Are you okay?" he called.

I started to cry when I realized he was okay, but then the realization began to sink in. I understood just how lucky we were. Jasper had escaped Victoria's attack, and Edward didn't… Oh, Edward almost…I couldn't finish my thought. I just sat there. Too afraid to speak.

"Bella," he said, and I heard the stress in his voice. "Please answer me."

He waited a few seconds before pulling back the curtain.

"Bella…"

I pulled my knees tighter to my chest and started to rock back and forth. I should have cared that Jasper was seeing me naked, but I didn't. It didn't seem to matter to me.

"What happened?" he said, as he reached for the faucet and turned the water off. He ran his fingers through his loose locks as he scanned the bathroom looking for something. He grabbed an oversized towel off the rack, stepped into the tub, and scooped me up, wrapping the towel around my cold body. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms. For once, he didn't seem so cold.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I had never heard his voice so frantic before.

I nodded, but I was so cold, I snuggled into his chest. He carried me to my room and set me down by the bed.

"Bella," he said. "I'm too cold for you. You're freezing. How long were you in that shower?" He tried to step away, but I reached for his arm, feeling that odd sensation that sometimes occurred when we touched. My sudden movement caused the towel to drop to the floor.

He averted his eyes, and then reached down, picked up the towel and wrapped me back up.

"Edward," I whispered. "He was here."

"I know and I'm so sorry. That will never happen again."

"It wasn't your fault," I said. "He was determined to get to me."

"Bella," he said, as he stroked my cheek. "Did Edward, well, do you need Carlisle?"

"No, Jasper," I said, as I started to cry.

He pulled me into his arms and started to calm me down. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "It's okay. You can tell me what happened. Bella, I have to know if he hurt you."

"He got into the shower with me," I cried, and then I heard a growl erupt form deep within Jasper's chest. He protectively tightened his arms around my body.

"I should have been with you," he said. "This is my fault, and now he's violated you."

"No," I said. "He left. He didn't make me do anything."

He tilted my chin and stared into my eyes. I wasn't sure what he was doing and I think he felt my confusion. Then I realized he was monitoring my emotions.

"You're telling me the truth," he said. "He didn't rape you." I saw the relief wash across his face and for the first time since he got here, his body seemed to relax.

"No," I said, as I leaned against him. "I thought he was going to." I started to sob when I realized how close I had come. "His eyes, Jasper, they were red."

"I knew that was coming, Bella," he said. "I'm just sorry you had to see it."

"He said goodbye, like he was leaving," I said. "Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"I hope he was," he shook his head. "Because if he stays here, you're not going to be safe."

"Because I'm his singer?" I started to cry. "My blood will call to him."

"It's okay, darlin'," he whispered. "I'm here and we can get through this." I shivered under his touch. "Bella, we have to get you dry and warm. I'll step out while you change."

"You'll come back?" I gripped his arm.

"I'll just be right outside the door."

"Okay," I said. "I'll be done in a second."

"No, actually," he smiled. "I could be dressed in a second, but you can't."

"You're trying to make me feel better," I smiled.

"It's working," he said, as he stepped into the hall, closing the door behind him.

I quickly threw on my pajamas and called for Jasper to come back in. I wanted to be close to him because he always made me feel better.

He walked back in and took my hand and led me to the bed. He looked so serious. He sat down and pulled me to sit next to him.

"I failed you tonight," he said. "But, that will never happen again."

"No," I said. "You are the only thing that keeps me going. I couldn't have made it through these past few weeks without your friendship. Because of you, I had the strength to tell Edward it was over."

"Bella," he said. "I left you wide open for an attack. I fell right into his trap."

"You didn't know," I said. "You thought Victoria was here to hurt me."

"I wanted to protect you," he said. "I won't ever let them hurt you again, but because of my stupidity, he could have…"

"He didn't hurt me," I said. "Just scared me. It could have been much worse."

"Would you like me to take you to Rose and Esme? Maybe you want to talk to a woman?"

"That's very thoughtful," I said, as I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Maybe tomorrow, but right now I think I just need you and your unique ability."

"You already seem calmer," he said. "I didn't manipulate you."

"You don't always have to," I said. "Have you ever been able to calm someone, just by being in the same room with them?"

"Without actively using my power?"

"Yes," I said.

"No, I don't think so, but with you it seems too natural. I do manipulate you on occasion, but I have noticed that you calm down when I'm close to you."

"Then I guess you'll just have to stay close," I said. "Because with graduation approaching, I'll need to be calm."

"Your own personal empath at your service," he smiled.

"Jasper?" I had wanted to ask him this before, but I thought it was my imagination.

"Yes, darlin'," he said.

"Do you have another power?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, sometimes when we touch," I said. "I feel a," I stopped because it was going to sound ridiculous.

"An electricity?" he asked.

"Yes, a very powerful sensation. What is that?"

"I don't know, Bella," he said. "But I feel it's some kind of connection the two of us share."

"I like that connection, Jasper," I said. "I like being connected to you." Jasper seemed to be the only constant in my crazy life. If not for him, I never would be able to get through what was going on now.

"You know you're safe now, right?" he asked.

"I know, but will you stay the night?"

"Of course," he smiled. "Whatever you want."

I wanted him. I knew there was a reason we had formed this friendship. In the beginning, I thought it was because he needed a friend, but now I knew that I needed him just as much as he needed me. For the first time in days, I felt like everything was going to be okay. As long as I had Jasper, it would all work out.

**EPOV**

I stood outside her window and smiled. It seemed that Jasper just walked into my second trap of the evening. _Love sick idiot._

"Why are you all wet?" Victoria asked, as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Impromptu shower," I said. "Glad to see you made it back."

"I did what you asked," she purred in my ear.

"Yes, you did," I smiled. "You kept him away long enough for me to accomplish my goal."

"Did I do good?" she asked, always searching for my approval.

"You did very well," I said. "And, I'll reward you with a trip."

"We're leaving Forks?" I heard her excited thoughts. She was growing tired of this town. She had originally come here to destroy me and Bella, but when she ran into me that night, her plans changed.

"Yes, it's getting crowded here," I said, as I continued to stare at Bella's window.

"Jasper's up there with her," she said.

"That's exactly where he should be," I said.

"I don't understand," she said.

"You don't have to understand," I said. "Just trust that I know what I'm doing."

"He bit me," she said.

"What?" I said, as I turned to face her.

"Right here," she said, as she ran her fingers over her ripped shirt.

"I'm sorry," I said, as I shook my head. "Such an uncivilized thing to do."

"You'll make it up to me," she smiled, and by hearing her thoughts, I knew exactly how she wanted me to make it up to her. And, since Bella left me completely aroused, I'd have no problem indulging Victoria.

"Let's get out of this town," I said, as I took her hand. I stopped to look back at Bella's window one last time.

_Enjoy this time with him, love… it won't last forever._

*****That concludes the portion of the Darkward story (for now). Now we can get to the J/B part.**

*****Don't forget to enter the Best Domination Ever Contest. The link is on my profile page. Deadline is April 15, 2010.**


	14. Chapter 14

*****Thanks for reading. I know you're all wondering what Edward is up to, but we'll leave that part of the story for a bit and just have some quiet time for J/B.**

*****If you haven't checked out my new Peter/Bella oneshot, it's on my profile page. Searching For Something was written for the We Don't Need No Stinkin Coven Contest. Voting begins on May 24****th****.**

*****Thanks TwiCarol and Jasper's Darlin Kathy!**

**BPOV**

It had been two weeks since the shower incident. For the first few days, Jasper wouldn't leave my side. He knew that I was afraid, and wanted me to know that he would protect me. I was finding that I liked his presence, he was calming and reassuring, and I felt better about myself when he was around.

The first few days after Edward left, I was shocked and scared, and I was constantly looking over my shoulder, thinking he was going to appear out of nowhere. But, as the days passed, I started to relax. I know Jasper had a lot to do with that, and even when he wasn't manipulating me, he still made things easy for me. He let me cry when I needed to, he made me laugh and other times he would just sit with me, not saying a word. I think he knew that I just needed him close.

Carlisle was calling in every contact he had to find Edward, but so far he was coming up empty. Not even Alice knew where he was. Carlisle called her and told her that if she knew something, she needed to come forward, but she swore that she was having trouble seeing him. Jasper believed her because he was having trouble manipulating Edward before he left. Carlisle figured that whatever Edward was going through, he was now immune to certain gifts. The whole Edward situation made me extremely uneasy, but as the days went by, I started to accept that he wasn't coming back.

Alice didn't seem to be coming back either. According to Rosalie, who ironically was my new friend when Jasper couldn't be around, Alice had met someone in Alaska; a nomad by the name of Philip, who she seemed quite taken with. I worried that Jasper would be heartbroken over that, but Rosalie didn't think so.

"It won't affect Jasper," Rose said, as she straightened my hair. "He's over Alice, trust me."

"She hurt him," I said. "But he still loves her."

"Yes," she said. "He'll always love her, but not the way he used to. They haven't been in love for a very long time. I know Alice stayed with Jasper for as long as she could, and Jasper was too much of a gentleman to leave her. It was a long time coming. "

"How can you be so sure?" I asked. "They were together for so long."

"Because I know my brother and I know what he wants," she said.

"What does he want?" I asked, but before she could answer, Jasper appeared in the doorway of Rose and Emmett's bedroom.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked, as he stared at Rose.

"You know you are," she said, and I felt like they were having a secret conversation.

"Did you tell them?" Emmett said, as he came flying into the room, swooping Rose up and spinning her around. He pulled her into a rather intimate kiss and I could feel my cheeks burning. Jasper smiled at me, and once I caught a glimpse of his golden eyes, I completely forgot that Rose and Emmett were even in the room. I seemed to become distracted every time Jasper was close to me. It was almost as if nothing else existed.

"Tell us what?" Rose asked, as she slipped out of Emmett's hold.

"We got tickets to that band," he said. "You know the one where that singer looks like Jasper."

"100 Monkeys?" Rose said. "Yeah, that guy does look like Jasper."

"He does not," Jasper said.

"Oh, I love their music," I said. "That's cool you guys are going to see them."

"Bella," Jasper said. "I was hoping that you would come with us. We have four tickets."

"Ah, how cute," Emmett said. "He's asking Bella on a date."

"Shut up," Jasper said. "I just thought she'd want to come with us."

"Yeah, Emmett," I said. "Friends can go to a concert."

"Friends, huh?" he said. "Do all friends sleep in the same bed too?"

"I don't sleep," Jasper said.

"Yes, but why does Bella?" Emmett said. "Don't you have other things to keep her occupied?"

"That's enough," Jasper said, and he was clearly annoyed by Emmett's teasing. "Bella, come on, I have something to show you."

"That's what I'm talking about," Emmett said, and Rose snickered.

Jasper rolled his eyes and took my hand, and led me into the hall.

"Thanks, Rose, for doing my hair," I said, as we headed down the stairs.

"I apologize for Emmett," Jasper said. "He's very inappropriate."

"It's okay," I said. "I'm used to it."

"So, the concert is in a month," he said. "Will you come?"

"Sure," I said. "I should have a job by then, and I can pay you for the ticket."

"Bella," he said. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed you to pay for your ticket?"

"But, Jasper," I said.

"No," he said. "I need you to go with me. Emmett and Rose won't even know I'm there. They only have eyes for one another."

"It's kind of cute," I said, and I had to admit that I was a bit envious when I saw them kissing in the bedroom.

"Jealous, Bella?" Jasper asked. "How come?"

_Damn empath! _"Umm, no," I said. "Something must be wrong with your gift. I'd love to go to the concert with you." I didn't know why I was trying to lie to him about being jealous of Rose and Emmett. He already knew how I felt.

"Ah, okay," he said, as he ran his fingers through his messy blond curls, probably trying to figure me out.

"Did you want to show me something?" I asked, trying to change this awkward moment into something fun.

"I did," he smiled, and again I forgot what we were talking about. _Was he dazzling me?_ He took my hand and led me out to the garage. "Bella, we wanted to get you a graduation present."

"We?" I said.

"Well, I wanted to get you this myself, but Carlisle thought that a present of this magnitude would be better if it came from all of us."

"I don't need a present, Jasper," I said. "Just having you all in my life is all that I need."

"Yes," he said. "We knew that you would say that, but this gift is a necessity, and Esme spoke to Charlie about it."

"A necessity?" I asked. "One you had to clear with Charlie. Jasper, I really don't know about this. It sounds big."

He laughed as we walked into the garage, and I saw a shiny black SUV parked where Edward's Volvo usually was. I didn't know cars, but this one looked pretty expensive. I knew enough to see that it had the same symbol as Carlisle's car.

"A Mercedes?" I asked.

"Carlisle insisted," he smiled. "I wanted to get you a Porsche, but Rose didn't think you could handle that."

"She'd probably be right," I said. "Jasper, I can't…"

He pressed his fingers to my lips and I felt a chill run down my spine. _That was new._ "Bella, the gift is non-negotiable. We want you to have it. It's from Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and myself. Would you please accept it?"

"Well, I do need a car, but I don't need something this extravagant," I said. "Can't we find something used?"

"You'll have to take that up with Carlisle," he said.

"You know that I can't say no to him," I said. "You planned this."

"Perhaps," he smiled. "Why don't you get in and we'll go for a ride?" He handed me the keys.

I nodded, but before I took the keys, I leaned in and gently kissed his lips. It was a soft, chaste kiss, but even I was surprised I did that. Apparently he was too. He stepped back and looked down at the ground.

_Great, I repulse him._

"Jasper," I said. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to thank you for the present, but I should have realized that I'm human and not your type."

"What?" he said, but I knew he would just try to be polite, so my feelings wouldn't get hurt.

"I'm going to go in the house and find the others," I said, as I headed for the door. "I want to thank them. We can go for a ride after." Why did this whole afternoon seem so awkward? I never felt this way around Jasper before.

"Sure," he smiled. "Whatever you want."

"Thanks again for the truck, I really do love it," I said, as I stumbled out of the garage.

"It was my pleasure," he said.

**JPOV**

I watched her run back to the house. I felt her confusion and embarrassment. _What the hell just happened?_ She caught me off guard when she kissed me. I was stuck in between shock and instinct. I didn't kiss humans, that was for sure, but I wanted to kiss her. I just didn't expect her to kiss me first. I wanted to give her some time to get over Edward, before I approached the subject. I knew that kiss meant something completely different to her. It was out of gratitude and friendship; I felt that, but I also felt her surprise. She didn't expect to kiss me, she acted on impulse, but then I felt her rejection. Not her rejecting me; no that would have been much better. The rejection I felt was her thinking that I didn't want her. That couldn't be further from the truth. _How was I going to fix this?_

Later that night, I went to Bella's yard and stood outside her window. It had been two weeks since Edward had left, but since Carlisle couldn't find him, I wasn't taking any chances. I didn't want to crowd her. Most nights she wanted me to stay in her room and help her sleep, but after that awkward exchange we had earlier in the day, I wasn't sure if I should climb into her window.

"What are you doing outside?" Emmett asked, as he and Rose approached me.

"Why are you two here?" I asked.

"We were going for a hunt and sensed you outside," Rose said. "Don't you usually go inside at night?"

"Sometimes," I said, casually.

"According to Bella," Rose said. "You're in her bedroom every night. So, what's different about tonight?"

"Maybe you two need to scurry along now," I said.

"Look, dude," Emmett said. "I know you like her. Do you want my advice?"

"Not really." I said.

"Well, it wasn't really a question," he said. "I'm going to tell you what I think anyway."

"Wonderful," I said, as Rose laughed.

"I don't know what happened to change your very optimistic mood," he said. "But, ever since you gave her the truck, you've been disappointed."

"I'm the empath," I reminded him. "I don't need you telling me how I feel."

"Yes, Jasper," Rose said. "I think you do. I've seen how you look at Bella. Do I agree with it, not really, but things happen. I'm starting to like Bella."

"How could you not?" Emmett asked. "She's cool as far as humans go, and she likes us. No human ever likes us."

_This was excruciating._

"Shut up and let me finish," she said.

"Hey, I was going to give him the advice," Emmett said.

"Cuddly Bear," Rose said, and now it was my turn to laugh. "We all know your advice would be for Jasper to get into Bella's pants."

"True that, Hot Mama," he smiled at me. "You want in those panties, don't cha?" He arched a brow at me.

"Of course he does," Rose said. "But Jasper has patience, and that's what Bella needs right now. She just went through a bad break-up with a rather sadistic vampire, and she can't be rushed."

"I agree," I said.

"But, you have to make her feel wanted," Rose said.

"Well, how am I going to do that if I can't tell her how I feel?" I asked.

"You can show her how you feel," Rose said. "Isn't that your specialty?"

"You two really aren't helping," I said. "So why don't you run along?"

"Go to her," Rose said. "She's not sleeping. She's waiting for you."

"Fine," I sighed. "If I go, will you leave?"

"Consider us gone," Emmett said, as he flung Rose onto his back and took off into the woods.

I heard Rose whisper, "You're welcome," as they disappeared into the trees.

I took their advice and climbed up and into Bella's window. Charlie was home, but he was asleep. Bella was tossing and turning in her bed, and I could feel her frustration over being so restless.

"Want some help, darlin'?" I asked.

"Jasper," I felt her excitement. "You came up."

"Don't I always?" I said, as I slipped into the bed, propping myself up on my elbow to face her. I usually didn't lie in the bed with her unless it was to help her sleep, but I had this incredible urge to be close to her.

"I thought you might stay outside tonight," she said, as she bit her lip. "I was hoping you would come in."

"Bella," I said.

"No, wait," she said, as she reached out and put her hand over my mouth. I liked when she touched me. It made me feel warm and wanted. "I want to apologize for earlier."

"You have nothing to apologize for," I said.

"Yes, Jasper, I do," she said, as she tried to work up the nerve to tell me what it was she needed to say. "You've been very good to me, and I treasure your friendship. I'm sorry if I crossed the line earlier. I didn't mean to put you in that position. I don't want to complicate us."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I just mean that you've been a good friend, and I didn't mean to seem needy."

"Because you gently kissed my lips?"

"I could tell you didn't like it," she said, and I felt some disappointment. "I know your throat must burn when you're with me, and I shouldn't have gotten so close to you. I should have been more respectful of your space."

"You're wrong," I said.

"What?"

"My throat does burn when you're close, but I can handle that," I said. "I do value your friendship, but you're wrong about me not liking you kissing me."

"Oh," she said, and I felt…hope? Now, I was confused.

"Bella," I said. "I think I'd like to forget what happened today in the garage."

"Oh," I felt her disappointment again. I really couldn't do anything right today. "I guess that's for the best."

"No," I said. "What I meant to say is…" _This was ridiculous_. I leaned closer to her face and gently pressed my lips to hers, returning her earlier kiss. It was innocent and pure and I wanted to stay pressed against her forever, but I slowly pulled away. "I wanted to reciprocate."

"Thanks," she blushed. "That was nice."

I looked down and saw that my hand was resting on her hipbone. I must have placed it there when we kissed. I left it there and started rubbing small circles over her exposed flesh with my thumb. She didn't object. She was so soft and warm. I wanted to touch all of her, but I knew that wouldn't be appropriate.

"So," I asked. "How was the ride home?"

"You followed me," she said. "You should know."

"I had to make sure you got home safe," I smiled. "Did you like the truck?"

"I loved it," she smiled. "And, so did Charlie."

"He was okay with you accepting it?"

"Yes," she said. "But, he's confused about what happened with Edward, and I know he's worried that I'll fall apart like last time."

"I don't think you will," I said. "You're stronger than that, Bella. I can feel it."

"If it was my Edward that left," she said, and I could feel the sadness settle in over the loss of the love she had for my brother. "I would be devastated, but I'm glad that Edward left. He was slowly tearing me apart. I never knew what he would do next, and I know that he would have destroyed me."

"I never would have let that happen," I said. "If I had to take you and leave Forks, I would have."

"You would have taken me away?"

"I spoke to Carlisle about it, after Edward hurt your wrist," I said. "If Edward insisted on staying, well, I'm glad he left."

"Don't you think he'll come back?" she asked, and I felt her fear.

"You don't have to be afraid," I said. "I'll never let him hurt you again."

"Jasper," she said, as she pressed her palm to my cheek. "I told Charlie that there was another reason why I wouldn't fall apart this time."

I continued to rub soothing circles over her hip, and I prayed she wouldn't remove her hand from my face. I needed that contact. I needed her touch. "What was the reason?"

"I told him that I have you this time," she smiled.

"You do have me, Bella." _ More than you know._

*****Okay…now we move into the J/B phase of the story. But, don't you worry my angst addicts…I'll give you what you need in future chapters. Lol I have something BIG planned!**

*****Jasper's Naughty Girls has extended the Best Domination Ever Contest until April 30, so now you have no excuse! Enter today! The link is on my profile page!**


	15. Chapter 15

*****Wow…a whole three days early you're getting this chapter. The reviews totally motivated me!**

*****Thanks Jasper's Darlin' Kathy (I miss you and can't wait for you to come back to me lol) Thanks TwiCarol for talking me off the ledge this week! **

**JPOV**

The next few weeks were strange for me. Not in a bad way, but different nonetheless. I was getting to know Bella more and more every day, and I was finding that I liked everything about her. I liked the way she blushed whenever I complimented how pretty she looked, or the way she crinkled her nose when she tasted a food that she didn't like. I loved when I climbed into her window at night and she was wearing her tank top and shorts that hugged her body in all the right places. She had no idea how sexy she was, and that was what made her so appealing. She didn't have to flaunt her body; she was a natural beauty. The fact that she wasn't perfect made her perfect to me. I liked her humanness, the way she felt so deeply and how she cared so much for those around her. I could also feel that she was starting to develop feelings for me. She couldn't identify them yet, and had it not been for my gift, I might have missed the signs, but the more time we spent together, the closer she felt to me. I loved everything about her … I simply loved Bella.

In all of my years of existence, I never had a relationship like the one I was building with Bella. I didn't remember much of my human life, but I didn't really have time to form a serious relationship with a girl, but even if I had, times were different back then, and relationships weren't like they are today. When I became a vampire, I was consumed by Maria, and lust was the dominant emotion we felt for one another. We didn't build a relationship, and sex was a huge part of what we shared. Then there was Alice; I needed her and she knew it. I did love her, and I had many good years with her, but I never felt for her what I knew I was capable of feeling.

Bella was a whole new experience for me. I liked getting to know her, and I looked forward to learning everything there was to know about her. She was also eager to learn about me. She asked so many questions about my past; both as a human and a vampire. I told her what I could remember about my human life; how I served in the Confederate army, and how I came to be a vampire. I could feel how fascinated she was by everything I had to tell her. She constantly asked questions and wanted to hear every detail of my life. I found that I liked sharing those details with her, and I wasn't ashamed of my past. Bella was unconsciously helping me accept that my vampire beginnings weren't my fault, and that I couldn't change the past. I didn't have to; it made me who I was today.

Rose and Emmett continued to pester me on my timing. Emmett just wanted me to take the next step with Bella because he said it was what we both needed. But, he thought sex was the answer to everything. Rose didn't want me to rush things. She would never admit it, but I knew she was worried that I would get hurt. She knew how hard it was for me when Alice left, and if I didn't form this friendship with Bella so soon after my break up, I might not have gotten through it. She was becoming pretty attached to Bella, and that surprised all of us, but I also thought that she didn't want me to hurt Bella either. She was appalled at the way Edward had treated Bella, and she seemed to be making it her mission that Bella not experience that type of pain again. Of course, I could never to anything like that to Bella; it just wasn't possible.

Bella had graduated the night before. We had all attended the ceremony, but opted out of joining her and Charlie for dinner. Although Bella was no longer close to Jacob, a decision she was forced to make when Edward re-entered her life, Charlie was still best friends with Billy and they attended the ceremony along with Sue Clearwater. I could feel something brewing between Charlie and Sue, but I didn't think they were ready to go public with that information. In any case, they were going to dinner with Bella and her father, so the Cullen's did the only thing we could do, and politely declined the invitation. I felt Bella's disappointment, but knew she understood that we didn't like going to public restaurants for obvious reasons, and we certainly couldn't sit across from two Blacks and a Clearwater and pretend to break bread, especially not when everyone but Charlie was in on our secret.

So, the next day I picked Bella up from her house and drove her to mine. I wanted to show her the stream that ran through the back of the property. I knew Edward had never taken her back there before. It was deep within the woods of the property, where we usually went to hunt. It was quiet and peaceful and I thought it might be a good place for us to spend the afternoon. It was too far of a hike for Bella to walk and we couldn't take the car back there, so she hesitantly hopped onto my back and I ran her into the forest. I could feel that riding on the back of a vampire was not her preferred method of travel. She didn't complain, and by the end of the journey, she was much more relaxed than when we started; thanks to my gift. I slowed my pace when we approached our destination. She slowly slid off my back, and when I turned to face her, I saw the look in her eyes and then she began to wobble. I scooped her up and carried her over to the oversized logs that were lying by the stream. I sat down, keeping her in my lap.

"Are you okay?" I smiled.

She nodded. "It just takes me a few minutes to adjust after traveling like that."

"I didn't realize that you didn't like it," I said. "You should have told me."

"It's not that I don't like it," she smiled, and I saw the color returning to her face. "It just takes some time to get used to. It's not a natural mode of transportation for a human."

"No," I smiled. "I guess it isn't. I could go slower next time."

"No!" she said. "I want to go fast, so don't shelter me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said, as I slipped her out of my lap and sat her next to me. I felt some disappointment coming from her, so I took her hand. I was trying to take things slow, but sometimes I couldn't help but keep her close to me.

She looked around and smiled. "It's beautiful here," she said.

"I always come here to think or when I need to get away," I said. "I thought you might like it here."

"I do," she said. "But, you knew I would."

"Yes, well, I am getting to know you pretty well," I said.

"Aren't you tired of babysitting me?"

"I don't consider it babysitting," I said. "Do you?"

"No," she shook her head. "But, we've been spending so much time together lately, and I'm…" she stopped her sentence and sighed.

"What's bothering you?" I asked and felt a bit nervous. Was she going to tell me she no longer wanted to spend so much time together?

"Edward's not coming back," she said. "I think we both know that."

"We don't know for sure," I said, wondering what he had to do with this particular conversation.

"It's been a while now," she said. "I don't think I'm in danger anymore, so you really don't have to spend so much time with me, if you don't want to."

"Do you think that the only reason I'm spending all of this time with you is because I only want to protect you?"

"Don't you?"

"Protect you?" I said. "Absolutely, but I want to be with you. Bella, I can't explain what's happening, but I can't be away from you."

"Really?" she asked, and I felt her surprise.

"This past month has been one of the best times in my entire existence," I said. "I thought you understood how difficult my past was."

"I do, Jasper," she said, as she squeezed my hand.

"You are a welcome change," I said. "I've had too much darkness in my life and the time that I spent with you has been wonderful. So, I really want to continue doing it."

"Oh," she smiled, and I felt her relief. "Good, because I've been afraid that you were going to leave."

I stroked her cheek. "I'm incapable of leaving you."

She blushed.

"So, your graduation went well," I said, trying to change the subject. I couldn't rush her. Had to keep telling myself that.

"I guess you would know," she said. "How many have you gone through?"

"Too many," I laughed. "And, you were extremely calm throughout the whole ceremony."

"I guess I know who I have to thank for that," she smiled.

"I only had to assist you a few times," I said.

"What is that like?" she said. "Your gift? Is it a burden?"

"Sometimes," I said. "It was extremely useful in the beginning, when I was training newborns and fighting for territory, but it is extremely draining having to feel every emotion known to man. As I've gotten older, I've learned how to block out people sometimes, but that doesn't always work."

"How do you manipulate?" she asked.

"I just have to make myself feel a certain emotion and then I project it onto another. It's like tapping into another person and pushing what I feel onto them. I can make anyone feel anything I want them to. It's extremely powerful, but it's something that I don't use that often anymore. As a matter of fact, you are the first human in a long time that I've had to manipulate."

"How come?"

"We don't usually associate with your kind," I smiled. "And because of my particular weaknesses, I try to stay away from humans as much as possible."

"I've noticed that doesn't seem to be as much of an issue for you anymore," she said, as she moved closer to me.

"Ever since you came into our lives, and I had that birthday slip up," I closed my eyes and shook my head when I remembered how close I had come to hurting her.

"It's okay," she encouraged. "What changed?"

"You changed things for me," I said. "I don't want to be that vampire anymore."

She smiled. "You're a good person, Jasper," she said. "And I'm really glad we're getting to know one another."

"Me too," I said, and then I felt her curiosity spike. "What?"

"Back to your gift," she said. "I feel how powerful it is when you use it on me, but you've only had to make me calm or help me sleep. You can manipulate any situation?"

"Pretty much," I said. "When I was with Maria, fighting the wars, I always instilled fear in my enemies. When I was a human drinker, I used charm to get my prey to cooperate. I'm very charismatic." I winked.

"So, I've noticed," she said, but she still wanted to ask me something. I felt her internal debate.

"Is there something you want me to make you feel, darlin'?"

"Oh God, no," I felt her embarrassment. "I was just wondering, oh never mind, it's silly."

"Ask me," I said.

"I don't know why I'm even thinking about this, but can you, well, I mean are you able to…"

I smirked at her when I realized what she was asking, but I wanted to hear her say it. "Can I what, Bella?" I asked, as I rubbed the inside of her wrist with my thumb. I knew she liked that, because it always seemed to help relax her. I also helped her drop her inhibitions by replacing her embarrassment with a bit of confidence.

It was working because as soon as she stared into my eyes, I felt her internal battle end. "Can you make a girl climax just by using your power?"

"Of course I can," I said, as I leaned in and softly brushed my fingertip along her bottom lip. "But, where would the fun in that be for me?"

She quickly snapped out of whatever trance she was in and buried her face in her hands. I felt how embarrassed she was, and I thought it was cute. One more thing I loved about Bella.

"Don't be uncomfortable," I said, as I pulled her hands from her face. "It's a natural question."

"I shouldn't have asked it," she said. "I didn't need to know."

No, she didn't, because if I ever got the opportunity to bring her that kind of pleasure, I wouldn't be using my gift. I was aroused just thinking about it. _Snap out of it, Whitlock!_

"Bella, you can ask me anything," I said. "I have no secrets from you."

"I don't know what possessed me to ask that. I was just curious, I guess."

"It's fine," I laughed. "But, I think we need to be heading back."

"Already?"

"I can smell a storm brewing, rain is definitely in the air and I don't want you to get all wet and have to take you home," I said. "I was hoping you could spend the evening with me."

"I'd like that," she said. "Will you read to me from that Civil War book that I like so much?"

"Yes," I smiled, as I stood up and extended my hand for her. "Esme is ordering you dinner from that Italian restaurant you like, too."

She stood up to face me and I wanted so much to kiss her. My mouth was watering from the thought, but I didn't know how she would react and I didn't want to ruin our evening.

She smiled at me and bit her bottom lip. I swore she was trying to encourage me, but I had no experience in this and I didn't want to scare her away.

"Ready for the run back?"

She nodded and looked down at the ground. _Disappointment, I definitely felt disappointment._ That was encouraging. I pulled her onto my back and took off through the woods. I always enjoyed running, but this was invigorating. I loved the way it felt having her body pressed against my back. She wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms were securely placed around my neck, and my favorite part was her face snuggled against my shoulder blade.

As I ran, I contemplated kissing her. I quickly went through the advantages and disadvantages of my actions. Right now, I couldn't come up with many disadvantages, or at least certain body parts didn't want me coming up with any disadvantages. But, what if I kissed her and she didn't like it? Well, physically she would like it because I was good at it, but what if emotionally she wasn't ready for it? I couldn't risk ruining our friendship. But, what if she was waiting for me to kiss her, and I was taking too long? Would that discourage her?

I ran up the steps to the front door and entered the house. I had a strange feeling, but it wasn't coming from Bella. I closed the door as she slid down my back and slipped in front of me, wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning extremely close to my lips. Why was she tempting me, when I was already so confused?

She smelled amazing. Her breath was warm against my lips, and all I would have to do was move a half an inch and my lips would be on hers. I felt her nervous anticipation. She wanted me to kiss her. I saw it in her eyes. I tilted her chin up and leaned down, so that we were perfectly aligned. I stared into her eyes, searching for any indication that this wasn't what she wanted. I couldn't find any. She slightly parted her lips as I slowly moved as close as I could to her, still holding her chin in my hand. She closed her eyes, but just as I was about to connect with her, I realized what that odd feeling was.

"Alice?" I said.

Bella's eyes quickly flew open. "What?" She was really confused.

"I'm sorry," I managed to mumble.

"No," Bella said, as she removed her hands from my neck. "Of course you still love Alice. I'm sorry, Jasper, I shouldn't have assumed that you wanted to, I mean, I was too close to you and I just thought…" I felt how embarrassed and humiliated she was. That was not what I wanted her to feel at all. "I should go."

"No," I said, as I grabbed her hand. "That's not what I meant. Alice is in the house."

"Right now?" Bella asked, and now she seemed to be throwing off a territorial vibe. I didn't get where that was coming from.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," I said, as I pointed to the foyer and right on cue, Alice came flying down the staircase, stopping only mere inches from where I stood with Bella.

_This was not how I planned for the evening to go._

*****These two can't catch a break!**

*****So, next chapter we'll get BPOV on the almost kiss and we'll find out what Alice is doing back.**


	16. Chapter 16

*****Thank you! Innocence Lost won "This Fic Is Going Places" in the Everything's Bigger in Texas Contest. Thanks for nominating and voting for it. I'm flattered! But now I feel pressure!**

*****Love Will Keep Us There won for "Best WTF Moment" and You'll Be Mine won for "Darkest Fic". Thanks to all of you!**

*****Look, you're getting your Thursday update even though I already updated this week. It's those reviews that keep me writing!**

*****Thanks TwiCarol! How are you keeping up with me? lol**

**BPOV**

I actually liked riding on Jasper's back while he flew through the forest. I knew he was keeping me calm, but it somehow seemed different than when I did this with Edward. It was as if Jasper was somehow smoother with his movements, if that were even possible. In any case, I enjoyed being close to him. I nestled my head against the back of his shoulder and closed my eyes, as we continued to speed through the woods.

We had such a nice afternoon, but I couldn't believe that I had asked him if he could make a girl climax just by using his gift. He must have thought I was a lunatic, but I was curious. He was so sweet about it, but I knew he could feel how uncomfortable I was. His unique gift took some getting used to, and I didn't know if I would like him constantly knowing my every emotion; at least with Edward, I could shield my thoughts from him. With Jasper, I would constantly be on display. I was starting to become attached to him, and I knew I was beginning to feel more than friendship. I wasn't sure that was what he wanted and I didn't want to push the subject, but the more time we spent together and the closer we became, I couldn't help but want to explore our options.

As we neared the house, I started to think that Jasper wasn't going to make the first move because he thought I was still getting over Edward. That was true to a certain extent, but I knew the Edward I intended to spend my eternity with was gone, and even if my Edward was in there somewhere, he was still sleeping with Victoria, which totally grossed me out and there was no way I was ever going to make love to him again. I would always love the old Edward, but I was now resigned to the fact that it was over, and in the past few weeks, I knew that I was okay with that. I knew Jasper had so much to do with my realization.

Jasper ran up the steps to the front door and entered the house. I regretted having to let go of him. His spice-like scent was intoxicating. He smelled like cinnamon and freshly fallen leaves. Autumn was always my favorite time of year and Jasper reminded me of that season. As he closed the door, I slid down his back and slipped in front of him. I didn't know what came over me, but I had this incredible urge to kiss him. It had been on my mind all afternoon, and now seemed as good a time as any. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved in close to his lips. I didn't need a full kiss, especially if he wasn't ready for that. At the very least, I thought I could just brush my lips against his. Just a quick taste of what was to come.

We were so close now, and I could feel his cool breath on my face. It sent a quick shiver down my spine and created a warm rush between my legs. I was nervous that he would reject me, but at the same time, I was excited that he might kiss me back. I wanted this, and I hoped he could feel that. He took my chin in his hand and tilted my face up as he leaned down. I let out a small sigh and parted my lips, inviting him. He leaned closer, still holding my chin in his hand. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to take the next step. It was so quiet and it seemed like I had been waiting forever, when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest as he called out her name. She was the last person on my mind, but obviously not for him.

"Alice?" he said, and I was devastated.

I quickly opened my eyes and said, "What?" I couldn't believe that he would bring her up now; it didn't make sense, unless he was still holding out hope for her. _Oh, I was such an idiot!_ I had misinterpreted his kindness for something more.

"I'm sorry," he quietly said, but I didn't want him to feel sorry for me.

"No," I said, as I removed my hands from his neck. "Of course you still love Alice. I'm sorry, Jasper, I shouldn't have assumed that you wanted to, I mean, I was too close to you and I just thought…" I was mortified. _How could I have done this to him?_

"I should go." I couldn't look into his eyes and see pity for me.

"No," he said, as he grabbed my hand. "That's not what I meant. Alice is in the house."

"Right now?" I asked. _What was she doing here now?_ She left him, and didn't look back. She met someone else, so what was she doing here? He didn't belong to her. _What was I thinking? _She was my friend; they both were.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," he said, as he pointed to the foyer as Alice flew down the staircase, stopping right in front of us.

"Bella," she smiled, as she pulled me into her arms, but Jasper didn't let go of my hand. This was really awkward. I felt like I was doing something wrong. "I've missed you."

I let go of her and took a step back, bumping into Jasper who was projecting some pretty intense vibes. I turned and smiled at him, because I wanted him to know that I was here and it was okay.

I turned back around and smiled. "Alice," I said. "This is a surprise."

"Well," she said. "I wanted to congratulate you on your graduation. I bought you a gift. It's in Jasper's bedroom."

Jasper let out a strained laugh. "Interesting place to leave something for Bella," he said. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to speak to Carlisle about Edward," she said. "I wanted to make sure he knew that I didn't know where he was. I also wanted to make sure you knew that, too."

"I know you're not lying," he said. "But, it doesn't excuse what you knew before you left."

"You knew what would happen to Edward?" I asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know he would change like that," she said.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"Bella," she said. "I need to speak with Jasper."

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of Bella," he said. "I have no secrets from her."

I could tell Alice wanted privacy. "Jasper, it's okay," I said. "I think you and Alice have some unresolved issues to work out. You might want to do that, so that you can move forward."

"I am moving forward," he said, and I believed him, but I didn't want him to have any unsettled issues.

"Talk to Alice," I said. "I wanted to speak with Carlisle. He's upstairs, right?"

"Yes," he said. "Are you ill?"

"No," I smiled. "I'm fine. I think he might be able to help me with something."

"Are you sure?" he asked, and now I knew I worried him.

"I'm positive," I smiled. "Alice, it was nice seeing you? Are you staying?"

"No," she smiled. "I'm leaving after I speak to Jazz. I'll call you."

This was really awkward. I didn't do anything wrong, but I still felt guilty.

"I'll wait for you upstairs," I said to Jasper.

**JPOV**

_Now, what was Bella up to that she needed Carlisle?_ She let go of my hand and headed for the stairs.

"Sorry, Jazz," Alice said. "My timing might have been a bit off."

"You think?" I sighed. "What do you want?" I was so close to kissing Bella that now I was frustrated, and Alice was the obvious target.

"You don't need to be angry with me," she said. "I did what I had to do." I could feel how defensive she was.

"You left me without an explanation. You knew I would get close to Bella, but why didn't you just tell me what was happening?"

"I told you before that I didn't know what was happening, but now I see that you're going to be with Bella. I told you that your actions would be a result of Edward's. Bella needed you and you wouldn't have been there for her if I were still here."

"So," I said. "I'm supposed to believe that you left for Bella. It was that easy for you to hand me over to another?"

"You make it sound wrong, but I did it for you," she said, as she took my hand. "We weren't working. We hadn't worked in a long time. I know you could feel that."

I nodded.

"I didn't leave so you could pursue Bella, but something was nagging at me. I just felt like you didn't belong to me anymore."

"So, you found someone else?" I looked over her shoulder, trying not to care, but how could I not? I didn't want to be with Alice anymore, but it still hurt, knowing she was able to move on so quickly. I was falling for Bella, but that took a while, and even though I was falling in love with her, it wasn't a rushed decision. Alice found Phillip immediately.

"It wasn't like that, Jasper," she said. "I've been having visions of Phillip for years, but I didn't know what they meant. I didn't leave you to be with him. I was very surprised when we ran into one another in Alaska."

"Why is he not with you?"

"He's a nomad," she said. "He doesn't follow our diet and Carlisle didn't think it was a good idea for him to come around Bella."

"I'd have to agree," I said. "How could you have fallen for a human drinker?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," she smiled.

"But knowing how you struggled with me, why would you do that again?"

"Because, I forced you into this life and even though it seems to finally be working for you, I won't impose my way of life on Phillip. The same way you wouldn't expect Peter and Char to give up humans."

"I hope you know what you're doing," I said.

"I'm starting to see visions of you and Bella now," she smiled, and I felt how happy she was. "Do you want to hear about them?"

"No," I said. "I'm doing this the right way, and I'll take it one day at a time."

"I understand," she said. "But, Bella is afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"You'll see," she said. "You'll know when the time is right. Just be patient with her. Everything will work out."

"Edward?" I asked.

"I don't have any visions of him," she said. "He has completely disappeared. It's as if he never existed."

"He does exist," I said. "And, if you get a vision of him, you need to call me immediately; even if he's nowhere near Forks. I cannot play with Bella's safety. He's not finished with her."

"Carlisle said the same thing," she frowned, and I felt her sorrow over the loss of Edward. "I promise, Jazz, I'll call you if I get a vision of him. I don't want Bella to get hurt, and I know she's with the safest person that she could be with."

"I'll never let him hurt her again," I said, thinking how I had jeopardized her safety when I let Victoria lure me away.

"Bella is a very lucky girl," she smiled, and I felt a sliver of regret coming from her. "Make sure she's good to you."

"I'm the lucky one," I said. "Alice?"

"Yes," she said.

"Thanks for walking away," I said. "If you didn't do that, I wouldn't have realized that I was…" I stopped because I didn't want to be insensitive.

"In love with Bella," she said. "I already know, but now the two of you need to figure it out." She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but you'll thank me for that one day."

She turned to leave, but I grabbed her hand. "Be careful with Phillip. We may not be together anymore, but I'm still protective when it comes to you."

"I love you too, Jazz," she said, as she let go of my hand and opened the door. "It's time for us both to be happy now."

I watched her walk out, and for the first time in months, I felt a sense of relief. Alice and I were a long way from getting past her leaving, but at least I had a better understanding as to why she left.

I heard Bella go into my room and wait for me. I ran up the steps, and opened the door; she didn't realize I was there. She was on my bed, and she looked so natural sitting there. She leaned back on the pillows and closed her eyes. I knew she wasn't tired, but I could feel how relaxed and content she was. Maybe her talk with Carlisle helped. She pulled my pillow to her face, inhaling as she wrapped her arms around the overstuffed object and cuddled with it.

"Would you like the real thing, darlin'?" I said, startling her.

"Jasper!" she sat up.

I crawled into the bed, resting my back against the headboard as I pulled her between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed her back against my chest. I buried my face in her hair and got lost in her delicious scent. She was so soft and warm, and I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to be buried in her warmth. My pants were becoming uncomfortable, as my erection strained against the zipper. I shifted my position slightly so Bella wouldn't feel my manhood against her back.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Of course," I said, worried that she knew what I was thinking. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to pry, but I was just worried about you and Alice."

"Oh, right," I said. "You're not prying. I think I have a better understanding as to why Alice left."

"That's good," she said. "And you're okay with it?"

"Very much so," I said, as I started to kiss the back of her neck. It wasn't something I thought about doing, I just did it. She leaned her head back against my shoulder, allowing me access to the side of her neck. I continued to kiss her as I managed to work my way up to her jaw line.

"Jasper," she whispered, and I felt how much she wanted me. She flipped out of my arms and was suddenly on her knees facing me. She leaned into my lips and placed her arms on my chest for support.

I tangled my fingers in her hair, as I gently pulled her to me. Once our lips touched, I immediately felt that spark; it shot through my body and made me feel more alive than I had in decades. She parted her lips and I slowly slipped my tongue inside her mouth, I wanted to taste her. She was so sweet. We started out slow, but within seconds, our collective wants and needs took over.

She ran her hands up and down my chest, and then wrapped them around my neck. I released her hair from my hold and gently laid her on her back against the pillows, never removing my mouth from hers. I hovered over her, keeping in mind that I had to maintain control. She was so delicate, and one wrong move on my part could hurt her. She didn't seem too worried about that, as she pulled me down on top of her. I felt her urgency, and smelled her arousal. It was extremely overwhelming. This was too much for her, too fast. I broke the kiss and gave her a few seconds to catch her breath. I rolled off her and positioned myself on my side, propping myself on my elbow. She turned her head and smiled at me.

"I've been waiting all day to do that," I said, as I played with the top button of her shirt.

"I've been waiting for you to do that all day," she said. "I'm glad you did."

"Are you sure, Bella?" I asked, as I unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt, revealing the top of her white lace bra. I lowered my lips to her collarbone, and slowly worked my way to the base of her throat. Again, I was thinking; just acting.

"Jasper," she whispered, and I could feel her mind starting to give in to me. She wanted this, but in that desire I could feel apprehension and fear. I wanted to replace those emotions with more agreeable ones, but I knew that I couldn't do that; not in this situation.

I continued to kiss her neck, as I let my hand tenderly brush against her breast. I felt her straining nipple against my palm, and I couldn't control the urge to feel that nipple against my tongue, but just as I started to lower my mouth to her breast, she stopped me by pressing on the tops of my shoulders.

"Jasper, no," she said, as she sat up. I got up and moved in front of her, taking her face in my hands.

"I'm sorry," I said, and I felt her frustration.

"I want to be close to you," she said. "I wanted you to kiss me, but I'm…" she looked down, and her self-doubt was the over-powering emotion. I relaxed her.

"Look at me," I encouraged. "It's okay if you're not ready for more than kissing. I'll try to take things slow, but I'm a vampire and we do things on impulse. This is all new to me."

"What do you mean?" She was very confused.

"I don't mean sex is new for me," I smiled, and gently kissed her lips. "It's just that I'm used to finishing what I start. With my previous partners, there was never a need to stop."

"Oh," she said, and I felt how inadequate she felt.

"Don't feel ashamed," I said. "I'm looking forward to getting there with you."

"You don't mind that I'm not ready?" she asked.

"I'd be worried if you were ready," I said. "We're both healing, Bella, but we can get through it together."

"I want to be more than your friend, Jasper," she said. "I want more with you."

I closed my eyes and replayed her words in my head.

_I want more with you…_

"That's exactly how I feel," I said. "I want it all."

She twisted her position so that she was now in my lap. I stroked her hair and held her close to me. I could stay like this forever and be happy, but I heard Esme moving around in the kitchen, preparing Bella's dinner.

"I think Esme's back with your dinner," I said. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," she said, as she cuddled deeper into my chest. "But, I don't want to move."

"You did promise to spend the evening with me," I said. "Do you think there is any way that you can spend the entire night with me?"

"Jasper, I…" I felt her panic.

"No," I smiled, as I kissed the top of her head. "I just want you to sleep in my bed tonight. I want to hold you and kiss you in this bed."

"Oh," she blushed. "I'd like that. Charlie is working the night shift tonight, so I'll text him and tell him I'm spending the night here with Rose."

"Perfect," I said, as I stood up and extended my hand for her.

"Will you lend me a tee shirt to sleep in?"

My stomach did a flip at the thought of her pressed against me, in nothing but one of my shirts. "Of course, "I smiled. "Whatever you need."

"I need you," she reached up and kissed my jaw.

"Let's go," I smiled, as I led her down the hall. I needed to get her out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. It would be much safer there; for the both of us. At least I thought, but then I started to think of all of the things I could do to her on the table. Look what those few minutes of kissing had done to me? How was I ever going to get through this?

_Oh, God…foreplay was going to be a bitch!_

*****Poor Jasper…not used to waiting!**


	17. Chapter 17

*****Okay…I know I'm a day late, but I'm here now!**

*****Thanks beta girls! You rock!**

**BPOV**

I stood staring in my closet, trying desperately to figure out what to wear to this concert. It had been a few weeks since Jasper and I had kissed for the first time, and technically this was our first date. Every time I thought about Jasper, my stomach did a flip and my knees got weak. And, that was nothing compared to what happened to my insides when he kissed me. My body seemed to lose all control and I wanted to be at his total mercy, but then reality would set back in and I'd have to stop him before we got any further. Jasper seemed to understand that I wasn't ready, but I knew he didn't fully know why I wasn't ready to take the next step with him. He didn't pressure me, but he didn't have to. It was getting harder and harder to resist him, but I had to. It was better that way.

As I swayed back and forth and ran my outfit options in my head, I got a text from Rosalie. She had to be the biggest surprise in all of this. As shocked as I was to be falling for Jasper, I never expected Rose to ever take to me, but she did and I was very grateful for her friendship. She always listened to my problems and tried to offer advice. She was sympathetic to what happened with Edward and I knew that, even though she didn't show it, she missed him and wanted the old Edward back.

_B –_

_Wear the jean skirt with the brown tank top and matching flip flops. Jasper won't be able to keep his hands off you. C U soon._

_R_

I sighed. Did I want to entice Jasper that way? Was it fair to dangle myself in front of him if I wasn't willing to take the next step yet?

My phone started to vibrate again.

_We're on our way and Em won't wait, so get dressed!_

With Emmett driving, they were probably in front of my house already, so I grabbed the skirt and the tank top and headed to the bathroom. I did want to look nice for Jasper, and this outfit would accomplish that task.

About five minutes later, I heard a knock at the door. I ran to open it because I knew he would be standing on the other side. I opened the door and smiled. He quickly pulled me into his arms and slowly kissed my lips. If someone would have asked me my name, I didn't think I could tell them. The kiss was that good and he knew the effect it was having on me; that was evident in the smile I saw when he released me.

"Sorry," he said. "But, I've been thinking about doing that all afternoon."

"You can kiss me anytime," I said, as he took my hand and looked me over.

"You look amazing," he said. "How am I ever going to focus on the band?"

"Rose said you would like this outfit," I blushed.

"Bella," he smiled. "I'd like you in anything or nothing at all."

Before I could even think about responding, Emmett started honking the horn. "Let's go! I don't want to be late!"

Jasper rolled his eyes and led me to the car. "We have plenty of time," he said, clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"You can knock Bella's socks off after the concert," he smiled into the rearview mirror.

"Shut up," Rose said. "You look very nice, Bella. I'm glad you took my advice."

"Me too," Jasper said, as he buried his lips in my neck and I felt that familiar heat starting to build between my legs. He stopped and smiled when he realized what he was doing to me. He slipped his hand up and rested it on my inner thigh. His icy touch was a welcome relief to my overheated center. I took a deep breath and started to think this was going to be a long night.

The concert was great and we had a fantastic time. The seats were really close to the stage and the lead singer even smiled at me a few times. I got the feeling Jasper didn't like that too much, after he pulled me close to his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist for most of the concert. I didn't mind. I kind of liked the territorial Jasper. He was sweet when he was jealous.

We climbed back into the jeep and Emmett started in on us immediately.

"Hey, Jasper," he taunted. "The singer, you know the one that looks like you? I think he had eyes for Bella."

"Whatever, Emmett," he said. "He doesn't look like me."

"He does too," Rose chimed in. "And, Emmett, don't think I didn't notice the look you gave him when he smiled at me."

"He didn't go back for a second look," Emmett smiled. "Did he?"

Rose and Emmett continued to do their little jealousy dance as they bickered in the front seat. I had a feeling they'd be having some really good sex tonight. I was pulled from my thoughts when Jasper placed his hand just beneath my skirt and rested it on my upper thigh again. I turned and smiled at him as I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He tangled his free hand in my hair and pulled me as close as I could be to him, without being in his lap. This movement caused his hand to slide up my skirt even higher and now his fingers were resting between my thighs, just at the bottom of my panties. I was already soaking wet and all he did was kiss me.

The kissing was getting more desperate by the time we pulled up to the house. Jasper must have realized the car was slowing down, because he pulled away from me and smiled. _God, that smile would be the death of me._ The influence this man had on me was like none I had ever felt. It was true that I often fell to pieces when Edward kissed me, but with Jasper it was so much more urgent. I knew what the difference was. With Edward, I knew he would put the brakes on the passion, but with Jasper, he would never stop. He was oozing sex all the time when we were close and that made him all the more enticing.

"Okay, love birds," Emmett said. "Time to get out."

"Thank God we don't have your power," Rose said, as she turned and stared at Jasper. "The lust back there must be overwhelming for you."

"You have no idea," Jasper said. He stared at the front of the house. "Charlie?"

"Working late," I said. "Do you want to come in?"

"Of course he does," Emmett snickered. "And not just in your house."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Jasper covered it with his hand. "You won't win darlin', so don't even try."

"See you tomorrow," I said to Rose. Jasper was out of the car and opening the door, before I had even said goodbye.

"Have fun," Emmett called to us, as he peeled out of the driveway.

"Sorry about Emmett," he said, as he took my keys and opened the door.

"It's okay," I smiled. "I'm used to it." We walked in and sat on the couch. "Thanks for taking me to the concert. I had a really good time."

"It was my pleasure," he said. "Sorry I've been touching you all night, but you're so beautiful that I can't seem to stop."

"I like when you touch me," I said, as I crawled into his lap, resting my back against the armrest.

"Well, I can certainly accommodate you," he said, as he pulled my face close to his. "Your taste will linger on my tongue all night."

"Hmm," I moaned against him. He positioned my body so that I was now straddling him, and I felt his erection pressing into the thin layer of my panties. I prayed he couldn't feel how wet I was through his own jeans.

**JPOV**

I knew how much she wanted this. I could smell her arousal in the car and now it was twice as strong as she rubbed herself against me, trying to create some friction. Not that I minded her aggressive side, but I didn't understand it. Bella was a mystery to me. Because of my gift, I could feel how aroused she was. When she was with me she totally let go, but then we would get to a certain point and she would completely shut down. I knew I had to give her space, and I wouldn't rush her, but the sexual tension, both mine and hers, was completely overwhelming me and I was worried that I wouldn't be able to stop.

I slid my hands up under her tank top and cupped her breasts. She seemed to like that, because she pushed her center into me harder. If she kept that up, I'd cum right in my pants.

"Bella," I moaned. "You're driving me crazy."

"Jasper," she whispered, as she ran her tongue along my bottom lip. "You feel so good." She continued to rock into me, as she frantically ran her fingers through my hair. I tugged at the bottom of her shirt and then quickly pulled it over her head. I pressed my hands into her back, bringing her lace-covered nipple to my mouth. I wanted to feel her against my tongue without the barrier of the bra, but I knew that would put an end to all play, so I settled for what I could get.

I ran my tongue over her hardened bud and then I sucked it into my mouth. Her desire spiked at a level I didn't think I had ever felt from her. I moved across her chest and to her other breast, pushing it up to my mouth before swirling over that nipple, too. This time instead of sucking, I gently bit down on it, causing Bella to scream out in pleasure. I had to create some distance before I started to project my lust on to her. I was no longer in control of my actions, much less my power. I could end up making Bella do something she would regret later.

I moved her off my lap and sat her against the couch, and then I got on my knees on the floor, positioning myself between her legs. I ran my fingertips from the base of her throat, down to her stomach; she shivered as I gently brushed past her heated center. I slipped my hand up under her skirt and circled my finger over her entrance. She closed her eyes and threw her head back.

"I wanted to touch you like this in the car," I whispered. "I could smell how aroused you were just from my kiss, and I knew how wet you were."

I pushed my finger through the lace of her panties, easily manipulating her swollen folds. "Oh," she cried, as she rocked into my finger.

"I know what I'm doing to you, Bella," I said, "Do you know what you do to me?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt her tense up. She sat straight up and moved my hand away from her.

"We can't do this," she said, as she reached for her shirt.

"Tell me what you're afraid of?" I asked.

"Charlie will be home soon," she said, but I knew that wasn't it. "That would really be awkward if he found us here like this." She pulled her tank back over her head. "I'm sorry to get you so worked up."

"Why are you lying to me?"

She cupped my face in her hands. "I'm not," she smiled. "This just isn't the right time."

I was starting to wonder if there was ever going to be a right time in her mind. "I won't hurt you," I said.

"It's not me I'm worried about," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Jasper," she said. "We're moving too fast. I just need time."

_Now, how could I argue that?_ "Are you sure that's all it is?"

"Yes," she smiled, as she leaned down and gently kissed me. "When I'm with you, I lose it and I don't want to do anything that will put our new relationship in danger."

"I'm not going anywhere," I said. "I'll wait for you as long as you need."

"Will you come back after Charlie is asleep?" She bit her lip and I felt a bout of nerves come over her. "I'd understand if, after what just happened, you needed a break."

"You couldn't keep me away, darlin'," I said. "I'm going for a quick run. I could use the fresh air, and then I'll be back before you close your eyes."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I like falling asleep in your arms."

I ran for about twenty minutes and then I decided to head home and take a cold shower. Ironic as that may have seemed for a vampire, I needed something to take my mind off of my lack of release. I didn't mind that Bella needed time, but I could feel an underlying problem; one she was afraid to discuss with me.

I was headed to my room when Emmett called for me. He was in his room, sitting on a chair with his feet propped up on the bed.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"She is soaking in the tub," he smiled. "Getting ready for round four."

"Eww," I said. "I didn't need to know that."

"Ah," he said. "You're just ticked because you didn't get inside Bella. She shot you down again."

"I'd like you to speak about Bella with respect, if you don't mind," I said. "She is a lady."

"I bet she could be a pretty nasty lady, too," he laughed. "They can all be."

"I'm going to shower before heading back to her house," I said.

"Wait," he said. "I want to help."

"Please don't," I said.

"Why can't you give her an extra boost of confidence?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you an empath? Can't you manipulate her into sex?"

"Emmett!" Rose screamed, as she walked into the room. "Jasper most certainly cannot force Bella into sex."

"I would never do that," I defended.

"I'm not telling you to roofie the girl, for crying out loud," he said. "But, she clearly needs help, so all Jazz has to do is shoot her up with some of his lust and bam."

"That would be dishonest," she glared at me.

"Hey, your husband suggested it. Jasper Whitlock does not have to manipulate a woman into having sex with him. Besides if Bella isn't ready, I won't force her."

"I was just trying to help," Emmett said. "Sorry."

"It's fine," I sighed. "I just wish I knew what the problem was. I can feel how much she wants to, but the few times we have gotten close, she pulls away. But, even when she pulls away, I can feel how conflicted she is."

Rose smacked the back of my head.

"What?" I asked, as Emmett laughed.

"For an expert on feelings, you are pretty stupid when it comes to women," she said.

"I am not," I barked.

"Really? Why don't you know what's wrong with Bella?" She asked sarcastically.

"She needs space," I said. "She had a really bad experience."

"Oh, right," she said. "A really bad experience with another vampire who loved her with all of his heart and would have done anything for her. Oh, wait that same vampire who finally gave in to her deepest desire, and what happened to him again?"

"Rose?" I said, but she was making sense._ Could Bella really think that I could turn dark?_

"Oh," Emmett said, and I felt his realization. "So, Bella thinks that if she sleeps with Jasper, he'll turn into Edward? Wow, if that happened, that would be some awesome power she possessed."

Rose laughed.

"No," Emmett said. "Think about it; a poor, unsuspecting vampire goes poking around in her lady garden, and all of a sudden he's dominating a psycho nomad who wanted him dead and feeding from humans. Dude, maybe Bella's got a point here. You should stay far away from that p…"

"Emmett," I warned. "Don't talk about Bella that way."

"Sorry," he said. "You know I love her, but she's already taken one of us down."

I shook my head.

"Jazz," Rose said. "What happened with Edward was a fluke, but Bella is still afraid. Give her the time she needs, but you'll have to find a way to reassure her that you won't turn into Edward."

_Edward_! Even now he was causing problems with Bella. How was I going to make her see that what happened with him was not going to happen to me?

**EPOV**

"I'm growing tired of France," Victoria whined.

"That's because you're uncultured," I snapped. She was trying my patience today.

"Can't we go someplace else now?" she asked. "I'm a nomad; I can't stay in one spot for very long."

"We've only been here a week," I said. "You need to settle down and become more refined. Your nomadic tendencies will get you into trouble. Don't think that I don't know that it was you who took down that boat full of fishermen the other day. You have to be more careful." I had a feeling I'd regret making her my travel companion. She was a loose cannon. She didn't know how to lay low and wait things out. She was extremely impulsive; even for a vampire.

"I'm bored here, Edward," she said. "I won't stay with you forever."

I lunged at her and had her pinned to the opposite wall, before she even realized I was no longer sitting in my chair. She was a disgrace to our kind. "You're not going anywhere until I say I'm done. Are we clear?"

She nodded.

"Look at me!" I demanded.

She shot her red eyes up and stared into mine.

"We are not going back to the States. I'm not ready for Forks and I seriously doubt they are ready for me. I'm going to destroy _him _when I return, and I can't do that if he hasn't had ample time to fall for her."

"It's always about…"

I grabbed her throat and applied enough force, so that she knew I wasn't playing. "I told you that you are never to speak her name. I don't even want to hear her in your thoughts." Bella was mine and mine alone, and I didn't need Victoria's vile comments or thoughts tainting my vision of her. I longed for the day that she would be at my side, obeying my every command and living to serve me and only me.

"Are we clear?" I applied a bit more pressure on her pale neck.

"Okay," she gasped. "Can we just leave here?"

"Yes," I said. "This town can't handle another one of your raids anyway." I smiled as I released her throat. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Italy," she suggested. "I've never been there."

"Hmm," the thought intrigued me. I had been there, but it didn't go so well the last time I had visited. "I do have a score to settle there." I smirked. "Yes, Italy might be just the place we need to go and stir things up."

"Finally," she said. "We can have some fun."

"The Volturi is hardly fun," I warned. "And, if you're not careful, you could find yourself in trouble."

"I like trouble," she smiled.

"You like being punished," I laughed.

"Only when it's at your hand," she said, as she licked my jaw and reached for my belt.

"I thought we were leaving?"

She dropped to her knees and smiled up at me. "Can I please you first?"

"You may," I said, as I tangled her flaming red hair in my hands.

I relaxed my body and gave in to Victoria, but my mind didn't shut down. No, I had too many plans, but luckily for me, I had nothing but time…

*****Don't worry; he's not going to bother them yet…**


	18. Chapter 18

*****Thanks to all of your responses to this. The traffic on this story is unbelievable and it blows me away that you still want to read what I come up with. Thank you!**

*****Thanks to the two best beta's out there! Because of them, you are getting this a day earlier.**

*****I still own nothing!**

**BPOV**

It had been a week since the concert. Jasper and I had spent most of that time together. He took me shopping in Seattle, dinner in Port Angeles and we went to Jasper's spot by the stream several times, but I was starting to refer to it as our spot. We ended every evening with Jasper climbing into my window, pulling me into his arms and cuddling me into sleep.

The more time we spent together, the more I realized how much I wanted this man; in every sense of the word. I wanted him in my life, my heart and my bed, but how? The first two were easy, but it was the last one that bothered me. The only time I ever thought about Edward these days was when Jasper and I were getting intimate. It was getting harder and harder to resist Jasper, and I knew it was only going to be a matter of time before he started to question me. Over the past week we had shared some pretty steamy kisses and Jasper had touched me over my shirt a few times, but nothing as hot as the night of the concert. I couldn't say that I blamed him, I was starting to get frustrated and I was sure it was much worse for him.

I tried to be rational. How could what happened with Edward possibly happen with Jasper too? It was a fear that I was trying to overcome, but it was a risk I wasn't willing to take. I couldn't lose Jasper. I thought back to the day we went to the stream for the first time, and then we came home and Alice was there. Carlisle had offered me some insight that afternoon, but I was still having a hard time following his advice.

_Carlisle's study door was open, but he was buried in a mountain of paperwork. I didn't want to bother him, but before I could leave, he looked up and smiled._

"_Come in, Bella," he said. "I wanted to see how you were doing, so I'm glad you came up to see me."_

"_Thanks Carlisle" I said, as I sat on the couch across from his desk. "But, how are you?"_

"_I'm okay," he smiled, but I saw the pain wash over his beautiful face. "It wasn't easy throwing Edward out."_

"_I know," I whispered. "But, he didn't give you much choice."_

"_No," he said. "He certainly didn't and I wasn't going to allow him to hurt you."_

"_I'm sorry," I said, as I looked down._

"_It's not your fault," he said, and suddenly he was sitting on the sofa with me. "None of this is your doing."_

"_That's kind of you," I said. "But, I think we both know I had a lot to do with this."_

"_Bella," he sighed. "Esme and I wanted to talk this over with you. We wanted to make sure you knew that we don't blame you for what has happened."_

"_Carlisle," I said. "I feel like I forced Edward into being with me and then when he did, he turned into this whole different vampire, and now what's worse is that…" I stopped because I was too embarrassed to finish. What would he think of me?_

"_What is it?"_

"_Carlisle," I said, as the tears started to slide down my face. "If what has happened to Edward wasn't enough, now I'm developing feelings for Jasper. You and Esme must think I'm horrible."_

"_No," he smiled. "We don't, just the opposite."_

"_What?"_

"_You and Jasper seem to fit, much better than you did with Edward, in my opinion," he smiled. "Jasper is a good man and he cares deeply for you. The two of you are going to have some obstacles to overcome, but I think you need one another."_

"_I'm afraid I'll hurt him," I said._

"_If you think he is moving too fast, you have to tell him," he warned. "He'll understand and that will be better than hurting him emotionally."_

"_I don't mean it that way," I said, as I bit my bottom lip._

"_How could you possibly hurt him?" he asked. "If not emotionally?"_

"_The same way I hurt Edward," I said, and I was sure I was now a bright shade of red._

"_Bella," he said. "What happened with Edward was a rarity. You can't think that it will happen to Jasper too."_

"_Can you be sure?" I asked._

"_I have nothing to scientifically back it up, but the odds that Jasper will go dark after being intimate with you are very slim."_

"_I can't take that chance," I said. "He's been too good to me."_

"_Why don't you discuss your fears with him?"_

"_Oh God, no," I said. "We haven't even kissed yet, and if he doesn't have those kinds of feelings for me, I don't want to make him feel awkward. I need his friendship."_

"_I understand," he smiled. "But, you must promise me that if things progress between the two of you, you will let him know how you feel. He'll be able to help you."_

"_Maybe I'll overcome my fears by then," I said hopefully._

Well, it was over a month later and I was no closer to overcoming those fears. I simply couldn't risk Jasper's well being. Carlisle would be devastated if he lost another son, and Jasper had come so far from his vampire beginnings. I couldn't be the reason he went back to drinking from humans and who knew what else. I shuddered when I remembered the night Edward joined me in the shower.

I climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep. Jasper hadn't hunted in a few days, so I knew he would be late. He promised he would wake me when he got here. I tried hard to fight sleep, because I wanted to watch as he slipped through the window, but my eyes were winning the battle.

Slumber found me quickly and so did my sweet dreams. Up until tonight, my dreams of Jasper were pure and innocent. I always dreamt of us sitting by the stream or running through the forest on his back, and sometimes I saw myself as his equal. I was beautiful, strong and perfect, just like he was, and my eyes were just the right shade of gold. That was always my favorite dream; the one where I was a vampire, running alongside him and seeing the world the same way he did.

I was restless now. I tossed and turned and then Jasper came into my sight. We were naked by the stream. His cool skin was pressed against mine and I loved the sensation I felt, as I ran my hands down the hard muscles of his back. He ran his hands up and down my body, as he kissed and sucked the skin of my neck.

"I want you, Bella," he whispered. "Please don't deny me."

"Jasper," I moaned, as he found his way to my nipple, licking and sucking as his fingers slid inside my heated center. He pumped in and out of me as he continued to bite and suck my nipple. "Please…" I didn't want to deny him. I wanted him to take me.

I felt my stomach tightening as the heat continued to build between my legs. I wanted to cum for him, but something was stopping me. I couldn't let myself release.

"You have to let go," he whispered. "You have to give in."

"I'll hurt you," I cried.

"You can't hurt me, Bella," he said in a hoarse voice. "You need this, we need this."

"No," I moaned, as I moved against his fingers. I was so hot for him. He was my deepest desire; the only man I would ever want and the only man I could never have. Why…

**JPOV**

As soon as I climbed into her window, I knew she was dreaming, but that wasn't what hit me. No, it was the strong scent of her arousal. I was drawn to her side immediately, as my eyes darkened with lust. Her desire was so strong that I couldn't help but be affected by it. It hit me so hard, and the fact that her panties were becoming wetter by the second wasn't helping. I tried to rein in my gift, but her desire was so strong that it was smashing into me and making it difficult for me to think.

"No," she continued to moan, but that wasn't what her emotions were projecting. I was hard just watching her. I slipped into bed with her and gently shook her.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Jasper," she moaned. "I want to, but I can't."

_Yes, you can._ "Darlin'," I said. "Wake up."

"Please…" she moaned.

"You're dreaming, baby," I said, as I continued to coax her to wake up.

"Jasper," she said, as she opened her eyes.

"I'm here," I smiled.

"I," she stared at me and I felt her confusion. She must not have realized it was a dream.

I stroked her hair and tried to calm myself down. It was no easy task. She was emitting so much lust that it was difficult for me to focus. She looked so desperate.

"Jasper," she said, as she forcefully pressed her lips to mine. She was still extremely aroused. Her lips moved urgently against mine, and it wasn't long before I was taking control of the situation. I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her close to me. I hitched her leg up over my hip and ground myself against her center.

"Bella," I said. "Let me relieve some of this for you."

"No, we can't," she said, as she tried to break away from me. I wouldn't have pressed, but I could feel how conflicted she was.

"Do you want me?"

"Of course I do," she breathed against my mouth. "But, we can't." I felt the panic starting to set in. I had to find a way to show her.

"Do you trust me?"

"Always," she said in a shaky voice, but I felt the truth.

"Turn around," I whispered.

"Why?"

"Just trust me," I said. There was no reason for both of us to be frustrated.

She hesitantly rolled over, and I could feel her nerves mixed with curiosity. She was still aroused, and that was the only reason I was willing to try this. Well, that and I really wanted to touch her. I pulled her back against my chest and started kissing the nape of her neck.

"I need you to relax," I whispered, as I manipulated her into a calmer state. "You are not under my influence, so you can tell me to stop at anytime."

"But, I am under your influence," she managed to breathe out. I smiled against her neck.

"That, I can't help, darlin'," I said, as I moved my hand to her stomach, continuing to kiss the back of her neck. She pushed her backside into my erection, causing me to slip my hand down her body and over her wet shorts. I palmed against her center, creating the much needed friction she was craving. She moved against my hand and I felt more of her desperation, but she was still so conflicted.

As I continued to rub my hand over the material of her thin shorts, I whispered into her ear, "Tell me what you were dreaming about."

"You," she whispered.

"What was I doing?" I asked, as I increased my pace and pressure. The shorts had to go.

"You, I…" she was incoherent.

"What were we doing, Bella?" I asked, as I ripped the shorts from her body, leaving her completely exposed. I felt her momentary shock. I ran my hand over her hip and back down to her center. "Tell me," I said.

"We were naked, by the stream," she said. And, I felt how innocent and shy she was.

"Hmm," I said, as I dipped a finger inside her slick folds. "Is that something you'd like to do?"

"Yes," she said, as she moved against my finger. "Jasper…"

"Did I touch you in your dream?" I asked, as I inserted another finger deep within her, as I allowed my thumb to work her swollen, sensitive clit.

"Yes," she breathed out. "Just like this." Her body involuntarily began to rock against my hand. She was letting go and allowing herself to give in to her deepest desires. She was dropping her inhibitions and relinquishing all trust to me, just as I had asked her to. For once, her sexual emotions weren't guarded and it was beautiful.

"Let go, sweetheart," I said, as my hips started to move of their own will, and I was now rubbing my extremely hard member against her back. I had never cum in my pants before, but I had a feeling Bella was going to show me many firsts.

"Jasper," I felt her orgasm starting to rise within her. "In my dream…" she tried to speak, but she was too distracted.

"Yes," I said, as I moved my hand in between us to adjust myself. _God, she was going to make me explode._

"I was a vampire, just like you…" she moaned. "Don't stop…"

_Fuck!_ I had an image of Bella riding me by the stream, her long hair flowing down her body as she stared into my eyes. She was exquisite, and she was mine. Before I even realized what I was doing, I unzipped my jeans and slid them down over my hips.

"Jasper," She must have felt what I was doing. "We can't!" More panic in her voice. I settled her down by projecting some of what I was feeling onto her. Not just my need, but how I felt for her. It was pure and unadulterated. It was primal, but I needed her to know that she could trust me not to go too far.

"Shh," I said, as I took my cock in my free hand and rubbed it between her legs, teasing her entrance. "Just this, Bella," I promised. "I won't do anything you don't want, not ever."

"Oh…" she said, as she let herself get lost in the sensation of my fingers. I pulled her leg up over my hip to gain better access, as I continued to slide against her moist entrance. I had no idea that foreplay could be this good. As much as I wanted to plunge inside of her, I found that this was rather enticing.

"You smell so good," I moaned. "Feel me, Bella,"

"I do," she said, and I knew she was going to lose it soon. "Jasper, I'm going to…"

"That's right, my beautiful girl, cum for me," I said. "Do it all over my fingers."

I felt her walls tighten around me, as I curled my fingers inside her. That threw her over, because she came fast and hard. While she was letting go, I was moving my hips at a faster pace. The sensitive skin of my erection was starting to tingle against her warmth, as my balls slapped into her ass. I pulled my fingers out of her and gripped her hip as I squeezed my eyes shut, and with one last pass against her slit, I quickly moved back and released in long, cool spurts all over her back.

"Fuck, Bella," I moaned into her hair.

She let out a long breath. "Feel better?"

"Yes," I laughed. "But, I was supposed to be helping you."

"You did," she said.

I glanced down at her back and saw the mess I left. "Don't move," I said, as I kissed her shoulder. "I'll be right back." Within a second I was back with a warm washcloth and towel. I gently washed away any traces of my release, and then I ran my thumb over her hip where I must have gripped during my extremely powerful orgasm. "Sorry, that will be bruised in a few hours."

"It's okay," she said, as she turned to face me. She placed her hand on my cheek, but wouldn't look into my eyes. I felt her embarrassment.

"I forget how young and innocent you are," I said, as I rested my hand on her hip.

"I'm not that innocent," she said, as she bit her lip, and I felt her regret.

"Bella," I said. "Just because I'm not going to be your first, doesn't mean that you aren't innocent. You weren't with Edward that long and I know you weren't intimate with him that many times." I saw the blush cover her cheeks.

"I don't want you to be embarrassed or afraid when you're with me," I said. "I think we need to talk about what's troubling you."

"I can't," she said.

"I know why you don't want to be close to me," I said.

"You're wrong," she said. "I do want to be close to you, so much, but we can't."

"What happened to Edward won't happen to me," I said.

"You don't know that," she said. "I can't risk losing you."

"You won't," I said. "I'll give you time, but not because you think you're going to lose me to the dark side."

"Jasper," she said, but I cut her off.

"You have to trust me," I said. "I will never hurt you. I know we've only been together for a short time, but what I feel for you; I have never felt for another. There are so many things I need to share with you. So many things I want to give you. Will you let me?"

"I want to," she said. "But, I'm so scared."

I pressed my lips to hers and slowly circled my tongue against hers. She tasted like the sweetest fruit I could remember. When we were close like this, I wanted to be human for her. I wanted her to have everything she deserved, and I didn't want her to fear the things she did when she was with me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and inched closer to me. I ran my hand down her back and over her soft, bare bottom. I groaned when I remembered she wasn't wearing any bottoms. I pulled away and smiled.

"We need to get you dressed," I said. "There is no way I can hold you tonight, if you don't put some more clothes on."

"You're the one who ripped them off me," she smiled, as she got up and retrieved a pair of sweat pants from her closet. I pulled the covers back and motioned for her to get back in bed. She did without hesitation. I knew this was her favorite part of the day.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head, as I intertwined our fingers.

"It's getting to the point that I can't sleep without you," she said. "I hope you don't mind."

"It's the only place I want to be," I said. "Now, close your eyes and get some rest. I have big plans for us tomorrow."

"Really?" I felt her excitement. "What?"

"I can't reveal all my plans, but I'm thinking it may include a trip to the stream."

Her desired spiked.

"Thinking about your dream?" I smiled.

"Maybe," she blushed.

"Me too," I said, as I squeezed her a bit tighter.

*****Sigh…thank God Jasper knows what he's doing!**

*****Tomorrow is Tie Me Up and Tease Me Thursday on jaspersnaughtygirls dot blogspot dot com. E-mail us your teasers/banners for any Twilight fic at jaspersnaughtygirls at gmail dot com. It's a great way to gain exposure for your story!**


	19. Chapter 19

*****Look how early I am this week! I told you your reviews motivate me!**

*****Thanks for reading and reviewing that last chapter. Sorry if I missed getting back to you, but I've been writing this story every free chance I get. I read every review and respond back to as many as I can. If you have a specific question you want answered, please PM me.**

*****Thanks Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and TwiCarol. I don't deserve either of you!**

**JPOV**

Bella held tight around my neck as I ran us to the stream. She was getting more comfortable with traveling this way, and I could feel how excited she was to be spending the day with me. I felt the same way. It was getting to the point where I couldn't be away from her.

I slowed my pace as soon as we reached the stream. She tightened her arms around me and kissed my neck.

"I hate when I have to let go," she said, as she slid off my back. I turned to face her and pressed my mouth to hers, slowly kissing her.

"You don't ever have to let go," I said, as I slipped the backpack off her back and pulled the blanket out that I had packed before we left. I spread it out just at the water's edge, sat down and pulled her into my lap.

She settled against my chest and I could feel how relaxed and content she was. I hoped that last night's activity had helped her as much as it did me. I certainly felt less frustrated.

I ran my finger across her bottom lip and leaned in, skimming my lips over her jaw. I breathed in her scent. She shivered and then placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"It's so calming here," she said. "It seems to be just the right spot for you. It fits."

"I can only come here when you're with me," I said. "It doesn't seem right to be here without you."

"How far is this from the house?" she asked. "It's hard to gauge on your back."

"About three miles," I said. "But, it's nestled more in line with the side of the house, and we usually gravitate toward the back of the house when we hunt. The stream runs throughout the whole property. This just seemed to be the best place for me when I needed a chance to think."

"Are you troubled often?" she asked and I felt her concern.

"Not so much anymore," I smiled. "But, there were years of misery and conflict for me, and not just when I was with Maria."

"Even here, with the Cullen's?" she asked.

"Hard to believe, I know," I said. "Carlisle and Esme are the perfect parents, Rose, Emmett and Edward were the best siblings, and Alice, well, I thought she was my eternity."

"So, why did you struggle so much? You had the perfect life."

"It's a good question," I laughed. "I carried a lot of baggage around with me. I've told you about my past with Maria and the newborns. Then when Alice brought us to the Cullen's, well, it wasn't easy constantly craving blood in a house full of animal drinkers. Edward was always monitoring my thoughts, Alice could often see my next move and when she couldn't intervene and I slipped up, it was horrible having to feel everyone's disappointment, especially Carlisle's."

I felt her sorrow for me. "How did you manage for so long?"

"I didn't," I admitted. "If you only knew how many times I slipped up and would have to start over. It wasn't until I tried to attack you that it all changed for me. I never realized the significance of that until recently."

"What do you mean?"

"That's when Alice really started to pull away from me, and I thought it was because she was ashamed and disappointed that I could go after you, but now I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean? She said she didn't have visions of us."

"I don't believe she did, but as vampires we have heightened senses, and I think she knew on some level what you were going to mean to me. Then when she did start having those confusing visions, she knew that you would need my help, and I wouldn't be able to do that if I was trying to be loyal to her."

I felt her confusion and I knew she wanted to ask me something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You do have heightened senses," she smiled.

"I can also feel everything you can." I reminded her.

"What do you feel now?"

"You're curious and confused and you are afraid to ask me something," I said. "I wish you didn't have to be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you, Jasper," she said. "I'm afraid for you. There is a difference."

"It's not your job to protect me, Bella," I said. "I told you that when you tried to do it against Edward. I know what you're scared of, but it's not going to happen."

"I thought you wanted to hear my question," she said, and I felt her anxiety.

"So, you'd change the subject and ask me a question you clearly don't want to ask me, just so we can't discuss making love?"

"Umm, yeah," she said. "That sounds about right."

"You are absurd, Bella," I said, as I hugged her closer to me. "But, you've peaked my interest, so ask your question."

"You're an empath," she said. "So, you have an unfair advantage."

"I can feel what you are feeling, but you can't do the same."

"Right and you said that Alice knew on some level what I would mean to you."

"I believe she did," I said, wondering where she was headed with this.

"What do I mean to you, Jasper?"

I turned her body so that she would have to face me and look me in the eyes, "You honestly don't know?" _She was absurd._

She shook her head. "I know you care about me, and you want to protect me. We're really good friends, but…" she looked down.

I tilted her chin up. "I'm trying not to rush you," I said. "And I know I didn't do such a good job with that, but it's only because I'm drawn to you and I'm old and I feel like I've wasted enough time. When you were with Edward, after he changed, it drove me crazy thinking about the two of you together. I started developing feelings for you that night I found you in his bedroom alone. Then I watched out for you that weekend he went hunting and left you without money or gas, and you looked so alone and afraid. I wanted to comfort you, but I could feel how much you loved my brother. I couldn't interfere, but then when he hurt your wrist, well, I couldn't keep away anymore."

"You had feelings for me since Edward was here?"

"Yes," I sighed. "But, then he came back and you forgave him. It tore me up when you told me we could only see one another in my house with Edward present. I couldn't understand what you were doing until I got a flicker of love from you."

"What?" She was shocked by my admission.

"You didn't realize it, but Edward did and that's why he wanted you to stay away from me. You were trying to protect me against him, and you didn't even know why."

"I didn't want him to hurt you," she said. I knew she hadn't realized that she was falling in love with me then, but in the past few weeks she had realized it, but I didn't want to scare her away by blurting out how I felt if she wasn't ready to hear it.

"I know," I said, as I gently kissed her lips. "That night I found you in the shower was the hardest night of my existence. As soon as I realized that I had walked into Victoria's trap, I freaked. I was smarter than that, but I was so wrapped up in trying to protect you, that I let my guard down and the run back to your house was torture. I couldn't get there fast enough. I kept thinking of all the vile things he was doing to you. My biggest fear was that he would turn you and take you from me, before I ever got the chance to see if you would fully reciprocate."

"Reciprocate?" She swallowed hard.

"You may not possess my gift, but you have to know how I feel about you," I said. "I've known for quite some time, but I was trying to let you discover how you felt about me on your own."

"And, you know that I've figured it out?" she asked in a tentative voice, as she fidgeted in my lap.

"I can feel it, Bella," I smiled. "I'll never leave you. I'll protect you and care for you for as long as you'll let me. I've fallen deeply and utterly in love with you."

"I was afraid to believe it, Jasper," she said. "I thought we were moving too fast, but there's this pull I feel when I'm with you. I have to be with you, and I physically ache when we're not together. I love you."

Those three words, falling from her lips, meant more to me than they ever had before. My gift put me at an advantage here because, for the first time in my long life, someone loved me just as strongly as I did them. It took this fragile human child to make me understand just how powerful an emotion could really be, and I was supposed to be the expert.

"Well, I'm certainly glad that's out of the way," I said, as I pulled her to my lips. "I've wanted to tell you for weeks how much I love you."

"Why didn't you?" she asked, when I let her up for air. I crushed my mouth against hers again and forcefully attacked her mouth. I had to show her how much I wanted and needed her.

"I wasn't sure you were ready," I said.

"How come you were sure today?" she asked.

"You're just full of questions," I said, as I lay back on the blanket, pulling her on top of me. I ran my fingers through her hair, pulling her barrette out and letting it fall around her shoulders, just like in my vision of her last night. "When I asked you to trust me last night, you did. I know you're scared about us being intimate, but in spite of that, you still trusted that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I knew then that you had fallen in love with me and you finally understood it."

"Jasper," she breathed, as she started to place soft kisses along my jaw. "I feel so overwhelmed, but in a good way. I didn't think that this would ever happen to me again, and I want to do everything right."

"You could never do anything wrong." She moved her lips down my neck and to the spot where I had been turned. She ran her tongue over Maria's mark and then her fingers. She stopped and looked up at me. I felt her curiosity.

"I want to see the other marks that you told me about," she said. "The ones from the newborns."

"Bella," I said. "That's not something that I usually put on display." I was rarely ever without a shirt. Not even with Alice. "And besides, your human eyes really wouldn't be able to see them as clearly as a vampire could."

"It's a part of who you are, Jasper," she said, as she lowered her lips to my neck again and reached for the top button of my shirt. "I love all of you." She had a rush of courage and she managed to get three of my buttons undone, before I could grab her wrists.

"Bella," I said. "I'm not pure and these scars will prove that. It might send you running in the opposite direction."

"I can't leave you anymore than you could leave me," she smiled, as she pleaded with her eyes. No truer words were ever spoken as far as I was concerned.

I sighed as I let go of her wrists. She'd eventually see my marred body, so I guessed today was as good a day as any.

"Thank you," she whispered, as she finished unbuttoning my shirt, spreading it open as her hands grazed against my chest. She glanced up and down my torso, and then extended her hand and placed it on my lower abs. She traced the "v" that dipped into my pants and then back up over my abdomen. She was extremely sensual and she wasn't even trying to be. Her touch was turning me on.

I reached for her and gripped her hips, pushing her into my erection as she continued her exploration of my body. She ran her warm hands up to my chest, gently brushing over my nipples with her thumbs. She caused a shock to surge through my body. She looked up and smiled at me. She was an angel; my angel.

As her gaze dropped back down to my chest, I felt her distress. The sun peaked through the clouds and shone down on the two of us, causing me to sparkle. The sunlight enhanced my scars, making it easier for Bella to see who I really was.

I reached for the buttons of my shirt, but this time she grabbed my wrist. "No," she said. "I need to see this." I could easily have fought her off, but I didn't want to. I wanted her comfort, even though I didn't deserve it.

I looked away from her and shook my head. I didn't agree, but I felt her determination. She continued to trace my crescent marks with her fingertips, but I couldn't look at her until I felt her warm lips connect with my skin. My head shot up at the immediate contact. She kissed as much of my shoulders, chest and stomach as she could and with each kiss, I felt that strange electricity.

"Please tell me you feel that," she whispered.

"It's what connects us to one another," I said, as I tangled my fingers in her hair.

She dropped her head to my stomach and splayed her hands across my chest. I felt the moisture that fell from her eyes and onto my exposed body. My gift allowed me to feel exactly what she was feeling. She grieved for me, and ached for my pain. It was agonizing for me, more so than any bite I had ever endured.

"Bella," I whispered. "Don't shed tears for me. These scars don't hurt anymore."

"Not physically, Jasper," she sobbed. "But, you carry this pain with you every day. I can feel that."

"How?" I was dumbfounded.

"How could you not? No wonder you've been so tortured. Why has no one realized why it was so difficult for you to live Carlisle's lifestyle? You carried so much agony with you."

I placed my hands on her shoulders and dragged her up to my face. "You sweet girl," I said. "I never wanted this to be your burden. It's in my past."

"Does it haunt you?"

"Every day," I admitted.

"What can I do to make it go away?" I felt her sincerity.

"Just be you, darlin'," I said. "Let me love you."

"I will," she said, as she rested her head in the crook of my neck. We stayed like this for hours; just holding one another, talking or saying nothing at all. Occasionally, Bella would lean down and place a soft kiss on my chest and that would make me feel so wanted.

I finally felt like my life was beginning. It took over a century to find her, and I intended to do everything in my power to keep her with me always. Bella was my missing piece.

**EPOV**

Italy was as intriguing as I thought it would be. It was empowering invading their territory. The last time I was here, I was at the Volturi's mercy. I had to do exactly what Aro said or I would have lost Bella. But, now things were different. Not only did I not have a human as a weakness, but my darker side rendered their powers useless against me. Alec, Jane and Aro had nothing on me, and if they fucked with me, they would learn the hard way that they couldn't bring me down. Their only hope was for me to join them in darkness. I planned to do that as soon as I had my beautiful princess by my side.

My phone began to vibrate. I flipped it open and growled.

"Why haven't you returned my calls?"

"It's not an easy task," the voice said. "You may be immune to all powers, but I am not."

"Any dealings you have with me are blocked," I reminded.

"But, my conversations can be heard, and I can't risk that," the frantic voice told me.

"Are you making progress?" I snapped.

"I'm trying."

"That's not good enough," I said. "I didn't run into you at the precise time that I did by accident. You are key. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, but it's difficult."

"You find a way to accomplish the task at hand," I said. "Or, I will make your life a living hell."

"Edward," the voice pleaded. "Maybe you should forget about this and find another way."

"There is no other way, and if you don't help me when the time is right," I growled. "Your precious mate will never see me coming." I snapped the phone shut.

"Edward," Victoria called from the foyer.

_Fuck! What did she want now?_

"Edward," she called again, and this time I smelled an unfamiliar vampire with her. I flew into the foyer and stood in between them. I growled at him.

"Edward," Victoria said, as she put her hand on my shoulder. "I want you to meet Riley."

I stared at him, but he didn't try to put up a fight. "Why is he here?" I hissed. He was new, I could tell by the wild, untamed look in his eyes. His thoughts were jumbled and he was trying to link his human memories with his new life. He was confused.

"Where are your manners?" she asked. "He's my new friend. I created him myself," she smiled.

"You did what?" I turned around and took a step toward her. Riley gripped my arm, but I grabbed his neck and flung him against the wall, without ever taking my eyes off Victoria.

Her eyes widened in shock. _How did you do that? He's a newborn. You shouldn't be stronger than him._ Her thoughts were frenzied. Obviously, she was counting on him to protect her.

I laughed. "When are you going to learn?" I backhanded her, and she fell to the floor. "You're a worthless whore."

Riley sprang to his feet and lunged for me. I spun and caught him by his throat. _You won't hurt my maker._

"Do you think you're any match for me?" I said, as his feet dangled in the air. I turned and looked down at Victoria. "You will not go behind my back, making newborns. Do you understand? They can't protect you against me."

She nodded.

"Answer me," I said.

"Yes," she squeaked out.

"You're going to pay for this later," I said. "But for now, you'll take me to where you are keeping the others."

"What?"

"You may not have thought about the army you're creating," I said. "But Riley's head is full of useful information. Maybe I should keep him and ditch you. You're proving to be of no use to me."

She looked down.

"Get up," I said. "Or, I'll snap his neck and deliver you to the Volturi myself."

She scrambled to her feet. "I'm sorry, Edward," she pleaded. "I wanted to tell you and that's why I brought Riley here. I wanted to tell you today."

"You're going to be sorry," I said, as I released Riley and dropped him to the floor. "I don't need this now."

"I'm trying to help you," she said. "You'll need help."

"No," I said. "I don't think I will, but bring me to your newborns. If you can give me a good reason why I shouldn't destroy all of them; including you, I'll consider it."

She nodded. _I'm sorry, Edward_.

"You should be…"

*****I know what he's up to…**


	20. Chapter 20

*****Thanks again to all of you for reading and responding!**

*****TwiCarol and Jasper's Darlin' Kathy continue to keep up with me, so you get your chapters much faster.**

*****I still own nothing!**

**JPOV**

Emmett and I were racing back to the house after a quick afternoon hunt. When we reached the front lawn, I saw Bella's truck parked in the driveway. That was a surprise, since I knew she was spending the morning with Charlie before he went on a weekend fishing trip, and then she said she had some errands to run.

I smiled when I inhaled her luscious scent.

"Doesn't that make your throat burn?" Emmett asked. "I mean, I'm used to Bella now, but I don't have to shove my tongue down her throat."

I laughed. "It's getting easier to be close to her. Yes, it's uncomfortable, especially when we're kissing, but it's worth it. It all seems so natural now."

"Rose and I are going to Port Angeles for the night. We are catching a movie and spending the night in a hotel."

"How come?"

"Just switching things up," he smiled. "And, Carlisle and Esme went to Alaska to meet Philip."

"Yes," I said. "They told me."

"So, that leaves you and young Bella here in the house tonight. Whatever will you do?"

"Don't you worry about me and young Bella," I smiled. "I'm sure we will find something to pass the time."

"Yeah," he snickered. "Knowing the two of you, you'll have to play cards or something."

"Funny," I said. "Have fun in Port Angeles." I said, as I ran up the front steps and into the house. I heard her laughing and that made me smile. I felt how happy she was. I walked up the steps and to my bedroom, where she was talking with Rose.

"Bella," Rose pressed, and I felt her frustration. "Just let it go."

"Don't you think I want to?" Bella said.

"You're over-thinking," Rose said, and I knew that she knew I was in the hall, but she continued anyway. "Jasper is a patient man, but how much longer do you think he'll wait?"

"I don't know," she said. "But, it's getting harder for both of us."

_Oh no darlin', it's much harder for me._

"You're going to have to give in and trust him," Rose said.

"I do trust him, but he doesn't think what happened to Edward could happen to him."

"He's right," Rose said. "It won't."

"How can you all be so sure?" Bella asked. "I've already destroyed Edward's life; I can't do that to Jasper too."

_How was I going to convince her?_

"You're making a big mistake and as much as I've grown to like you, and really I do like you, I can't let you hurt Jasper. He doesn't deserve to have his heart broken again."

"I'm trying not to hurt him," Bella said.

"You are hurting him. You have to let him in and show him that you can take the next step. He needs that from you."

I walked in and smiled at Bella. Her eyes lit up and I felt her excitement over seeing me. I glared at Rose.

"I knew you were there," she smirked.

"Rose!" Bella said, as she got off the bed and hugged me.

"Sorry, Bella," she said. "But, I was hoping that you might say something that would reassure Jasper."

"She doesn't have to reassure me, Rose," I said. "We've already talked about this."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "You two figure it out. Emmett and I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

"Have fun," Bella said.

"I intend to," she smiled. "I hope you two can do the same."

"Goodbye, Rosalie," I said, as I shut the door behind her. Bella blushed.

"Interesting conversation," I said, as I led her to the window seat. I sat and pulled her between my legs.

"You should have made your presence known," she said.

"I did," I reminded her.

"But only after you had time to listen to what I said."

"You said nothing that I didn't already know," I said. "So, not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Charlie left," she said. "And I was lonely, so I packed a bag and headed here."

"You're staying the entire night?" Now that presented me with certain possibilities.

"If you don't mind," she said, as she bit her lip. _Did she actually think I would turn her away? _"I wanted to sleep in your bed."

"Did you?" I smiled, as I nuzzled my face in her hair. "I like when you're in my bed. I wish you could be here every night."

"Why? You're already in my bed every night."

"True, but my bed is bigger and we have more privacy here. I don't have to jump up and hide in the closet when Carlisle passes by."

"Charlie?" she giggled. "He's taken a liking to you. Maybe he wouldn't mind finding you in bed with me."

"I'm not ready to let Charlie see that his bullets would do nothing to me."

"Good point," she said. "So, can I stay?"

"As long as you'd like," I said. "Move in with me." I just blurted that out, but I was instinctual, and when I wanted something that sometimes happened.

"What? Here with the Cullens?"

"Is there something wrong with here?"

"No, I love it here, but I'm sure Carlisle and Esme don't want another kid, and what about Charlie?"

"Carlisle and Esme would love to have you here, as would Rose and Emmett," I said, and now the more I thought about it, the more I wanted her here with me. "Charlie's never home and when he is, he doesn't leave the television."

"I can't just leave him," she said, and I felt her conflict.

"You want to move in with me," I said.

"Jasper," she said. "I can't."

"Because of Charlie?"

"Yes," she said. "Maybe we can talk about it in the fall."

"What happens in the fall?" I asked a bit let down.

"Well," I said. "I was supposed to go to college with Edward, but I don't think I'll be going to Dartmouth or even Alaska, for that matter."

"Do you want to go to either one of those colleges?" I knew that she was going to marry Edward and he was going to fund her education, but it hadn't occurred to me that she couldn't go without him.

"No," she said. "I looked into the local community college, and I think I'm just going to start out there for now." I felt a tinge of disappointment.

"Is that what you want?"

"I'm undecided anyway, so it's probably the best thing, besides that's really all I can afford for now."

"No, it isn't. I can afford to send you anywhere you want to go."

"There's nothing wrong with a community college," I felt her pride.

"I didn't say that there was," I said. "I just want you to know that you have options. I'll pay for your education, no matter where you go."

"That's very kind of you, but I can't let you do that," she said.

"Look," I said, as I turned her around so that she could face me. "We're going to get something straight."

"What do you mean? Are you angry?" She was worried that she upset me, and she hadn't, but I wasn't going to put up with her inability to accept things from me the way Edward had.

"No," I smiled, as I stroked her cheek. "But, I will be if you try to tell me what to do with my money. If I want to spend it on you, I will. I have a lot of it. The term old money, well, that really does apply to me. I've been around a long time and I have more money than I could possibly spend in a lifetime. So, you'd be doing me a favor."

"I don't want your money," she said.

"I know you don't," I smiled. "That's why I want to spend it on you."

"Jasper," she said. "You've already bought me a car, a whole new summer wardrobe and you never let me pay for anything when we're together. Isn't that enough?"

"Your point?"

"You do enough," she said. "I'm still looking for a job since the Newton's already filled my position, but since I spend all of my free time with you, it's slow going."

"You don't need to work," I said, as she rolled her eyes at me. "But, I understand why you want to, so look for a job if you feel you must, but I'll pay for college." She opened her mouth to speak. "No," I said. "Don't argue with me. We'll go on-line tomorrow and get you set up."

"Fine," she said.

"Fine? You're not going to fight me on this?"

"Can I win?"

"No," I smiled. "You can't. My power of persuasion is much too strong."

"Then I'll just say thank you," she said, as she leaned in and slowly kissed me. "My father thanks you as well."

"You are both welcome," I said, as I pulled her closer and slipped my tongue in between her lips. She was intoxicating to me. Yes, my throat burned, but it would never deter me from her. I wanted her so much. She got up on her knees and quickly moved into my lap. I let out a small groan as I tangled my fingers in her hair and continued to kiss her, moving from her mouth to her jaw and down her neck. Her throat was so soft, and it amazed me that I could be this close to her neck and not have the urge to bite her. Bella changed me for the better, and I wished that I could make her see that being with her wasn't going to turn me into some horrible monster. The effect she had on me was quite the opposite.

She ran her fingers through my hair and I could feel how eager she was becoming. I lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, gently placing her in the center.

She looked up at me and as I approached, I felt her panic. "Jasper," she said, as she sat up. _How quickly she changes her mind. _She was tempting me to use my gift to get her to drop these inhibitions. But, I knew that would be wrong_. But, I was tempted._

I placed my fingers over her lips. "Trust me, remember?"

She nodded.

I reached into my nightstand and pulled out a small blue box. I crawled into the bed with her and handed it to her.

I felt her confusion.

"Open it," I said.

"What's it for?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" I asked. "I saw it and I wanted you to have it."

She looked down at the box and smiled. She carefully lifted the lid and I could feel her excitement.

"Jasper," she said, as she took the chain out of the box. "This is beautiful." In the center of the chain was a platinum heart, set in diamonds.

I took the chain from her, moved her hair out of the way and placed it around her neck. "My heart hasn't beat in over a century, but when I'm with you I swear I feel a flutter inside my chest. When we were at the stream and you touched my scars," I had to stop and collect my thoughts.

She turned around and stared at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Sorry," I said, as I stroked her cheek. "You overwhelm me."

Her lips curved into a smile. "I thought it was you who did that to me."

I took her hands in mine. "Bella," I said. "I don't think you could possibly know what you did for me at that stream. No one has ever looked at me the way you did. You feel so deeply for me. I'm used to showing everyone around me how I feel, but I have never felt anything so strong. You can't imagine what it does for me."

"My feelings for you are genuine, Jasper," she smiled. "You're so easy to love."

I pressed my lips to hers and spoke against her lips, "That's exactly what I'm talking about."

We slowly and deliberately kissed for a few minutes, feeling every ounce of love we had for one another. She was starting to give in and trust me, I could sense that, but I didn't want to take advantage of the moment. I needed a few minutes to settle down and think about where this night was headed. I slowly pulled away from her mouth and smiled at her.

"You're beautiful," I whispered. "So perfect."

She blushed at my words. "Thank you for this," she said, as she fingered her new gift. "I'll never take it off."

"I'm glad you like it," I said. "You have my heart, Bella, whether it beats or not."

She moved closer to me and climbed back into my lap. "You like sitting there, don't you?"

"I like being as close to you as I can," she said.

"I know how we can be closer," I smiled.

"I do want that, Jasper," she said, as her heart rate increased and her breathing picked up. I felt how nervous she suddenly became.

"What are you saying?" I asked, hoping I understood.

"I want you to make love to me," she said. "But, I just keep thinking how selfish that seems."

"It's not selfish," I said.

"It is if what happened to Edward happens to you," she said, and I saw the conflict in her eyes. That look made me wish I were human so that she didn't have to deal with this at all. If I were human, we'd be intimate by now.

"What can I do to make you understand that I could never hurt you the way he did," I was practically pleading. "I would never force you into making a decision about the two of us, but I won't lie, Bella, I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone else. Something is missing, I'm not complete yet, and I don't think I'll be until you and I are together. I want you to be mine in every sense of the word."

"I am yours," she assured me. "I want to show you, but…" she trailed off and looked away. I tilted her chin up and made her look into my eyes.

"You're nervous, and I can help with that," I said. "I won't manipulate you into anything you don't want to do. We have all night, so let's take our time and if at any time you want to stop, we will."

She closed her eyes and thought for a minute. "I want you to promise me something," she said.

"Anything," I responded without even knowing what she wanted, but I would do anything for her.

"If we make love and you become darker," she stopped.

"Bella, I won't," I said. "I've already had sex and to be honest, I've already been dark too, so I don't think there is any reason that my personality should be altered."

"Have you ever made love to a human before?"

"No," I said, but now I knew I had to tell her the truth.

"See," she said. "You've only been with vampires."

"No," I said, as I looked away. I didn't think I could face her after this admission. "That's not entirely true."

"I don't understand," I felt her confusion.

"I said that I never made love to a human, but I have had sex with a few," I said, feeling completely ashamed. "When I was with Maria, sometimes right before a kill, I would take a human before biting them."

I heard a small gasp and then I felt her shock. If the things I had done before didn't turn her against me, this certainly would.

"Have you heard enough?"

"No," she said. "I want to hear it all." She took my hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. My eyes darted to hers. Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"You're not disgusted?"

"Do you feel disgust coming from me?"

"No," I smiled, because she never ceased to amaze me. "It was a very dark time in my life. I did many things that I'm not proud of, but by telling you this, I'm hoping that you will see that I've been where Edward is and I have no intentions of ever going back. I simply can't live that life again."

"You must really want to be with me," she said, and I finally felt the realization that I had been waiting for.

"More than you could ever know," I said.

"I understand why you think it won't happen to you," she said. "And, now knowing you've been with a human eases my mind a bit."

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting," I said.

"Well, I'm not happy about it, but knowing what I know about vampires, you survive off instinct and you did what you did. We can't change the past; if we could, I never would have made love to Edward."

I nodded, knowing that was what brought me to her in the first place. "Did you still want me to promise you something?"

"Yes," she said. "If we make love and you turn dark, please promise me that you'll take me with you."

"What?"

"If your personality changes after we're together, I want you to turn me so that we can be together," she said.

"You don't know what you're saying," I said. "Don't get me wrong, I want to turn you, but not so that you will succumb to darkness." _That was what Edward wanted for her._ _How did we get here?_

"I can't be without you," she said. "So, if the only way to stay with you is to become like you, then you have to change me so that I can be your equal."

"Bella?"

"Jasper, you promised," she said.

I smiled. "Yes, I did."

"So, you'll do it?"

"Yes," I said. "I will turn you when the time is right."

"That's not what I asked," she said.

"I'm not surrendering to the dark side and neither are you, but I am making love to you tonight," I told her.

"Oh," she said.

"Unless you don't want me to," I said.

"I do want to," she said. "Tonight."

I gently kissed her lips. "I need time to prepare and you need to relax."

"Do you need to hunt?"

"No, I already did that with Emmett," I said. "Why don't you go take a bath in that big tub you love so much?"

"Will you join me?" she asked, as she bit her lip.

"Teasing me?"

"Maybe," she smiled.

"I'll make you pay for that," I said.

"I do love that tub," she said, as she climbed out of my lap and headed for the bathroom.

"Move in and you can use it whenever you want," I reminded her.

"You don't play fair," she said.

"You can't win playing fair," I smiled.

She shook her head.

"Bella," I said. "Make sure you have a relaxing soak, because I don't plan on letting you rest much tonight."

"I," she blushed, but then I felt her desire spike. "I won't be long."

**BPOV**

I just agreed to make love to Jasper! I sank deeper into the warm water and tried to calm myself. It was too much to process. Move in with him? Let him pay for college? Don't get a job? Leave Charlie? He would change me when the time was right? Could I do these things? Did I want to do these things?

Yes, as long as they were with Jasper, I did. I wanted to be with him always. I could feel how much he loved me and wanted me. I trusted him and I believed him when he said that he wouldn't change after we were together. I was taking a huge leap of faith, but somehow it all seemed so right.

I stepped out of the tub once the water began to cool. I didn't know how long I was in there, but my skin was beginning to shrivel. I was a bit disappointed that Jasper didn't join me, but there would be other baths. I smiled at the thought of all the things I could share with Jasper. As I wrapped the towel around my body and brushed out my hair, I heard his words echo through my head…

_I don't plan on letting you rest much tonight…_

Holy Hell! What did he plan on? Could I keep up?

I was nervous. When I was with Edward, it was the first time for both of us and neither of us had any sexual experience. That wasn't the case with Jasper. He had been with Alice longer than Charlie had been alive, and before that there was Maria; an experienced warrior vampire. How did I think I was any match for either of them? I was a plain, human girl. _What could he possibly see in me?_

I looked around the room and realized that I didn't bring a change of clothes in with me. I wasn't sure where Jasper was, but he could be back in the bedroom by now. Should I just casually walk out in my towel? I guessed that was acceptable. I mean, after all, in a few minutes he would probably see me completely naked anyway.

_Oh, my! _

I no longer felt relaxed. It was as if the bath had done nothing for me. I was nervous and feeling anxious. My throat was dry and my stomach was in knots. What if I wasn't what he wanted? Would he be disappointed? I leaned against the counter, trying to decide what I should do when the door slowly pushed open.

"Darlin'," he said. "All of these negative emotions are driving me crazy."

_Of course he could feel everything through the door. Stupid empath!_

"Jas…" I looked up and saw that he had taken his shirt and shoes off. The fact that he was exposing his bare chest to me was not lost on me. He trusted me with his imperfections and he wanted me to do the same. It was always about trust with Jasper.

He was standing inches from my face now, in nothing but a pair of well fitting blue jeans. He was by far the sexiest man I had ever seen. There were no words.

I reached out and ran my hand down the center of his chest, down his stomach and stopped at the button of his jeans. I looked up at him. I was still lost in his beauty.

He placed one hand under my hair at the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him and holding me for a few seconds. I felt that sudden surge of electricity and it caused me to shiver. With his free hand, he reached for the top of my towel and gently tugged at it. He lowered his lips to my ear and I could feel his cool breath as he began to speak.

"This," he said in a low, husky growl. "Has got to go."

_Oh! My! God!_

*****Don't lynch me! The next chapter is almost done!**

*****I have a story rec for you all…A Life Half Lived by chrisxgirlx. She is writing a story based off my Fate/Love/Hope trilogy. It's not entirely the same but it does feature an adult Cullen Whitlock. Check it out!**


	21. Chapter 21

*****Thanks! The response to this story is amazing. You guys rock my world and continue to motivate me! Sorry I didn't respond back, but I was working hard to get this out! I wanted this chapter to be all on its own. That was the reason I ended where I did!**

*****Thanks to my beta girls!**

*****I still don't own anything and I really don't believe that anyone is reading this a/n! You're all waiting for Jasper to lose his pants!**

**JPOV**

Bella agreed to let me make love to her. I couldn't believe it. I told her what I wanted, but I never expected her to say yes. My hormones were in overdrive. I felt like a seventeen year old virgin about to get laid for the first time. Shit, I'd been hard since she went into the bathroom.

_Settle down, Whitlock! She could still change her mind._

I couldn't help it. I had thought about being with Bella countless times. Every time we kissed, it sparked a heat from deep within me. This girl made me feel warm all over and even triggered movement in my chest. How? I had no idea, but I liked it. She was everything I had dreamed of, but never thought I was capable of obtaining. I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anything else. No call to blood was as strong as the pull I had toward Bella. She made me feel like a man; not a vampire.

But, I was a vampire, so I had to get a hold of myself. I could not lose control with her. If we started and she wanted to stop, I had to be prepared to do that. But, if she didn't stop me, I had to be equally as prepared. I had to make sure I didn't let my vampire urges take over and sink my teeth into her neck. I also had to make sure that I had a handle on my strength. She wasn't a vampire and I had to make sure I didn't hurt her physically.

I went out to the yard just to get some air. I didn't really need it, but it distracted me for a few minutes. Bella was mine and she wanted me; demons and all. She didn't care about my past; not my scars, not my indiscretions with humans and not for slipping up and feeding from humans when I was supposed to be living Carlisle's lifestyle. She had even forgiven me for trying to attack her. Bella's love for me was unconditional. I wanted tonight to be special. I had to make her feel how much I loved and desired her.

I went back upstairs and prepared the room. I placed a pink rose that I had clipped from Esme's garden on the nightstand on Bella's side of the bed. I turned out the lights, lit some candles and pulled back the curtains so that the moonlight illuminated the bedroom.

I slipped off my shirt and shoes and then pulled the comforter back. I could hear her getting out of the bathtub, but she wasn't as relaxed as I had hoped she would be. She was nervous, but that was understandable. I was even a little anxious about being with her. I hadn't been with anyone but Alice in many decades. It wasn't her nerves that bothered me. It was the self-doubt she was feeling. She was throwing off vibes of inadequacy. _Did she really think that she would disappoint me?_ That was ridiculous.

I ran my hand through my hair as I paced the room. What was taking her so long to come out? She had finished bathing and from what I could tell, she was just in there worrying about things that didn't make any sense to me. It was time to show her exactly what she did to me.

I placed my hand on the bathroom door in an attempt to calm her, but I didn't want to use my gift. I wanted to relax her in person, so I slowly opened the door. She was standing by the counter, looking down and chewing on her fingernails.

"Darlin'," I said. "All of these negative emotions are driving me crazy."

She looked up and I felt her relief. _Hmm, maybe she wanted me here._

"Jas…" She took in my bare chest and I felt how much she trusted me. That was a good sign. She continued to stare at me and I realized that this was the first time I stood shirtless in front of her. She had seen my chest at the stream, but now I was completely exposed to her. Her desire kicked up a few notches and I smiled_. I could work with this._

I moved closer to her as she reached out and ran her hand down the center of my chest, down my stomach, stopping at the button of my jeans. She was so tender and caring. I could feel the love pouring off of her. I always loved the way she smelled when she was freshly washed. Not that she didn't always smell good to me, but the hot water helped to heighten her scent. I had to have her.

I placed one hand under her hair at the back of her neck, pulling her closer to me while holding her for a few seconds. I wanted to take things slow and relish every second with her. I knew that I would have every touch, breath and movement committed to memory, but I wanted Bella to savor the moment.

I wanted to see her, so with my free hand I reached for the top of her towel and gently tugged at it, lowering my lips to her ear.

"This," I said in an unexpected growl. "Has got to go." I pulled it away from her body and let it drop to the floor. She swallowed hard and tried to move closer to me so that I couldn't see her.

"No," I shook my head and placed my fingers around her wrist, as I moved her back against the counter. I let my eyes fall over her naked form. "You are breathtaking,"

She looked down and I felt her embarrassment. I leaned down and started placing soft, open-mouth kisses along her jaw. I slowly ran my hand down her neck and over her breast. I felt her nipple harden under my palm as she let out a small moan. She placed her hands on either of my shoulders and gently gripped them in her tiny hands. I moved closer so that my chest was pressed against hers; skin on skin. It was amazing. I rubbed my body against her breasts and groaned when I felt her nipples brush against my chest.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" I asked.

She looked up at me and shook her head. She had this natural allure about her, and I think that was what made her so sexy. She was totally unaware of her effect on me.

"We don't have to go any further than this tonight," I said, as I lifted her up onto the counter. "And, I'd feel satisfied. Do you still want this?"

"Yes," she said, but I could still sense her fear.

"Trust me," I reminded her.

She nodded.

I pushed the hair from her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips. I trailed my hands down to her inner thighs and slightly parted her legs. Her scent was exhilarating and as I glanced down at her body, I couldn't help but lick my lips in anticipation. I had dreamed about tasting her so many times, but I knew I had to take things slow and I wasn't sure that I could handle pressing my lips against that glorious heat without wanting to taste her blood. It wasn't a chance I was willing to take, not yet.

I moved to stand in between her legs, as I placed my hands on her hips and lowered my lips to her neck. I nibbled and kissed my way down to her breast, taking her nipple into my mouth.

"Oh…" she cried out, as her fingers found their way to my hair. She arched her back, causing me to take more of her in. She tasted so sweet. I slipped my hand up to her center and slowly teased her entrance with my fingertip. She was already soaking wet and extremely receptive to me. Her lust was crashing into me, and it was taking every ounce of control I had not to plunge as fast and as hard as I could into her sweet body.

She reached down between us and guided my fingers inside her moist folds. I smiled against her breast and knew exactly what she wanted. I moved my lips back up to her mouth and whispered against her lips.

"Do you want me to make you cum like I did the other night in your bedroom?"

She eagerly nodded.

"No," I said. "Tell me."

"Yes," she said, as she moved my hand back and forth. "I want to feel that way again." I let her lead as I delved into her mouth, letting my tongue explore her lips and tongue. She closed her mouth over my tongue and sucked on it, making me think of another place I'd like her to wrap her lips around.

_Patience, Jasper, you have to have patience with this delicate creature. _

Soon Bella was moving in rhythm with my fingers and letting out the sexiest little sounds I had ever heard. She stopped guiding me and let me take over as her hands found their way back up to my shoulders. She gripped me hard and if I were human, her finger nails would have hurt, but she couldn't do any damage to my marble skin, and I think her holding on to me made her feel secure. She was dropping her inhibitions and letting her body lead the way.

I began sucking on her neck and leaving red marks in my wake as I continued to frantically move my fingers in and out of her. She was teetering on the edge, not fully letting go and I knew she was struggling to maintain that last ounce of control.

"Let go," I growled in her ear.

"That's so sexy when you do that," she moaned, and before I could respond she was screaming out my name and letting go, all over my fingers. It was hot.

That was it, I couldn't wait anymore. I had to be inside her, so as she was coming down from her rather powerful orgasm, I reached down and undid my pants, letting them, along with my boxers slide down my legs and fall to the floor. Bella jumped when my belt buckle hit the tile floor. I stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

I smiled at her as I spread her legs apart, taking one and wrapping it around my waist. I moved closer to her entrance and let the tip of my cock brush against her slit. She jumped at the contact.

"I have to have you now," I whispered, as I sucked on her bottom lip. She let out a small whimper and shivered under my touch. I moved as close to her as I could and squeezed my eyes shut as the tip of my extremely erect cock pushed inside her warmth. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I may have been with humans in my past, but I didn't love them. It was more of a hunting ritual back then. This was an entirely different experience.

"Oh, Bella," my whole body started to tingle. I hitched her leg a bit higher, causing me to slide even deeper into her hot, wet center. I stilled for a moment, giving her a chance to adjust to what was about to happen. Even though she had been with Edward, I knew that she still wasn't used to our size, she might not ever get used to it as long as she was human and I really didn't want to hurt her. Just as I was about to thrust, she tensed up. I should have felt this coming, but I as too caught up in the sensation that was Bella to realize her distress.

"Wait!" she yelled.

I knew that she could stop me at any second, but I was so hoping that it was before we got to this point. I mean, I was already inside of her.

"Bella," I whispered, as I placed my forehead against hers. "It's going to take me a minute to stop this. I don't want to do anything that will hurt you, but I've never had to stop at this point."

"No," she said. "I don't want to stop; I just don't want our first time to be on the bathroom counter."

_Oh! How could I have let that happen?_

"Sorry, darlin'," I said. "How careless of me."

I scooped her up and she wrapped her other leg around my waist as I walked us out to the bedroom. As I walked, I moved inside of her, hitting places that made her moan in pleasure. I couldn't get to the bed, I'd get there eventually, but right now, my body had other ideas. I slammed her into the wall and grabbed her ass as I thrust deep inside her. Her naked body was warm and slick with sweat and it was such a glorious contrast to my frigid skin. She was on fire and it felt amazing. It ignited an awareness within me that I had never felt.

"Jasper…" she moaned, as she took my face between her hands and kissed me as forcefully as she could. I slid us down the wall and sat with her in my lap, so that she straddled me and I began to rock in and out of her. She leaned back on her elbows, giving me the fucking sexiest view of her pussy. I watched as I slowly slide in and out of her.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered. "You are all I'll ever need."

"I'm going to cum," she screamed, and I felt her release gush out of her and onto me. She pulled herself back up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck as she tried to catch her breath. I sucked and nipped on her shoulder, waiting for her to come back down. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her desire was increasing. She wanted more; I could feel that.

I stood up, never breaking our connection and walked us over to the bed. I gently lay her down with her legs still tightly secured around my hips as I remained standing and then I resumed my thrusting. She closed her eyes and gripped the comforter as she tightened her hold on my waist with her legs.

I let out a low growl when I felt my muscles beginning to constrict in my stomach, and then I felt that familiar tingle in my groin. I was going to cum hard and fast and I was going to love every fucking second of it.

"Bella!" I screamed. I reached down and pushed my finger inside her, quickly finding her clit as I dropped down on top of her. I used my gift to surround her in my own lust, helping her reached that third climax.

"Jasper," she cried. "I…again…" she was having trouble forming a sentence.

I grabbed a handful of her hair and emptied into her in long, fast spurts. I didn't think I'd ever stop. I looked into her eyes and I felt her fear. I knew my own eyes were dark with lust, and that probably scared her. I pulled out of her and moved onto my side next to her. She wouldn't look at me.

"Bella," I said. "I'm okay. I'm still the same Jasper I was before we made love."

She turned and smiled at me. "Really?" I felt her relief.

"Really," I laughed, as I kissed her lips. "That was amazing,"

She blushed.

"Better than anything I've ever experienced," I assured her.

"Promise?"

"With all of my heart," I smiled. "You make me happy, Bella."

"I love you," she said, as she touched my face. "I was so scared that you would be different after we did that."

"I am different," I said. "But in a good way."

"Me too," she said.

"Sorry I wasn't as tender as I could have been," I said, as I reached over and handed her the rose from the nightstand.

"You were perfect," she smiled.

"I'll be more of a gentleman the next time," I said, as I tenderly kissed her lips.

"Jasper," she said in a low, seductive voice. "I like it rough."

"I know you do, Bella," I smirked. "I could feel that." _And, I thanked whatever God would listen._

*****FINALLY! So, this chapter was a bit shorter than usual, but I hope it was worth it.**

*****Jasper's Naughty Girls have teamed up with the Twilight Muses and the Darkest Temptations blogs to bring you a contest of epic proportions. Darkella's Naughtiest Temptation…yes, a dark Bella contest. Yum! Check out Jaspersnaughtygirls dot blogspot dot com for details. You can also click on the link on my profile page.**

*****Now, for all of you who wanted to throw things at me over the last chapter, I'm waiting for the love…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks again for all the love! I get so excited when your reviews flood my in-box. It makes me start the next chapter!**

**Thanks beta girls. I know I'm relentless!**

**WARNING – Extremely HOT lemon in this chapter, so don't read at work! Well, I guess it depends on what your occupation is. lol**

**BPOV**

Jasper…he was all I thought about. It was beyond distracting. He consumed my every thought. What did I think about before him? I had no idea.

Our night together was rather amazing. And, God, was I glad that I finally gave in and made love to him. It was a profound experience, to say the least. My head was still spinning, my body was tingling and I was pleasantly sore. I didn't mind the bruises because it reminded me exactly where he had been.

After our first encounter in the bathroom and on the bedroom floor, I fell asleep in his arms for a few hours. I was exhausted. Having sex with a vampire could really take it out of a girl. But, I liked the way Jasper chose to wake me up…

_I felt his cold hand run down the side of my naked body, over my hip and down my thigh. I opened my eyes and remembered what we had done a few hours earlier. I smiled at the thought. He moved his mouth to my ear, and when he whispered, his cool breath caused me to shiver. He continued to move his fingers up and down my inner thigh. It was making me crazy._

"_Time to wake up," he said, as he kissed the back of my hair._

"_Hmm," I said, as I inched closer to him, my back pressed against his chest. "Why? It's still dark outside." I smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted. I was already pooling between my legs just thinking about it._

"_This is why," he said, as he pressed his erection into my backside. "I'll let you sleep all day, but now I have to have you."_

"_I'm all yours," I said._

_He flipped me onto my back and hovered over me. The speed made my head spin and it caused me to giggle._

_He smiled, "I love the way that sounds." He leaned down and kissed my lips. "You'll always be happy with me. I promise."_

_I reached up and cupped his face between my hands. "Make love to me," I smiled._

"_With pleasure," he said, as he lowered himself on top of me. He stroked my hair and gently kissed my lips. He was being so tender now and I knew that he didn't want to hurt me. He ran his hands down my body, stopping to caress my breasts, taking time to trace over my nipples._

"_Ah…" I moaned. His touch alone could make me cum. Jasper was a passionate lover, who knew exactly where to touch and at precisely what time. I inwardly smiled when I remembered being nervous about his experience, but now I realized his knowledge would be an advantage to me._

_He moved his hands to either side of my hips and raised them to meet him, as he rubbed his erection against my entrance. I closed my eyes and gripped the sheets, as he slowly and lovingly entered me. He projected his love on to me and that helped me relax and just feel the two of us._

"Bells?"

I tried to clear my head, but I kept hearing my name in the distance.

"Bella? Where are you?"

_Charlie?_

"Bella," he said. _When did he come into the kitchen?_ "I've been calling you. Were you daydreaming?"

"What?" My face was flushed and my panties were wet. _Oh, God! _"No, I was just thinking. I didn't hear you come in. How was your fishing trip?"

"Good," he laughed, as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I didn't hear you come in last night." _But, I was sure Jasper did._

"I got in really late. I had to stop at the station."

"Why?"

"There seems to be a problem a few towns over and they need the Forks Police Department's help," he sat down. "Well, my help specifically."

"Is something wrong?" I could tell that he seemed distracted.

"It seems their Police Chief has gone missing. Some sort of hiking accident, they think," he sighed. "And, they need help running the department until a replacement can be trained, or hopefully they find their chief."

"I hope he's okay," I said.

"Me too," he said. "So, since I may have to be there for a few weeks, I was thinking that maybe you'd want to go visit your mom."

"What?" I couldn't go to Florida now. There was no way Jasper could come with me. Florida in July? A vampire could never stay concealed. "No, I can't."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I just don't want to go," I said. "I'll be fine here."

"I know you will be," he said. "You're going to be nineteen in a few months, but I didn't know how you'd feel about staying here in the house alone. I'll try to come home on the weekends, but during the week, it might be too hard with it being over an hour away. My deputy is going to run things here, but I'm sure I'll be running interference in both counties."

"I understand," I said. "Actually, you're right about me not wanting to stay here alone."

"Oh," he said.

"I can stay with the Cullens," I said, realizing this was the perfect opportunity. It was exactly what Jasper wanted.

"Bella, I don't know," he said. "How would Dr. and Mrs. Cullen feel about that?"

"They would love it," I said. "They like having me there."

"I don't know," he said. "I think you are becoming rather attached to Jasper and maybe that's not such a good idea."

_Too late!_

"Why not?" I asked.

"Look," he said. "I know things didn't go as planned with Edward, and now it seems that Jasper has taken his place. You are just as dependent on him as you were on Edward. Your whole life revolves around these people."

"Dad," I said.

"Bella, these people have already bought you a car that is worth more than I make in a year," he said. "Maybe Florida would be the better option? A little distance?"

"No," I said. "I know that I loved Edward, but things change and sometimes people aren't always who you think they are."

"And Jasper is who you think he is?"

"Yes," I said. "I'm sure."

"Bella," he sighed. "I can't tell you what to do, but I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Sometimes that can't be helped," I reminded him. "We just have to live our lives."

"Fine," he said. "If the Cullens don't mind, then stay with them. I'd feel better knowing you weren't here alone."

"Thanks," I smiled. "You be careful. It's kind of eerie that he went missing."

"The details are sketchy, so once I'm there, I'll be able to see what's going on."

He got up from the table and kissed my head. "Take care," he said. "I'll call you once I'm there."

"Okay," I smiled.

I was sad Charlie was leaving for a few weeks, but I was kind of giddy that I'd be staying with Jasper. We could be together all of the time and that would give us lots of time to…

Okay, I had to get control of myself. I had to stop thinking about having sex with Jasper in every possible way and on any flat service. It wasn't healthy and it was extremely distracting. I darted up the steps and into the shower. I couldn't wait to share my surprise with him.

**JPOV**

"You're moving in with me?" I asked, stunned, not believing that she was actually saying the words.

"Well, just for a few weeks, if you still want me to?"

"I always want you," I said, as I took her hand and lead her to the couch. "But, this won't be a short term arrangement."

"I don't understand," she said.

"If I get you, I'm not giving you back," I said. "You'll have to stay with me forever."

"Oh, I don't think Charlie's going to agree to that," she frowned.

"I'll handle Charlie," I assured her.

"You can't manipulate him into letting me live here."

"Yes, I can," I smiled. She had no idea how far I could extend my gift.

"I know you can," she said, as she playfully smacked my shoulder. "But, you can't."

I took her hand and raised it to my mouth and gave it a soft kiss, because I knew she hurt it when she hit me. "We can worry about that when the time comes, but for now I'm just glad you're here."

"Me too," she said. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Do you really have to ask?" I said, as I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Jasper," she squealed. "We can't have sex every day."

"Sure we can," I laughed, as I headed for the stairs.

"Put me down!" she screamed, just as Carlisle was coming through the front door. I stopped and looked at him. I felt his amusement.

He cleared his throat and smiled. Bella dangled over my shoulder and quietly said, "Hey, Carlisle." She tapped on my back for me to let her down. I carefully flipped her back over and set her down, pulling her close to me and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle said. "Nice to see you."

Bella blushed and I felt her embarrassment.

"Bella's going to be staying with us," I said.

"If that's okay," Bella interjected. "I don't want to impose."

"It's fine," Carlisle said. "I did hear that Charlie was headed out of town. Esme was going to call him and invite you to stay anyway," he smiled at her.

"Oh," she said. "Thank you."

"That's strange their police chief went missing," I said.

"Very," Carlisle said, and I felt his concern. I'd have to discuss that with him later.

"So," he said. "I'm glad I caught the two of you," he said. "I wanted to let you know that Alice is coming home for a few weeks."

"Really?" Bella said, and I could feel how much she missed her. "When?"

"Tomorrow," Carlisle said, and I knew there was more.

"She won't be coming alone," I said.

"No," he said. "She is bringing Phillip."

I tightened my grip on Bella. A human drinker among us with her in the house didn't sit well with me. "Carlisle?"

"They won't be staying long, and when I agreed to it, I didn't realize that Bella would be staying with us. He's very nice and he is trying rather hard at our lifestyle."

"Trying?" I asked. That wasn't good enough.

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "You know how hard it is to make the transition."

"What's the problem?" Bella asked. She was always so unaware of what was going on in our world, but it was my job to protect her.

"Darlin'," I said. "Phillip is a human drinker."

"He was a human drinker," she reminded me, and I had to smile. She always found the good in everyone, even me. "He won't hurt me. Alice would be able to see that."

"She has a point, Jasper," Carlisle agreed. "Alice wouldn't bring him here if she thought he would hurt Bella. I don't want to turn her away."

"I understand," I said. "It's her home." I knew how much Carlisle loved Alice, and I was sure that he wouldn't allow Phillip to come here if he didn't trust him.

"As well as yours," Carlisle said. "And yours too." He smiled at Bella.

"Thanks," she said. "But, if you think it's too awkward for all of us to be here, I can go back home."

"Absolutely not," I said. "You are staying here with me."

"I agree, Bella," Carlisle said. "I don't want you staying at your house alone." I felt his concern again. _Now, what was that about?_

"Sweetheart," I said. "Why don't you go up and get settled in?"

"You're trying to get rid of me," she smiled.

"I am," I said. "But, I'll just be a few minutes."

"Okay," she said, as she kissed my cheek. "Carlisle, thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem, Bella," he smiled. "We like having you, and Jasper is extremely happy when you're around."

"He makes me pretty happy, too," she said, as she smiled at me and headed up the steps.

"She loves you, Jasper," Carlisle said. "She'll do anything for you."

"As I would her," I said. "So, I'm sensing a problem. You're concerned about Charlie. You don't think that police chief had a hiking accident."

"No," he said. "I don't. They haven't recovered his body and I find that strange. The trail wasn't that big and he was an experienced hiker."

"Vampire?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. "But, I don't want to take any chances with Charlie, so I'm sending Rose and Emmett to shadow him. He won't know they're there and I'd feel better. It's probably nothing."

"Better safe than sorry," I said. "It's Bella's father and I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Nothing will," he said. "Emmett and Rose will see to it."

"Thanks," I said. "She means everything to me."

"I know she does," he smiled. "I'm glad you two worked it out."

"Me too," I smiled.

"So, I'm thinking Esme doesn't need to prepare the guest room for Bella?"

"No, she'll be sharing my room," I said, as I ran up the steps and into the bedroom. She was sitting on the bed, flipping through a magazine. She had removed her flip-flops and sat with her legs crossed in her bare feet. She was so freakin' cute.

I walked over and plopped down, placing my head in her lap and looking up at her. She smiled as she ran her fingers through my curls, she was making a habit of doing that, and I liked it. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "Carlisle's going to send Rose and Emmett to look after Charlie."

"Why?" I felt her concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's fine," I said. "They're just going to look around and see if they can pick up the scent of the hiker's body. It was probably just a hiking accident, but since we have the resources, why not check it out?"

"Thanks," she smiled.

"I'll never let anything hurt you," I said.

"I know," she said, as she leaned down and kissed me. I pulled her down onto her back and rolled on top of her. She looked up at me with wide eyes. She still wasn't used to the speed.

"Now," I said. "About that statement of yours that we can't make love every day? I think I need to show you how wrong you were."

"Jasper," she whispered. "Carlisle's home."

"And if you whisper," I laughed. "He can still hear you."

She blushed.

"No one is home," I said. "Carlisle left for the hospital and Esme is out shopping. But, you'll have to get used to having the others around when we're together, especially if we're going to do this every day."

I felt her desire surge as my words set in. "Every day?"

"As long as you can keep up." I smiled, as I tugged her t-shirt up over her head. I pushed the straps of her bra down over her shoulder, placing a soft kiss on each of them. "I don't think we need this." I reached around her back and unhooked the delicate undergarment, tossing it to the side. I clasped her hands in mine and lifted her arms over her head, holding them against the mattress.

"Much better," I said, as I brushed my lips against her bare breasts. I swirled my tongue around her nipple and she wiggled underneath me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed herself into my center.

"I want to do it now," she said. She was so eager.

"I know you do," I smiled against her breast. "But, let's savor this for a few minutes, shall we?"

"Okay," she sighed in frustration. "I can't stop thinking about you."

I licked and sucked her nipple as we continued to move against one another. I kept her hands above her head with my one hand as I moved the other down between us and unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them along with her panties down her legs and then kicking them off with my foot. She lay completely naked underneath me. I raised myself up, so that I could look at her.

She couldn't cover herself because I had her arms above her head. But her embarrassment was burning right through me. "You're stunning," I said. "I could look at you all day, but I want to do so much more than look."

I pressed my mouth against hers and slowly allowed my tongue to explore her hot little mouth. It was just as scorching as the lips between her thighs. _Which had me thinking…_

I released her hands and trailed my lips down her stomach. She lifted her body up off the bed in an attempt to get my mouth closer to where I was headed. I gripped her hips and pressed my lips just above her soft curls. I inhaled as I closed my eyes and spoke against her stomach.

"Bella," I murmured. "I've wanted to taste you for a very long time."

"I want that," she moaned.

"I don't know if I have the control," I admitted. "You're so warm and you smell so inviting, but it could make me lose focus." I was afraid that tasting her would make me want more. I no longer craved her blood, but drinking from her this way and being so close to that delicious vein in her thigh could allow my instincts to take over.

"Trust you, remember?" she said, as she pushed on my shoulders, nudging me down between her legs.

I smiled because she was throwing my own words back in my face. "Trust me," I said. "You need to stay still. No sudden movements. Can you do that?"

"Yes," she said, as she slowly spread her legs, offering herself to me. "Taste me."

_Fuck! _I lowered my lips to her moist sex, getting lost in her scent. I slipped my hands under her ass and squeezed her cheeks, pushing her closer to my mouth. I closed my eyes as I gently ran my tongue over her slit. She was so soft, even here.

She moaned out my name as she gripped the sheets.

She tasted better than anything I had ever sampled. I inserted my tongue inside her heat and licked and sucked her folds. I would never get enough of her. She was amazing. I removed one hand from her bottom and inserted my fingers, moving them in perfect rhythm with my tongue. I gently nipped at her clit and that seemed to be her undoing because as still as she was trying to remain, that little stunt of mine made her lose it.

"Oh, Jasper," she screamed. "Bite me again." She arched her hips off the bed, pushing herself hard against my tongue. Luckily for her, I was in total control and had no desire to sink my teeth into her thigh. I bit down a little harder this time and she released fast and hard into my mouth, as she continued to move her hips and pelvis against my face. I felt her prop herself up on her elbows and look down at me. She watched as I greedily and eagerly lapped up everything she gave me.

"Jasper," she moaned, as she ran her fingers through my hair. Her thighs quivered against my shoulders, she was a puddle, hardly able to move. Once I had my fill of her, I moved my lips up her stomach, stopping to kiss her breasts and lick her nipples. I was rock hard and ready to plunge into her slick center, but I needed to make sure she could handle it.

"Do you need a rest?" I mumbled against her neck.

"I need you inside me," she said.

I had my pants off and I was positioned at her entrance, before she even knew what was happening. I took her legs and wrapped them around my waist, and then I leaned down and eagerly kissed her lips, letting her taste her arousal.

"You're mine," I said. "You'll always be mine."

"You're all I'll ever want. Take me."

I pushed inside her and in one thrust; I was buried to the hilt.

"Bella!" I screamed, as I moved in and out of her. She tightened her grip around my waist and met me thrust for thrust. Her body was slick with sweat, causing her legs to slip. I got up on my knees, reached down and threw one leg over my shoulder.

She screamed out and I felt her getting ready to cum again.

"You are so tight," I growled out. I continued to move, this position allowed me to get as deep as her body would allow.

"Jasper," she moaned. "You're going to make me…oh…"

I felt a warm rush of fluid just as I gave in and shot my juice deep within her. I kept moving long after I was done, and I was even starting to get hard again, but she had enough. She was exhausted. So I released her leg from my hold and dropped down to gently kiss her lips as I pulled out of her.

She grabbed my shoulder. "You can do it again if you want," she whispered. "I know you're ready."

I kissed her again as I rolled off her and pulled the covers over her body. "Baby, I'm always ready for you, but you need to rest."

"Sorry," she said, as her eyes began to flutter. "You take it out of me."

"Don't apologize. You were incredible."

"I love you," she said, and just before she drifted off she said, "I don't ever want to leave you."

"You don't ever have to," I said, as I pulled her close to my body. She was already sound asleep. I looked down at her and smiled. I would keep her with me always. Nothing would ever come between us.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered against her hair.

**EPOV**

I rolled off Victoria as my phone started to vibrate. She was still panting and trying to come down from her climax. She was entirely too easy to please. _Where was the challenge in that?_

"Don't get it," she purred, as she reached for my arm. Her thoughts indicated that she wanted more.

I looked over my shoulder at her, "Get out, I have to take this."

"Edward!" she growled.

"I said, get out!" I moved toward her, but she jumped up, grabbed her dress and headed out the door.

I flipped the phone open. "You better have some news for me."

"I do," the voice said.

"Well?" I asked.

"I took care of the situations with the Police Chief in both towns."

"And?"

"Bella did exactly what you said she would do when her father left. She moved in with the Cullens."

"Perfect," I smiled. "She's far too predictable."

"How did you know she would go there?"

"Well," I said. "She's close to Jasper now, so why wouldn't she spend time with him while her father was away? But, I also know that Carlisle and Jasper aren't stupid and they want Bella safe, and if they suspect that something isn't right, they would ask her to stay."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Your job is far from over," I said.

"Edward, I've done everything you've asked."

"You'll be free of me once Bella is with me, and I need you to make that happen," I reminded. "Keep an eye on her."

"But, how…"

"Don't bother me with questions," I said. "I'll be in touch."

"Edward, please?"

"Don't do anything to bring attention to yourself," I said. "Your obligation is almost fulfilled." I snapped the phone shut and closed my eyes. I let an image of Bella come to mind. She was a vision of beauty. I missed her, and soon I'd have her. She wasn't ready before, but when the time came, she'd come with me; she'd have no choice.

*****Oh…so ominous! **

*****Happy Friday! I'll be back next week!**


	23. Chapter 23

*****Thanks again to all of you for reading and reviewing. It makes my day!**

*****Thanks Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and TwiCarol. They make it so my chapter gets posted early every week.**

*****This is a transition chapter. I'm building toward the big moment, so hang with me until I set it up!**

**JPOV**

Bella slept straight through the night. I must have really tired her out with our evening activities. I had to smile when I thought back to her telling me that I could make love to her again, even though she was physically exhausted.

She started to stir around nine, so I gently placed a kiss on her lips to coax her out of sleep. She smiled before she even opened her eyes.

"Morning, darlin'," I said.

"Hi," she said, as she opened her eyes. "I slept the whole night through?"

"You did," I said. "Would you like breakfast?"

"Yes," she said. "But, I think I need a shower." She stretched her body and judging from her face, she was in pain.

"Sore?" I said, as I took her hand in mine.

"A little," she said. "But, it's worth it."

"I think I'll just let you relax today," I said.

"But, what about having sex every day?" Her lips curled into a seductive smile.

"There are plenty of other things I can do to you that don't involve intercourse," I smiled. "Remind me to show you."

"I certainly will," she smiled, as she sat up and looked around as she bit her lip.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go into the bathroom," she said. "And, I'm naked."

"So," I smiled, but I didn't get the problem. We had a bathroom in our bedroom, so the only person who would be getting a view of that glorious ass was me.

She rolled her eyes and pulled the sheet up over her body as she tried to get out of bed.

"No," I said, as I grabbed her arm. "The sheet stays here."

"Jasper," she said.

"Bella," I laughed. "The bathroom isn't that far from the bed."

"Fine," she said, as she got a burst of confidence and hopped off the bed, wiggling her ass as she went. "You think about all of those things you could be doing to me now, Major Whitlock."

_Major Whitlock? That got me hard._

"Bella," I called after her. "You'll be taking orders from me in no time at all."

She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled. "I look forward to it."

_Vixen!_

I smiled as she disappeared into the bathroom. I was enjoying this Bella, she was playful and carefree. For the first time since I met her, she seemed comfortable in her own skin. She was growing and maturing. I hoped that I was playing a part in her new confidence. I looked forward to exploring our new life together. There were so many places I needed to show her and so many things we needed to do. As selfish as it was, I wanted to make her immortal so that she could always be with me. I loved the human Bella, but there was a part of me that feared that I wouldn't be able to fully protect her if she stayed that way.

Edward was always in the back of my mind. I knew he wouldn't stay gone forever. The only way to guarantee Bella's safety was to turn her, but I didn't want the threat of Edward to be the reason I turned her. I wanted it to be because that was what she wanted; her choice alone. It wasn't a life I would force on anyone.

Bella showered and met me in the kitchen for breakfast. Esme had stocked the refrigerator for her and even had her eggs ready as she walked into the kitchen.

"Esme," Bella said. "You didn't have to go through all of this trouble. I can cook for myself."

"I know, Bella," she said. "But, I like doing it. I can't do these kinds of things for my other children. So, indulge me."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I just don't want to be a bother."

"You're not a bother," I said. "I can feel how happy Esme is."

"He's right," Esme said. "And, I can see how much the two of you love one another. It makes my day."

Bella smiled at me as I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Finish eating," I said. "I thought I could take you to the movies today. It's pouring, and there isn't much else going on."

"That sounds like fun," she said. "Can we see that one I told you about?"

"The girly one?"

"The romance one," she smiled. "I'm in the mood for a romance, now that I have you."

_How could I deny her that?_ "Fine," I sighed. "The girly one."

Esme laughed.

"Do you want to come with us, Esme?" Bella asked.

Esme looked at me. I knew she didn't want to intrude.

"Join us," I said.

"Well," she smiled. "If you're sure? I don't want to impose on your date, but Carlisle is working this afternoon."

"You're not intruding," Bella said. "I'd love for you to come with us."

"Okay," she said. "I just have to put fresh towels in the guest bathroom."

"Alice," Bella said. "When is she scheduled to arrive?

"It seems now," I said, as Esme's head snapped in the direction of the foyer.

"Oh," she said. "She's early."

Bella jumped off the stool and headed for the foyer. I grabbed her arm causing her to stop and look at me.

"What?" she asked.

"She's not alone," I said, and I already felt uneasy about Phillip being here. I couldn't quite explain it, but I had a feeling that something was off, and I always went with my feelings.

"Jasper," Bella said. "It's fine." She took my hand and led me out of the kitchen and down the steps to where Alice and Phillip were waiting.

"Bella!" Alice smiled, and then caught her in an embrace. I felt how happy they were to see one another. Alice let her go and then looked down at our still joined hands. I felt Bella's awkwardness. Alice hadn't seen the two of us together in person, but I was sure she had many visions.

"Jazz," she smiled, as she leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I've missed you." I felt a surge of jealousy coming from the rather large vampire standing next to her. He was a striking figure, with dark black hair and prominent features. His eyes weren't golden enough for me though, and I knew that meant that he hadn't been living our way of life one hundred percent. Normally, I wouldn't have cared what a vampire chose to do, but all bets were off when it came to Bella's safety.

"I'm glad you're home, Alice," I said, as I looked at Phillip. I released Bella and extended my hand. "I'm assuming you are Phillip? It's nice to meet you."

He shook my hand and said, "Jasper, I've heard much about you."

"Really?" I looked at Alice. "All good, I hope?"

"I think we may have a lot in common," he glanced at Bella. "You know, with the transition from humans to animals." I felt his curiosity spike when he looked at her.

"Hello, Bella," he said. "It's nice to meet you. Alice speaks so highly of you." He swallowed back the venom that was pooling in his mouth. I could feel it slide down his throat. I was at an advantage because I knew exactly where he was. I had been there far too many times myself.

He didn't try to shake her hand, and I knew he didn't trust himself. He was struggling to maintain control; I could see it in his eyes.

"Hello," Bella said. "It's nice to finally meet you. You're British."

"I am," he smiled. "I descend from London, but that was many years ago." He was trying to control the urge to touch her. I could feel his inner struggle.

I stepped in front of Bella, blocking her from Phillip's path. Alice sensed what was going on. We all did, except Bella, of course.

"Jazz," Alice said. "I thought maybe you could talk with Phillip and tell him that what he is going through is all normal. He won't transition overnight."

Phillip's throat was burning now and he was feeling threatened by Bella's presence. He was not in control of his bloodlust. I was certain of that. He didn't like being this close to his food source, knowing that she was completely off limits. Again, I knew exactly how he felt because it wasn't that long ago that I was in his position. My empath abilities had nothing to do with this. I had experienced all of his current emotions firsthand.

"Esme," I said. "Why don't you take Bella to the movies?"

"Jasper?" she said. "I thought we were going together? And, Alice just got here."

"I need to speak with Alice and I think it would be better if you left for a bit," I said. "Esme?"

"Come on, Bella," she said. "We can hit the mall before the movie."

"Jasper?" I knew she was confused.

"Sweetheart," I said. "I'll meet you at the theater. Just go with Esme," I pleaded with my eyes. "For me?"

"Okay," she said, and I felt her trust. "I'll see you soon."

"You will," I said, as I kissed her cheek. "I promise."

"Bella," Alice said. "We'll catch up when you get back."

Bella and Esme left and I could feel Phillip's immediate relief.

"I need to speak with Alice," I abruptly said. I realized I was being rude, but I couldn't seem to filter it. It was as if I was being manipulated to speak my mind. _That was odd._

"Jasper," Alice said, and I felt her desperation. "I brought Philip here because you can help him."

"Help him?" I said. "I'm no authority. It took me years to get it together and I don't have time to train someone else. Not with Bella being the human at stake."

"Jasper, you're being unfair and rude," she said. "It's unlike you."

She was right; I usually took a more gentlemanly approach. Maybe it was the fact that it was Bella and I didn't think rationally when it came to her. But, I still felt different.

"You're right," I said. "I apologize, but he is not entirely on the animal diet and that doesn't sit well with me."

"I promise you that he won't hurt her," she said. "Do you think I would have brought him here if I thought that he would hurt Bella?"

"Have you seen anything to indicate that he won't hurt her?"

"I haven't seen anything to indicate that he will," she countered.

"That's not good enough," I hissed.

"Jasper," she said. "What is wrong with you? This isn't your personality at all."

Again, she was right. Why was I saying these things in front of Phillip? Normally, I would have asked for privacy, but something was off. He just stood by and watched this conversation unfold. He didn't say anything, he was too focused and his emotions were very serene. He was concentrating rather hard, but he was so composed.

"Maybe you should ask Phillip what the problem is," I suggested.

"Jazz!"

"No," finally Phillip spoke. "Jasper is right. It was harder to be around Bella than I thought it would be. I appreciate you removing her from the situation. I wouldn't have hurt her, but it was extremely uncomfortable. I'm not used to the burning in my throat. I usually just hunt."

"You've recently fed from a human," I said. "Was that intentional or a slip up?"

"You don't have to answer him," Alice said, as she glared at me.

"No, Alice, I do," he said, as he took her hand. "You brought me here for his help, and he needs to know."

She nodded.

"It was a few days ago," he said. "Completely unintentional. A human crossed my path and I gave in."

"This life isn't for all of us," I said. "Have you considered that?"

"I want to try for Alice," he said.

I had been there and done that. It didn't work. "You have to do it for you," I said. "Maybe Carlisle can offer you some insight. My main concern has to be Bella. I'm sorry."

"I understand," he said. "You have to protect your mate."

"His mate?" Alice said, and I felt a tinge of regret.

I looked at her, trying to figure out what was going on with her. She had to have known how I felt about Bella. I may never have used the word mate, but there would be no other for me.

"Yes, his mate," Phillip said, and I felt his jealously come to the surface again. He must have been feeling that way because of the way Alice was reacting to him calling Bella my mate.

_This was such a strange day. _

"Of course," Alice smiled at me. "It's just that she's human and vampires mate for life."

"I have a long life ahead of me and so does Bella," I said. "You and I had it wrong, and you knew that. She was who I was waiting for." I did it again! _No filter. _I felt her hurt.

"Alice," I said. "I didn't mean that we weren't important to one another, it's just that we weren't mates. You left me, remember? You already knew this." _I was making it worse._

"It's fine, Jasper," she said, as she looked at Phillip. "Let me show you where we'll be staying."

They headed up the steps and I felt how upset she was. _What the fuck just happened?_ Something wasn't right, but what?

**BPOV**

Jasper did make it to the movie, just like he promised. He didn't seem himself though. He wasn't different with me, he still held my hand and kissed me every chance he got, but he had something on his mind. He was preoccupied, but when I asked him what was wrong, he told me that he was fine. It was unlike Jasper to lose focus. I wanted to ask him what happened with Alice, but I knew if he wanted to tell me, he would.

He and Carlisle went for a hunt. I knew he needed to unwind, and he said that he needed to talk to Carlisle. Again, he would tell me when he was ready. I could be patient for him. I knew it wasn't a problem between the two of us, so I would just wait and be there when he needed me.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said, as she came in and sat on the bed next to me. She looked around the room and then I felt awkward. This was once her room; the one she shared with Jasper. I didn't even take that into consideration when I found out she'd be coming here. I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out.

"For what?"

"Falling in love with Jasper," I said. "Well, I'm not sorry that I fell in love with him because he is amazing, but I never meant to hurt you."

"Bella," she said. "I'm not mad at you. I knew the two of you would end up together. I didn't know how strong your bond would be. I couldn't tell if you were going to be friends or something more, but I'm glad that you have him."

"Really?"

"And, that he has you. He loves you so much and would do anything to keep you safe."

"But, don't you still love him? I mean, now that I'm with him, I can't imagine ever letting him go, so how did you do that?"

"Sometimes you just have to let go," she said. "And yes, I'll always love him."

"Oh," I frowned. I didn't want her to go through life hurting.

"But, not the way you love him," she added. "I haven't felt that way about Jasper in a very long time. We stayed together out of familiarity and comfort. We were together for so long that the others just expected it, and since we weren't hurting anyone, we just kept up the charade. We even believed it for a while. If I didn't leave, we would still be living that lie and you might be with Edward right now."

I shuddered just thinking about the things Edward would be doing to me now. _Would I even be human?_

"So," she said. "You see, even though I didn't know what my visions meant at the time, I knew it was the right thing to do. I had to leave Jasper, but I only wish that I could have seen a way to save Edward."

"Me too," I said. "As much as I love Jasper, I didn't want this for Edward. I hope he finds a way back."

"And if he does?"

"It won't change anything for me," I said. "I loved Edward, and part of me always will, but it's different with Jasper. My connection with him is so strong that I can feel it. It's hard to explain, but I know that what I have with Jasper doesn't come around that often. It's like it defies everything."

"It's profound?"

"Yes," I said. "There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for him."

"That's how he feels about you," she said. "He proved that today."

"What do you mean? What happened earlier, when I left?"

"Jasper was a little too honest and he said some things that he normally would have kept to himself."

"Did he hurt your feelings?"

"Not really," she said, but I knew she was lying. "My point is that he would protect you, no matter the cost."

"He's overreacting, isn't he?"

"A little bit," she smiled. "But, that's just Jazz. But, Bella, Phillip won't hurt you. He knows how much you mean to me."

"I trust you, Alice," I said, as I hugged her. "So, do you love him?"

"I think so," she said, and I could hear the enthusiasm in her voice. "There is still so much we are learning about one another, but I don't want to rush things. I want to take it slow and see where we're headed."

"Can't you see that already?"

"Not as clear as I'd like," she said. "I've always had visions of Phillip, even when I was with Jasper, I just didn't know what they meant. I see us in the future and his eyes are gold, but there are so many gaps."

"What do you think that means?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "But, I feel like I'm missing a huge piece of the puzzle."

"Maybe it's better that you can't see everything," I said. "You can be more like the rest of us."

She laughed. "Normal?"

"I didn't say there was anything normal about me," I said. "I live in a house with a bunch of vampires."

"Only you," she laughed.

"I've missed you," I said. "I'm glad you're here."

"I don't think Jasper's very happy about it," she said.

"He'll be fine," I said. "He just needs to see that Phillip won't hurt me."

"Maybe you can nudge him in that direction. He seems to be under a Bella spell," she laughed.

"I'll see what I can do," I said.

"About what?" Jasper said, as he leaned against the doorway.

"None of your business," Alice said. "And besides, you've already heard what we were talking about anyway."

"I was being polite," Jasper said.

"Oh, so you got your manners back," Alice said.

"Would you two stop," I said. "What is the problem?"

"Ask him," Alice pointed at Jasper.

"Alice," Jasper sighed. "I apologize for earlier. I was out of line. But, you have to understand that my main concern is Bella. After what happened with Edward, I can't take any more chances."

"Can you just give Phillip a chance?" she asked.

"Yes," he smiled. "I'll let up as long as he doesn't hurt Bella."

"He won't," I said. "I trust Alice."

"Thanks," she smiled, as she got up. "I'm going to go see Carlisle. When are Rose and Em coming home?"

"In a few days," Jasper said. "I just spoke to Emmett and everything is fine."

"Good," she said, as she skipped out of the room. I smiled.

"She's quite amusing, isn't she?" Jasper said, as he climbed in next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"You still love her." It wasn't a question, but he answered anyway.

"Yes," he sighed. "I do. Not the way I love you, but I wouldn't want her to get hurt either."

"Do you feel better now that you went for a hunt?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, as he twirled my hair around his fingers. "I was just out of sorts earlier, but Carlisle helped me put it into perspective."

"I could help, too," I said. "I'm always here for you."

"I know," he said, and then kissed the nape of my neck. "But, just knowing you're safe and here with me makes it better."

"I'm not going anywhere," I said. "You're stuck with me."

"That's the only way I want it," he said, as he pulled me closer.

I felt much better now that Jasper was calmer. He was my center and if he was off, I was off. I hated seeing him in distress. I wanted him to know that I was here for him. I wanted to take care of him, just as much as he wanted to protect me.

"Don't worry, Bella," he said, obviously sensing my concern. "It's all going to be just fine."

*****Is it, Jasper? There seems to be so many things swirling around? Can you feel it?**

*****Just a reminder…Voting has begun for the We Don't Need No Stinkin' Coven Contest. If you've read and liked my Peter/Bella o/s Searching for Something, please consider voting. The link is on my profile page. Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

****I loved hearing all of your theories about Phillip and what's going on with Jasper. Some of you are very close and others of you are very creative. Lol If you're not writing, you should be. All will be revealed very soon. Thanks for hanging with me.**

*****I'm flattered by the amount of requests I got for more lemons. I'll see what I can do to accommodate.**

*****Thanks beta girls! It's not a story without you! It's actually a hot mess!**

**JPOV**

I grabbed her hips, trying hard not to leave bruises, and pushed myself as far as her body would allow. I looked up at her as she threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. She was completely caught up in her own desire as she continued to ride me. She was exquisite. Her lust was crashing into me and intensifying my own longing. The need to be connected to her was never ending.

"Jasper," she softly moaned as she slowed down her pace. She ran her fingers through her hair and fisted it in her hand. I felt her body starting to tremble as she brought herself to the brink, using me to do it. Her hair was tangled and flowing down her shoulders and over her breasts. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat and she was panting.

She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. My own climax was quickly approaching, so I slipped my fingers inside her and began rubbing her clit. Her muscles tightened around me.

"Jasper…" she moaned a little louder this time.

I met her thrust for thrust until I let go and released deep within her. She collapsed onto my chest, and I could feel her heart beating against me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes," she panted. "Amazing."

"Yes, you are," I said, as I stroked her back.

"I was talking about you," she laughed. "How do you get me to do that every time? Sometimes more than once."

"It's a gift," I laughed.

"No," she said. "It's all you."

"Glad you liked it," I laughed. "So what have you got planned today?"

"Nothing," she said. "You keep me entirely too busy to even look for a job. Don't think I haven't noticed that."

I wanted to deny it, but I couldn't. It wasn't that I didn't want her to work and have her own independence, but something wasn't right. I felt extreme anxiety when I thought about having to let her out of my sight. I knew I couldn't smother her, but I needed to keep her safe. Between Phillip being in the house for the past two weeks and not knowing where Edward was didn't work for me. Phillip had been keeping his distance from Bella, but I didn't like leaving her. When I did hunt, I left her with Rose or Esme. I didn't want her alone which was why I was taking steps to keep her safe.

"Jasper?" she said. "You didn't deny it."

"No, darlin', I didn't," I sighed. "This isn't about me being the provider, although I do have a lot of money, but Bella, I haven't felt right about things since Alice came home. I know Phillip hasn't bothered you, and he's hardly here, but I get a very strange vibe."

"Jasper," she said. "I have to live my life."

"Live it with me," I said.

"I am," she said. "And, I'm very happy, but I feel useless."

"You're not useless," I said. "Can you just humor me a few more weeks? When Alice and Phillip leave, I'll settle down and you'll be starting school. If you want to work while you're attending college, that's great. But, for now let's just look at it as a summer vacation."

"I'll do what you ask because I know this is about you wanting to protect me and not control me. I can see the difference."

"Thank you," I said, as I pulled her up to meet my lips and gently kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, as she rolled off me and climbed out of bed. "I want to shower and then call Charlie. I didn't talk to him yesterday."

"You miss him," I smiled. I could feel how much she missed him.

"I do," she said. "He hasn't had a chance to come home yet."

"Would you like me to take you to see him?" I asked. "We could have lunch with him?"

"You'd eat for me?" She smiled.

"I'd do anything for you," I smiled. "Even eat human food."

"I'll set it up with him," she said, and I felt her excitement. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Whenever you want," I said. "You go shower. I'm going to see if I can catch Carlisle before he leaves for work."

"Is everything okay?" she frowned.

"Nothing for you to worry about," I said, as I got up and pulled on my pants.

"Okay," she smiled. "I'll see you in a little while."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward me. "You're the most important thing in my life, Bella."

"I know," she said. "I feel the same way." She leaned in, kissed my cheek and then headed for the bathroom.

I took a quick shower in the hall bathroom and then headed to the study. Carlisle was still there.

"Jasper," he said, as he looked up from his desk. "How are you today?"

"Good," I said.

"Still worried about Bella?"

"Yes," I admitted. "I can't shake this feeling that something isn't quite right."

"Jasper," he said. "If you were anyone else, I'd probably think you were over- reacting, but feelings are your specialty, so I want you to be extra careful with Bella."

"Thanks, Carlisle, for not thinking I'm being obsessed with Bella."

"I know you're obsessed with Bella," he laughed. "But, under recent circumstances, there is nothing wrong with being extra careful."

"Nothing on Edward?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He shook his head.

"It's been too quiet."

"I was going to contact Aro, but I think it best to leave the Volturi out of it, especially with Bella still being human. We don't need them pressuring us to turn her."

"No," I agreed. "She's not ready."

"You spoke to her about it?" Carlisle asked.

"No," I said. "I didn't have to. She misses Charlie and he's only been gone two weeks. How can she leave him for the rest of his life? She needs to come to terms with so much before I can even consider turning her." Although I knew that it would be so much better if she were a vampire. Safety wouldn't be such a concern.

"I agree," Carlisle said. "It's not a life I like to give, especially when someone has another choice."

"I know, but Bella wants this life and I'll give it to her when she's ready."

"I trust you'll know when the time is right," he smiled. "How is your other project coming along?"

"Much faster now that Emmett's back," I said. "Thanks again for letting me do this. I think Bella will really be pleased."

"Do you still think it's necessary?"

"Yes, I do," I said. "Since Alice and Phillip seem to be staying on a bit longer, it just makes sense that Bella and I have somewhere else to go." I felt his regret. "It's not your fault and we won't be that far."

"I know," he said. "You'll still be on the property."

"Just some distance," I said. "I haven't told Bella yet because she is enjoying her time with Alice."

"Maybe you'll change your mind," Carlisle sighed.

"Maybe," I said.

"But not likely?"

I laughed.

"Oh, the hospital charity gala is in a few weeks and I'd like for all of us to attend," he said.

"Sure," I said. "I'll let Bella know." We often attended these sort of functions with Carlisle to help keep up our family appearance. This would be the first time Bella would be attending one with us and I looked forward to her going with me.

As I walked down the hall, I could hear Alice telling her all about the gala. Alice was radiating excitement and Bella was clearly panicked.

"We have to go shopping for dresses," Alice screamed.

_That would explain Bella's fear._

"Alice," she said. "You know how I feel about getting dressed up."

"You don't have a choice," she said. "Carlisle likes us all to attend these functions."

"Of course she has a choice," I said, as I walked into the room.

"Don't give her an out," Alice said. "Plus, I've already seen her there in a really gorgeous couture cocktail dress." Alice held out her hand, palm up. I had seen her do this many times when we were together.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"How do you think we're going to buy that dress?" she asked. "I need your credit card."

I rolled my eyes and retrieved my credit card from my wallet and handed it to Bella.

"I don't need this," she argued.

"Yes," I said. "I think you do."

"This is a fun thing, Bella," Alice said. "I'm sure Rose will come with us."

"You're not going without Rose," I said.

Bella looked up at me, clearly confused.

"It's just safer that way," I said.

She nodded. I felt her acceptance over what she thought was my irrational behavior. Maybe I was being over the top, but for now she had to deal. Until I figured out where this odd sense of trouble I was feeling was coming from, I would be overly protective.

"What is going to happen to her at the mall?" Alice asked. "I can see anything that would happen."

"Not everyone," I reminded her.

"Edward?" she asked. "Do you really think he'll strike at the mall?"

"Since when is he striking at all?" Bella questioned. "Do you know something?"

"No," I said. "Just being careful. I have a few errands to run and then I'll meet you back here."

"Okay," she said. "I'll go shopping for a dress."

"It's not that bad," I laughed.

"You'll need shoes, a handbag, jewelry, makeup, hair accessories," Alice smiled. "Oh, maybe a new bra."

Bella looked at me and rolled her eyes. "You were saying?"

"So, maybe it will be bad," I laughed. "But try to have fun anyway."

"Shut up, Whitlock," Alice said. "She needs some time away from you. You know, to breathe?"

"Don't let her out of your sight," I warned. I knew I was over-reacting. They were only going shopping, but I couldn't take any chances with her. "Where is Phillip?"

"He's hunting," Alice said.

"Alone?" I said, and she sensed my concern.

"He's only hunted animals while we've been here," she said. "Carlisle said that we couldn't stay here if he hunted humans."

"And, he's doing that," Bella reminded me.

"That's great, Alice," I said. "I hope it works out for him." I really wanted things to work out for Alice. She deserved the same happiness I had found with Bella. I just hope she chose the right person to find that bliss with, but something told me she hadn't.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I'll go get Rose. Meet me downstairs."

"Okay," Bella said, as Alice skipped out of the room. "I guess you can't kidnap me?"

"I heard that," Alice yelled from the hall.

"I could," I laughed, as I pulled Bella into my arms. "But, you should go out and have some girl time."

She placed her head on my shoulder. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I said. "But, I'll be here when you get back."

"Okay," she said, as she reached up and kissed my lips. "See you soon."

She walked out of the room. I immediately missed her. I was so wrapped up in Bella that it was hard being away from her for any length of time. But, I knew it was unrealistic for us to be together constantly, and I didn't want her to feel like I was hovering, so this time with Alice and Rose was perfect for her.

My phone started to vibrate, so I quickly pulled it from my pocket.

"Hello," I answered.

"Jasper."

"Peter," I said. "I didn't expect you to call so soon. Did you find anything out?"

"This Phillip is an elusive fuck," he said. "He's basically a recluse."

"You found nothing?" _That was disappointing._

"He's a nomad in the truest sense," he said. "There is no coven to speak of, not even a companion. He originated from England, where he stayed for many decades. I don't know who created him."

"No ties at all?" I asked. "Even a nomad associates with others of our kind every once in a while."

"Not this one," he said. "Until now."

"You don't think that's a coincidence?"

"You don't either," he said. "Or else, I wouldn't be investigating this."

"Where was he before he found Alice?" I asked.

"He's been in France for the past twenty years," he said. "Keeping a low profile unless he's needed."

"Needed for what?"

"I don't know," Peter said, clearly frustrated. "That's a mystery. I need more time to figure out what services he provides for our kind. He obviously has a gift that is appealing. I wouldn't be surprised if the Volturi uses him from time to time."

"What does he want with Alice?"

"It might not be Alice," he said. "Have you considered that?"

"What does that mean?"

"Just give me a few more weeks," Peter said. "I'll figure it out. Char and I are in France now. I'll find the connection, Major."

I smiled. "You haven't called me that in years."

"It made you smile," he said. "Jasper, you're doing everything you can to keep that human safe, she must be important."

"Bella is very important," I said.

"Then focus on her and let me figure out what Phillip's deal is," he said. "Can you do that?"

"I'll try," I said. "But stay in touch."

"I'll check in with you in a few days," Peter said. "If he's left a trail, I'll find it."

I knew I could count on Peter. He had never failed me before. If I was over-reacting, he would know. If there was something to find about Phillip, he would find it. Once I had my suspicions confirmed or denied, Bella and I could move past this.

**BPOV**

Shopping with two fashionista vampires had to be the worst thing ever! We hit every boutique and designer store this side of Seattle. Not to mention the fact that they didn't have to eat, sleep or pee. I was exhausted. I started to doze off in the backseat when we pulled up to the house. I could hear Alice and Rose deciding which store they were going to hit next. Thankfully, they decided to drop me off first.

"Bella," Rose said. "We're home."

"Thank God," I said. "That was the longest three hours of my life."

"Your life hasn't been that long," Alice said.

"I need a nap," I said, as I unbuckled my seatbelt and glanced at all of my bags in the seat next to me.

"I'll get them," Rose laughed. "You go in."

"Jazz isn't here," Alice said. "Maybe you should come with us."

"No way," I said. "He doesn't care if I'm in the house alone and Esme or Carlisle will be here soon."

"He said I wasn't supposed to let you out of my sight," she said.

"I'll take full responsibility,"' I said. "I need a bathroom and a bottle of water."

"Fine," Rose said. "You go do your human things, he can't argue that. I'll call him and let him know you're home. He's probably close by, anyway."

"Sounds good," I said. "Thank you both for a hectic, tiring afternoon."

"You'll thank us when Jasper rips that dress from your body," Rose snickered. "See you later on."

"Have fun," I said, as I got out of the car and headed for the house. Alice pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road. I shook my head and laughed, but I was glad to be home. My shopping excursion combined with my early morning sex session was taking its toll on me.

I headed in the house and took care of my human moments. I decided I would go upstairs and crawl into bed and cuddle with Jasper's pillow. I quickly texted him first to let him know I was home and waiting for him. He answered me back saying he would be here shortly.

I walked into our room, looking forward to getting into our bed and spending the rest of the evening securely in Jasper's arms. It was just starting to rain, so I went to the window to shut it and when I turned around, a rather large figure was standing just a few feet from me. It startled me.

"Phillip," I shrieked. I hadn't seen him in a few days, and he certainly never came into my bedroom. "You scared me."

"Sorry, Bella," he smiled. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm not used to being around humans and I forget that you don't have sensitive hearing. I should have knocked, but the door was open."

"It's okay," I smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he said. "You're not afraid of me?"

"Should I be?" I asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I've hunted today."

He had a soothing effect on me, not like Jasper did, but his voice was very reassuring and I didn't think he wanted to hurt me. I only hoped I was right.

"You're very comfortable with vampires," he said. "How did that happen? I don't know many humans that can be around us."

"The Cullen's are easy to be around," I said. "First I got to know Edward and then Alice and before I knew it, I was hanging out with the whole family."

"I see," he said. "You were with Edward before Jasper?"

"Yes," I said. "We were in the same biology class together when we met."

"And you dated?" He was intense now, the look in his eyes had changed and I felt this urge to answer him.

"Yes," I said. "For a while. I was in love with him for over a year. We spent as much time together as possible. He left me for a few months, but we found our way back to one another after I went to Italy to save him from the Volturi. We moved past him leaving and became rather close." _Why was I rehashing the past?_

"How did you move on with Jasper?"

"Edward changed, and not for the better. Jasper was there to help me," I said, as I sat on the bed, trying to regroup. "Why am I telling you all of this?"

"Because I'm making you," he said.

"I don't understand," I said.

"How did you come between Jasper and Alice?"

"I didn't," I said. "Alice left Jasper and Edward left me. It was natural for the two of us to fall in love."

"Do you love Jasper?"

"With all of my heart," I said.

"What will you do if Edward comes back?"

"I'll never leave Jasper," I said.

"Never?"

"No," I said. "Are you afraid of losing Alice?" Maybe he thought if I went back to Edward, then Jasper and Alice would reunite.

"We're talking about you, Bella," he quietly spoke, inching closer to me. "Who is your one true love?"

"Jasper," I said without hesitation. "There will never be anyone else but Jasper. No matter what happens, my heart will always belong to him." I reached up to my neck and placed my fingers around the diamond heart that he had given me.

He glanced down at my throat and now I wasn't sure if he was looking at my necklace or my neck. I suddenly didn't feel so secure anymore. His questions left me confused, yet I wanted to tell him everything I was thinking.

"Tell me," he said.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"Everything," he spoke so softly, I had to strain my ears to hear. "I want to know all about the love of your life."

Before I could answer, I heard Jasper growl and then he was standing between us. "Get away from her."

"Jasper?" I said. "I don't understand. I want to tell him the truth." I felt calmer now and realized that Jasper was keeping me composed. "I'm glad you're here."

"Jasper," Phillip said. "Don't dramatize this."

"What were you doing to her when I came in?"

Phillip laughed, but Jasper didn't like that because the next thing I knew, Jasper had Phillip pinned against the opposite side of the room.

"Jasper, don't!" I screamed. "He didn't hurt me!"

"What were you doing to her when I came in?" Jasper growled.

"We were just talking," Phillip said.

Jasper slammed Phillip against the wall. "You're lying," he said. "I can feel it."

Just then, Carlisle came in and yelled, "Jasper, let him go."

Jasper's eyes were full of rage and it didn't seem like he was going to do what Carlisle had asked. Jasper shook his head.

"I want answers and I want them now," he said. "If I have to use my gift to get them, I will."

I had a feeling Jasper would be getting his answers, one way or another.

*****I know, I know…you want answers too! I have to switch back to JPOV. We have a few more chapters before I reveal what's happening, but each of the chapters leading up build to what's coming. Stick with me and enjoy the ride…**


	25. Chapter 25

*****Thanks for reading and responding! You guys are amazing!**

*****We get a few questions answered in this chapter, but all will be revealed soon. Just give me time to get there.**

*****Thanks to my beta girls! They're already reading the next chapter!**

*****Lemon Alert…**

**JPOV**

I was just putting the final touches on the new home that I had just finished building for Bella and myself. I looked around and felt at home already. The only thing missing was Bella. I knew that she would like it here, but I just had to convince her that living here in this new house was going to be better than living in the main house. Once she got used to the idea and saw how much privacy we would have for indulging in our newest hobby, I knew she would love it.

My phone beeped with a new text message…

_J_

_I'm home. Rose and Alice exhausted me, so they dropped me off. I'm waiting in our bed._

_B_

I smiled when I thought about my poor girl trying to keep up with those two shopping demons. I responded back…

_I'll be home in a few minutes. I love you._

"Emmett," I yelled up the steps. He had been helping me get this place built and Esme had decorated the entire house this morning. It looked amazing.

"What?" he said, as he came downstairs.

"I have to go," I said. "Bella's in the house alone and I don't want to leave her there too long."

"I'm sure she's fine," he said. "I think you're all ready to move in here now. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Are you going to miss me?" I laughed.

"No," he rolled his eyes.

"I think you are," I smiled. "But, I'm a minute from the house and that's if you don't run."

"I know," he said. "But, I like having you and Bella at home."

"You and Rose can come here whenever you want, and Bella and I will still come up at night to watch movies and stuff."

"Okay," he said. "I trust your instincts and if you say Bella is safer here, then I believe you."

"It's not so much safer," I admitted. "But something bothers me about her being in the main house. It's just a feeling."

"Well," he said. "Feelings are your thing."

"Yes," I said. "I better get back to her now."

"Oh, I heard the dress Bella got for the charity gala is hot."

"News travels fast," I smiled.

"Rose told me all about it," he winked. "You are going to be so horny that night."

"I'm going now, Emmett," I said, not wanting to get into a conversation about my sex life with Bella.

"You better watch all those young doctors Carlisle works with," he laughed. "They'll like your little Bella."

"Doctors I can handle," I said. "It's the vampires I worry about."

"Go get Bella," he said. "I'm almost finished here."

"Thanks for all the help with this place," I said, as I headed for the door. "I couldn't have finished it without you." I took off for the house. I had a feeling that Bella was going to like the location of the house. I surveyed the property and picked it with her in mind, and I also liked the fact that it was so close to the main house.

As I approached the porched, I slowed my pace. I knew Bella was in our room because I could hear her heart beat, but she wasn't alone.

_Damn it!_

I burst through the door and flew up the steps. Her emotions were all over the place. She was confused, but so determined to tell the truth. She was being manipulated.

_Fuck, I knew he was playing with our filters._

She was sitting on the bed and he was inching closer to her. I felt an intense rage building from deep within me. This was my mate and there wasn't anything I wouldn't do to protect her. I was not above killing.

"Tell me," he said. He wanted to know who she loved. _Why?_

"Tell you what?" She asked.

"Everything," he spoke so softly, that I wasn't even sure if Bella heard him, but I'd be putting a stop to this. "I want to know all about the love of your life."

Bella's head snapped in my direction when she heard me growl, as I moved to stand in between them. "Get away from her."

"Jasper?" she said. "I don't understand. I want to tell him the truth."

I calmed her down and replaced her confusion. I made sure it was my power that was manipulating her now.

"I'm glad you're here," she whispered.

"Jasper," Phillip said. "Don't dramatize this." _Was he kidding me?_

"What were you doing to her when I came in?" I demanded.

Phillip laughed at my question, and I could feel his amusement. That filled me with even more fury and before I knew it, I had him pinned against the opposite side of the room.

"Jasper, don't!" Bella screamed. "He didn't hurt me!"

"What were you doing to her when I came in?" I growled.

"We were just talking," Phillip said.

I slammed him against the wall. "You're lying," I said. "I can feel it."

Just then, Carlisle came in and yelled, "Jasper, let him go."

I couldn't do what Carlisle was asking because I needed my answers. Why was he here and what did he want? I shook my head.

"I want answers and I want them now," I said. "If I have to use my gift to get them, I will."

"Jasper," Phillip said. "That won't be necessary. I didn't mean to offend you or Bella with my questions. I'm a nomad and I was just curious as to how this whole coven thing worked, especially with the switching of partners."

I increased the pressure on his neck. He was making it sound like we took turns with Bella. "You were using a gift to get her to talk to you."

"Is this true?" Carlisle asked. "Do you have a gift?"

"Not really," Phillip said. "I don't classify it that way."

"You're lying," I said. "I do have a gift that I classify and I can feel you squirming. Your emotions are consistent. You haven't been honest since you got here."

I heard Alice and Rose running up the steps. "Jasper," Alice said. "Let him go."

"Stay out of this, Alice," I hissed.

"It's okay, Alice," Phillip said. "Jasper just misunderstood my conversation with Bella. I meant no disrespect with my questions."

"Bella," Alice said. "Please explain to Jasper what happened."

"Don't put her in the middle of this," I said, as I turned to Rosalie. "Why did you come rushing back here?"

"Alice had a vision of you and Phillip fighting," she said. "I'm sorry, Jazz; I didn't know Phillip was in the house when I left her here."

"It's okay," I said. "But, he's not telling the truth. When I got into this room, I could feel him manipulating Bella. His gift works on an emotional level, like mine."

"Jazz," Alice said. "Please."

"I'm trying to help you," I said. "You have to sense something is off."

"Alice knows who I am and what I can do," Phillip said.

"Phillip," Alice said, and I felt her compassion. "You don't have to explain anything."

"I disagree," Carlisle said. "This is my home and my coven, and my family should feel safe here. We have no secrets. Bella is under my protection and if Phillip was using his gift to control her in my home, I have a right to know."

"Carlisle," Alice said. "Phillip isn't a part of this coven and he doesn't have to answer to you."

"Alice," Phillip said. "Carlisle is right." I could feel the respect he had for our leader, but it didn't explain what he was doing to Bella. "Look, I don't like to talk about my past, but I did have a very rough existence and I'm trying to turn that around. I've shared my past with Alice, but I'm trying to move on from it."

"Now you're being honest," I said. "What's stopping you from moving past it?"

"What?" He asked, and I felt his shock.

"You want something from us," I said. "What is it?"

"He wants to live among us." Alice defended. "He wants to be part of a coven; this coven. I was going to ask Carlisle if that were possible."

Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair and let out an unnecessary breath. He was conflicted. He loved Alice and wanted to see her happy, but he knew something was off.

"No," I said. "There is another reason you are here. Just come clean and tell us what it is and maybe we can help you." Now I was convinced he was here because he wanted something from us. He was using Alice to live among us.

"I'm trying to forget my past, Jasper," he said. "Surely you can understand that. I don't wish to discuss the details with you."

"You don't have to," Alice said. "Jasper, please just drop this."

"Alice," I said. "I know you're not deliberately betraying this coven, but I assure you this man is not being honest with you. He may have a jaded past that he wants to forget, but I can feel his internal battle. I don't believe that he is here because of you."

Alice shoved me, causing me to smack into Rosalie. She was extremely lucky that it wasn't Bella that I collided with or she wouldn't be standing right now.

I growled, but Rose grabbed my arm. I felt Bella's fear, so I reined it in. Carlisle stepped in between the two of us and gave me a warning glare.

"You idiot," Alice screamed. "Why can't you just leave it alone? Don't I deserve to be as happy as you and Bella?" She was furious.

"You do," I said. "But…" she cut me off.

"Shut up," she yelled. "You're in love. I can see that and I'm happy for you, so why can't you do the same? Why should Bella be able to move on from Edward? She walked right into your arms and I didn't protest."

I felt an incredible amount of guilt radiating from Bella. I turned and looked at her. "This isn't your fault," I said as I turned back and stared at Alice. "Stop this."

"Stop what?" she hissed. "Should I give up my happiness, so you'll feel better? I let you go and you found your true mate, now do the same for me."

"I have let you go," I said. "But, I still love you and I know that you want to believe Phillip is good, and maybe deep down he is, but I promise you, Alice, he is not what he seems."

"Why are you doing this?" Alice sobbed, and Bella's remorse was even stronger now. "I'm helping Phillip and he is getting past his issues. Whatever feelings you are picking up from him have to do with who he was. Stop analyzing him. You are making it worse."

"I'm not getting through to you," I said. "I feel that, but I can also feel that something isn't right here." Phillip stepped in front of Alice. "I guess you wish that power of yours could turn off my truth filter, now."

He nodded, and I felt his desire to make this all go away.

"Jasper," Alice said. "You're wrong about him. I had faith in you. Can't you show some compassion for Phillip?"

"Compassion is Carlisle's strength, and I assure you that's why you are still here in this house."

"Jasper," Bella cried. "That's enough. Phillip didn't hurt me, there was no harm done. Please drop it."

I could feel the tension in the room. Bella was scared, Carlisle was torn, Rose was fuming, and Alice was hurt. Phillip stood in the center of it all, and he was conflicted. I truly believed that Alice had no idea what he was up to. I took Bella's hand and led her out of the room, but before I left I turned and stared directly into Phillip's eyes.

"I don't know what you're up to," I said. "But it isn't good. If you come near Bella again, I will bring you to your knees, writhing in pain and agony and then just as I'm looking into your eyes now, I'll rip your head from your body and watch as the rest of you burns."

Bella gasped and I felt her tremble.

"Jasper," Alice said. "I'll never forgive you for this." She followed us down the hall.

"I don't need your forgiveness, Alice," I said, as we walked down the steps. "As long as this coven is safe, that's all that matters. You need to decide what side you're on."

Carlisle grabbed Alice's arm, and stopped her from following us.

We walked outside to my car, and I opened Bella's door. I felt her confusion as she stared at me.

"Can you please get in?" I asked.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's pretty evident that you can't stay here," I said.

I saw the hurt wash across her face, and then I felt her disappointment as she got in and slammed her door.

_Now what was that about? As if I didn't have enough on my mind…_

I got in the car and headed to the new house, which was only seconds away from here. Bella didn't speak. She just stared out her window. I felt her hurt and confusion. I reached for her hand, but she pulled away.

"Bella," I said. "What is it?"

"You're making me leave here," she said. "I don't want to leave."

"I can't let you stay here," I said. "I'm sorry that things got out of hand back there, but as long as Phillip is in the house, I can't risk you. I won't apologize for that."

We pulled up in front of the house, but I didn't think that she even realized we had stopped. "So, now what? I go back to Charlie's? Just because things got difficult, you don't want me to live with you anymore?"

"Of course not," I said. "I told you that I wasn't giving you back."

"So what are we supposed to do? Charlie's not going to let you live with us," she said. "I don't care how strong your power is, he'll never go for it."

"Bella," I laughed, as I got out and ran around to open her door. I pulled her out of the car and turned her to face the house, as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Home," I said, as I kissed the back of her neck.

"What?" She asked, as she turned to face me.

"I built this house for you," I said. "Well, Emmett helped and Esme decorated and Carlisle secured all the permits and cut through a lot of red tape. He's quite the dazzler."

"This is ours?" She was clearly shocked.

"Yours," I said. "I built it for you."

"It's huge," she said, as she stood gaping at it. "We're still on the Cullen property?"

"Yes," I said. "We're not but a mile from the house. Do you want to go in?"

"I'm a bit overwhelmed," she said. "No one has ever given me a house before."

"I should hope not," I smiled. "Come on, you'll love the inside." I took her hand and led her up the path and to the porch.

"This is amazing," she said.

"You haven't seen anything yet," I laughed, as I opened the door. I scooped her up and carried her over the threshold.

"Jasper," she giggled. "We're not married."

"That's just a formality that I fully intend to rectify," I said, and she blushed. I gently kissed her lips. "I do intend to make you mine, Bella, and in every sense of the word."

"I'm already yours," she said, as she kissed me back.

I set her down, took her hand, and led her around the house. I could feel how excited she was, but she was clearly overwhelmed. It was a lot to take in.

"I may have overdone it," I said.

"A little," she laughed. "It's just going to be the two of us here?"

"I'm a vampire," I said. "We over-indulge. And, Emmett is to blame for most of it. Once he picked up that hammer, and went to Home Depot, well, he got carried away."

She followed me up the main staircase and into the master bedroom. The only place I really wanted to be with her.

"Oh," she said, as she walked around the room. "This closet is bigger than my room at Charlie's, and the bathroom might be bigger than his house. Jasper, this is too much."

"Nothing is too much for you," I said. "I can provide this for you, so please let me."

"Jasper," she sighed, as she looked around the room. I walked over and took her hand.

"Sweetheart," I said. "There are so many things that I can't give you."

"No," she shook her head. "You give me everything, I could never…"

"Shh," I said, as I placed my fingers over her lips. "I'm serious. You're going to have to give up so much to stay with me; your family, friends, and your life as you know it."

"I don't care, as long as I have you," she smiled, and I knew she meant it.

"You'll never have a baby," I said. "That's a big one."

"Jasper," she said. "I don't think about that."

"Because you're still young, Bella, but someday you will," I said, as I placed my hand on her stomach, feeling a touch of regret for the child we would never have.

"Not as long as I have you," she said. "Why are we talking about this?"

"Because you're telling me the house is too much, but it's only money. I want you to have it," I said. "After what happened with Phillip today, we need a place of our own. I knew that as soon as he and Alice came to Forks. I didn't know why and I still don't, but I can't keep you in a house that isn't safe. I'm never taking any chances with you."

"I understand, but Alice, she was so upset," I said. "Are you sure about Phillip?"

"He may not be here to harm us, but he's not being honest with her. Whatever she thinks she knows about his past isn't the only thing he's hiding. It probably has nothing to do with us, but I didn't like him manipulating you into telling the truth."

"Why do you suppose he wanted to know about my relationship with Edward and then you?"

"I don't know," I said. "But, he'll never get near you again."

"I don't think he wants to hurt me," she said. "I have to believe that he loves Alice."

"There is no reason for you to feel guilty about us. Alice and I were over. We cheated on no one. We didn't hurt her."

"I know," she said. "But, she deserves happiness too."

"She'll get it," I said. "It just may not be with Phillip."

"Can you go back and talk to her about it?"

"Not now," I said. "We're both too angry, and feeling her anger could make me do and say things I don't mean. Sometimes my gift causes me to lash out. She'll go to Carlisle and he'll help her."

"She didn't mean the things she said to you," she said.

"Darlin', I know and it's not for you to worry about," I said. "Do you want to see the best feature of this house?"

"There's more?"

"Come," I led her to the French doors that opened to the balcony. We stepped outside and I pointed out beyond the trees. "Look familiar?"

"Is that our stream?"

"It is," I smiled. "I thought this was the perfect place to build our house. Now we can visit our special spot anytime we want."

"We can wake up to it every morning," she smiled.

"Well, you can wake up to it every morning," I laughed. "Since I don't wake up."

"You know what I meant," she said, as she hit my shoulder and then flinched. I took her hand and pressed it to my lips.

"You have to stop hitting me," I said, and gently kissed her hand. "You only hurt yourself."

She looked out to the stream. "Jasper," she said, as she moved closer to me and placed her head on my shoulder. "I love this house and I want to spend forever here with you."

"I just want you," I said. "I don't care where we are." I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her mouth to mine. She sighed as she parted her lips, granting me access. I walked us back into the bedroom, never breaking the kiss. We stood at the edge of the bed as I continued to kiss her lips, moving my way down her neck.

She started to unbutton her shirt as she stared into my eyes. "Make love to me," she whispered. "I want to feel connected to you." She slipped her shirt off her shoulders and then reached for the button of her jeans.

"No," I stopped her. "I want to take your clothes off."

She slipped her shoes off and then I quickly kicked mine off. I picked her up and placed her on the bed. I pulled my shirt over my head and dropped it on the floor next to hers. I crawled over to where she was laying and reached for her face, pulling her lips close to mine. I licked her bottom lip as I slipped my hand down her neck and over her breasts. I lowered my mouth to her lace-covered nipple and ran my icy tongue over it.

She arched her back and let out a quiet moan. I ran my tongue lower, licking her stomach as I pulled down her pants and tossed them aside. I pressed my mouth against her entrance and took in her scent through her panties. I moved up to the edge of her waistband and ripped her thin little panties with one tug of my teeth, exposing her center to me.

"Jasper," she screamed, as I pushed my fingers inside her. "Oh God!" She moved against my hand, trying to create a much needed friction. I continued to move in and out of her, until I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned down and licked the juices from her inner thighs, before sucking on her lower lips. Her legs quivered against my shoulders as I slowly inserted my tongue, moving it over her clit.

"Oh…" she screamed, as she came against my mouth. She violently moved her legs as she gripped my shoulders. I slipped back up her body and pulled her bra off, leaving her completely naked. I slowly kissed her lips before moving off the bed to remove my jeans and boxers.

She let out a breath and then allowed her eyes to fall over my body. Judging from the amount of lust that was coming off her in that moment, she liked what she saw. I curled my finger and motioned for her to come to me. She got up on her knees and moved over to where I was standing.

I grabbed her hair and forcefully kissed her lips. "Bella," I whispered. "I want to try something different tonight. Do you trust me?"

"Always," she whispered. "I'll do whatever you want."

"You shouldn't say things like that," I said. "You have no idea what it does to me."

"No," she smiled. "But, I like what you do to me."

"Turn around," I growled. I couldn't wait to get inside her tight body. She did what I asked without hesitation. "Good girl." I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her back against my chest, as I ran my fingers over her breasts and down her stomach. I pushed my erection against her back. "See what you do to me."

She reached up behind her and wrapped her arms around my neck, as she threw her head back and rested it on my shoulder. I slid my hand lower, reaching in between her legs, making sure she was still ready for me. I wanted her to be prepared because I was afraid this new angle might hurt her.

I spread her legs apart and gently pushed her back down, so that she was on all fours. "Once I enter you, I'll pull you back up, closer to me."

"Okay," she whispered. I could feel how anxious she was, waiting for me to take her. Her want was flowing out of her, making it hard for me to control myself. I constantly had to remind myself that she was human and I could break her if I didn't stay focused.

I gripped her hips and slowly pushed inside her tight center. I didn't thrust right away, I wanted to give her time to adjust, but after a few seconds she pushed against me.

"Is this what you want?" I said, as I moved deep inside her.

"Yes," she screamed. "More."

I pulled her up so that her back was flush against my chest, allowing me to penetrate her deep as I continued to move in and out of her, trailing my hand back up her body and to her nipple. I pulled and rolled it between my fingers, but Bella must have had other ideas because she reached for my hand and slide it back down.

"Touch me here," she said. "I want your fingers inside me too."

I pushed two fingers inside her slick folds and found her clit. "You like when I do this while I fuck you?"

She nodded. I knew she could no longer find the words because she was on the verge of another climax.

"Cum for me," I whispered in her ear. "Let me hear you."

"Jas…" Her muscles tightened around me. "I…feels so good."

I turned her around, laid her on her back and gently dropped down on top of her, slowly re-entering her warmth. I squeezed my eyes shut as I tenderly kissed her lips.

"I think you requested I make love to you," I whispered against her lips, as I continued to slowly move in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and then pushed the curls from my eyes.

"I love you," she whispered. "With all of my heart."

"I feel it," I said. "I love you too." With one final thrust, I was emptying into her. "Bella," I moaned, as I shuddered against her warm body.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for my house," she whispered.

"Welcome home."

*****I really want this Jasper!**

*****I have two story recs…To Keep You Safe by Twolipps (Jasper/Bella AH) and Scars by Jazz09 (Edward/Bella AH). Give them a try, I think you might like them and please show these authors as much love as you show me**** Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

*****Thanks for all of the responses you left over the last chapter. It made me so happy that I wrote chapter 27. So many of you say such nice things. I appreciate it.**

*****Thanks beta girls for reading this so fast. Sorry I've already sent you chapter 27!**

*****I still don't own anything and I still can't believe that. lol**

**JPOV**

It had been a few days since Bella and I had moved into our new home. Neither of us had been to the main house since the night I found Phillip trying to manipulate Bella. Peter still hadn't found anything on him and that worried me. _Why would someone need to stay so concealed?_

Carlisle had summoned us to his study. I tried to protest, but I could tell from his tone that it wasn't a request. Carlisle was the head of the coven and our father figure, he didn't ask much from us, so when he wanted us, we went. I knew this had to do with Alice and Phillip. By the time Bella and I arrived, everyone was already gathered in the study.

I could feel how pleased everyone was to see Bella. I guess I had been keeping her to myself the past few days, but I enjoyed being alone with her.

"Jasper, Bella," Carlisle said. "Thank you for coming."

"As if they had a choice," Emmett snickered. "Like we say no to you."

Carlisle rolled his eyes at him and I had a feeling that would be enough to silence him for a few minutes.

"Phillip is prepared to explain some things to us," Carlisle continued. "I've agreed to let him and Alice stay with us a bit longer, but I've explained that we keep no secrets and we protect one another."

I didn't like it, but what choice did I have but to stay and listen? Emmett was right.

"Jazz," Alice said. "Will you give him a chance?"

I nodded as I took Bella's hand and led her to the sofa in the corner of the room. I sat and pulled her into my lap. Phillip observed us for a few seconds and then he spoke.

"I want to thank you all for allowing me this opportunity," he said. "My past is something I'm not particularly proud of and I don't usually share it with anyone. But, I respect this coven enough to go against what I usually do. I'm doing this because Alice thinks that if you all understood me a little better; it may be easier to accept me."

So far he was being honest and sincere. He wasn't nervous and I also noticed he wasn't inflicting his gift on any of us.

"As a human, people always confided in me. Sometimes they told me things I didn't want to know. I guess I carried that trait with me into my new life. I know Alice always knew things before they happened when she was human and Jasper, I'm sure you felt very deeply, so you know how our senses became heightened when we were turned."

"Yes," I said. "What does this have to do with your past?"

"About fifty years ago, when I was still human, my parents sent me to Italy," he said. "I had just graduated from Oxford and it was my present from them. I had always wanted to see Italy."

"Were you turned there?" Carlisle asked, and I knew where he was headed.

"I was," Phillip said. "I took several classes in mythology while obtaining my degree, and vampires were covered quite extensively by one professor in particular. I now know he wasn't human, but one of us. In any case, he spoke of Volterra and three mythical brothers. Everyone in this room knows that they weren't mythical creatures."

"The Volturi?" Bella asked, and I felt her fear. She was probably remembering her trip there. I tightened my grip around her waist and sent her a wave of calm.

"Yes, Bella," Phillip said. "I was very intrigued by them. I didn't think that they really existed until I found the small town and began to explore. One night while looking for answers, I stumbled upon a vampire who felt the urge to tell me what he was. Even he was surprised that he was revealing his secret to me, but that was my gift even before my heart stopped beating. The vampire knew that he couldn't let me live, but he didn't want to destroy me either, so he brought me to his master and explained what had happened."

"Aro?" Carlisle asked. "Of course, once he figured out what you could do, he wanted to keep you for himself."

"He's quite the collector," Phillip said. "He turned me himself."

"You were sired by Aro," Carlisle said, and I felt his shock. "That's extremely rare."

"So I'm told," Phillip said. "I lived among them for many years. Aro had me use my gift whenever he needed information within his Guard."

"Fascinating," Carlisle said. "You could do what he couldn't."

"But couldn't Aro just hear what they were thinking?" Rose asked.

"You have to think it for him to hear it and he has to be touching you," Carlisle said. "Phillip's gift is different."

"You could make a person say it, even if they don't want to," I said. "You have the power of manipulation."

"I'm very similar to you, Jasper," he said.

_Don't bet on it. _

"You see, Jazz," Alice said. "Phillip means us no harm. He's just looking for a different life."

"Why are you ashamed of your past?" I asked. "You spied on the Guard for your creator. There is no shame in that."

"Aro let me go," Phillip said. "But, I still worked for him from time to time. I would get vampires to tell me what they were doing and who they were dealing with. I could get them to confide in me and then I would betray that trust. I'm responsible for many vampires losing their lives. I have even turned in several vampires who had fallen in love with a human. I'm responsible for many of our kind dying at the hands of the Volturi for trying to lead normal lives."

"Aro already knows about Bella," Emmett said.

"I know," Phillip said. "I'm not here on behalf of Aro."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Jasper," Esme said. "Phillip has been very forthcoming with us."

Bella squeezed my hand and I knew she wanted Alice to be happy, so I gave in despite my feelings.

"Thank you for sharing some of your past," I said. "I know how difficult it is to try and redeem yourself for something that wasn't entirely your fault. Your creator asked something of you and you did it. I can identify with that. So, if Alice can trust you, so can I."

I felt a tinge of guilt coming from him, but he quickly rebounded.

"Thank you, Jasper," he said. "Your approval means so much. Alice speaks very highly of you and cares deeply for you. I'll stay out of your way and I'll find a way to earn your trust."

He was being honest. I had to accept what he was saying, but I didn't have to let my guard down. I would keep Bella away from him until I heard from Peter. If he found nothing, then I would accept Phillip and be done with this dire feeling that I couldn't seem to shake. I would dismiss it as being irrational and over-protective when it came to Bella.

"Just don't use your gift on any of us, especially Bella," I said.

"I agree," Carlisle said. "If we decide to tell you something of our free will then that's different, but no coaxing it out of us."

"I understand," he said "I appreciate you all taking the time to listen to me. Alice, would you like to go for a hunt?"

"Sure," she smiled, and I felt how much she cared for this man who was going to hurt her. There was no doubt in my mind that he was up to something. They headed out of the office, but I waited until they were in the woods before I spoke.

"Well?" I directed my question to Carlisle.

"I don't know," he said. "The Volturi connection bothers me, but I can't turn Alice away from us and leave her vulnerable."

"I won't let you," Esme said.

"I will never turn one of my children away again," he said, and I felt his grief over having to banish Edward from the house and the family.

"Of course we protect Alice," I said. "As soon as I hear from Peter I'll let you know, but in the meantime, maybe Em and Rose can stay close to them?"

"I'd rather double with you and Bella," Emmett said.

"You will," I said. "But for now, keep an eye on Alice."

"We can do that," Rose said. "She has no idea what scum she's dealing with."

"What makes you say that?" Bella said.

"When you've been around men as long as I have, you just know," she said. "I think he cares for her, but something's not right. I'm with Jasper on this."

"Thanks," I said.

"It could also be that he doesn't want to keep our diet," Carlisle said. "It could be as simple as that."

"I hope you're right," Esme said. "That we can deal with, but if he hurts Alice…"

"I'll kill him," Emmett cut her off.

"Let's settle down," Carlisle said. "Can we try to get through the hospital function before we kill anyone?"

We all agreed, but learning of Phillip's past didn't put any of us at ease. I knew we all deserved redemption, but I wasn't sure that was what he was seeking.

**EPOV**

"That's perfect news," I said to the caller on the other end of the phone. I had been waiting to hear from him. I sent him to find out her true feelings and now I knew. I could move forward with my plans. It would only be a matter of time now before I had her by my side. She would belong to me.

"Edward?" he said. "Did you hear what I said? Bella is in love with Jasper. He is her true mate. She told me. I lowered her inhibitions and manipulated her, just as you had asked me to do."

"Phillip," I said. "I heard you very clearly. Bella loves Jasper."

"And he reciprocates," he said. "He'll do anything to protect her, which is why I'm telling you I'm done. I did what you asked, and our association is finished. You got your information, now you should move on."

"Oh, I will be moving on," I smiled.

"Our agreement is fulfilled," he said. "No ramifications. I can't control the outcome of the information I receive."

"Of course not," I said. "I sent you there to find out how she really felt and you did. Your part of our bargain is fulfilled."

"You'll leave them alone?" he asked.

"That doesn't concern you," I said. "You want out, you're out."

"What are you planning?" he asked.

"You've become attached to them," I shook my head. "I hooked you up with Alice so that you could get closer to Bella, but you've actually fallen for my sister."

"She's a good woman," he said. "I don't want to hurt her."

"How are you going to maintain the animal diet?" I laughed. "You are a human drinker and you can't change that as easily as you think."

"I can try," he said. "Just leave us alone."

"I have no problem with you and Alice," I said. "But, if you try to get in my way or tell my family that we know one another, all bets are off. Are we clear?"

"Edward," he pleaded, but I didn't want to hear it.

"My advice to you would be to leave Forks and soon," I warned. "If you try to interfere in my plans, Alice will pay." I hung up before he could respond. Hopefully, he would take my suggestion and go, before Jasper figured out that he was working with me.

I looked over at Riley, who was sitting in the corner of the room. _Why aren't you in a bad mood? _He thought as he stared at me.

"What reason would I have to be upset?" I smiled. "I just got some really good news."

"It didn't sound that way to me," he said. "According to your caller, Bella is in love with another. How is that good news?"

"Oh, Riley," I laughed. "You are so young."

"I don't understand," he said, but that didn't surprise me since he wasn't very bright. He was actually kind of stupid for a vampire, but he was strong and quick and I needed him. "Don't you want Bella to join us? I thought she was your mate."

"She will be," I said. "You see, when I left Forks, Bella didn't like who I had become. She wasn't ready to embrace my dark side and I was so new at it, that I didn't have time to deal with her. I couldn't handle a newborn while I was embracing who I was."

"And she's ready now?"

"Not exactly, but with a little help, she'll do exactly what I want."

"Jasper," he smiled.

"Very good," I smiled. "He is her weakness. He would never willingly let her go, he's with her always, constantly protecting her, but if she tells him that she doesn't want to be with him, he'll leave her alone."

"Why would she tell him that?"

"Because she wants to protect him just as much as he does her," I said. "She would never want me to hurt him, so she would give him up with the proper incentives."

"When you left, you knew they were going to fall in love?"

"Jasper was already in love with her, and she was following his lead," I said. "When I left, I thought it would be her I would use against him. I was going to turn her and make her just like me, which I still plan on doing, but now it's so much sweeter knowing she won't put up a fight. She'll come willingly now, and that will just kill my mate-stealing brother."

"And Jasper will just walk away?"

"Bella will have to be rather convincing, but who cares if he feels she's lying, that makes this even better. And, now that I'm immune to his powers and I'm much stronger than he is, thanks to the human blood and my newly found strength, he'll have no choice but to leave her with me."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself," he said.

"I won't fail," I said. "I found Bella, she's my singer and she belongs to me. She'll realize that in time."

"If you say so," he said. "But, what about her?"

"Victoria," I rolled my eyes. "She's been the wild card all along. I have to cut her loose. She's been making such a mess here in Italy that the Volturi will catch up with her soon. I'll let her continue to dig her own grave, so to speak."

Riley smiled.

"Pick three of our best newborns," I instructed. "It's time for us to go."

"Go where?"

"Home," I smiled. "It's about time I go back to retrieve what I left behind."

*****Yes, I know this was a short chapter, but it was necessary. **

*****There is still more to tell about Phillip, but it will all come in due time. I couldn't fool most of you, but how did he end up with Edward?**

*****Can Edward be stopped? Hmm…**


	27. Chapter 27

*****Thanks so much for all the enthusiasm over this story. I really had no idea that it would take off the way it did!**

*****Thanks Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and TwiCarol for making this story happen.**

*****I wasn't supposed to update today because I'm headed to NYC for the weekend, but I wanted to get this out before I left. I hope you like it!**

**BPOV**

I stood in front of the full length mirror in my bedroom, trying to remember how I let Rose and Alice talk me into this dress. It was stunning, but there wasn't much too it. Rose had left an hour ago to go home and get ready. She had curled my hair and done my makeup and told me that I would look incredible tonight. I didn't think I stood a chance walking into that gala with seven perfect vampires surrounding me, no matter what I was wearing.

Tonight would be the first night I would be around Phillip since that day in Carlisle's study. It was awkward around here, to say the least. Jasper just didn't trust him and the family was following his lead. Alice wasn't happy, but she was determined to make them see that he was worthy of redemption. I wanted to believe that, but I had to agree with Jasper that there was just something creepy about him. He kept his distance and that put Jasper at ease. Rose and Emmett came here every night and watched a movie with us. I usually ended up falling asleep in Jasper's lap and he would carry me to bed once they left. I only went to the main house with Jasper, and when Phillip wasn't there. Alice was allowed to visit me anytime, as long as she was alone. She didn't like the rules, but she knew that was the only way Jasper was going to let me play. I felt like I was stuck in the middle.

Alice begged Carlisle to let Phillip go to the charity function tonight, and he said yes. Jasper wasn't thrilled, but he didn't think anything would happen to me in such a public place. I agreed. I honestly didn't think Phillip was here to hurt me at all. I wanted to believe that for Alice.

I did one final check of myself in the mirror before heading downstairs. I had to admit that I did look rather hot. The dress was black with silver accents that matched my jewelry and shoes. The heels were entirely too high for me, but they did look fantastic with the dress that stopped at my mid-thighs. And, I had to hand it to Rose and Alice, the top of the dress actually enhanced my cleavage, and made it appear that I had much more than I actually did. It was fun to look sexy for one night. I suddenly couldn't wait to show Jasper.

I slowly made my way down the steps to where my extremely hot vampire was waiting for me. My heart skipped a beat when our eyes met and I think I might have licked my lips when I saw him. He smiled and I knew why.

_Stupid empath! _

Jasper was sexy any day of the week, but seeing him dressed like this was way too much for me to handle. I couldn't contain my desire. He looked like he should be doing a cover shoot for GQ. He decided to go sans tie and left the first three buttons of his shirt open. I wanted to run my tongue along his neck and into the opening of that shirt. The things this man did to me should be illegal. While I was drooling over my gorgeous boyfriend, he had made his way over to the staircase and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"I really don't want to leave this house," he whispered against my jaw. "I shouldn't allow you to be seen in public in that dress."

_Did he not like the dress?_ "I don't have to wear it," I said. "If you don't like it."

"Bella," he whispered, as he slipped his hands up underneath the dress, resting them on either side of my hips. "You are simply mouth-watering. You're the most spectacular woman I've ever had the pleasure of looking at." He pressed his lips against mine and quickly allowed his tongue to find mine. He circled his thumbs over my hipbones and then slipped them up under the sides of my panties.

My mind was racing as my body anticipated his next move. _Was he going to take me right on the steps?_

"As I said," he whispered in my ear, and the vibration of his voice shot right between my legs. "You look amazing, but I need you to do one thing."

"Yes," I couldn't imagine what he wanted, but I would do it.

"Go back upstairs and take off your panties," he said, as he tugged on either side of the thin material.

"What?" I asked, a bit stunned. That I didn't expect.

"For me," he smirked, as he gently kissed my lips.

"Okay," I swallowed hard and then turned around and went back upstairs to do what he asked.

A few minutes later we were in the car headed to the gala and I was panty-less. It wasn't as strange as I thought it would be. It was actually a turn on, since Jasper had requested it. He held my hand as he drove at a human pace to the reception.

"Thank you," he said, as he let go of my hand and rested it just below my dress. His hand being so close to my bare sex sent a chill up my spine. "I like knowing I can take you at anytime."

He was driving me crazy and he knew it. "Why are you teasing me?" I smiled.

"It will make things much more interesting later on," he said, as he pulled into the parking garage.

"What if I don't want to wait until later?" I asked, surprising myself at my boldness. He laughed as he got out of the car, handed the valet his keys and opened my door. He took my hand and led me to the elevator.

"You didn't answer my question," I said.

"You'll wait," he smiled as he got into the elevator, stepping behind me and pulling me close to his chest. "Unless," he said, as he slipped his hand under my dress and ran his icy fingers across my lower stomach. "You want the other six vampires who all have heightened senses to know exactly what I did to you in this elevator before dinner."

"Oh," I said, not thinking of that.

"Can you wait?" He asked, as he pushed my backside against his now prominent erection. I weighed my options, but there was no way I could handle Emmett and his raunchy comments, especially not in front of Carlisle and Esme.

"I'll wait," I said.

"Emmett?" he laughed, as the elevator doors opened.

"Yes," I laughed. "He would be really crude."

He led me down the corridor and to a huge banquet room. There were so many people there and I felt awkward watching all of these rich, sophisticated people. Jasper sensed my apprehension.

"You're just as good, even better, than everyone in this room," he said, as he squeezed my hand.

"I've never been to anything like this before," I said. "I feel out of place."

"At least you're human," he smiled. "How do you think we all feel?"

I looked over at the table and saw the rest of our family waiting for us. Carlisle came over and kissed my cheek. "Bella," he smiled. "I'm so happy you're joining us this year. I feel like you're one of my own."

"I feel that way too, Carlisle," I smiled at him. I really did love all of them and I couldn't wait to spend an eternity with them.

Jasper took my hand again and led me to our seats. "Everyone is staring at us," I said.

"They can't figure out how Carlisle ended up with all of us," Alice said. "It happens every time."

"Oh," I said. "I guess that makes sense."

"Carlisle and I look too young to be parents to all of you," Esme laughed.

"You're all so beautiful," I whispered to Jasper. "I don't fit in."

"You're wrong," he said. "I could feel what most of the men in this room were feeling when we walked in. I don't like it."

"Welcome to my world," I laughed. "Now you know how I feel when we're in public and every woman stares at you. I know they're all thinking, how in the world did he end up with her?"

"I only want you," he said, as he gently kissed my lips.

Dinner was rather amusing. I was the only one at our table who actually ate. The others just moved their food around the plate and pretended to drink. We all had a really nice time and even Phillip seemed more relaxed around us. I watched him interact with the others and even Jasper seemed to enjoy his conversation. I noticed how Alice couldn't keep her eyes off him and he constantly touched her face, and occasionally kissed her when he didn't think anyone was watching. They really did look like a couple in love. I hoped that were true.

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "There is someone I'd like to introduce you to."

"Really?" he said. "Who?"

"Dr. Collins," he said. "He's the head of our Psychiatric department. I think you'll hit it off."

"Psychiatric department?" I asked. "It makes sense."

"Jasper is thinking about medical school," Esme said, and I could see how proud she was.

"Again?" Rose said.

"Well, I'm only supposed to be twenty here in Forks, so I can't exactly practice with the degree I already have."

"You want to be a doctor?" I asked, a bit shocked that he never mentioned it.

"Nothing's been decided," he smiled. "Carlisle and I have been discussing my options. I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay," I smiled. "Why don't you go with Carlisle and I'll head to the ladies room."

"Do you want me to escort you?" he asked.

"Not really," I laughed. "It's right over there." I pointed.

"Fine," he smiled. "But, when I get back, you have to dance with me."

"I don't dance," I said.

"You will," he kissed my cheek. "See you in a few minutes."

Esme went with Carlisle and Jasper and the others were already dancing, so I went to the ladies room. Before heading back out, I checked my hair and makeup and then smiled at the thought of being married to a sexy, vampire doctor.

_Dr. and Mrs. Jasper Hale. _

I liked it. Well, at least I thought we'd use Hale, since that's the alias Jasper used when he moved to Forks. I'd have to ask him for sure though. _Wow, I was really getting ahead of myself_. In a matter of minutes, Jasper was a doctor and I was his wife. _Was I a vampire, too? Probably._ I laughed to myself. The things this man did to me.

As I walked back into the reception, I was so busy thinking about my new imaginary life that I bumped right into a tall, dark and handsome man. I blushed when I realized that I had hit his hand and caused him to spill his drink on his jacket.

"Oh," I said. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention, as usual and I…"

"It's okay," he laughed. "It was my fault. I was kind of taken by your beauty. I was distracted."

"You're awfully kind, considering I just spilled your drink all over you," I pointed to his jacket.

"It's fine," he smiled. "That's why they have dry cleaners."

"Sorry," I said, as I started to walk back to the table, but he grabbed my hand.

"Wait," he smiled. "What's the rush, Cinderella? Will you turn into a pumpkin?"

He was actually kind of cute, but he wasn't Jasper and I kind of felt bad that he was getting ready to try to impress me.

"I need to get back to my family," I said, glancing around the room trying to find Jasper. It was more crowded in here than I realized.

"I'm Dr. Ian McKellain," he smiled, as he extended his hand.

I shook it and said, "I'm Bella Swan."

"As in Chief Swan?" he asked.

"You know him?"

"He was in the ER a few weeks ago with a suspect," he said. "He's very nice."

"Yeah, that's Charlie," I smiled, remembering how much I missed him. "He's my father."

"Oh," he frowned. "So, you're not one of Dr. Cullen's foster children?"

"No," I smiled. "But, you seem disappointed that I'm not."

"I just assumed you were one of his children, since you came with them," he said. "I was hoping that he would allow me to ask you out."

_This was awkward._

"No, Carlisle's not my dad," I said.

"So, I need to ask the chief?" he asked, hopeful.

"No, I'm with Carlisle's son, Jasper. He's my boyfriend," I smiled. "I'm very close to the family."

"I see," he smiled. "Well, it was very nice to meet you, Bella. Maybe we'll see each other around town?"

"Maybe," I smiled, but I wouldn't bet on it because Jasper was now making his way over to us and he didn't look particularly thrilled. Actually, he looked pretty hot; jealousy suited him. I think…

**JPOV**

I met Dr. Collins, but unfortunately I couldn't keep my mind off Bella and what she wasn't wearing underneath her dress. I needed to get her home and soon. I told the doctor that I would be in contact with him.

"He wants to mentor you, Jasper," Carlisle said. "That's a good thing."

"I'm older than him, much older and I probably have more degrees than he does."

"Not in this life, you don't." he reminded me. "If you want to be a Psychiatrist, then we have to do it this way."

"I know," I said, as I approached the table, looking for Bella.

"She's over there," Emmett said, smirking at me. I turned and saw red. _Who the hell was she talking to? _"Don't worry; I've been keeping an eye on her. That dude has been staring at her all night."

"He has?"

"You're too wrapped up in Bella to notice these things," he said. "I have to do it for you."

I was glad I was the empath, or everyone would know how jealous I was in this moment if they possessed my gift. I started to head for them, but Carlisle grabbed my arm.

"Jasper," he said. "That's Dr. McKellain. He's new on staff and doesn't know many in town. I know how territorial we can be, but they're just talking."

"Hmm," I said. "Kind of like Esme and that guy?" I pointed across the room and felt Carlisle's jealousy spike.

"Yes," he cleared his throat. "They're just talking and if you're going to be a doctor here, then you can't make enemies."

"I'm not," I said. "I just want to go get Bella."

We all heard Esme laugh and then quietly tell her admirer she was married. I smirked at Carlisle as he excused himself and headed for her.

"Go get your woman, Papa C," Emmett said, low enough for only the vampires in the room to hear.

I watched as Bella smiled at something her new suitor said. I knew I could hear the conversation if I focused, but right now I was having difficulty controlling my emotions. Emmett wasn't helping.

"That guy wants your girl," Emmett said. "He just called her Cinderella." Bella was trying to make her way back, but he took her hand.

"Smooth," Rose laughed.

"This is your fault," I pointed at Rose and Alice. "Making her wear such a short dress."

"I didn't tell her to take her panties off," Alice snickered.

"You saw that?" I asked. _Bella would be mortified._

"The day we bought the dress," she said. "I knew what it would do to you."

"You made Bella come here with no panties?" Emmett asked in mock horror. "Shame on you, corrupting that sweet, innocent little human. I need to protect her virtue."

"Shut up," I growled.

Phillip laughed at our banter, but quickly stopped when I looked at him. "Sorry," he smiled. "I'm not used to this kind of interaction. You Cullen's are very rare. I find it very interesting how you all feel about this human."

I couldn't analyze that statement now. "I'm going to get Bella," I said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Jasper," Emmett said. "Bella's going to get thoroughly fucked tonight." They all laughed.

"She'll get territorial Jasper," Alice said.

"The Major could make an appearance," Rose said.

"The Major?" Phillip questioned.

"I'll explain later," Alice said.

I tuned them out once I approached Bella. She looked at me and I felt her desire surge as soon as she saw me. I think my jealously turned her on.

"Jasper," she smiled and walked to me.

I took her hand and pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear, "Who's your friend?"

"Ian," she said. _First name basis? _"This is Jasper. Jasper, this is Ian. He works with Carlisle and he knows Charlie."

"It's a small world," Ian smiled, as he shook my hand.

"It's a small town," I countered. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he said, as he continued to stare at Bella. I felt how attracted he was to her, but there was a strong surge of envy. _That's right, she's mine._

"So, you're Carlisle's son?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, keeping up with our story. "He and Esme took my sister Rosalie and I in."

"They're good people," he said.

"Yes," I said. "Extremely."

"Well," he said. "It was nice meeting you both, but I need to mingle."

"It was nice meeting you, Ian," Bella smiled at him. She was making me jealous on purpose. "Maybe we'll see you around?"

"I guess in a small town anything is possible," he said.

Bella laughed.

"I suppose," I said, as I pulled Bella closer to me and kissed her neck. Her desire spiked out of control.

Ian looked uncomfortable as he walked away.

I stared at her and I could feel her uncertainty.

"I bumped into him," she said. "I spilled a drink on him."

"What a shame," I said, as I pulled her out of the room.

"Are we leaving?" she asked.

I didn't answer as I walked us down the hall, searching for the perfect place. It would have to be a deserted part of the building.

"Where are we going?" she asked, and I felt the fear of the unknown in her voice.

"I'll let you know when we get there," I said, stopping to forcefully kiss her.

Once she caught her breath, she said. "The look in your eyes, it was so intense when you saw me with him." She kissed me back as she grinded herself against me. "I wanted…"

"To make me jealous?" I arched a brow at her.

"I wanted you to claim me," she said, and I felt her insecurity over her actions.

I pulled her into a back stairwell and pushed her up against the wall. "Shall I show you what a jealous vampire is capable of?" I pressed my lips against her neck, as I let my hands roam her trembling body.

"Here?" she squeaked.

"Here," I said, as I hiked up her dress and buried my lips in her neck again, licking and sucking my way down to her breasts. I roughly cupped them in my hands and squeezed, as I pressed my hard cock against her bare sex. I could smell her arousal, but I also felt her apprehension.

"Jasper," she moaned, as she tried to push me away. "What if someone sees us?"

"We're in a part of the building where no one else is," I assured her. "And, with my hearing, no one will surprise us." I reached down between us and ran my finger along her slit. "You're more than ready."

She pushed against my finger. I felt her eagerness take over, as she lowered her inhibitions.

"Do you want this, Bella?" I asked. "Do you want me to claim you here?"

She nodded.

"No," I said, as I pushed my fingers inside her. "Tell me."

"Yes," she whispered. "Take me here."

I continued to move my fingers in and out of her, feeling the pressure build inside of her. She was going to explode if I kept this up.

"What should I do with my naughty girl?" I whispered, as I increased my pace with my fingers, letting my thumb find her clit. "Talking to a doctor, who clearly had interest in you. Smiling at him."

"I only want you," she moaned against my jaw. "Let me show you."

"Undo my pants," I growled.

"I love when you do that," she said, as she continued to thrust her body into my fingers. She reached down between us and unbuckled my belt, and then unbuttoned my pants. She let them drop to my ankles and then she looked up at me for further instruction.

"Do you want me to fill you the way only I can?"

"Yes," she said, as she reached inside my boxers and took me in her tiny hand. She could barely wrap her hand around my engorged length. I slipped my fingers out of her body and lifted her up, pressing her back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around my hips and slowly rubbed my tip against her entrance.

"Put me inside you," I whispered against her mouth, as I fiercely attacked her lips and jaw. "Oh, Bella," I hissed, as she pushed me inside her and then thrust her hips into me.

I tried to be gentle, but that was almost an impossible task. This girl did dirty things to me, and what made that so fucking sexy was the fact that she didn't do them on purpose. It was just Bella. I slammed her against the wall, so she tightened her grip with her legs and then threw her arms around my neck.

I could feel how close she was. "Cum, Bella," I said. "Think about how my cock is sliding in and out of that tight little…" Before I could finish my statement, Bella was moaning out my name.

"Jasper," she cried.

I slowed down to allow her a chance to recover from that intense climax. She tangled her fingers in my hair and pulled my face to hers. She pressed her forehead to mine and sent me a crescendo of love as she looked deeply into my eyes, and then she slowly and passionately kissed my lips, swirling her tongue against mine. This encounter may have started out rough and urgent, but she was somehow turning our stairwell quickie into the most sensual lovemaking session I had ever experienced. That was Bella; it didn't matter how we were together. We loved one another and I always felt connected to her mind, body and soul.

I continued to slowly slide in and out of her, until the pressure in my abdomen would no longer wait. I held off for as long as I could before emptying into her. She shivered from the cool rush of my stream.

I held her for a few minutes before sliding her down my body. I held her arm as she pulled her dress back into place. She bent down and pulled my pants back up my body and smiled, as she looked into my eyes and buttoned me back up.

"I should go panty-less more often," she winked.

"Stick with me, darlin'," I said, as I pulled her onto my back. "There's so much more I can teach you."

I ran down the stairwell and out a back entrance. "Do you mind if we run home?"

"What about the car?"

"Emmett will get it," I said, as I headed to the woods that surrounded the building. I took off in the direction of our house. I loved thinking about the home that we shared together. It made everything so much more real. We had a place to be, a place that grounded us. Bella was my home in every sense of the word.

She giggled the whole way home. This was a far cry from the girl who used to get sick when she first did this. But, I wasn't the same man I was when we first met Bella either. I had changed and grown in so many ways, and she was the reason for that.

I ran us up the back steps and into the kitchen. She slid off my back and I turned to face her.

"Enjoy the ride?" I asked.

She smirked.

"Come on," I said. "Let's get you into bed."

"I'm not tired," she said. "I think I'm over-stimulated."

"I might have a cure for that," I said, as I scooped her up and carried her up the back staircase.

I brought her into our bedroom and placed her at the edge of the bed. I turned her around and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. I placed, soft open-mouth kisses along her neck and down her spine, turning her to face me.

"I love you," I whispered as I lowered her to the bed, quickly removing my own clothes before dropping down on top of her. "You're mine, Bella. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." I slowly entered her and gently moved inside her. My strokes were slow and deliberate. I wanted to feel every inch of her.

"You'll never lose me, Jasper," she said, as she closed her eyes and lost herself in the pleasure.

"I'd lose my mind," I said. "You can't ever leave me. I couldn't come back from that." I wasn't sure where the words were coming from and I knew her little game with Ian was more of a seduction between the two of us, but I knew I could never be without her. Could never stand for another man to have her.

"I physically couldn't," she said, as she pulled me to her lips. "I love you."

A few minutes later, she was cuddled against my chest and drifting off to sleep.

"Jasper," she whispered.

"Shh," I whispered back. "You're exhausted."

"If we get married," she said.

"When we get married," I corrected.

"When we get married," she yawned. "What will my last name be?"

"Well," I said. "It can be anything we want, but if we were to stay in Forks for a while, then I guess we would use Hale."

"That's what I thought," she smiled. "Do you like Hale?"

"I like Whitlock better," I admitted. "But, I've used Hale many times throughout the years, and I'm sure you will eventually get the opportunity to be Bella Whitlock, too."

"When I'm like you?"

"Yes," I said. "When you're just like me." I kissed the top of her head. "Now, go to sleep."

"Night, Jasper," she said, as her eyes closed.

"Good night, my love," I said. "I'll be right here when you open those beautiful eyes."

*****Ahh, so many subtle hints in this chapter of what's coming their way!**

*****Thank me for the lemon…I think we might need to savor it because we might hit a dry spell…**


	28. Chapter 28

*****Thanks for all of the love over the last chapter. I didn't have time to respond back to everyone, but I thought you might like the chapter a few days earlier instead. I hope I wasn't wrong. **

*****Thanks beta girls. I could never get these chapters out as fast as I do without the two of you!**

*****You all know I don't own anything, but this Darkward is mine. Enjoy…**

**JPOV**

Bella was finally starting to move, so I slipped back into bed with her and pulled her into my arms.

"Hmm," she sighed. "Jasper."

"Yes, darlin'," I said, as I kissed her hair.

"What time is it?"

"Noon," I laughed.

"Oh," she jumped up. "Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"You had a busy night trying to keep up with your vampire," I smiled.

"My vampire," she smiled. "Is incredible."

"So is my human," I laughed.

"You hunted," she observed.

"How did you know that?"

"Your eyes are always the most brilliant shade of gold just after you feed."

"I'm glad you like them," I said. "It wasn't always that way, you know."

"I know," she frowned. "But that's in the past."

"It is," I said. "And, we have a whole new life in front of us." While she slept, I planned. I had a few things to do to make what I wanted happen. "I've started you a bath and I've made you lunch."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Just up to the main house," I said.

"Can't I come?"

"You can meet me there if you want," I smiled. "I need to speak to Carlisle."

"About?"

"Things," I smiled. "It's all good, I promise."

"Okay," she said. "I'll let you be cryptic because I'm hungry."

"Thanks," I said. "What would you like to do today?"

"Snuggle on the couch with you, eat Chinese food, and not get around to watching a movie," she smirked.

"I see," I smiled. "And why won't we be watching that movie?"

"Because you can't keep your hands off me," she laughed.

"I think it's the other way around," I said.

"I say we're even."

"Agreed," I leaned in and kissed her softly. "Meet me at the house. You can visit with Rose and Alice and then we'll come back here and spend a quiet evening."

"Not too quiet?"

"You're so wicked," I said. "But, I like it."

"Jasper," she said, as I started to walk out of the room, but then I turned and stared at her. I could feel everything she was projecting. She was wrapped in the sheets, her hair was tangled and flowing down her back and her lips were swollen from my assault last night, but she was the most exquisite creature I had ever seen.

"I love you too, Bella," I smiled.

I ran to the house and flew up to Carlisle's study. He looked up and smiled.

"Have a good night?" he asked.

"I did," I said.

"You seem extremely happy and Bella looks more radiant every time I see her. You two belong together and I'm so glad you found one another."

"That's one of the reasons I'm here," I said. "I want to ask the chief if I can marry Bella. I know he's going to say we're too young."

"Probably," he laughed. "But if he only knew."

"Then he'd really say no," I said.

"I guess you're right," he smiled, and I felt how sympathetic he was to my plight. Bella was too young and her father would probably want her to wait, but I knew she was the only one for me.

"Charlie will probably be home in a few weeks, and he's not going to appreciate the fact that I built Bella a house and moved her in with me. I'll need to convince him that I respect her and I want to make her my wife. Will you go with me?"

"If you think I can help," he said.

"Well, I thought you can appeal on my behalf, from one father to another?"

"Jasper?"

"Tell him how smart and responsible I am," I said. "I'm going to be a doctor, just like my father, and I have a large trust fund."

"I don't think he'll care about the money, especially if he's anything like his daughter."

"I know, but can you help me?"

"Of course," he said. "I know Bella belongs with you."

"Charlie won't be easy," I reminded him.

"Neither were all of those building inspectors, but I managed to get you the permits to build that house in two weeks, didn't I?

"That's why I'm asking you to come with me," I smiled. "You have a way with humans."

"You're quite the charmer yourself," he smiled. "But, I want Bella in this family too."

"Thanks, Dad," I smiled.

I felt his gratitude. "I'm glad you finally feel part of this coven," he said. "You struggled for so many years and then when Alice left you, you considered leaving us."

"I'm glad I didn't," I said. "I know this is where I'm meant to be. I've always been a Cullen." I ran my hand over the wrist band that I wore that held the family crest.

"I'm happy you finally see that," he said. "I've waited so long for you to figure it out."

"Better late than never," I said, as my phone started to vibrate.

"Go ahead," he said. "Take it."

I glanced down at the display screen.

"It's Peter," I said. "Maybe you should stay and listen."

"If you wish," he said.

"Hey, Peter," I said. "How are you?"

"Jasper," he said, and I felt the distress in his voice. "We may have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember when I said Phillip had been in France?"

"Yes," I said. "You said he lived there for the past couple of decades. Why is that a big deal?"

"Edward was there as well," he said, and my eyes shot to Carlisle.

"With Phillip?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I believe so," he said. "Edward and Victoria traveled through here a couple of months ago, wreaking havoc in a small town. One night they stumbled upon a coven and Edward made inappropriate advances toward the leader's mate. She reciprocated and all hell broke loose."

"And then what?" Carlisle asked.

"Another vampire, a nomad with a unique gift or so I'm told, stepped in and tried to diffuse the situation. The coven leader let Edward go, realizing that he was no match for him, but Edward heard his thoughts. The leader was planning on destroying the nomad for interfering, but Edward killed the leader first."

"Leaving the nomad in Edward's debt," I said.

"Phillip?" Carlisle said.

"I think so," Peter said. "I couldn't really confirm it, but the vampire that Edward made advances to said that the nomad was British and he had a different way about him. She said that when she was in the nomad's presence, she was able to tell her mate for the first time that she despised him."

"Fuck!" I shouted. "He made her tell the truth."

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "You have to calm down."

"Calm down?" I said. "That man's been living in this house for weeks, probably spying on Bella for," I stopped. "Bella, I have to go. I left her at the house alone. Unprotected."

"Jasper," Peter said. "We don't know for sure and Edward is nowhere to be found, so don't jump the gun on this."

"It's probably already too late," I said. "Edward has been quiet for too long. What the fuck kind of soldier am I? I let someone infiltrate this house to watch my mate. I knew he wasn't right."

"I'm coming to Forks," Peter said.

"I think you better," I said. "Because I have a feeling I'll need all the help I can get." I flipped the phone shut. "Convinced now?"

"I'm sorry, Jasper," Carlisle said. "I should have gone with your initial instincts from the very beginning."

"Where is Alice?" I asked. "I know she's not here in the house."

"They didn't come home after the gala. She left Esme a voicemail saying that they were taking a trip."

"Where?" I said as I dialed her number, but it immediately went into voicemail.

"Alice," I growled. "You call me the minute you get this fucking message. If you knew anything about this, I'll kill you myself, but not before I make you watch me destroy that traitor."

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "Stop this. You don't know anything yet, but I do not believe that Alice would betray this coven for Edward. Not the Edward he is today, anyway."

I tried to focus. I knew Carlisle was right. We didn't have the facts yet. "I need to get to Bella," I said. "I'll bring her back here and we can figure this out."

"I'll let the others know what's going on," he said, as his office phone began to ring. He glanced at the caller ID. "It's Italy." His emotions were ominous now.

"Hello," Carlisle answered.

"Dr. Cullen?" the female voice said.

"Yes," he said.

"I have Aro on the line for you," she said.

"Very well," he said.

"Carlisle," Aro spoke. "How are you?"

"I'm fine and you?" Carlisle shrugged his shoulders at me.

"I'm well," he said. "How is the family?"

"We're good," he said. "But, I doubt that's why you are calling."

"You seem to be missing one member," he said. "A rather prominent one."

"Do you know where Edward is?" He asked.

"We did," Aro said. "He has been causing quite the disturbance here in Italy, Volterra to be specific. My territory, Carlisle."

"I see," he said. "You have him then?"

"No, he seems to have eluded us," he said.

"He got out of Italy," Carlisle said, and I felt his shock.

"How is that possible?" I asked. "No one gets in or out without your knowledge."

"Aro," Carlisle said. "Jasper is with me."

"Trust me, Jasper," Aro said. "We're as stunned as you are that he made it out of here. Demetri is fit to be tied. No one has ever slipped through his fingers. He is a vampire on a mission. I don't even think that I could control him now."

"What are you planning?" Carlisle asked. "Why are you calling to share this with me?"

"It seems he left behind his accomplice," Aro sighed. "I have agreed to let her live, in captivity of course, and she has helped us figure out where he's headed."

"Here," I said, and suddenly felt sick. I knew it was too late.

"Yes," Aro said. "He's headed straight for Isabella."

"When did he leave Italy?" I asked. "How long do I have?"

"That seems to be in dispute." he said. "We're not sure how many days ago he left."

"Days?" I said. "I have to go."

"Jasper, wait," Aro said. "I know how fond you all are of this human and I don't know if she still has feelings for Edward, so don't any of you think about harboring him. He will pay for his actions in Italy."

"Aro," Carlisle said. "No matter what my son has done, I will not hand him over to you to destroy him."

"Carlisle," I growled. "I'm going to kill him first."

"Jasper, you will do no such thing" Aro said. "I don't want to destroy him. I can't kill a vampire with his gifts. After he completes his punishment, he will join me here. But, I have to find him first. He is extremely strong, immune to most gifts and very cunning. I don't know how he suppressed this side of himself for all of these decades, but he is one of the most powerful vampires I have ever encountered. There's only one destiny for a vampire like that. He belongs here in Italy."

"I have to get to Bella," I said, as I stood up and headed for the door.

"We're on our way," Aro said. "We'll remove him from the situation. Carlisle, my Guard is your only chance at stopping him." The line went silent.

Carlisle looked at me and then shouted, "Go get Bella!" I felt his fear crash into me. "I'll get Emmett and we'll meet you there." He knew how dire this was. If Edward was as powerful as Aro said he was, we didn't stand a chance.

I took off through the trees, trying to stay rational. I wasn't gone that long. He couldn't have gotten to her that fast. I burst through the back door.

"Bella," I screamed. Her lunch was still on the counter, untouched. "Bella, baby," I shouted, as I ran up the steps. I didn't hear her. I knew she wasn't here. I pulled my phone from my pocket and called her cell. Maybe she was outside. I could hope. As soon as I dialed, I heard it ringing as I approached our bedroom. It was on her nightstand, where she always left it when she was home.

I dropped to my knees when I took in his scent. He was in our bedroom, not even ten minutes ago.

"No!" I screamed. "No, no, no!"

Carlisle and Emmett were right behind me, pulling me up off the floor.

"Jazz?" Emmett said, as he looked around the room, searching for Bella. I felt his fear.

"He fucking has her," I screamed, as the sheer terror of the circumstance came over me.

**BPOV**

I stepped out of the tub and dried myself off as I thought back to the amazing evening Jasper and I had shared the night before. The stairwell sex was probably the most intense experience of my life. I had no idea that anything could feel that good. But, it wasn't just the physical bond, no; it was much more than that. I was connected to Jasper on so many other levels that it sometimes took my breath away. I couldn't even begin to describe what I felt for him, so it was a good thing I didn't have to verbally express it. He knew exactly how I felt, whether I said it or not. I believed that he would know, even if he wasn't an empath. Our love knew no boundaries and it would never end. I was positive that it would grow stronger every day. I took comfort in the fact that nothing could ever come between us. I had never been more positive of anything in my life.

I tightened the towel around my body and stepped into the bedroom. I felt an odd chill run down my spine as I shivered. I looked over at the French doors and saw they were slightly ajar. That was strange, I thought. I didn't remember them being open.

_Maybe Jasper was back._ I walked over and glanced out, but he wasn't there, so I stepped back in and closed them, but now I felt even colder. It was as if Jasper's frigid body was standing behind me. I felt his breath against the back of my neck as he spoke.

"Hello, love," he whispered against my hair.

I couldn't move. The lump in my throat had formed so quickly and now the tears were starting to spill out of the corners of my eyes. I was wrong; there was one thing that could come between me and Jasper and now he was standing right behind me.

"Edward," I whispered, as he came around me and stood directly in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet me?" he asked. "I've missed you."

I backed away from him, but he moved with me and now the back of my legs were pressed against the bed.

"How long did you think I would let you play house out here in the woods with my brother?" he asked.

"Edward," I said. "Please just go. I won't tell Jasper you were here."

He laughed. "He'll smell me," he said, as he ran his hand down my arm.

"What do you want?"

"You," he smirked, and I suddenly felt as if I might vomit.

"You can't have me," I said. "You left. You chose Victoria."

"No," he shook his head. "I could never leave you. You weren't ready before, but now I'll make you see the life we can have."

"I have a life," I said. "Look around. This is my house, the one I share with Jasper."

He glanced around the room and then to the bed. "It didn't take you long, did it? I guess it doesn't matter to you which one of us it is, as long as you have a cold body to sleep with. Is Emmett next? Or is it Carlisle?"

"It will only ever be Jasper," I said, realizing there wasn't much I could do to get out of this, but I would try. I slipped past him and moved closer to the door.

I didn't even see him move, but he was standing in front of it before I even got there. "Bella," he sighed. "Let's not play games. You can't out run me, so don't try. This life," he said, as he motioned around the room. "It's over, love. It's time to come back to me."

"Please, Edward," I begged. "I don't want to."

"You will," he smiled, as he reached out to stroke my hair, but I backed away. "Get dressed."

"I'm not going with you," I said. "Jasper will never let you take me."

"I won't have to take you," he said. "You'll come willingly."

"You really have lost your mind," I said. "I'm not going anywhere with you." Maybe if he saw how much I despised him, he'd leave me alone.

"Get dressed or I'll do it for you," he growled, and it was nowhere near as sexy as when Jasper did it. In fact, it was quite scary. He took a step closer to me.

"Okay," I held my hands up. "I'll get dressed." I would do anything I could to avoid him touching me. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Can I go in the bathroom?"

"No," he said.

"Edward?"

He rolled his piercing red eyes and turned around so that he wasn't looking at me. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

I was sick just thinking about it. I quickly got dressed, hoping that Jasper would come back, but that probably wasn't going to happen since I was meeting him at the main house. _Maybe he would sense my distress._

"I'm finished," I said, as I slipped on my Converse sneakers. He turned and stared at me.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. "I've missed you so much." He held out his hand for me. "Come, we have to go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I said.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be," he said.

"Why would you think you could come back here after all of this time and make me leave with you? You can't be that desperate, to make me go with you when you know that I don't want you."

He was in my face in an instant. "Don't say things like that," he yelled, and it hurt my ears. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the French doors.

"No," I screamed, as I planted my feet as hard as I could into the floor. I pushed at him and wiggled as much as I could, but he wrapped his arms around me and held me against his body.

"Listen to me," he said. "You're coming with me either way. You can kick and scream, but you're coming."

"No," I cried. "Jasper will come for me. He won't stop until he finds me."

"We're not going to hide from Jasper, love," he said. "I can't have him following us for eternity."

"Then give up, because he'll never stop," I said.

"Yes," he smirked. "He will, because you're going to tell him to."

"No, I'm not." I said. "I would never do that to him."

"Not even to save his life?"

"What?"

"I'm not heartless," he said. "I'll give you a choice. You come with me and I'll let Jasper live, but if you refuse me, I'll kill him and then you'll come with me. See, you're coming either way."

"What kind of choice is that?" I asked, calling his bluff. "You wouldn't kill him."

"Wouldn't I? I've killed for less, so how could you think I wouldn't kill for you?"

"You know that I would never forgive you," I said. "You wouldn't win."

"I'm willing to take that chance. Are you?"

"You'd risk having me hate you for eternity?"

"That's not the way I see it, love," he said, looking so smug. "We don't take many of our human memories into the next life. If I turn you and you wake to me, I can make it so that Jasper never existed for you. It will be my venom that courses through your veins. Do you know the loyalty you'll have to your creator? There will be nothing for you to hate me for. As a newborn, you'll start over with me, as it should be."

"I could never forget Jasper," I said. "Our connection is too strong."

"Is that a chance you're willing to take?" He asked. "If you do it my way, he still lives. He'll get over you, but if you refuse, you'll be responsible for my actions. Will you risk Jasper's existence?"

"No," I whispered, because I knew I couldn't. I also knew if we didn't leave here soon, Jasper would come looking for me and I didn't want him here. Edward was immune to his gift, so that would put them on a level playing field. Jasper had military experience. He'd be at an advantage. Suddenly I felt hopeful.

"Jasper's older than you," I said. "He's stronger."

Edward found that rather amusing. "That may have been the case before, but maybe we never mentioned that living off animal blood makes us weaker, and thanks to you, Jasper hasn't slipped up in a very long time. I also think it's worth mentioning that when I changed, I not only became immune to gifts, but I developed newborn strength."

"Oh," I swallowed hard. _So much for a level playing field._

"Are you still betting on Jasper?"

"Don't do this," I pleaded. "If you love me, you'll go."

"It's because I love you that I can't go," he said. "I found you, that makes you mine and only mine."

"You left me," I said. "Twice."

"The first time I was trying to protect you," he said. "And this last time, I didn't have a choice. I needed to figure out who I was and what I was capable of."

"And you're capable of kidnapping me and killing your brother?"

"I've always been capable of that," he said. "You just helped bring it out of me."

"No," I shook my head.

"I have four volatile newborns with me," he informed me. "They are positioned along the perimeter of the main house. Esme is on her way home from the store. She won't even see them coming."

"No," I felt the warm tears slid down my face. "Stop them." I couldn't get the image of beautiful, motherly Esme out of my head. She didn't deserve this.

"You have the power to keep them all alive," he said. "If you come with me now, I won't hurt them."

"Jasper?"

"I'll leave him alone, as long as he accepts that you're staying with me," he said.

"He'll never accept that," I said.

"He will if you tell him," he said. "Once we're on my territory, I'll let him come to you and you can tell him."

"Please," I begged. "Don't take me away from him. I love him."

"I know you do," he said. "That's why I know you'll protect him." He held out his hand for me to take it. "You're wasting time. Think of Esme, she'll be getting out of her car soon and Carlisle won't get to her fast enough."

My body shook with fear, but what choice did I have? "Stop them," I whispered. "I'll go with you."

He took my hand and led me out the doors. He pulled his phone from his jacket and I heard him tell someone by the name of Riley to back off the main house and meet us at the cabin. I started to feel weak as reality set in. He must have seen it in my face.

"It's okay," he said, as he pulled me onto his back. "This is the way it was always meant to be." I couldn't even scream as he jumped off the balcony and took off past the stream…our stream.

_Would I ever see it again?_

*****Really, what choice did she have? Now, don't kill me yet…let me tell the story. It makes it more interesting that way, don't you think? lol**

*****I know that many of you have reminded me that Jasper is the God of War and the Major, but we've been there and done that. Let's switch it up a bit and see what happens. I told you I was trying something different. Trust Me?**


	29. Chapter 29

*****Okay…it's time to kick the angst into full gear! You knew it was coming. Just stick with me and I'll fix it. You know I like taking the long, hard road to the HEA!**

*****Thanks to all of you amazing readers! I had a bit of a rough week and your reviews made me smile. They also keep me motivated to update twice a week.**

*****Thanks Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and TwiCarol. I couldn't update twice a week without either of you.**

*****I don't own nor do I claim to own these characters. I really wish I did though!**

**JPOV**

The wind was knocked from my body, which should have been impossible. I felt like I couldn't catch my breath._ Could I be having a panic attack?_ I didn't leave her that long, but it was long enough. She was gone. He had her. _How could I have let this happen?_ She asked to come to the house with me, but I told her no. She trusted me. That was all I kept telling her; to trust me and now look where that got her.

Emmett and Carlisle were holding me up by my arms. I could feel their panic pushing into me, and it was making it difficult for me to concentrate. I knew I had to hold it together, but all I could think about was what he was doing to her. I couldn't stomach it and, for the first time in my existence, I actually felt the need to vomit my recent hunt. I was overcome with worry.

I pulled out of their hold and moved around the room as fast as I could. I picked up my nightstand and sent it crashing through the French doors.

I roared, causing the windows to rattle. I was completely helpless. No military training could ever prepare me for the loss of Bella.

"Jasper," Emmett said. "We'll get her back."

"Before he does God knows what to her," I shouted and Emmett growled. "I left her here. He walked right into this bedroom and took her. Can't you smell him?"

"He wouldn't do that," Emmett said. "I don't care who he has become, he won't hurt her. He loves her."

"He loved her," I said. "This Edward is capable of anything. We have no idea what he is planning. I should have done a better job."

"This isn't your fault," Carlisle said, trying to reassure me. "We'll find her. The Volturi will help us."

"I can't wait for them," I screamed. "It could take them days to get here and I don't have that kind of time. It's not going to take him long to get out of Forks."

"You have to calm down," Carlisle said. "We need to think."

_Think? How did he expect me to think?_ "I'm wasting time," I said. "I need to follow his scent."

Just as I was headed out of the room, Rose, Esme and Alice came running up the steps and into the bedroom. I growled when I saw Alice. My anger bubbled out of control and I had to force myself not to go for her throat.

"Where is that piece of shit that you brought into our lives?" I hissed.

"I left him," she said. "I had a vision of you, Jazz."

"What about me?"

"You were alone and broken," she sobbed, and I felt her fear. "You lost Bella."

"What do you mean I lost Bella?" I yelled. "I'll get her back."

Alice shook her head and I felt how certain she was over this vision.

"You're wrong," I screamed. "Your visions are worth nothing to me."

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "I know you're upset, but yelling at Alice isn't helping."

"Jasper," she pleaded. "I didn't know. I swear. I didn't know about Phillip and Edward. When I had the vision of you, I was so distraught and he saw how upset I was, so he confessed to everything. You don't understand. He was lost."

"I told you he wasn't what he seemed," I said. "You didn't listen. You made it seem like I was being overprotective of Bella, but now Edward has her."

"Edward forced him, threatened to hurt me if he didn't help him," she said.

"And, you believe this? You still choose to stand with him?"

"I'm sorry," she cried.

I knew she was. She was sorry, hurt and humiliated by what was happening, but she still loved Phillip. That love was pouring off her. I didn't understand how she could feel anything but disgust for a man that helped hurt Bella and betrayed this coven.

"Where is he?" I growled. "Did you tell him to stay away from me?"

"I came back without him. He's sorry too, but he doesn't know where Edward is. He didn't know, Jazz, he didn't know."

I held up my hand, "He'll answer for his part in this, but if Edward hurts," I shook my head over my next words. "Rapes, or turns her, I'm holding Phillip responsible, and you better not even think of getting in my way. He'll die for this, Alice"

"That's not fair," she screamed. "Phillip didn't lead Edward to her. She's been here the whole time. We left her unprotected and you left her vulnerable." I knew she was right and that made me even angrier. "You could have turned her, at least then she would have had a fighting chance, but you left her human and waiting for him."

Before I could say anything, I felt an enormous amount of fury emitting and as soon as I realized where it was coming from, Rosalie smacked Alice across the face. Alice was stunned. Carlisle and Emmett intervened, grabbing each of their arms and separating them before it could escalate.

"How dare you?" Rose hissed at Alice. "Jasper did everything he could to keep her safe. Because of you, he moved her out of our home so that you could stay. A home, where she would have been much safer, surrounded by all of us."

"Rose," Emmett tried to stop her, but she pulled out of his grasp and kept on going. Nothing was going to stop a determined Rose.

"If you knew anything about Bella, you would know that she wasn't ready to be turned and Jasper would never force that. She wasn't ready for this life and Jasper knew that. She was getting over Edward, building a life with Jasper and she wasn't ready to leave Charlie."

"Rose," Alice said. "I didn't know."

"Jasper loves her. She's his life; more than you ever were," she spat. "She loves him more than you ever could."

"Rosalie," Carlisle said. "That's enough."

Rose was fierce and I could feel her protective nature, but I could also feel how worried she was for Bella. I also felt something extremely unusual for Rose. I felt how much she loved Bella, not that she wasn't capable of love, but only for her family. Now it was clear that she now considered Bella part of that family.

I had a new admiration for Rose, but right now the room was so charged with nerves and worry that it was hard for me to get a handle on what I should be doing. I was having trouble separating my emotions from all of theirs.

I looked at Rose and pushed some gratitude her way. She nodded and I knew she understood how I felt about her.

"I can't stay here," I said. "I have to go find her."

"I'll go with you," Emmett said.

"Maybe we should split up," Esme said. "We can cover more ground that way."

My cell phone started to ring and I knew it would be him, we all did. I flipped it open.

"Hello, Jasper." Edward's smooth and steady voice crooned. "How are you?"

"Where is she?" I growled.

"Where she belongs." I could hear the smile in his voice. "You didn't think I'd stay away forever, did you?"

"If you hurt her," I said, but he cut me off.

"Save it," he said. "You can't do anything to me, or haven't you heard about my newly found strength?"

"I'll find away to bring you down," I said.

He laughed, "Although, I must say I'm a bit disappointed at how easy you made it for me. You took her right out of the main house and left her open to attack. What was it you did in your past life, Major?"

"Shut up," I said.

"I took her right from your bedroom," he laughed. "The same bedroom where you had sex with her, not twelve hours before."

"I want her back," I growled.

"I didn't call to argue," he said. "Bella wants to see you and I think that's a great idea."

"What are you up to?" I asked. I knew he was setting a trap for me, but I didn't care. I would go to her.

"I'm not up to anything," he said. "You know I always did give her anything she wanted, so seeing you is no exception. I'll call you tomorrow morning and tell you where we are. You can bring the rest of the family with you. I don't want to fight."

"You're lying," I said. "What are you planning?"

"I guess you'll have to show up to see," he said. "First thing tomorrow morning, I'll call."

"Let me talk to her," I said, but he hung up. I hurled my cell across the room; it hit the mirror and shattered the glass.

"I can't wait until tomorrow morning," I said. "I'll go mad."

"Jasper," Carlisle said, as Esme walked over and took my hand. "We'll reason with him tomorrow."

"There is no reasoning with that monster," I said. "He isn't going to let her go. He'll fight to the death."

"Maybe we should wait for the Volturi," Alice said.

"You don't get a say in this," I told her. "I'm not waiting. I'll get her back." I wasn't sure how, but there was no way I was leaving without her.

"Jasper," Emmett said. "This doesn't seem right. Why would he let us go and see Bella? I mean, I want to go to her too, but I don't know."

"I can go alone," I said. "I understand if you all can't go with me."

"That's not what Emmett is saying," Rose said. "You know that we're with you."

"We'll all go," Carlisle said. "But, we have to be prepared that this is a trick. He may not even let you see her."

"I'll see her," I said. "I'll find her and bring her back." I had to believe that. I failed her today. I let him come into our home and take her from the safety of our bedroom. I would never forgive myself for this.

**EPOV**

I took Bella to Victoria's old cabin and had Riley stay outside with the newborns. I didn't want them anywhere near her.

Bella paced the floor the entire time I was on the phone with Jasper. She didn't dare make a sound, just as I had instructed her to. I didn't want him to have any indication as to her state. I wanted him guessing and on edge by the time he got here. I wouldn't give him the slightest advantage.

"He's coming," I said. "Now you can do what has to be done." She continued to cry and shake. That was all she did since I took her. It was getting on my nerves. "You have to stop crying or he'll never believe you want to stay."

"But, I don't," she sobbed. "Please."

"We've been through all of this," I said. "It's all up to you now. Can you do what you have to do to keep him alive? Or, will I get to kill my brother for touching you?"

She suddenly stopped crying and then she actually looked angry. She was adorable as she tried to stand strong. "You don't know how much I wish that it had only ever been Jasper. It turns my stomach to know that you were there first."

"I'll be there again." I informed her.

"Never," she gritted her teeth. "You may be making me stay with you, and that only proves how pathetic you are, but you will never be with me again."

"Don't be so sure," I said, as I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. Her heart rate increased as I ran my lips against the soft, warm skin of her jaw. She cringed when I lightly bit her bottom lip. I saw the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Relax," I whispered against her mouth. "We don't have time to start anything now." Her body shook and a small sob escaped her lips. She seemed relieved.

"Oh, love," I smiled. "It's only a matter of time."

"No," she shook her head in denial.

"Silly girl," I laughed. "You'll come around. And, you'll come often." I licked her lips, but she backed away.

"You're disgusting," she said. "You may be able to touch me whenever you want and do whatever you please, but you will never have me. My mind, body and soul belongs to Jasper."

I rolled my eyes.

"It will always be Jasper," she cried. "He owns my heart."

I grabbed her arm, lifted her off her feet and moved her into the bedroom. I had enough of her for one night. "It may always be Jasper," I said. "But, that life is over."

"No," she cried. "You can't make me stop loving him. I don't care what you do to me."

"Good night, love," I said, as I slammed the door. She ran to it and turned the handle, but when she realized it was locked, she banged on the door.

"Edward!" she yelled. "This won't work. He'll know I'm lying."

"That's your problem," I said. "Now get a good night's sleep. You have the performance of a lifetime tomorrow morning."

"No," she sobbed. "I can't do it."

"I have the utmost faith in you," I said, as I walked to the front door, dismissing her in my mind. I didn't have time for this nonsense. She would learn her place.

"Riley," I called for him to come inside.

"Yes," he said.

"You've instructed the others to stay away from her, right?"

"Of course," he assured me. "They know the consequences for disobeying you."

"There will be no mercy," I said. "I will personally kill anyone who dares to hurt Bella."

"They know," he said. "She's yours."

"My family will be coming tomorrow morning," I said. "They're not coming to fight. They are not to be harmed."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't understand."

"What?" _Why was he questioning me?_

"I'm sorry," he said, realizing his mistake. "I didn't expect you to show mercy on them. I thought you wanted to destroy Jasper."

"I have no gripe with them," I said. "As long as they understand that Bella will be staying with me and they don't try to interfere, they live. Jasper will try to come at me and we will let him, because I'm certain that Bella will put a stop to it. I'm counting on it."

"What if they don't leave?"

"They will," I said. "And when they do, we'll head out to our new location. I have a feeling the Volturi is headed right for us, so we'll have to stay a step ahead of them until I can get Bella situated and used to the idea of spending eternity with me."

"Then we go back to Italy?"

"Yes," I said. "I know Aro and he'll want both me and Bella. It's the best place for us."

"You know best," he said.

"I do," I said. "Just let me do what needs to be done. You keep the newborns in line."

Bella continued to cry in her room. She was starting to tire herself out, her sobs where starting to come less frequently and her voice was much softer now.

"She doesn't sound that happy," Riley said. "How are you going to convince her that this is the life she is destined for?"

"She'll just have to accept it," I said. "She has no choice."

He nodded in agreement and then went outside to take the others hunting. I wanted them fully satiated now that we had Bella with us. I didn't need her blood tempting them. I didn't want to have to destroy them because I needed them for now.

I walked back over to the room where I was keeping Bella and sat down outside the door. She softly cried for a few more hours, occasionally calling out his name, but finally drifted off to sleep, probably from exhaustion. I got up and quietly opened the door, and saw that she had fallen asleep on the floor, so I picked her up and carried her to the bed. She stirred just a bit before settling into my chest. I sat on the bed, keeping her pressed against me. _God, I missed her. _She slept soundly in my arms for hours, barely moving. I knew why she was so content. Her subconscious mind believed that I was another vampire; the one she claimed her mind, body and soul belonged to.

_That would all change and soon._

*****I know, I know… but, **_**he**_** keeps it interesting.**

*****For those of you who are following "You'll Be Mine", Kathy and I plan to have an update this weekend. Thanks for your patience.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

*****Thanks again for all of your responses to this story. I read each and every review! But, instead of answering them, I wanted to write this chapter.**

*****Lots of love must go to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and TwiCarol – they have got to be the fastest betas around!**

*****So, I think I might need to hide after you read this chapter. Go easy on me because ultimately, you do love me, right?**

**BPOV**

To my surprise and relief, I awoke alone. Edward was nowhere in sight. Oddly, I felt extremely well rested. I dreamt of Jasper most of the night and I could actually feel his cold, strong arms wrapped around me while I slept. I ached for him. He was always there when I opened my eyes. How could I do what Edward asked of me today? How could I stand there and destroy Jasper?

Of course, he would know that I was lying. He'd be able to feel it and, selfishly, a part of me took comfort in that. But, I knew that it would make it so much harder for Jasper to let go if he knew that I was lying. What choice did I have? I wasn't about to get him killed.

I got out of bed, the bed I didn't even remember getting into, and noticed that Edward had left a change of clothes, toiletries and fresh towels for me, so I decided to utilize them. I made my way to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom I was staying in. I glanced at the window and my own curiosity caused me to try to open it. It was bolted shut of course, and I really didn't think it would be that easy anyway. Edward wasn't stupid and I knew there was no escaping him; not now, not ever.

I stepped into the shower and tried to relax under the hot spray, but my stomach hurt, mostly from nerves. How was I going to face Jasper? He always took care of me. He was always there for me and this was how I was going to repay him? I was going to lie to his face?

_Yes, Bella, that's exactly what you'll do_.

His life was worth the sacrifice. He was a good man and he didn't deserve to die at the deranged hands of his delusional brother, certainly not over me. As I continued to wash my hair, I couldn't help but think back to that night that Edward came back to me and told me I had to tell Jasper to stop coming to my bedroom. I had hurt him that night, he told me that a few weeks later, at the stream. I didn't have a choice then either, but his words kept haunting me. I was about to do to him precisely what he told me not to do.

"_Jasper," I said, and I was so afraid of hurting him, but more afraid of losing him. "I can't lose you and if this is how I can keep you in my life, please can't you do it for me?"_

"_Are you afraid you'll lose me?" He asked. Of course he knew._

"_Yes," I whispered. "I gave up Jake, because it was too hard to hold onto them both. You and Edward are brothers and I don't want you to fight. I meant what I said about you being my friend." _

"_I won't reject you," he said. "If you think this is how we should proceed, then I'll do it your way."_

"_Thank you," I smiled, and I was so relieved that he would stay my friend, even on Edward's terms._

"_But," he said. "A true friend would tell you when you were wrong, and Bella, you have never been more wrong. You're playing with fire, and you're going to get burned."_

_I was hurt but only because I knew he was right._

"_I'll be here for you," he said. "I promise I won't leave, but you promise me that you will come to me if you need me."_

"_I will," I said._

"_I need to speak to Edward," he said, as he headed for the door._

"_Jasper, please don't fight with him." _

"_I told you I didn't need you to protect me against him," he turned and looked at me. "I know that's what you're doing."_

I didn't deny it, because he was right. I was protecting him then and I was protecting him now. He did need me to protect him. Edward was lethal. If he could threaten Esme, what would he do to Jasper?

The water ran cold. _How long was I in here?_ I quickly got out and dried off, pulling on the t-shirt and jean shorts Edward left for me. I looked at myself in the mirror. I hated the girl staring back at me. She was sad and pathetic and she couldn't think of a way to save the best thing that had ever happened to her. _Well, that wasn't entirely true…_I knew how to save him. I just hated myself for it.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I could smell bacon and eggs. I looked over at the bed and saw there was a tray with breakfast on it. I was famished. I hadn't eaten since the night of the gala, but how could I eat knowing that I was minutes away from breaking Jasper's heart?

"Come on," Edward said from the doorway. "You know you want to eat."

"No," I said. "I'm not hungry."

"You always were a horrible liar," he smiled. "How will you ever convince Jasper that you want to spend eternity with me?"

"He's an empath," I said. "He'll know that I'm lying."

"I know," he laughed. "That's what makes it so much fun."

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"So many things," he said. "But, we can analyze me later. Jasper is on his way up the path now."

"Now?" I asked, suddenly feeling sick.

"Oh no, you don't," he said, as he took my arm and pulled me into him. "You better not pass out."

"Edward, please reconsider," I begged. "Just let me leave with Jasper."

"I don't think so," he said, as he led me out into the living room. "The faster you do this, the better you'll feel. Like a band-aid."

"He's not going to believe me," I said.

"Yes," he laughed. "But just hearing you say the words will be worth it."

Before I could protest, I saw him walking up the path. He wasn't alone and for that I was thankful. Carlisle and Emmett stood on either side of him while Rose, Esme and Alice walked quickly behind them.

"Oh look," Edward said. "A family reunion." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "You better not try anything funny," he whispered. "I'm faster and much stronger. Someone will die and it probably won't be me."

"I get it," I yelled. "I'll do what you want, but you better not hurt them."

"You have my word," he said, and then he placed a soft kiss on my temple, slowly inhaling. I pulled away.

"Your word means nothing to me, and don't touch me!" I screamed.

"So feisty," he playfully growled. "We're going to have so much fun together."

I shook my head.

"We'll see," he smiled, as he took my hand again and waited for them to approach the front door.

My heart was beating out of my chest, my throat hurt, making it hard to swallow and I felt nauseous, but suddenly I felt calmer. I knew why…

**JPOV**

As soon as we approached the path leading to the cabin, I felt her. She was so nervous and full of anxiety and worry. It made me cringe to think what he had been doing to her. I quickly moved toward the front door, but Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

I turned and looked at him, not feeling the need to say anything.

"Jasper," he said. "I know you want to see her, but you have to remember that we are at Edward's mercy. We have no idea what he has planned or what to expect."

"I just want Bella back," I said. "I don't care how I have to accomplish that."

I started up the steps as two huge newborns approached and stood in front of me, blocking me from Bella.

_Not today._

I projected fear and stress on them, causing them to fall to their knees. I kicked them out of the way and knocked on the door as the others stepped over them.

"Cool," Emmett said. "We don't usually get to see you do that."

"I have a feeling we're going to see him do a lot of things we don't usually see him do," Rose said.

Bella was so anxious, so I sent her a calming vibe as Edward opened the door. I glared at him, but I didn't want to fight. I wanted Bella. I pushed past him and once I saw the smile spread across her face, I instantly felt better.

"Bella," I smiled, as she came running into my arms. I caught her in a tight embrace, picking her up off the ground and burying my face in her neck. After a few moments, I pulled away to look into her eyes and then over her body. She didn't appear to be in any physical pain.

"I'm okay," she smiled, and it was as if we were the only two in the room.

"I'm so sorry that I let this happen," I said, as I set her down and pulled her close to me. I turned to face Edward.

"Jasper," he smiled. "I'm glad you could come. It's so nice to see all of you."

"Edward?" Alice said, and I felt her shock.

"Oh, that's right, Alice," he said. "You left Forks before my personality change. What do you think?"

"I think you should stop this insanity," she said. "Whatever you're planning, just stop."

"That's right, you can't see what I'm up to," he smirked. "Must be killing you? How is my friend Phillip?"

Alice shook her head.

"He didn't want to join us?" Edward asked.

"You know Phillip?" Bella asked. "You sent him?"

"Was anyone really surprised?" Edward laughed. "It was hardly a twist."

"You've proven your point," I said. "You got to Bella, we get it."

"No, I don't think you do," he said. "But, Bella can enlighten you."

"Edward," Carlisle said, as he approached his son and I felt how sad and disappointed he was. "Leave Bella alone."

"Like you care what I do," he spat. "You threw me out of the house like garbage. You turned me away from the only coven I ever knew."

"Edward, it wasn't like that," Esme pleaded. "You left us no choice."

"I tried to help you," Carlisle reasoned. "I can still help you, but you have to abandon whatever it is you are planning. Bella is human and we can't let her get caught in the middle of this."

"I'm not sticking around to wait for her to get hurt," I said. "We're leaving." I took her hand and started for the door, but she didn't move.

"Bella?" Edward said.

I turned and looked at her.

"I can't go with you," she mumbled, as she looked down at the floor.

"Yes," I said. "Of course you can."

"No," she shook her head as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm staying here."

"What?" I knew she didn't mean that. I focused in on her emotions and then Edward's, but it didn't appear that he was manipulating her in any way, at least not with a gift. But, I was certain he threatened her with my life.

"Jasper," she squeezed my hand. "This is the way it has to be."

"Bella," Rose said. "We're not leaving you here."

"I don't think anyone asked you," Edward said. "Let Bella speak."

"I'm going to kill you," Emmett said, as he lunged for Edward but obviously Edward read his thoughts and moved out of the way, causing Emmett to collide with Carlisle.

"I'm growing tired of this," Edward said. "I think it's time for you all to go."

"I'm not leaving her with you," I said, as I got in his face. "You'll have to kill me before I let you have her."

"That could probably be arranged," Edward said.

"Jasper, no!" I felt Bella's panic.

Edward crouched down and bared his teeth. "Give me everything you've got," he said. "I'll fight for her."

I let go of Bella's hand and dropped into a crouch. Esme and Rose shielded Bella, but I could hear her crying. She was scared and conflicted. I had to get her out of here, so I lunged for Edward, knocking him into Emmett, who quickly grabbed his arms and held them behind his back.

"You are at a disadvantage," I said. "She leaves with us."

"You think so?" Edward asked.

"If you're thinking about calling in your newborns, they are not immune to my gift."

"I don't need them," he said, as he quickly broke out of Emmett's hold and charged me. I could feel Emmett's disbelief, he had taken down bears triple the size of Edward with no problem at all, but it only took a second for Edward to break out of his grasp and he did it with little to no effort.

He grabbed my throat, but I managed to sweep his legs out from underneath him, causing him to fall, but he quickly sprang back up and was headed right for me. I flipped over him and grabbed him from behind, wrapping my arm around his neck. If he were human, the pressure would have crushed his windpipe.

He started to laugh, almost like an insane person. Bella stepped out from behind the girls and pleaded with me.

"Jasper," she said. "Let him go."

"Not until you're safely outside," I said. "Go with Rose and Esme."

"I can't," she said.

"Just do it, Bella," I yelled, as Edward pulled my arm off him and spun so fast that he was now holding my arm behind my back and fuck, did it hurt.

"No! Edward," Bella cried out. "Don't!"

"Why not?" he growled.

"Because they're leaving," she said, as she approached us. "All of them."

"I'm not leaving you here," I said. "It's not what you want."

"Are you dense?" Edward asked, as he released my arm. "She told you she wants to stay here with me."

"You're making her say that," I said.

"I'm into mind control now?" he laughed.

"You're threatening her with me, and God knows what else," I said. "Bella, you don't have to sacrifice yourself for me. I'm going to die without you, so don't do this."

"So dramatic, Jasper," Edward said. "Bella, I'm growing tired of this. Make it end."

"Don't listen to him," I said. "Just walk out of here with the others. He's not going to hurt me."

"Are you sure you're willing to test that theory?" Edward asked me. I knew that I couldn't beat him, he was too strong, but I'd give my life for her to walk out of here.

"Carlisle, Emmett," I said. "Take Bella out of here and keep her safe."

"No!" she cried, as Emmett took her hand. "I'm not leaving!" She gritted through her teeth. "You're leaving, Jasper!"

"No, darlin'," I said. "I'm not going anywhere you're not."

"Jasper," Edward said. "Give up, she doesn't want you."

"That's not true and you're delusional if you think that you can make her fall back in love with you by holding her hostage. It doesn't work that way."

"It might," he laughed. "I'm willing to try."

"Bella," I said. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do," she said. "I'm not going to let you die for me. Please leave."

"Look at me," I said, but she continued to stare down at the floor. I moved toward her, tilted her chin up and forced her to look into my eyes. "If you can look in my eyes and honestly tell me that you want to stay with him, I'll leave."

"Jasper?" Esme said.

There was no way that she could tell me in all honesty that this was what she wanted. I knew she didn't want him.

"You know how I really feel," she whispered. "Take that with you when you go."

"No," I said.

"Don't make me say the words, please, just leave," she cried.

"Say them," I spat. "Tell me what you want."

The tears continued to slide down her face and I knew she wanted nothing more than to leave here with me, but I also knew that she was trying to protect me. I couldn't physically fight him and win, but I might be able to talk my way out of it, but either way, she would leave with the others. I would protect her; not the other way around.

"Go with Carlisle," I said, as I pushed her toward him. "I'll see you soon."

She was confused, so she took his hand and let him lead her to the door. I could feel my coven's apprehension over having to leave me here, but what choice did we have?

"So, that's your choice Bella?" Edward asked. "You're going with them?"

"Yes," I said. "She is. Keep her safe." I spoke for them, knowing they'd do the right thing, even if it meant running from Edward for all of eternity.

"Hmm," Edward said. "I never figured that you would turn the situation around and sacrifice yourself for Bella. How Romeo of you."

"Let Bella leave," I said. "And, I'll stay in her place."

"Interesting," he smiled. "It's all so interesting." He paced the cabin, running his hand through his hair. "Very well, if that's the way you want to play it." He stared at Bella for a few seconds. Her eyes widened in shock and I felt how frightened she was. I sent her some lethargic vibes.

"Emmett, just pick her up and take her out of here," I yelled.

"No," she managed to scream before Emmett scooped her up.

"It's okay, darlin'," I said. "It'll be fine."

"Edward! Don't let them take me," she pleaded for his assistance.

_What?_ Obviously he read my thoughts, because he chuckled lightly enough for me to hear as he walked over to Emmett and held out his arms for Bella.

"You heard her," he said.

"No," Emmett growled. "I'm taking her out of here."

"Emmett!" Bella struggled to wiggle out of his arms. "Carlisle, please! I want to stay here."

"Put her down," Carlisle said, but I knew he wanted to run with her. Emmett did as he was told, and then Bella walked over to me and took my face between her hands. I felt her resolve.

"No," I wouldn't let her say it. I couldn't bear to hear the words.

"Shh," she said. "I'm not leaving with you. I can't." She was so determined.

"I don't believe you," I said. "I'll never believe it."

"Jasper," she said, as she gave me a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She pushed out all of the love she had for me. I knew what she was doing, but I wouldn't accept it. "You have to go now."

She walked over and stood next to Edward.

"Bella, please." I knew I sounded pathetic, but I would beg.

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him. I started to lunge, but Carlisle and Emmett grabbed me.

"She won't survive the impact," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle," Bella said. "Please can you all just go?"

"Is that really what you want?" Carlisle inquired, not fully believing it.

"Yes," she whispered. "Please."

"She's lying," I said. "I can feel it, or did you forget that?"

"Jasper," Edward said. "You're embarrassing yourself."

"Shut up and stop touching her," I growled. _I'll kill you if you try to take her against her will._

"I'm not going to have to take," he smiled. "She's going to give."

I growled and snapped at him, but Carlisle and Emmett wouldn't let me go and I was just scaring Bella even more.

"Edward," Bella said. "Leave Jasper alone."

"It's best if you all go now," Edward smiled. "I'd like to say it's been a pleasure, but I'd be lying."

"Let go of me," I strained against them and they did as I asked. I straightened myself out and walked up to her. "I don't want to go without you."

"You have to," she cried. "Just do it."

"Bella?"

She moved away from Edward and for a split second, I thought she was changing her mind, but she reached up to the back of her neck and unclasped her necklace that I had given her. She squeezed it into my palm.

"I want to stay with Edward." She looked me dead in the eyes and I felt how determined she was, and then as if handing back the necklace wasn't enough, she walked back to Edward and placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She sobbed against him.

I felt everyone's shock and pain over Bella's words. They were all grieving for us both. My heart was broken. I felt like I had been punched in the gut. I knew why she was doing this, but it didn't hurt any less. I stepped toward them, but Edward's head snapped up and his blood red eyes shot right through me. I felt how protective he was, so territorial over her. He was terrifying and I knew just by his dark emotions that he wasn't going to let her go.

"She's staying with me," he said. "Accept it and move on, before I have to hurt someone."

"No," Bella cried out. "You promised."

"This is how you have to have her?" I asked. "Blackmail?"

"Whatever works," he said. "You took what didn't belong to you. You had no right to take her."

"Listen to yourself," Rose said. "She's not an object."

Edward walked over to the door, never letting go of Bella and opened it. "Get out!"

"We'll go for now," Carlisle said.

"No," I said. "I can't leave her with him. You know what he'll do to her."

"We don't have a choice," Carlisle said. "She doesn't want to go and I can't risk my coven."

"Listen to your leader," Edward said. "He always knows what's best, and I'm growing tired of this. I'm going to call in my newborns. You can't fight us all."

"I can handle them," I said.

"Yes, but while you're doing that," he looked at Esme. "Someone else is going to suffer."

Carlisle moved in front of Esme and dropped into a protective crouch.

Edward laughed. "Well, you can protect your mate and Emmett will cover Rose, but what will become of Alice? I wonder."

"You can't hurt me any more than you already have," Alice spat.

"Oh, please," he said. "I gave you Phillip and I can hear it in your thoughts, you'd betray your family for him if you had to. Maybe you did know he was working with me. You're a smart girl; do you think Jasper really believes you didn't know?"

"I didn't know," she looked at me and I felt her fear.

"I know," I said. She was telling the truth.

Edward flung open the door and said, "I've had enough! Stay here as long as you want." And, with vampire speed, he pulled Bella onto his back and took off into the woods. I ran out, but he was so fast that I couldn't even see which direction they were headed in.

Carlisle came out and put his hand on my shoulder. We saw four vampires in the forest, guarding the perimeter, giving Edward the distance he needed. He moved so fast that I probably couldn't even follow his scent.

"Now what the fuck am I going to do?" I asked.

"We wait for Peter and the Volturi," Carlisle said. "And, as soon as we get back home, I'll call Sam and get the wolves involved. We'll get her back."

"Before he hurts her?" I asked. "You can't guarantee me that. She's afraid of him. I should have forced her to go with you."

"He would have killed you," Esme said.

"But, Bella would be safe."

"He would have killed you and then headed right for her," Carlisle said. "Even if I could have protected her, he never would have stopped; eventually he would have gotten to her."

"Let's go home," Emmett said. "We need to figure out how we're going to get her back."

"I'll meet you there," I said. "I can't go back to the house yet." I couldn't be anywhere that Bella had been; no reminders. She haunted me; her face and the look in her eyes when she handed me back the necklace would stay with me forever. She sacrificed herself for me, but at what cost?

"Would you like company?" Carlisle asked.

"No," I said. "I'll be home as soon as I can. Just work on getting help. I think you should appeal to Jake. He loves Bella and he'll want her safe."

"Jasper," Esme said. "Please come back to us."

"I will," I sighed. "I'm just not ready." And, I didn't know if I ever would be. How could I go back to a place where I had shared the best days of my existence with the most amazing woman I had ever encountered?

*****Yes, yes, I know this could have played out so many different ways, but in order to tell the rest of the story it had to go this way. If she would have walked out with Jasper and they managed to kill Edward, the story would be over and I wouldn't be able to post the rest of the chapters I have planned. Can you hang in with me? It won't be long!**

*****As some of you know, I'm taking part in the Fandom Gives Back Auction for Alex's Lemonade. As soon as I have the link, I'll post it on my profile page and my blog, cullen818 dot blogspot dot com. The auction starts on 6/26 to coincide with the release of Eclipse.**

**As a mom, this is such an important cause to me, I honestly couldn't imagine my child being sick and it breaks my heart to think of all those children and their families who fight this courageous battle every day. So, if I can donate a story and help raise money in the process, it's the least I can do, but I need your help.**

**Here's what I'm offering…**

**My first AH Jasper/Bella story (I usually don't do AH, but this story wouldn't leave me alone). It's a multi-chapter fic and the plot has been set, but the winning bidder will help me decide some key points of the plot. I've set the opening bid at $20. Details will follow but the story is called "Bella's Secret."**

**I'm also offering a "buy it now" oneshot based on any of my stories. You tell me what you want and I'll write it. The only one I can't do is the "turn" scene from "A Reason to Exist" since I'm writing that for the Spencer Bell Author Compilation. I'll be able to post that in November.**

**Okay…sorry for the long a/n, but I felt it was important. There are so many fantastic authors participating in the FGB, so please consider stopping by and checking it out. Even if you can't bid at this time, you can help spread the word.**

**Thanks,**

**Stephanie**

*****Okay… now you can go yell at me for breaking Jasper's heart…**


	31. Chapter 31

*****BIG DISCLAIMER – This is an angsty story with a dark character. I tend to push the envelope and take the risk. I want to challenge me as the writer and give you the reader another take on the characters we've read in so many scenarios. Some of you have expressed that you don't like that and some of you definitely didn't like what I did in that last chapter (several of you let me know in no uncertain terms lol). I said that this story was going to be different for me. There are plenty of fluffy stories out there for you to read, but right now, this one isn't one of those. Don't like dark, don't read dark!**

*****Now, for those of you who choose to stick with me, I just wanted to say thanks for trusting me. We all know that I have never "screwed" Jasper in one of my fics. Thanks for all of your responses. I appreciate every one of them.**

*****Thanks beta girls for always knowing what I need!**

**EPOV**

I knew they wouldn't leave. Jasper was far too determined to get Bella away from me. All of their thoughts were driving me insane. Esme wanted her son back, Emmett wanted to kill me, Rose kept calling me a pig for stealing Bella, Alice was in disbelief over what I had become and Carlisle couldn't believe that it was his venom that created me. And then there was Jasper; his thoughts were the loudest. He refused to believe that Bella chose me. She didn't of her own free will, but I wouldn't dwell on that now.

I threw Bella on my back and took off for the woods. My four capable vampires surrounded the perimeter, but it only took me seconds to pick up full speed and flee Forks. I knew I might have to pull a Houdini if things didn't go in my favor, but I thought it was going to be because Bella didn't do as I asked and I was going to have to make my escape with her anyway. I knew she would want to protect Jasper in theory, but I didn't know if she actually had the guts to pull it off. She certainly surprised me.

We ran for about an hour, crossing the state line and ending up in a small suburban town. I had rented a house in preparation for our brief stay. I wasn't ready to go back to Italy and I definitely wasn't ready for them to come to me. I needed time with Bella; a chance to convince her that this was where she was meant to be. I was her destiny and I always had been.

I was the one who found her and brought her into this world. I tried to leave her, but she sucked me back in and then when we became one, it was like a rebirth for me. I had never felt so alive. Bella brought out the true me; one that had been suppressed for decades. There had to be a reason that this personality came crashing to the surface when I connected with this human. It was no accident. I was certain that together we could become the most powerful couple my kind had ever seen.

I slowed my pace when we approached the property line of our new accommodations. It was an old farm house converted into a beautiful four bedroom, two and half-bath home; the fucking American dream for any human. Now we just needed a minivan in the garage. We were completely secluded from the rest of the town; no one would bother coming out here. The driveway leading up to the front door was three miles from the road.

The others weren't far behind us and would be joining us soon. They were serving me well, but I didn't like the thoughts they were starting to have about Bella. Her blood was tempting them and I couldn't afford any slip ups. We didn't have time to replace any of them. Newborns were not my favorite people. Riley would just have to make sure that they were fed and that they stayed far away from Bella. I wouldn't leave her often, but I did have to hunt and hunting people was a bit more time consuming then just grabbing the nearest deer.

I climbed up the front steps and patted on Bella's leg. She didn't let go. I opened the door and carried her in. As usual, her mind was silent to me. I had no idea what she was thinking, but considering what I just made her do, I probably didn't want to know.

I reached around and pulled her in front of me, still holding her against my body. I liked feeling her warmth against my cold, dead body. I was looking forward to holding her again when she fell asleep. It seemed to be the only time I got any peace.

"Bella?" I whispered, but she just stared blankly into my eyes. I carried her to the living room and placed her on the couch, but she clutched my shirt. She was probably in shock and riding on my back for an hour probably didn't help matters.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

"I hurt him," she said.

_Wonderful._

"I lied to him and made him think I wanted you," she said, as a single tear ran down her cheek. I brushed it away with my thumb.

"That should be the last tear you shed for Jasper Whitlock," I said.

"Hale," she replied.

"Does it really matter?"

"It does to me," she said, as she got up and paced the room. "He'll never forgive me."

"He doesn't have to forgive you," I said. "You won't be reconciling."

"He didn't believe me," she said, trying to convince herself.

"Giving him back the necklace and then walking into my arms was a very nice touch," I said. "I'll give you that."

"Did you see the look in his eyes when I told him I wanted to stay with you?" she shouted. "He was broken and devastated."

I got up and walked to her. "The look on his face?" I laughed. "You should have heard his pathetic thoughts."

She raised her hand in an attempt to slap me, but I grabbed her wrist and pinned it to her side. I shook my head and smiled. "That would be a bad move on your part. You'd shatter every tiny bone in your hand and how would we explain that at the ER?"

"It would be worth it," she said.

"No," I smiled. "We'll find other ways for you to get your aggression out. Ways that will be mutually beneficial."

"Never," she said. "You'll have to force me and even if you didn't have to rape me, being with you could never satisfy me, not after I've been with Jasper."

"Maybe we should find out," I said, as I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. "You'll forget his name when I'm done with you."

She frantically kicked and screamed as I ran up the steps and to her bedroom. I tossed her on the bed and slowly stalked towards her.

"Edward!" She screamed.

"You don't have to scream my name yet," I said.

"Please," she cried.

"Oh, now you're being nice?" I was just having fun with her. I had no intention of forcing her to be with me. There was no thrill to be gained from that. She'd eventually come around. I'd give her time. We had plenty of it. I sat down on the bed as close as I could get to her. She smelled divine, but I was thirsty, so I needed to distance myself. Now that I was a human drinker, the challenge of being close to my singer was proving rather difficult.

I gently stroked her cheek as I heard her heat rate increase. "It's probably not a good idea for you to throw Jasper in my face every chance you get. I'm extremely thirsty now, so I'm going to leave you here to think. Riley will stand outside your door."

"No, please," she said. "Don't lock me in here. Don't leave me with them."

"Shh," I said, as I pressed my lips to her forehead. "I won't be long."

"Please let me leave," she said.

"This is home for now, love," I smiled, as I got up and headed for the door. "Get used to it."

She jumped off the bed and headed for me, but I was faster and out of the room with the door locked before she could reach me.

She pounded on the door and screamed out in frustration. I knew there would come a time when I didn't have to lock her in, but for now I had no choice. I stayed outside her door and waited for Riley and the others to get here. I would need to go for a hunt if I was going to be able to hold her again once she fell asleep.

She yelled and paced the room for a few minutes, throwing a childish temper tantrum, but then I heard a loud shatter. She cried out, and then I smelled the fresh scent of an open wound. Bella was bleeding and I had four volatile vampires headed up the walkway.

**BPOV**

Edward ran for what seemed like hours. I had no idea where we were, but I had a feeling we were nowhere near Forks. In my heart of hearts, I knew that Jasper would find me. If anyone could pull it off, it would be him. He was just going to have to get over what I had to do to keep them all safe. I hated having to choose Edward over all of them, but they were my family and I would do whatever it took to protect them.

Edward was unusually strong and we all knew that he could have easily taken any one of them down. Jasper had no way of manipulating him, but I knew he would have fought to the death. I couldn't allow that.

Edward made me so mad that I tried to slap him. I knew that I would be the only one getting hurt in that scenario, but I didn't care. I hated him. He caught my hand before I could make contact. Before I knew it, I was kicking and screaming as he threw me over his shoulder and carried me up the steps.

_Had I pushed him too far? _I knew we were headed to a bedroom and as tough as I tried to talk, there was no way I was strong enough to endure what he had planned. He threw me on the bed, I inched back, hitting the headboard as he came at me.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"You don't have to scream my name yet," he said.

"Please," I cried. I couldn't do this now, not after hurting Jasper. How much was one person expected to handle?

"Oh, now you're being nice?" He sat down on the bed impossibly close to me. His eyes were vacant as if he were deep in thought and I could tell he was struggling with something.

He gently stroked my cheek, but I flinched. "It's probably not a good idea for you to throw Jasper in my face every chance you get. I'm extremely thirsty now, so I'm going to leave you here to think. Riley will stand outside your door."

"No, please," I said. "Don't lock me in here. Don't leave me with them." I didn't stand a chance being left with four newborn vampires.

"Shh," he murmured, as he pressed his lips to my forehead. "I won't be long."

"Please let me leave," I begged. It was humiliating having to ask him for anything, but I needed to survive.

"This is home for now, love," he smiled, as he got up and headed for the door. "Get used to it."

_No! _I jumped off the bed and ran after him, but it was no use. He had the door shut and locked before I could even get there. I kicked it hard with my foot, only serving to hurt my toes in the process.

I paced the room like a caged animal, trying to decide how I could get out. I screamed as I look around for something to throw at the window. There was nothing. Edward made sure of that.

"I hate you!" I yelled, knowing that he could still hear me.

I banged on the door as hard as I could. My hands were starting to hurt, but I didn't care. I deserved to be in pain. All I saw was Jasper's face when I closed my eyes. He would be my motivation. I had to wait for him, but I thought I might go mad in the process.

I had never felt so much rage in all of my life. I paced the room again, trying desperately to figure out what I should do. I needed Jasper to calm me down, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Why!" I screamed and before I could stop myself, I put my fist through the full length mirror that was hanging by the side of the door. It shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces and it burned and pinched my knuckles immediately. I cried out, but not in pain. I realized that I might have made a fatal mistake as I watched the blood seep from my fresh cuts, down my hand and through my fingers.

"Riley!" I heard Edward scream through the door. I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and some low growls that weren't from Edward. I stood frozen because there was nowhere for me to run.

"Get them under control," Edward yelled, as the growling got louder. I heard a loud thud and then the walls rattled. "Anyone else?" Edward asked.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Riley said. "It's just that the blood..." he trailed off.

"I know," Edward said. "But, they'll have to learn control. I'll kill anyone who comes near her. Are we clear?"

I heard them say yes and it sounded as if Riley was trying to settle the other three down. It was clear that Riley had the most self-control of the group and he took care of the others when Edward wasn't around. Edward depended on him.

Edward opened the door and stared at me for a moment before glancing down at the glass and then up to my blood-soaked hand. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before letting out a strained growl. When he opened his eyes, he looked frightening. I stood still as he approached me. I was afraid to make any sudden movements.

He grabbed my arm and I let out a small yell as I tried to pull away. He tightened his grip.

"You stupid girl," he said, so low I could barely hear him. He pulled my hand to his face. "Don't you know by now what could happen to you when you cut yourself in the presence of a vampire?"

"No," I tried to struggle out of his hold.

"Oh, no," he smiled. "You opened yourself up and now I'm getting a taste."

"You'll lose control," I panicked because I knew this wasn't like before. He lived off human blood now and he wouldn't stop.

"Have a little faith in me," he said, as he brought my hand to his lips. I was shaking and the smell of my own blood was making me weak. I watched as his tongue darted out and he slowly swiped it over my bleeding knuckles.

He closed his eyes and briefly stopped. He looked as if he was struggling to maintain his composure.

"Edward," I pleaded.

"Shh," he said. "Stay still or I might do something that we'll both regret."

He turned my hand over and licked the fresh, wet liquid from my palm. He withdrew his mouth from my hand and pressed his lips together. They were covered in my blood and the sight made me weak. I felt light headed and then I lost my balance, but before I could hit the floor I was being swooped up and carried into the bathroom.

Edward sat me on the counter and picked up my hand. I pulled away, but he held it firm as he reached into the medicine cabinet with his free hand.

"You taste so good," he said. "Better than I remember." He opened up a white box that contained medical supplies, antiseptic, bandages and a bottle of Motrin.

I looked down at it, wondering where it came from.

"I prepared for you, Isabella," he said, as he ran my hand under the faucet. I cried out because it burned. "You always were so accident prone, so I made sure I had the proper supplies."

"What are you going to do?"

"You cut yourself pretty deep," he said, as he examined the wound. "I have to stitch it."

"No!"

"Bella," he warned, as he poured Peroxide over my knuckles. "I can't let you bleed to death." He prepared a needle and I knew from experience that it was to numb the pain. He quickly injected it into my hand and then pulled out a long pair of tweezers.

I sighed.

"Sorry," he smiled, and for a second I saw a flicker of my Edward; the one that I lost. "I'll try not to hurt you."

"You already have," I whispered.

He looked at me for a second and I think I might have hurt him with my words, but he didn't say anything back. He just started plucking the shards of glass from my skin. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe through the pain.

"It's not that bad," he said. "The anesthetic will kick in before I have to close the cuts."

"Not that I want you to," I said. "But couldn't you just seal the cut with your venom?"

"Not without locking it in your system," he said. "And, I don't think you're ready for that." He continued to tend to my cuts with the hands of a surgeon. I grieved over the loss of Edward Cullen. He was so brilliant. He could have been anything he wanted, but instead he fell in love with me and turned into a monster.

"I know what you did was hard today," he said. "But in time you'll see it was the right thing to do."

"I didn't do it for you," I said.

"I knew when I left that he was falling in love with you, that I expected, but I never thought you would reciprocate so fast. I knew you were trying to get over me and I figured you would let him comfort you." He frowned at the thought of that. "But, I didn't think that you'd give him your heart so easily."

"Jasper is easy to love," I said. "He accepts me for who I am."

"And I don't?" He asked.

He already knew the answer, so I didn't bother.

He worked in silence for a while before finally speaking again. "They love you, all of them."

"What?"

"The Cullen's," he said. "They would have stayed and died for you, I read it in their thoughts."

"I didn't want that," I said.

"Carlisle knew that and that's why he told the others he had to protect his coven."

"I don't understand," I said.

"Carlisle would never leave you behind," he said. "He considers you one of his own but he knew he couldn't win, especially when I threatened Esme. He's a vampire first and a man second. I was counting on that."

"You knew he would make them leave?"

"I knew he wouldn't want you to live with the guilt of letting any one of them get hurt. He's fierce when it comes to his family, but as compassionate and caring as he can be, he's also the head of that coven and he would do whatever it took to protect them. He knew you were helping him by sacrificing yourself."

"I love them too and I wouldn't ever let you hurt them," I said. "Although, I don't know if you really could."

"Don't underestimate me, Isabella," he said, as he finished sewing up my hand and bandaging it. "I'm not the Edward you fell in love with and maybe that one didn't accept you for who you were, but I can. I can make you realize your full potential. We could be amazing together."

"I don't want you," I said.

"I'm a very patient man," he smiled. "I waited almost a hundred years for you. I can wait a little longer." He handed me a glass of water and two Motrin. "You'll be fine, but you need to rest and I need to hunt, now more than ever." I knew he was referring to the fact that he had just tasted my blood.

I swallowed the pills and then he picked me up off the counter and carried me to the bed. He drew the shades and turned to me. "You sleep," he said. "I'll bring you something back to eat in a few hours."

I rolled over on to my side and closed my eyes as the tears started to fall down my face.

"Riley will keep you safe while I'm gone. I've read his thoughts and he has no intentions of hurting you. Don't do anything to provoke the others."

I wouldn't. I had to stay healthy and alive if I was ever going to see Jasper again. Today, Edward scared me more than he ever had. And, it wasn't because he tasted me or left me with blood thirsty newborns. No, he seemed to have a conscious and that was terrifying because that meant he was capable of doing the things he said he could, despite the fact that he felt remorse. This Edward was cunning and calculated and for the first time since he changed, I realized that he was my Edward. This was who he really was all along. Cold, dark and evil…

*****Trust Me! Jasper's up next!**

*****Just wanted you all to know that the link for the Fandom Gives Back is now on my profile page. Please check it out. The auction starts on June 26, 2010. Thanks so much for helping to support this important cause! Stephanie**


	32. Chapter 32

*****Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate them and how you've all taken to this story. Thanks for being patient with me and letting me tell it the way I want to tell it. I won't keep them apart for long!**

*****Thanks to my beta girls. You guys proofed this in less than twenty four-hours! I got behind this week because I wrote a P/B/J o/s for Kathy's Birthday. I'll post it on Friday, so if that sounds like something you want to read please put me on author alert.**

*****I don't own these characters, but I'm not going to lie….Darkward does it for me.**

**BPOV**

"Ohhh," I moaned, as I felt his cold lips brush against the back of my neck. I loved when he woke me up this way. He licked and nipped at the nape of my neck, eliciting more primal sounds from me.

I had fallen asleep way too early last night and he hadn't been with me, but I can't remember why. At this moment, the details weren't really important although everything seemed hazy.

"Mornin', darlin'," he whispered against my ear. "Sleep well?" He asked, as he rolled me over to face him. His smile was brilliant and I felt like I hadn't seen him in days. I couldn't wait to have him inside me, so I crawled on top of him and quickly straddled him.

He laughed, "Whoa, when did you get vampire speed?"

"I need you," I said. "I feel like we haven't been together in so long. Where have you been?" I pulled my shirt up over my head, smiling when he licked his lips.

"I'm always with you," he said, as he moved his hands to the waistband of my shorts and swiftly pulled them down and off my body, tossing them to the side. He was conveniently wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and I could feel his length pressing against my heated center. I rocked my hips against him, wanting to savor this moment. I had an odd sensation that it wouldn't last.

I placed my hands on either side of his hips and pulled down his boxers, my eyes widened when I saw how excited he was.

He smiled, "What are you waiting for?"

I raised my bottom up and slowly worked myself onto his impressive erection, squeezing my eyes shut and moaning the whole way down. I started to move up and down, as I ran my hands over the hard plains of his chest and abs. I could never touch him enough. I wanted to touch him everywhere, relish his entire body and keep him with me forever. Why did it seem that I was losing him?

"God, Bella," he moaned, as he gripped my hips. "You feel so good."

"Jasper," I whimpered, as he reached up to cup my breast, rubbing his palm against my nipple. "I feel like you're going to disappear."

He started thrusting upward, using more force than he ever had before. I had to grip the sheets to keep my balance. "You left me," he growled.

"What? No, never," I said.

He pushed inside me harder and deeper. He was so intense and aggressive now. "You chose him," he said. "How could you do that?"

"No," I said. "I didn't have a choice. He made me."

"There's always a choice, Bella," he said, as he pulled out of me and pushed me away. His eyes were crimson. _No, he couldn't have._

"No, Jasper," I begged, as I tried to reach for him, but he got up off the bed and pulled on his jeans. "Wait!"

"You made your choice," he said. "Now you have to live with it."

"I did it for you," I cried.

He laughed and then I woke with a start. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. It was only a dream. I felt his cold, strong arms wrapped around my waist. I snuggled into him and he tightened his grip as his lips found my hair.

"I knew you'd come around," he whispered. I jumped up when I realized where I was.

"Edward?" I said. "Get out of the bed."

"No," he laughed, so I tried to get up, but he grabbed my hand, careful not to hurt my cut from the other day. "Come on, Bella, how do you think you've been sleeping so well since we've been here?"

"You've been in bed with me?" I said. "You're disgusting."

"Disgusting or not, it helps you sleep," he said. "You cuddle against me all night. I like it."

"It makes me want to vomit," I said. "Just stay away from me."

"Vomit?" he said, as he let go of my hand. "Hearing you moan Jasper's name while your arousal drips down your thighs is enough to make me sick."

"You pig," I screamed.

"The only reason I tolerate it is because I kidnapped you," he said. "But, I don't know how much longer I can put up with it."

"For eternity," I spat. "I'll always want Jasper, even if you turn me. Nothing will ever make me want you!" I got off the bed and headed for the bathroom, but he was right behind me.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "I like when you're feisty," he smiled. "It gets me hot. But, don't be so sure that you'll never want me."

"You'll have to force me because it will never happen willingly," I informed him. "You may have made me say the words to Jasper, but I could never betray him that way."

"Hmm," he said. "I wonder if he'd be so loyal to you."

"I know he would," I said.

"Really? You're the one who left him. You told him you wanted to stay with me."

"He knew I was lying to protect him," I said. I was sure of that, but this conversation was starting to feel like my dream.

"Of course he knew you were lying," he said. "He was appalled by it. You went against him and he didn't care what the reason was. You've already betrayed him."

"No," I said. "You're lying. You're trying to turn me against him, but it won't work."

"Fine," he sighed. "Let's drop it for now. I have to go into town, would you like to come?"

"You want me to go with you?" I asked, not fully believing it.

"You've been confined to this room for a few days, and that's mostly for your safety," he said. "But, I have confidence that if I take you out of here, you'll behave. Please don't prove me wrong."

"I won't," I blurted out. Maybe if I could see where we were, I'd be able to figure out how to get back to Forks. It was a long shot, but I had to hold out hope. Plus, if the Cullen's were looking for me, maybe they would pick up my scent in town.

"A trip into town makes you this happy?" He asked. "I wonder what you'll do for me in return?"

"Edward," I said. "Nothing will make me do that with you. I'll just stay here."

"Bella," he sighed. "Stop saying never, but I won't ask anymore today. I'll win you back."

I rolled my eyes and my stomach did a flip and not in a good way.

"Meet me downstairs," he said. "I'll leave the door unlocked for you and don't worry, Riley has the others occupied."

"Okay," I said. "I won't be long." He walked out of the room and I couldn't help thinking that I hated when he was nice to me. Why was he doing that? I knew he wasn't being sincere, but it only made it harder for me to hate him. Where was that dark, calculating Edward? The one who made me quit my job? The one who hurt my wrist? The one who cheated on me with Victoria? Why hadn't he resurfaced?

Where was the Edward who made me hurt Jasper? I knew he was in there, and I knew it was only a matter of time before he showed his true colors. He could only be patient with me for so long. I only hoped that I found a way out of here before that side of him returned.

I quickly showered and made my way downstairs. I didn't realize how large this house was. Edward had carried me up the steps so fast that day we got here that I didn't really get a chance to look around. It was quite beautiful, but it only made me homesick. It made me think of the house Jasper had built me. The one we were sharing. I wanted to go back to that house with him. That was where I belonged and I wasn't about to let Edward's personality disorder sway me from my goal. I'd find a way to get out of here.

"Yes," I heard Edward say as I walked into the kitchen. "We're going into town now." He was on his cell, but he looked up and motioned for me to eat the breakfast he had set on the table. It was actually kind of nice sitting in the kitchen. I had been cooped up in that bedroom for days.

"We'll be a couple of hours," he said. "Finish that task I had for you and then come back here." He flipped the phone shut and placed it on the kitchen counter, next to the orange juice container. I briefly glanced at it.

"Would you like juice?" He asked.

"Yes, please," I said.

He smiled at me and poured the juice. "I missed taking care of you."

I wanted to tell him that Jasper did a much better job of taking care of me, but I figured that might not be in my best interest.

"I wish I could get into your head, Bella," he said. "It's far too quiet around you."

"You used to like that," I reminded him.

"Not when I need to know what you're thinking," he said. "I want to know how you really feel."

"No," I said. "I don't think you do."

"We'll see," he said, as he put the carton back into the refrigerator. "Finish your breakfast and then we'll go." He headed for the back door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Just to check the perimeter," he said. "I expect the Volturi to pay us a visit soon, and I want to be prepared."

"The Volturi?" I didn't think they'd be willing to help me, especially since I was still human.

"Don't worry, love," he said. "I've been able to elude them for a while and I don't expect them today, but as I said, I just want to be prepared."

"Edward" I said. "Maybe you should reconsider whatever it is you're planning?"

He laughed. "Eat your breakfast," he said, as he went out the back door. "I'll be right back."

His cell phone?

_Could he have really been that careless?_ I wasn't waiting to find out. I jumped out of my seat and grabbed it from the counter. I peeked outside and he was nowhere to be found. He was probably already out in the woods. My hands were shaking as I frantically dialed Jasper's cell.

I tried to look out the windows, but we could have been anywhere for all I knew. I had no way to gauge how far we actually were from Forks.

_Please, Jasper, please be able to help me…_

_Voicemail! Shit! _

It went right into voicemail, but all I got to hear was, "Hi, this is Jasper…" before I felt his cool breath on my neck. He spun me around so fast that the room was blurry. He ripped the phone from my hands and crushed it between his palm and fingers, before tossing it to the floor.

He didn't look pleased.

"Edward, I…" his growl cut me off and I tried to back away. The dark, mean Edward was back and I brought him here. He reached for my upper arms and pulled me toward him, lifting me off the ground.

"Two seconds, Bella," he said. "I leave you alone for that amount of time and you do this?"

"I wanted to hear his voice," I said. "That's all."

"You are a liar," he screamed. "But, obviously he didn't feel the same way about you. Think about it, would a man so desperate to find you allow his phone to go into voicemail? What if I called him and told him to come and get you? Would he expect me to leave a message?"

He dragged me up the steps and back to my room. He shoved me, but I stumbled and fell to the floor. He shook his head. "You're pathetic. He doesn't want you."

"I'll never believe that," I said as I tried to get up, but he crouched down in front of me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Why do you have to make things so hard?" He asked. "I thought I could trust you."

"I don't want your trust," I spat. "I want you to let me go. Edward, why do you want me when you know I'm in love with someone else?"

"You don't want him. You're confused. Once I turn you, you'll see."

"Then do it!" I shouted, as I tilted my neck to him. "Test your theory and see!"

He jumped up and moved away from me. "You stupid girl," he laughed. "I don't want you in that form yet. You need to learn your place first. I can't have a disobedient newborn by my side."

"Don't leave me here," I said.

"It's exactly what you deserve," he said. "Stay here and think about adjusting your attitude. Oh, and don't think about injuring yourself either," he said. "Because this time, I might let the others in to lick the blood from your wounds."

I shuddered at that thought because I knew he was capable of it.

"That's how disappointed I am with you," he said. "I've been trying to be nice to you, but you won't reciprocate."

"You're holding me hostage," I cried.

"Get used to it," he said, as he slammed the door on his way out. I had a feeling I'd be in here for a long time, but it was worth it. If I had gotten the opportunity to hear Jasper's voice, I'd do it again.

I got up off the floor and climbed into bed. I wouldn't let Edward break me. I would never believe that Jasper had given up on me. It had only been a few days. I was sure he was just formulating a plan. I could wait for him.

_But, what if he really believed that I wanted to stay here?_

**JPOV**

I watched as my prey went into the coffee shop. I was so thirsty and since I didn't have Bella, what difference did it make what I fed from? I hadn't fed in days, but how could I? I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I knew I should be home, helping the others figure out a way to get her back, but my heart ached for her. I couldn't go back there and be reminded of the time we shared.

I was so mad at myself for leaving her there. I knew Carlisle was right. What choice did we have? Even if Edward had let her go and accepted me in her place, he would have killed me and headed right for the others and Bella would have paid an even higher price for not doing what he asked.

This was my fault. I should have protected her. I should have killed Victoria that night she lured me away and then I should have insisted that we hand Edward over to the Volturi. How could I have been so stupid to think that he would just disappear? I knew what our kind was capable of, especially when we thought that another belonged to us. He was never going to give up. I underestimated him, but there was no way I was ever giving up.

I couldn't stop thinking about what he could be doing to her. I knew she would accept whatever he did because she thought she was protecting me. She shouldn't have ever been put in this situation. I feared for her like I had never feared in my life. I felt Edward's emotions back at that cottage. He was possessive and territorial and so aggressive. He was primal, but at the same time, calm and composed. I had never felt anything like it in my entire existence. He had evolved in those few short months since he had left Forks. Before he was just dark, but now his emotions had shifted; not only was he strong and smart, but he was dangerous. He had eluded the Volturi, taken Bella right out from underneath us and he got past each of our gifts. He managed all of this with four newborns. This was unheard of in our world. No one had ever accomplished the tasks he had in such a short time. As much as I hated to admit it, there was something special about him. I had encountered many vampires in my time, but none were as lethal as he was. And, right now, he was at a distinct advantage. He had the one thing he knew that I would never risk.

The girl had finally come out of the shop and headed down the poorly lit, isolated street. I shook my head.

_Why did they always make it so easy?_

I followed her for a few seconds. My throat was on fire, but I could make this quick. She'd never see it coming. She was walking rather fast, almost as if she knew I was behind her. She didn't.

I felt how startled she was when I seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Oh," she gasped, and I felt her fear. "I didn't know you were here."

"Evenin', darlin'," I said, knowing that she didn't stand a chance.

Her heart rate increased, but she kept walking.

I smiled at her and that made her more uneasy. Normally, I'd thrive off that fear, but all I could think about was how frightened Bella must be with Edward. This girl was not much older than my Bella.

It should have been so easy to do this. I had done it countless times before. I was a predator and she was my natural food source, so why was it so difficult for me?

I kept seeing Bella's face. She'd be so disappointed in me.

"You know," I said, as I replaced her fear with calm. "It's not really safe for you to be out here on this dark street all alone. You never know what you could run in to."

"I know," she said, and I knew she trusted me. I was manipulating her into feeling that way. Another reason it would be so easy for me to lure her away and drink her dry. "I'm trying to get to my car."

"Let me walk you," I said, as I flashed my dazzling smile. "I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

"Okay," she smiled, and I felt her conflict. She didn't understand why she wasn't afraid anymore, but at least she'd live another night.

I walked her safely to her car and then I headed back to the woods. I inhaled as I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I knew you couldn't do it," I heard him say as he stepped out from the trees.

"How far would you have let me go?" I asked.

"As far as you needed to, but Char would have killed me," Peter said.

"How did you know what I was doing?"

"When we got to the house, Carlisle informed me of what was going on," he said, and I felt his remorse. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"There was nothing you could have done. I was careless and I left her unprotected."

"Alice saw you approaching the girl," he said. "But, since you hadn't made up your mind to bite her, we didn't know how it would turn out."

"Maybe they should all mind their own business," I said.

"They're very concerned for you," he said. "Why haven't you returned their calls?"

"My battery died yesterday."

"What have you been doing out here? Your eyes are black and bruised, so you haven't hunted in days."

"I've been trying to pick up her scent," I said. "Don't pity me."

"I'm not," he defended.

"Bullshit," I hissed. "I can feel it."

"How could I not pity you?" He shouted. "You're a fucking mess!"

"Fuck you!"

"Pull yourself together," he said. "Satiate your thirst. I don't care how you do it, but get it together so that we can get your human back."

"Bella, her name is Bella," I said.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm not in the habit of naming my food."

"That's really funny," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I couldn't resist."

"What of he turns her?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he said.

"I'll lose her forever," I said. "You remember how loyal we are to our creators in the beginning. It's like we don't know any better. If he turns her, she'll want him."

"You don't know that," he said. "If your bond is as strong as you say it is, then she'll remember you."

"We have nothing to base that off of," I said. "He'll be her maker; that's a pretty powerful bond."

"But," he said. "You are her mate and there is no bond stronger than that. Is Bella worth fighting for, Jasper?"

"Of course," I said.

"Then do what you were created to do," he said, and I could feel how determined he was to make me see it. "Go back to your roots. There's no other way to fight him."

"He's strong, Peter," I said. "Immune to gifts."

"You're stronger, especially when you're determined. And I don't know if there is any stronger motivation than love. Do you want her back?"

"Yes," I growled.

"Then go get her, Major," he said. "Your family is waiting to help you." He took off in the direction of the house. I quickly followed. He was right. I had to pull myself together and focus on getting Bella back.

After a quick hunt, we approached the house and Alice came running out to hug me. I felt how relieved she was.

"I knew you wouldn't feed from that girl," she smiled, as she let me go.

"Thanks," I said. "But, I came pretty close."

"You didn't go through with it and that's all that matters," Carlisle said, as he touched my shoulder. "Welcome home." I felt his relief when he stared into my golden eyes.

"Jasper," Char smiled, as she gave me a big hug. "I've missed you so much."

I squeezed her tight and wished that Bella could be here to meet her.

"I spoke to Sam," Carlisle said. "They are willing to help us. Jacob would like to speak to you."

I nodded.

"Aro called and they are on their way here. I'm glad you'll be here to greet them." He nodded at Peter and I felt his gratitude toward Peter for finding me and bringing me back.

"We're going to get her back," Rose said. "I can feel it."

"I'm glad you can feel it," I said. "Because right now, I don't feel it."

"Jazz," Alice said, as she took my hand. "Phillip wants to come and help with the search. Will you allow it?"

"I don't know if I can control my anger if I'm forced to face him," I admitted.

"Please," she said. "You'll be able to feel how sorry and sincere he is."

"Fine," I sighed. "But, if he screws up again, I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Thanks," she said, as she kissed my cheek. "We'll get Bella back!"

"Have you seen that?" I asked.

"No," she said. "But that doesn't mean it won't happen. You belong with her."

*****Now we'll bring the Major out to play…**

*****If you didn't already here, I met Jackson (yes, that Jackson…my muse) this weekend in Philadelphia. All the details are posted on jaspersdarlins dot blogspot dot com. Scroll down to Saturday's post.**

***** There is still time to bid in the Fandom Gives Back Auction. The link is on my profile page. That will link you to my auction, but from there you can find the other amazingly talented authors up for bid.**


	33. Chapter 33

*****Thanks again for all of the support on this story. It's getting harder for me to wrap this up, but it's slated for about 40 chapters. So, hang with me a bit longer and we'll get there!**

*****Thanks Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and TwiCarol for beta reading this on a holiday weekend! **

*****I'm headed out to a picnic now, but I thought I'd post this first! Happy 4****th ****of July to those who celebrate!**

**JPOV**

Another day had passed and the Volturi still wasn't here. Apparently finding Edward wasn't a priority to them, but it certainly was to me. Peter and Emmett were out searching for anything that could lead me to Bella. It was a long shot, but they knew how frantic I was, so they were trying to do whatever they could to keep me focused. We had picked up some unfamiliar scents in the woods surrounding the house, but I was having a hard time believing that Edward would send his newborns here. _What reason would he have for that?_

"Jasper," Carlisle said, as he came into his study. "Jacob is here to speak to you." I looked up from the window and nodded at them.

We hadn't seen Jake in quite some time. Bella had been extremely close to him at one time and he helped her get over Edward leaving, but when Edward came back it became too hard for Bella to hold on to them both. I felt her conflict and for a while she tried to make them both happy, but in the end she chose Edward. Jake never fully recovered from that.

"Jake," I said. "Thank you for coming to help us." I knew this was difficult for him and I could feel how uncomfortable he was with the situation, but I could also feel how much he loved and missed Bella.

"I'm here to help Bella," he said, and I felt how worried he was for her. "I tried to warn her about your kind."

"Jacob," Carlisle said. "I know you don't care for us, but we do love Bella and Jasper would do anything to protect her, so please don't add more fuel to this fire. We want the same thing."

"We've already agreed to help you," he said. "But, I'm here to tell you that we won't spare Edward. He has hurt her for the last time and now, since he's feeding from humans, he doesn't fall under the truce terms. He's ours."

"That's not up to you, Mr. Black," a low voice said from the hallway. All three of us looked in the direction of the door.

"Aro," Carlisle said. "We were expecting you."

"It took us a bit longer than anticipated," he said, as he walked into the study, leaving Jane and Alex standing in the hall. "Demetri was in tracking mode and he insisted that we try to find Edward. We were unsuccessful."

"I see," Carlisle said. "Where is Demetri now?"

"He and Felix met up with Peter and Emmett. They're strategizing."

Aro looked at Jake and I felt his curiosity.

"What?" Jake said.

"We've never encountered your kind before," Aro said. "We know you exist, but you don't frequent Italy. May I?" He extended his hand for Jake. I felt Jake's confusion.

"Aro can read every thought you've ever had, but he needs to touch you in order for it to work," I explained.

Jake sighed and extended his hand. Aro closed his eyes and concentrated on what he was seeing. After a few moments, he smiled and I could feel his determination.

"I could use you," Aro said. "Too bad I can see how you feel about my kind."

"We would never join you," Jake said. "The only reason we're doing this is…"

"For Isabella," Aro finished for him. "Your human is rather special, isn't she?"

"First Edward, then the wolf and now you," he looked at me. "Jasper, how distraught you must be over this whole situation, especially with all of that military training."

"Are you here to help or are you here to ensure that the newest member of your Guard stays alive?" I asked.

"What?" Jake said. "They're on Edward's side?"

"Jasper," Aro said. "I know that Edward is your enemy now, but he will not be destroyed. Even you can appreciate the value of him serving me. The Volturi is at your disposal, and we will get your mate back for you, but Edward leaves with us. That is non-negotiable."

"We don't negotiate with you," Jake said.

"Jacob," Carlisle warned. "You're not aware of what Aro's Guard is capable of."

"It's okay, Carlisle," Aro said. "I trust that Jasper will be able to keep the wolves under control and we'll all get what we want."

"I want Bella back," I said. "Can you help me accomplish that?"

"Demetri will find them," he said. "He has never failed me before."

"But your seer can't locate him?" I asked.

"No," he said. "But, according to Victoria, Edward plans on turning Isabella and then bringing her back to Italy."

"Why would he come back to Italy?" Carlisle asked.

"He knows where he belongs," Aro said. "It is his destiny to serve with the Volturi."

"Then why are you here helping us?" Jake asked, and it was a good question. "If he was coming back to you anyway? Why wouldn't you just wait for him to return?"

"He wreaked havoc in Italy," Aro said. "He destroyed vampires that we had been training for years to serve on the Guard. He and his companions made a mockery of us by feeding in the streets. He came into my territory and dared to defy me. He came looking for this fight. He has to answer for that and I won't let him decide when he strolls back into Italy. His existence no longer belongs to him."

Something was off. Aro wasn't being completely honest. It didn't make sense that they would come all the way here, if Edward had planned on going back to Italy anyway. Aro needed Edward and he was here to guarantee that we didn't do anything to destroy him.

"You've seen his future," I said. "You want him for something and you want to make sure you have him when the time is right. You don't want me to change his future."

Aro turned and smiled at me. "You are very perceptive, Mr. Whitlock," he said. "There's always a place for you in Italy as well. I know what you're capable of. I've seen you in action."

"No thank you," I said.

"How have you seen Edward's future?" Carlisle asked. "He's immune to all gifts."

"He is now," Aro said. "But, he wasn't always. I've known for years that he would become what he is today. Why do you think I didn't destroy him when he came to me in Italy the first time? When he begged for us to end his life?"

"You've known all along?" I asked. "This could have all been avoided?"

"We never saw him take Isabella, but we do know that she will become one of us. I can't say for certain which of you does it," Aro said. "Although, I'm disappointed that it hasn't been done yet."

"That's not the issue," I said. "I need to get her back and soon. He's dangerous and every minute she's with him, she's at risk."

"We'll get her back," Aro said. "He's working with four newborns. Three are pretty volatile and unpredictable, but the fourth has more control."

"Edward's smart," I said. "If he knows you're after him, he'll create more of an army."

"Isn't that where you come in?" Aro asked.

"If I can't find him, I can't defeat him," I said. "Isn't that what Demetri is for?"

"Leave the tracking to us," Aro said. "Demetri won't stop until he's found. Edward may be strong, but his newborns are standard. It's nothing that Jane, Alec and you can't handle. Once we move in, we destroy whoever he has created. We take Edward and you get your human back."

"We want the newborns," Jake said. "We can take them out for you while the rest of you focus on getting Edward away from Bella. If he is as strong and cunning as you say he is, then it'll take all of you to get him under control."

"Bella can't get caught in the crossfire," Carlisle said. "We have to make sure she is protected at all times."

"I'll make sure of that," I said.

"Carlisle," Aro said. "Let's go find the rest of your family. I want to make sure that they understand that Edward is not to be touched."

"I never promised that," I said.

"Jasper," Aro said. "I'm here to help you, but you need to decide what is more important to you. If you can't do what I ask and leave Edward to me, then I can't ensure the safety of Bella. I've let her live despite this coven's direct disobedience when it comes to her. You haven't done what I asked when she left Italy. Don't make her pay the price for your stupidity. Are we clear?"

"Don't threaten her," I said. "He has to pay for what he's put her through."

"Trust me," Aro said. "He'll pay for his sins, but it will be me who deals out that punishment."

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "Let's concentrate on getting Bella back, shall we?" I felt his concern over me provoking Aro. I knew he was right. They could kill me where I stood and they'd have no qualms about hurting Bella. I wouldn't put it past them to just hand her over to Edward.

"Fine," I said. "I'll agree to letting you handle Edward, unless he hurts her. I can't control what I'm capable of if she's in pain."

"I understand," Aro said. "But, I assure you that the state Edward is in now, the power he possesses, you don't stand a chance against him."

"Don't underestimate me," I said.

"I know all about your beginning," Aro said. "I know what you were created to do and I don't doubt that you're very good at it, but Edward is different. Leave him to us and you focus on Bella. Trust me, if you lose sight of her in this battle, you may end up losing her forever."

I didn't say anything as I watched Carlisle and Aro leave the room. I wondered what he meant by that? Had he seen something to indicate that I could cause Bella to be harmed?

"I'll help you kill Edward, if you want," Jake said. "He deserves it after hurting Bella."

"You still care very much for her, don't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know why," he sighed. "She'll never reciprocate."

"She loves you," I said. "I'm certain of it. I didn't know her that well when the two of you were close, but I could feel how distraught and sad she was when she ended your friendship."

"I didn't make it easy for her," he said. "I wanted her to choose me, but she loved him so much."

"And she would have continued to love him for eternity, had he not changed." That statement was very sobering for me. There wouldn't be a Jasper and Bella had Edward not changed.

"You were there for her?"

"I tried to be," I said. "I fell in love with her."

"It's really easy to do," he smiled.

"She misses you," I said.

"When we get her back," Jake said. "Will you allow me to be friends with her?"

"That's up to Bella, but I wouldn't have any objections," I said. "But, you do understand that I intend to keep her for eternity."

"If that's what she wants," he said. "I won't try to interfere again. I just want her happy and safe."

"Then we seem to have a common goal," I said.

"I think I have to go now," he said, and I felt his discomfort.

"What is it?"

"You have this strange calming effect and it's making me uneasy," he admitted.

I laughed. "Sorry," I said. "It's a habit."

"I'll be in touch," he said. "Let me know if those idiot vamps pick up a lead on Edward."

"I will," I said. "Thanks again for wanting to help me."

"I just want her home," he said. "Even if it means she's with another one of you."

I smiled, but all I wanted to do was crawl into a ball. I couldn't stand being away from her for this amount of time. She needed me, and I knew that. I had no idea where she was, but I swore I could feel her calling to me.

_Hang on a little longer, darlin'…_

**BPOV**

I had been in this room for two days. He was punishing me for trying to call Jasper. I hadn't eaten, but thankfully I could drink the water from the bathroom sink. I was afraid to sleep because I didn't want him coming in here and getting into bed with me.

I didn't think that Edward had even been back since he locked me in here. I knew Riley was outside the door, he'd been there the whole time. He barely moved. I knew that because I could see his feet under the door. I knew vampires didn't have to move, but this was beyond real.

"Riley," I finally decided to call for him. "Aren't you tired of standing there?"

He didn't answer.

"Riley," I called again. I knew he heard me.

"I don't get tired," he said.

"Aren't you thirsty?" I asked. "I'm starving."

"I'm fine," he answered. "I'll feed when Edward says that I can."

"What about me?" I questioned. "I'm human and I'm starving."

"You should have thought about that before you did whatever it was to piss him off. You're not making it easy for any of us."

"He's holding me prisoner," I said. "Please help me."

"I can't, Bella," he said.

"Why not?" I asked. "Just let me go."

"No," he said.

"Please," I begged. I was desperate and delusional, but what did I have to lose? "All you have to do is open the door and let me walk out of here."

"Where would you go?" He asked. "We're miles from the main road and Edward would catch you before you made it to the end of the driveway."

"I could try," I said.

"And he'd kill me for allowing you to escape," he said. "He's already furious. Please stop provoking him."

"I'm not going to stop fighting," I said. "Would you?"

He didn't answer.

"I don't want this life," I said. "I have a life with a good man. He makes me happy and I want to go back to him. I'll never love Edward."

"You did once," he said. "Maybe you'll find that again."

"Never," I said. "I could never love a man who treats me this way. He's cruel and evil. I don't want to spend eternity with him."

"It's not his fault," he said. "We don't ask for this life. Edward didn't choose to be this way. But, he does love you and he won't stop until he makes you see it. So, please, for all of our sakes, can you just try to cooperate with him? You haven't seen nearly half of what he's capable of. Please behave."

"No!" I screamed. I was so tired, but I wouldn't give up. "I won't act like his obedient pet."

"Bella," he said. "He can bring you more pain than you've ever imagined."

"He's already done his worst to me," I cried. "He's taken Jasper from me."

"Bella," he whispered, and I heard his voice shift from cold and uncaring to something different. "He's watching your father. "

"What?" I asked horrified. _Not Charlie!_

"I shouldn't be telling you this," he said. "But, it wasn't that long ago that I had parents. I don't regret my new life, but I can vaguely remember what it was like to love them. Don't make Edward do something you'll regret. Your father has already lost you. Should he lose his life too?"

"Please," I said. "Just let me go." I banged on the door, but Riley was silent. "Please, just open the door."

"Riley," I cried. "Please."

My heart nearly stopped when I saw the knob being turned. _Was he actually going to let me escape?_

I took a deep breath and stepped back from the door.

"Oh, thank you," I said, as he stepped through the door. My face dropped and I knew there was no salvation.

"Not who you were expecting?" He asked with that stupid smug grin I used to find so appealing.

**EPOV**

I had to stay away from her for a couple of days. She drove me insane. Between the scent of her blood that constantly called to me and then those sexual dreams she had of Jasper that heightened her arousal, it was enough to make me sink my teeth into her soft flesh. Then when she defied me and talked about loving Jasper and telling me how she could never love me the way she did him, I didn't know how I contained my rage. She made my hand twitch and for a split second, I saw myself smacking her across the room. Distance was what I needed. I ran for miles, I hunted when the opportunity presented itself and I thought long and hard about how I was going to get her to cooperate with me.

I returned home, only to find Riley holding a full blown conversation with Bella. He stopped as soon as he sensed me, but I could hear the whole exchange in his head. He moved away from her door and met me at the bottom of the steps.

"You're back," he said. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"You're not considering helping her, are you?" I asked.

"Of course not," he said. "I would never betray you."

"You feel sorry for her though," I said. "I hear it in your head. One conversation with the girl and what? She has you under her spell?"

"No," he defended. "I just feel bad for her. She's hungry and alone. I didn't do anything to betray you. I just told her that she needed to obey you."

"I see," I said, feeling bad that I hadn't given Riley instructions to feed her. "You and the others are relieved for tonight. Go hunt and be discreet. The Volturi is in Forks."

"That close?"

"I'm not worried," I said. "We have another day before we move on to our next destination."

Riley nodded and headed outside to take the others hunting. He was loyal, but I could hear that he was starting to feel sorry for Bella. I heard through his thoughts how she cried while I was away. Maybe this would teach her how serious I was.

She banged on the door, calling for Riley. I slowly turned the handle on the door and I sensed her take a step back.

"Oh, thank you," she said, clearly shocked to see that it was me.

"Not who you were expecting?" I asked, as I handed her a bag with a burger and French fries. She wouldn't take it, so I placed it on the table by the bed.

"Hmm," I said. "I thought you'd be more excited to see me. I missed you."

She still didn't say anything, but I could see from the way she was staring at the bag that she was curious as to what I had brought her.

"I apologize for not making sure you were fed these past two days," I said. "That was neglectful of me, but you can see how your actions affected me. Are you ready to behave?"

She stared at me like a petulant child. "Eat," I said.

"No," she challenged.

I took her hand and sat on the bed with her, taking the bag from the table and placing it in her lap. "I know you're hungry." I knew she wanted to refuse me, but her basic human needs were kicking in and she wanted to eat.

"I don't want it," she said.

"I also know that Riley told you that I'm watching Charlie," I said. "I wouldn't want him to have an accident, like the other police chief did."

"You did that?" She asked.

"Not personally," I said. "But, it wouldn't be hard to have it happen again."

"Please leave Charlie alone," she begged.

"Will you eat?"

"Yes," she said, as she opened the bag, tears streaming down her face. I wiped them away with my hand and then tucked the hair behind her ear.

"And for the record, Riley will never help you," I said. "He knows that I would snap his neck if he betrayed me, so don't bother trying."

She tried to swallow the small bite of the burger she took, but I could see that it was ready to come back up. Her body shook and she looked so sad and afraid. This is not what I wanted. _How was I going to turn this around?_

"Please try to relax and eat," I said. "I won't withhold meals from you again."

It took her a while, but she managed to eat everything in the bag. She cried throughout her meal, but the important thing was she finished it. I didn't need her starving to death.

"Feel better?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Bella," I said, as I moved closer to her. She backed away. I shook my head as I removed the trash from her lap. I quickly discarded it and then sat back down next to her. "You have to stop provoking me. You're going to make me do something we'll both regret."

"Will you leave Charlie alone?" She asked.

"Will you behave and try to give me a chance?" I asked.

"Edward," she whispered. "I can't."

"Then I can't guarantee Charlie's safety," I said. "I act on instinct and impulse. If you upset me like you did the other day, I might not be able to control myself."

"I won't provoke you anymore," she said. "Please, let my dad live."

"I need you to do a few things for me," I said.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Not that," I smiled. "But, I really do wish that you would consider being with me. You must remember how good it was."

She looked down at the floor and I could tell how uneasy she was waiting for my requests.

"I want to be able to touch you," I said. "Nothing inappropriate, but I don't want you to flinch when I do."

She nodded.

"I want to be treated with respect," I said. "You can no longer throw Jasper in my face. I don't want to hear how good he is in bed and I don't want you to tell me you love him."

She didn't respond, but I knew she understood. I could see it in her eyes.

"And," I said. "I want you to let me hold you while you sleep."

Her body stiffened at my request and then she shook her head.

"It helps you sleep and it'll distract me from draining Charlie," I said.

"No!" She yelled.

"Do we have an understanding?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"He lives for a few more weeks and then we'll reevaluate the situation."

"Okay," she sobbed.

"Shh," I said, as I stroked her cheek and smiled when she didn't cringe. "Let's not worry about it now."

I took her hand in mine and handed her the folder I had been holding.

"What is it?" She asked. It was just one more thing that would help me in getting what I wanted. Without reading her mind, I knew that she was already starting to admit defeat. The contents in that envelope would help push her even closer in my direction.

"Open it," I said. "You need to see what's in there."

She slowly opened the folder and studied the pictures that were in there. I saw the confusion wash across her face. "What is this?"

"These were taken yesterday morning," I said, and that wasn't a lie. I had sent Riley to the Cullen house to spy on Jasper and find me anything I could use to make Bella forget about him. They were taken while the family greeted Jasper as he came home for the first time since losing Bella. I took the first one from her hand and shook my head at the image of Alice kissing Jasper.

"They kiss all the time," she said. "She's comforting him."

"And this one?" I said, as I showed her the one where they were holding hands.

"It doesn't mean anything," she said.

"Do you know who these people are?" I pointed to the other couple in the picture.

"No," she said.

"That's Peter and Charlotte," I said. "They are Jasper's family and they're here to take him back to Texas."

"What?" She said, and she looked like she was going to cry.

I pulled out the picture of Jasper and Alice hugging. "Alice is going with him now that she's no longer with Phillip. Peter always comes to Jasper's aide and now that you left him, he needs them."

"No," she said. "It's only been a few days. He wouldn't give up that easily."

She continued to stare at the pictures. "You don't have to believe it, but I thought it would be best if I showed you. Jasper and Alice always find their way back to one another. She has stuck with him through some of his worst times. She understands him and he likes when she takes care of him."

"He wouldn't do that to me," she insisted.

"I've been inside his head," I said. "I know how he feels about her. He was devastated when she left and he filled his time with you. But, she is his mate."

"It's only been a few days," she said again, trying to convince herself.

"And, Peter and Char are already here," I said, as I pointed to the pictures. "He may not be back with Alice, but look at the pictures. They need one another. It's only a matter of time. You can't compete with what they have. He spent a few months with you, but almost a lifetime with Alice."

"I know how he feels about me," she said. "You fabricated these pictures."

"No, love, I didn't," I said. "And, I know you're upset, so I'll let that remark go. I won't hold it against Charlie."

She threw the folder and the pictures on the floor and collapsed onto the bed. I knew she was exhausted and those images of Jasper and Alice were planting the doubt that I needed in her head. She curled up into a ball and closed her eyes.

I moved in behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her body tensed, but she didn't say anything. She stayed perfectly still as I pulled her closer to me.

"Don't cry, love," I said. "It'll be okay, you'll see."

She quietly sobbed.

"Sleep now," I said. "Tomorrow we'll leave here." Riley was prepared to take the others to our new location tomorrow to set the house up for Bella. It was about two hours from here, so I bought a car. I figured Bella would be more comfortable that way, and it would be harder for anyone to pick up our scent if we were contained inside a vehicle. I had to be more careful now, since Demetri was in the area. I wouldn't be ready to negotiate with the Volturi until Bella was completely on my side.

I softly began to hum her lullaby. She didn't fall asleep right away and she never fully relaxed under my touch. She cried for hours and then finally passed out. I held her all night, hoping that it wouldn't take long for her to come around. I just needed some more time to convince her that she was meant for me and only me. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Wow! We broke 3,000 reviews! I'm speechless. You really like me! Well, you really like my imagination. So, thanks so much. As a reward, I've included a J/B lemon in this chapter via flashback!**

**Thanks beta girls! You make my life much easier!**

**JPOV**

I could hear Demetri roar as he picked up the couch and sent it flying through the huge glass window overlooking the front porch. He was able to track Edward to this house that was only a few towns from Forks. I felt his rage as he growled out his frustration.

"Sounds like we missed them," Peter said.

"I knew as soon as we pulled up that she wasn't here," I said. "I couldn't hear her heartbeat and I didn't feel her."

"We're close, Jasper," Carlisle stated, as we stepped out of the car. "Her scent is so strong here."

"We'll find her," Esme comforted, as she hugged me. I felt how disappointed they all were. We were hoping when Felix called and told us that Demetri had finally tracked Edward to this town that she would be here, but deep down I knew that it wouldn't be this easy.

I could feel the wrath emitting from Demetri as Peter and I approached the house.

"He's not happy," Alec informed us, as he held the door open for us. "They were here about an hour ago."

Felix and Demetri walked past us and I could feel how annoyed and frustrated they were. I had to rein it in or else it wouldn't be long before I was flinging furniture through windows as well.

"I'm going to see if I can find their trail again," Demetri said. "But, he sends his newborns off in different directions and it makes it impossible for me to choose the right path."

"Bella's room is upstairs," Felix told us. "Some of her things are still up there. I thought you might want to know."

I headed for the steps, but I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. I turned and stared at him.

"Jasper," he said, and I felt how sorry he felt for me. I couldn't stand all of their pity. "Maybe you shouldn't go up there."

"I have to," I said. "Maybe she left something up there for me. Some clue as to where they were headed."

"Edward would never have allowed that," Peter said. "But, if it will make you feel better, go upstairs."

I slowly walked up the steps, taking in her amazing scent as I went. The closer I got to her room, the stronger her smell got. It was almost as if she was here. I entered the room where she must have slept. I put my hand over my mouth when I realized he was in here with her. I knew he had her, so it shouldn't have surprised me that he would be near her, but being here and experiencing it for myself made me wild with fury._ What was he doing to her?_

I walked over to the bed and picked up her pillow, pressing it to my face. I imagined her curled up in that bed, tossing and turning and missing me. I was overcome with pain, thinking that she needed me just as much as I did her.

_Bella, where are you? _

I kicked the bed frame, causing it to rattle. I wanted to rip the room apart. She had been here this morning and I had missed her. We were so close, but not fast enough. The room was neat and almost empty, with the exception of the furniture. I opened the closet and found some new clothes hanging there. They still had the tags on them and I figured Edward must have picked them up for her, but she didn't have the chance to wear them.

I glanced over at the nightstand and saw a folder sitting on it. I walked over and picked it up, flipping through the contents.

"Fuck!" I shouted. "That son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Peter asked from the doorway.

I tossed the pictures at him.

"These were taken the other day," he said. "When I found you and took you back home."

"That's why we picked up the unfamiliar scent in the woods," I remembered. "He sent them to take pictures."

"Smart move," he said.

"Do you know what Bella must think?" I asked.

"She won't believe this," he said. "There is nothing incriminating about these pictures."

"She scared and alone and who knows what he's telling her," I said. "How he's threatening her? All he has to do is plant a seed of doubt and her mind will do the rest. I know how she thinks, what she feels. She's thinking that she hurt me by choosing him and now I'm going back to Alice. He has her right where he wants her."

"Have more faith in her," he said.

"It's not about faith," I informed him. "He'll manipulate her and put thoughts into her head. Eventually, she'll believe him. Peter, I'm running out of time. He'll break her. She's human and he knows exactly how to get to her."

I paced the room, thinking about how heartbroken she must have been when she saw these pictures of me and Alice. I had to believe that she would know that it was all innocent and that Edward was trying to trick her, but I knew that she was drained and afraid. She was feeling guilty about leaving me and I couldn't help but think that, somewhere in her mind, she would believe that I was going back to Alice.

**BPOV**

We were in a car, headed for who knows where. I noticed that there were more than four newborns that left before us this morning. Obviously, the others had been busy in the past few days_. How many had Edward intended on creating?_ I didn't ask. I hadn't said anything to him since last night, when he detailed the terms of our new agreement.

He held me all night and that made me feel uneasy. Now that I knew it was him and not Jasper, it made me feel unfaithful. I knew it wasn't my fault, because now I had to protect Charlie. I didn't want to believe that Edward would actually hurt my father, but it wasn't a chance that I was willing to take.

Edward reached over the console and took my hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. My insides screamed and I so desperately wanted to pull away, but he had me right where he wanted me. I couldn't give him a reason to kill Charlie.

"Why won't you talk to me?" He asked, almost as if he were offended in some way.

"That wasn't one of your terms," I said, knowing I was treading on thin ice.

"Well," he said. "I'm adding that one."

"You can't do that," I pleaded. "You said if I let you touch me, hold me while I slept and didn't talk about…" He squeezed my hand a bit tighter, warning me not to say his name.

"If I didn't talk about him," I took a deep breath and visualized Jasper's perfect smile. "You would leave Charlie alone."

"I said that I would reevaluate the situation in a few weeks, but you have to cooperate."

"So, you'll just keep asking me for things and holding Charlie over my head to get them?"

"No," he said. "I just want you to give me a chance."

"You're out of chances," I said, as I turned my body to look out the window. He still kept my hand in his as he drove us to our new destination. He didn't attempt any more conversation. I closed my eyes and tried to think of a happier time.

The stream. If I focused hard enough I could hear the water flowing and I could see the back of our house in the distance. I was wrapped in a blanket and safely cuddled in his lap. It wasn't that long ago. The sun had set a few hours before and it was getting chilly outside. He had asked if I wanted to go in several times, but I had refused. It was so perfect here and I wanted this moment to last forever. At the time, I had no idea that it would be the last occasion we would spend there. It was the night before the hospital gala…

"_You must be freezing," Jasper said, as he pressed his lips to mine. I felt that sudden surge of energy as soon as we connected. _

"_I'm always warm when I'm with you," I smiled, as I kissed him back. I constantly wanted to be close to him._

"_That can't be true," he said, stroking my cheek and gently kissing me again. I craved his touch and savored these quiet moments together, when it was just the two of us. _

"_Physically, I'm cold," I admitted. "But I'm warm inside, especially here." I took his hand and placed it on my heart. _

_He closed his eyes and concentrated on my heartbeat for a few minutes. "I love the way that feels," he smiled, but I could hear the regret in his voice. "I wish that mine could beat for you."_

"_It doesn't matter and someday, mine won't beat anymore either," I said. "We can stay like this forever."_

"_I wish it could be the other way though," he said, as he skimmed his lips across my jaw. "I wish that I could just be human for you."_

"_Well," I replied, as I pressed my palm to his cheek. "You can't, but you can make me like you."_

"_When the time is right, I will," he smiled. "I will when you're ready."_

_I shifted my body so that I was facing him, with my legs spread out on either side of his hips. He pressed his hand against the small of my back, gently nudging me closer to him. He took my bottom lip between his teeth and nipped at it, before slowly kissing me. His hands moved up and down my back, before finding their way into my hair. He removed his mouth from mine, allowing me to breathe and then moved his lips down my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed myself against his crotch. I knew exactly what he wanted to do, but he was always doing for me. Because of his gift, he always knew when I was aroused and what I liked and how I liked it. I wanted to put him first for once, so I pressed my hand against his chest and tried to push him to the ground. He stopped kissing me and looked down at me._

"_Bella?" He whispered._

"_Can you lay back?"_

_He looked confused, but he did as I asked. _

"_What are you thinking?" He asked. "You're suddenly nervous and that's not the emotion I want to achieve from you."_

_I crawled on top of him and gently kissed his lips, slowly working my way down his neck and chest. I slipped my hand down between us and unbuckled his pants, sliding my body lower. He tangled his fingers in my hair as I unbuttoned his jeans._

"_Bella," he whispered. "What are you doing?"_

"_I've never tasted you," I mumbled against his lower stomach and I felt him jump at my words. "I think it's time we explore that, don't you?"_

"_Bella," he moaned. "I don't…"_

_He stopped when I pulled down his pants and boxer briefs. "I want to do this," I said, as I lowered my head to his extremely large length. I knew it was big because I had felt it inside me numerous times, but seeing it up close gave me a whole different perspective. I think I licked my lips and my mouth began to water. Just as I was about to run my tongue along him, he gripped my shoulders._

"_Wait," he sighed. "I want this, but you have to pay attention to me and what I'm feeling. This might be too much for me to handle and I could get rough."_

"_I like when you're rough," I smiled and then took him in my hand._

"_Bella," he warned. "I don't want to have to explain to Carlisle how I broke your jaw."_

"_I get it," I said. "I'll stop if you tell me to, but can you at least try to enjoy it?"_

"_Enjoying it won't be the problem, darlin'. It will be quite the opposite."_

_I didn't let him talk anymore; I had to put my mouth on him. I wasted no time, sliding him as far as I could without gagging._

"_Fuck, Bella," he growled out, but all I could do was smile around him. I started moving my lips up and down his shaft, making sure I used my tongue to massage the underside of him. I wasn't very experienced with this, but judging from the sounds I was eliciting from him, I'd say I was pretty good at it._

_He tasted just as delicious here as the rest of his body did. I could do this all night and I think Jasper would agree._

"_Oh, baby, so good," he managed to spit out, as he grabbed my hair and gently guided me up and down his member. "Just like that."_

_I kept the pace that he set and he seemed to like when I used my hand to grip and squeeze the parts that wouldn't fit into my mouth, because when I did that his body twitched and his hips lifted off the ground. _

"_Bella," he moaned. "Use your teeth now."_

_I wasn't sure what he meant, but I didn't think he wanted me to bite him, so I scraped his skin against my teeth and then he let out a loud growl that shot right between my legs. I was dripping for him and he hadn't even touched me._

"_God, I'm so fucking close," he moaned, so I continued using my teeth and as he started to scream out, my own muscles in my stomach started to tighten and then I felt a warm tingle between my legs. As Jasper shot his cool stream into my mouth and down my throat, I released and hard. I wasn't even aware at what point he placed his knee between my legs and started thrusting into me, giving me that much needed friction._

_I was trying to catch my breath when he pulled me up to lie on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and then kissed the top of my head._

"_That was amazing," he said. "Thank you."_

"_Did you?" I stopped because I suddenly felt embarrassed. He had manipulated me into that orgasm._

"_There was no way I wasn't taking you with me," he laughed. "So, I may have projected some of what I was feeling onto you."_

_I propped myself up to look at him. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love that gift of yours?"_

"_Aren't you the one who calls me the stupid empath?"_

"_I'll never say that again," I smiled._

"Bella?" I heard his voice breaking into my memories. "Isabella!" I realized the car was no longer moving and when I turned my head to look into his blazing red eyes, I could tell he wasn't pleased with me.

I looked out the window and saw that we were parked in front of another extremely large house. I didn't know why he bothered to take me to such elaborate homes if I was only going to be locked in the bedroom.

I looked back at him.

"We're here," he said. "Get out of the car."

I did as he said, but I wondered what had turned his mood. He was by my side and pulling me around to the back of the house. He was moving so fast that my feet hardly had time to hit the ground.

The backyard of this property was fabulous. It overlooked a lake but, as expected, there was nothing around for what I had figured to be miles.

Riley came out to greet us and gave me a quick smile.

I smiled back because I was starting to think he was just as much a prisoner as I was. He just had a bit more freedom.

"Hi, Riley," I said, and he smiled at me again.

Edward pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. _Territorial, much?_

"Are the others settled?" Edward asked.

"Yes," he said. "But, I had to let two of them go. They were entirely too thirsty and even after feeding all afternoon, they weren't satiated. I couldn't trust them around Bella."

"Thank you for looking out for me, Riley," I said. "At least someone is."

"That will be all, Riley," Edward snapped, and glared down at me. "I think I need to speak to Isabella in private." He took my hand and walked me out by the dock's edge, but I saw Riley wince as we went.

I tried to move away, but he pushed me as close to the edge as possible. My heels were literally hanging off the side and if he wasn't holding my arm, I would have fallen in. _Was he actually thinking of pushing me in?_

"Edward," I said. "You're going to make me fall in."

"Perhaps," he calmly replied. "But, you can swim."

I nodded, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be that simple.

"Aren't you the one who likes to dive off cliffs?" He moved up against me and now I had no more room to move away or I'd be in the lake. "Did you know if we jumped in right now, my body would cause us to sink? I don't need air, so I could stay down there for hours, but I'm guessing you'd only manage for a few minutes, if that."

"Is this about not holding a conversation with you?" I yelled. "Is that what you want? Fine, I'll talk to you."

He shoved me, causing me to lose my balance and I was certain I was headed right for the water, but before I could fall, he grabbed my arm and dangled me above the lake. "Would you like to go for a swim with me, Bella?"

"No!" I screamed, and I started to panic. I wasn't afraid of swimming, but I wasn't sure how far he'd take this game. _Would he actually hold me under?_

"I don't want you to think about him anymore," he said, as he lowered my feet into the water. It was freezing and I was beginning to shiver. I kicked and wiggled, but he held firm.

"What?" _Was he kidding me?_

"Do you think I'm stupid? How do you think it made me feel to know you were thinking about him touching you while we were in the car together?"

"You can't read my thoughts, so how?" I said, as he started to lower me even further into the water. He kneeled down on the dock, keeping his eyes level with mine. I was waist deep now and I started to think he was going to lower me even further. "Edward. No!"

"I don't have to read your mind to know what you're thinking about," he told me. "I know what a slut you were with him. I read it in his mind when he was trying to take you from me. Every moment the two of you ever spent together was swirling around in that empty head of his."

"I'm doing everything you've asked," I responded. "I can't control my thoughts. Please!"

"You'll have to," he said. "I don't want to experience your arousal through a memory of him." He pulled me up from the water and took me back to the house. "Stop thinking about him or Charlie pays the price."

"Stop threatening me," I screamed. "I'm here with you. What else do you want?" He was out of his mind if he thought that I would ever stop thinking about Jasper. Right now, my memories of the time I spent with him were the only things that were keeping me going.

"You haven't given me anything yet," he screamed, as he got in my face. "You've been nothing but trouble since I took you."

"Then let me go," I cried. "Because I'll never be what you want." I roughly wiped the tears from my eyes. I hated crying in front of him. It showed him how he could get to me.

"I know that's not true," he said, as his voice softened. "Bella, please don't cry." He pulled me closer to him and leaned me against his chest. "I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around me and brushed his lips against my hair.

I couldn't take this anymore. If there was such a thing as a bi-polar vampire, Edward was it. One minute he was threatening to drown me and the next he was apologizing.

"Let's take you upstairs and get you some dry clothes." He led me into the house and up the steps.

"Please let me go," I begged. "You don't have to keep me here."

"I can't," he whispered. "I need you."

"No, you don't," I said. "You've never needed me."

He handed me a new set of clothes. "I've always needed you, Bella," he said. "Please try to see what we could be together. To one another."

"I can't," I said. "I won't lie to you. You can control me and threaten me, but I'll never tell you what you want to hear."

He stroked my hair and looked into my eyes for a few moments, before taking my face between his hands. "You're lying to yourself," he whispered, as he slowly released me.

I let out a small sigh. He was draining me. I never knew who I was going to get.

"Get dressed and come down when you're ready. You can have full run of the house. The kitchen is stocked, so eat when you want. The only time that I'll ask that you stay in your bedroom is when I go hunting. Riley will stand guard and protect you. He's grown quite fond of you."

"Edward," I said, wanting to confirm that something was causing him to change. Maybe I could talk some sense into him now. Make him see that this was wrong.

"Not now, Bella," he said. "I can't deal with anything right now. I'm sorry about the lake. That was stupid and immature. I hope you can forgive me."

"Don't leave," I said, as I reached for his hand. He looked down at our joined hands and shook his head.

"Don't try to manipulate me, Bella," he warned, as he let go of my hand. I saw the anger build within him and that fast, _he_ was back. "You won't be able to change me. So, do us both a favor and don't try."

He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

_How was I ever going to get out of here?_

*****Okay…Jasper and Bella will be united in chapter 36. I know many of you wanted that information. Trust me, he's not just going to knock on the door and say, "I'm here."**

*****I'm headed to Rehoboth Beach, DE on Sunday for a week and internet access is sad to say the least, so this might be my last update for a while. The good news is, I'll probably finish this fic while I'm away, so updates should be fast when I return. I'm almost done chapter 35, so if I can get it to my betas in time, I may be able to post it before I leave. I'll try…**

*****Thanks again for supporting me and for all the kind words you continue to provide. It means more than you know! I have a favorite line in this chapter, and I was going to offer to write a o/s for the person who guessed it, but then I was afraid 40 of you would guess it and I'd be in trouble. lol**


	35. Chapter 35

*****I did it! One more chapter before I go! See what your reviews do for me. Total motivation! I thank all of you for the great things you have to say about this story. You really know how to make a girl feel useful. lol**

*****You really have to thank Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and TwiCarol for getting this back to me so fast.**

*****I loved hearing what your fave lines were in that last chapter. It seems that bstewsparkle and I think alike because we had the same favorite line in that last chapter. **

"_Bella," he warned. "I don't want to have to explain to Carlisle how I broke your jaw."_

**JPOV**

I had searched the forest surrounding the house where Edward had kept Bella at least thirty times. I knew there was nothing to be found, but I kept hoping. He wasn't as smart as everyone was giving him credit for. He was driven by his darkness and his need for Bella. He would slip up, but I just had to be there when that happened.

I heard Peter approach, but he wasn't alone.

"Jasper," he called. "I found him out here searching for you."

He tossed Phillip in front of me, and I couldn't suppress the growl that slipped out of my chest. Phillip was uneasy, but determined.

"I can't believe Alice sent you out here alone," Peter laughed. "Has she forgotten what we're capable of? Jasper could kill you in a heartbeat. You're a civilized vampire with no prior battle training. We could string you up by your balls and light you on fire."

"Peter," I said. "He's making you lose your filter."

"Ah, fuck," he growled. "Don't use your mojo shit on me. I don't need help telling the truth. I think you're a worthless piece of shit for what you did to Jasper and Bella and if I thought that Jasper would let me kill you, I would, but I know that he cares too much for Alice."

"And, that's why you knew you could face me alone," I said. "You're banking on the fact that I won't hurt Alice."

"I know enough about you to know that you would never do that to her," he replied, and fuck if he wasn't right. I could feel how sure he was.

"It doesn't excuse what you did," I hissed, shoving him into Peter. "If you would have warned me then I could have protected her."

"I was protecting Alice," he said. "The same way you would Bella. He threatened to kill her if I didn't cooperate. I thought he was sending me here to find out the truth about how Bella felt for you. I didn't know what his plans were."

"Jasper could have protected Alice too," Peter said. "You didn't give him a chance."

"I saw what Edward was capable of in France," he answered. "He killed that coven leader without a second thought. I never saw a vampire move so fast. He was lethal. And, I couldn't even manipulate him with my gift. I tried to get him to tell me what he was up to, what he wanted Bella for, but he blocked me."

I knew he was telling the truth, but it didn't make me feel better. I knew that Edward would have gotten to Bella, with or without Phillip's help. When you want something bad enough, you'll do anything to get it.

"You have no idea where he has taken her?" I asked. "Is he going to…?" It was hard for me to finish my statement. I hated thinking that he was going to end her human life and possibly keep running with her.

"Yes," Phillip said. "He has every intention of making her one of us, but I think he'll wait until she gives in to him."

"I agree," Peter said. "As long as Bella stays strong and keeps fighting him, he'll leave her human. No one wants to deal with a disobedient newborn."

I sensed movement about two miles from where we were standing. "Do you hear that?"

"I can smell it," Peter said. "They're vampires."

"I don't recognize the scent," I noted. "It's not one of us." I grabbed Phillip's arm and pushed him in the direction of these new vampires. "You want to prove yourself? Keep me from killing you?"

"That would be nice," Phillip replied dryly.

"Let's put that gift of yours to good use," I said. "I don't believe that it's a coincidence that we would stumble upon two vampires in the very place that Edward had Bella less than twenty-four hours ago."

"Now you're thinking like you did when we were with Maria," Peter smirked. "And, that's the only way you're going to get Bella back."

We approached the two vampires who were lurking in the woods. They looked up at us immediately and I could feel how aggressive they were. They were typical newborns. My own throat burned when we got closer. They couldn't satiate their thirst and I could feel how desperate they were.

"Hey," Peter said. "What brings you to these parts?"

"We're just moving through," the taller one replied. "Is this your territory?"

"No," I said. "I'm looking for someone. Maybe you can help me."

"Probably not," the other spoke up. "We're not that old and we were created not far from here, but we've separated from our coven and have decided to go it alone."

I glanced at Phillip, indicating that I wanted information from these two. He nodded at me and stepped forward.

"We're looking for a girl," he said. "She was here in these parts the other day."

"Isabella?" One spoke her name and I felt his desire to feed increase.

"You saw her?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "She belongs to Edward."

"Where has he taken her?" Phillip asked.

"This isn't our concern," the other vampire chimed in. "I don't want to run from Edward for all of eternity."

"There won't be an eternity for you," I hissed. "If you don't tell me where she is."

He stared into my eyes and I felt a wave a confidence come over him. "You're not like them," he observed, and I knew he was referring to the color of my eyes. "There's something different about you. I have a feeling that me and my friend here are much stronger than you."

Peter snickered.

"You think so?" I asked, as I pumped enough emotional pain and angst into him to bring him to his knees. He screamed out in pain and his friend looked on in horror.

"What are you doing to him?" He asked, as he tried to back away. Peter grabbed his arm and pushed him in Phillip's direction.

"Ask him again, Phillip," I said, as I pulled back the anguish I was projecting onto the other one.

"Where did Edward take Bella?" Phillip asked.

"About two hundred miles south of here," he said. "A house on a lake in a small town. "

"Why did you come back here?" Phillip asked.

"Because our creator, Riley, didn't think we could be trusted around the human," he answered. "It didn't make sense that we were traveling with a human, but it's what Edward wanted."

"How many of you are there?" I asked, realizing that Edward was creating an army of his own and weeding out those that couldn't be around Bella.

"When we left, there were eight all together," he stated.

"The wolves could handle that," Peter said. "Not to mention what Jane could do."

"Is Bella okay?" I asked.

"We didn't get close to her," he said. "But, I wanted to drain her in the two days that I knew her."

I growled and lunged for him, but Peter pulled me back. "He's only speaking the truth and you can't destroy him until we get a more concrete location."

"We don't want any trouble," he said. "We'll move on from here if that's what you want, but I don't want Edward after us."

"Edward won't know it was you who led us to him," I assured. "Just tell me where I can find her."

"This Bella," he said. "She's your human?"

"She's my life," I said. "And, I want her back."

After a few more minutes of Phillip's influence we had the name of the town. Once we got there it wouldn't be hard to follow their scent. I just hoped we could get there before they moved on.

We ran back to the house where Carlisle and the wolves were. I didn't sense the Volturi and I wasn't waiting for them.

"Phillip," Alice said, as she ran down the steps to greet us. I felt her relief when she saw that I hadn't hurt him. "Is everything okay?"

"Surely," I said. "You must have seen that I wasn't going to kill him."

"That's the only reason I sent him to you," she said. "I saw you in the woods with the two newborns."

Carlisle came over and said, "Did you get a location out of them?"

"Yes," I said. "We move out now."

"Let's go," Sam said. "We'll go ahead of you and secure the perimeter. We won't get too close until you get there."

"We can't surprise Edward," Jake said. "He'll hear us coming."

"We move in as fast as we can," I said. "If you can secure the newborns, then I can get to Bella and take care of Edward."

"You found Isabella," Aro said from the doorway. I turned to see him standing there with Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix. Demetri was not pleased that I had beat him to it.

"How?" He asked. "I've been tracking him for twenty-four hours and I've come up empty."

"We were in the right place at the right time, I guess."

"Perfect," Aro said. "Let's retrieve him."

"Bella is the priority here," I snapped. "We're all here to make sure that she returns to us in one piece."

"Of course, Jasper," Aro smiled, and I felt how condescending he was being. "You'll get her back."

"I don't need you to reassure me," I said.

"Jasper," Carlisle warned. "We don't need to fight now, not when we're so close to finding her."

"I'm telling you now," I spoke directly to the Volturi. "We are doing this my way. I tracked her, not Demetri."

Demetri glared at me and I felt his rage over the topic.

"The wolves go in first and secure the newborns," I instructed. "If we need Jane and Alec to assist, then they can do that. I'm going in for Bella. I'll need Felix, Demetri and Emmett's strength in case there are any surprises that we don't know about. Peter, Char, Phillip and Alice will go to the back of the property with Seth and Embry and make sure he can't run with her, while Rose, Esme and Carlisle start a fire using whatever supplies you can find."

"Seems like you thought it all through," Aro said. "But, you're not telling me what I want to hear."

"I'll make no promises," I said. "If Felix and Demetri can subdue him, then he's yours. My mission in this battle is to get Bella back where she belongs and I will kill anyone who gets in my way."

"Jasper," Aro said. "I appreciate that you want her back and you'll get her, but there is enough room for us all to get what we want. Please don't make me unleash Jane on you."

I growled, but Peter held me back as Jane stepped forward. Aro placed his hand in front of her, effectively stopping her.

"Not yet, dear Jane," he smiled, and I felt her disappointment. "I think that Jasper knows exactly what has to be done. I trust he'll do it."

"Focus on getting Bella back," Peter said. "Let them deal with Edward. I think that's the way to go." I could feel his determination.

"You know something?" I asked.

"You know how my gift works," he said. "It just comes when it wants to. I get a feeling that screams at me to listen, and right now I'm feeling like you might want to listen to Italy over here." He pointed to Aro.

I never doubted Peter. When fighting in Maria's army, he always knew precisely what we should do; simple things like which road to avoid or who not to turn. He didn't even know how he did it, but I never questioned him. The same way he would never go against me. This was the most important thing I'd ever do and if Peter thought that I should focus on Bella, then that was exactly what I would do.

"Fine," I sighed. "We're wasting time. Just make sure you don't get in the wolves' way, and Felix and Demetri need to make sure he can't get near Bella once I have her."

"Consider it done," Aro said. "You won't regret this and in return, I'll let you determine when Isabella becomes one of us."

"That's very generous of you, Aro," Carlisle replied.

"She's been through enough in our world," he said. "Even I can understand the need for her to recover from this." Strangely enough, I felt his sincerity.

I shuddered when I thought about what she would need to recover from. I was going to get her back, but would she still be my Bella? How much could she take? I knew she was strong even if she didn't believe that, but I didn't know how much she could endure.

I didn't care what Aro said. If Edward hurt her in any way, I'd spend the rest of my eternity finding a way to make him pay.

**EPOV**

I didn't know what she was doing to me, but I didn't like it. The past few days that we had been here, I tried to keep my distance. After the incident with the lake, it was as if I had seen flickers of light crashing through my dark mind. I wasn't going to drown her, but I should have been able to follow through and jump in with her and scare her, but the look of utter fear in her eyes caused me to stop. Then when she started crying, it was too much to handle. I wanted to comfort her and assure her that it would be okay.

When she took my hand and asked me not to go, it infuriated me. I knew she saw an opening in my gentler demeanor and she tried to use it to her advantage. Without reading her mind, I knew exactly what she was up to. She was going to try and reason with me. I showed her a weakness and she pounced. She was stronger than I thought.

I ran through the forest, going much further than I had anticipated. I let my thoughts get away from me. I had to close my eyes and try to block images of Bella out of my head. I saw her in our meadow, the first time I brought her there. I remembered how beautiful she looked when I took her to the prom and how much she wanted me to turn her. She was my willing participant then, but everything changed so quickly. She wanted no part of me now and that stung. She wanted that Edward, but that wasn't who I was. I was this Edward, just waiting for an opportunity to emerge. For whatever reason, Bella brought it out of me and I didn't believe that was a coincidence. She belonged with me and I intended on making that happen.

I headed back in the direction of the house. I didn't like being so far from her when she was roaming around the house. Riley wanted to protect her, but he was monitoring the newborns and without an active gift like mine or even Jasper's, there was no way he could figure out what they were planning next.

I saw him standing by the dock and immediately sensed that Bella had been there with him and not long ago. He was becoming attached to her and through his thoughts I knew that he wanted me to let her go. He would never say it out loud and he tried to mind his business, but his thoughts betrayed him. I let them go because I knew he was loyal to me and he hoped that when the Volturi accepted me as one of their own, I would take him with me. I knew that was possible because Aro couldn't wait to get his hands on me. Unfortunately, I had pissed him off in Italy and I knew there was a price that had to be paid for that. I hoped that offering my services to him as well as Bella's would get me out of his punishment. But, even if it didn't, I knew eventually I'd serve on that Guard and become just as important as Jane and Demetri.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She just went back into the house," Riley said. "She sat out on the porch for a while, but when the others came back, I thought it best if she went inside. I don't like when they're close to her."

"Your control is impressive," I said. "Why is that?"

"Maybe because I see her as a person and I don't want to hurt her," he said. "But, I also know how much she means to you, so it makes her less enticing."

"I see," I replied, reading his thoughts for any sign of betrayal. I couldn't hear anything negative. "She's going to come around and realize this is where she belongs. She's always wanted me before. Deep down nothing has changed for her."

"I hope you're right," he answered. "Because Demetri tracked us to that last house and missed us by not more than an hour. It won't be long before he finds us here."

"Let them come," I said. "I'm ready to go back to Italy. I seem to be losing my edge here. I have what I want and the only way I'm going willingly is if Aro ensures that Bella comes with me. "

Riley was no longer paying attention to me as he looked around the lake. I heard the distress in his thoughts.

"You're missing one," I stated.

"He was just here," he said. "I told them to stay away from the house."

Just as I was about to head inside to find Bella, I heard her screaming.

"Edward!" She was frantic. "Please Edward…make him stop!"

"I'll kill him," I yelled over my shoulder to Riley as I ran into the house, flying up the steps to where Bella was. I kicked open her door and saw her pinned against the opposite wall. He was growling and baring his teeth. I heard his thoughts. His blood lust was over-powering him, but I hoped it was worth his life.

He turned and growled at me once he realized I was in the room.

"Edward!" Bella screamed, and I could see from the grip he had on her that she was in pain. "Don't let him bite me."

"Get away from her," I growled. "That's your only warning." He didn't move, but his thoughts grew louder. He didn't care about the consequences, he wanted to taste her.

"Aiden," Riley tried to coax him from Bella. "Don't do this."

He pulled Bella closer to him, and that was as far as he got. I reached for him, pulling him hard into my body. I smashed my palm into his face and the impact caused him to drop Bella. I picked him up, quickly turning him and breaking his neck in one fluid movement. His body crumpled to the floor at the same time Bella gasped and dropped to her knees.

"Take him outside," I yelled. "Show the others what happens when they try to touch what's mine."

"I'm sorry, Edward," Riley said. "I should have kept better track of him. It won't happen again."

"Burn him," I demanded. "But, you make sure the others see that no mercy will be spared. I will kill for her."

"Bella," Riley pleaded. "I'm so sorry I let this happen."

"It's okay," she whispered, as she stared at Aiden's lifeless body.

"Go!" I yelled. "Get him out of here."

"Bella," I said, as I knelt down beside her. "I was careless. I didn't mean to leave for as long as I did and I should have had Riley guard you. This was my fault."

"Yes, it was," she sobbed. "If you didn't have me here in the first place, this wouldn't have happened."

I reached for her hand, but she swatted me away. I knew she was upset, but she had to learn to accept comfort from me.

"Don't," she yelled. "I don't want to be touched by your kind."

"My kind," I smiled. "I'm sure your precious Jasper would be thrilled to hear you refer to us in such a manner."

"Jasper doesn't fall into your category," she stated.

"Oh, you'd be surprised the things Jasper has done to keep himself roaming this earth for all of these years," I smiled. "You know you're not the first human he was with."

"Shut up!"

"Why?" I said. "Can't handle it? Does it bother you to know how he fucked those girls before he drained them? Talk about an animal."

"Stop it," she cried. "He's already told me these things about his past. I don't hold it against him."

"But, you'll hold my sins against me?" I asked. "I'm trying to be patient with you, but you're not making it easy."

"Nothing should be easy for you," she yelled. "You're holding me against my will, you made me destroy Jasper and now today, you almost let one of your minions kill me. Where were you?"

"I was out running and I lost track of time," I defended. "It won't happen again."

"Jasper would never have let that happen," she spat.

"Shut your mouth," I growled, and she backed away. "You've broken a few rules here today, haven't you?"

"I'm entitled to, after almost being bitten by a vampire," she countered.

"Is that how you'll justify your father's death?" I asked.

"I don't believe you'll hurt him," she said, with a certain spark in her eyes. I had to smile at my little kitten. She was calling my bluff.

"I like when you have a little spunk, but I'm getting rather tired of you rejecting me." I pulled her up from the floor and held her tight against my body. I loved the way she felt, even when she struggled.

"Stop it!" she said, as she tried to pull out of my hold.

"So, you don't think I'll hurt Charlie?" I laughed. "Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, still holding her against me. "What if I called the chief and told him that you were missing?"

"You'd lead him right to you," she said.

"Not if I said that the reason I left the Cullen's was because they were part of some cult, and Carlisle was the leader. He picks up stray kids and moves us from town to town. He buys us expensive clothes and fast cars. It wouldn't be hard for Charlie to start digging."

"No," she said. "You can't do that to Carlisle. He's worked so hard for this life."

"I could tell him that I managed to escape, but I was too afraid to come forward and I felt terrible for leaving you behind. When I went back for you, you were missing. They wouldn't tell me where you were."

"You can't do that to them," she said.

"Actually, this is perfect," I smiled. "It gives me an alibi for you, so that when I do turn you, no one will go looking for you. And, Charlie will blame the Cullen's. They'll never be able to settle in another town again without always having to look over their shoulders. It's quite brilliant, don't you think?"

"It's horrible," she said.

"You'll be directly responsible for ruining all of their lives," I told her. "It's perfect. You'll carry that guilt around with you forever. I love it."

"No," she said. "I don't want that. Just leave everybody alone. I'm done fighting with you. Do what you want with me."

"I'd love to, but you're not ready," I stated. "But, I'm hoping my new plan will make you more compliant. Screw up one more time and I'll call Charlie and lead him right to the Cullen's doorstep. They'll be flushed right out of Forks and will probably even have to separate to maintain their secret lifestyle. You will be responsible for splitting them up completely. They've already lost Alice and Jasper, and you're even the reason I'm no longer with them. It's kind of funny that one little insignificant human could bring down an entire coven."

"I get it," she gritted through her teeth. "I said I'll do what you want."

"Good girl," I said. "There are no more warnings for you." I brushed my lips against hers and I felt her cringe. "Bella," I warned. "Did you not hear me?"

She let out the breath she was holding and relaxed against me. She closed her eyes and slightly lifted her head. I took the invitation and gently pressed my lips to hers. It was a soft, chaste kiss, but it was a start.

I released her from my hold and said, "Get ready for bed," I smiled. "I want to explore this new found acceptance of yours."

Her eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.

"Don't worry," I laughed. "The no-forcing rule is still on the table. I just want to hold you."

She didn't say anything as she headed for the bathroom.

"Oh, and love," I called. "When Aiden was getting ready to attack you, you could have screamed for Riley, but you didn't."

"Didn't I?"

"No," I said. "You wanted me to save you. That should tell you everything."

*****Okay…now I'm really going on vacation. See you all next week! Thanks for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36

*****Miss me? lol**

*****Thanks for all of the reviews and kind words that so many of you have provided throughout this story. Some of you completely make my day and I appreciate it!**

*****I just got home about two hours ago, and the only reason I was able to post so fast was because Kathy and Carol indulge my obsession and had this ready for all of you.**

*****I still own nothing.**

**EPOV**

I had to stop feeding off humans who insisted on blowing their paychecks in the local pub, but this town was so small that the pickings were slim. My head was beginning to spin and I could feel that I wasn't running as fast as I normally did. I was impaired. How ridiculous a notion, but if you fed from an intoxicated human, especially one who had been drinking all afternoon, you couldn't help but be affected. The alcohol would eventually move through my system and I would be back to the way I should be, but in the mean time, I'd just have to ride out the buzz. And, who better to do that with than my lovely little human?

I dismissed Riley from his duty and knocked on the door, but not before hearing from his thoughts that he was worried that I would do something inappropriate to Bella. He was becoming rather attached to her and through his thoughts I determined that he would feel better once she was one of us.

"Go away!" She yelled.

I smiled as I entered.

"Why do you bother to knock if you aren't going to listen to what I say anyway?" She inquired.

I smiled at her as I plopped down on the bed next to her. "Because I know you really want me here," I smiled, as I ruffled her hair.

"Edward?" She seemed a bit taken aback as she tossed the magazine that she was reading on the floor.

"Yes, love," I answered. "That's me." _God, I was feeling strangely silly._

"What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong?" I asked. "Why does anything have to be wrong?"

"Something is different," she observed. "You seem different?"

"Really?" I said, as I inched toward her and placed my head in her lap. She stayed perfectly still, not knowing what to do. She looked uncomfortable. I laughed at her expression.

"What are you doing?" She smiled. _Smiled? Had she done that all week?_

She looked down into my eyes and, for the first time since I took her, she didn't seem afraid. I reached up and stroked her cheek. I just wanted to touch her. She was so perfect, so precious. I wanted her, but not just physically. I wanted her to want me emotionally, too. It had to be the alcohol in my body that was making me feel this way. "I miss this," I sighed.

"What do you miss?"

"This," I said. "Us; just like this. Remember the meadow? We used to lie like this for hours. We would just stare at one another and be content with that."

She continued to stare at me, but I could see how confused she was. I was confused too. I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing, but she wasn't fighting me and I wasn't threatening her. We just seemed to be.

I closed my eyes and took in her scent. I loved the way she smelled and I wanted to take it all in. "Bella," I said, as I kept my eyes closed. "I've missed you so much. Sometimes I wish we could go back."

"Back?" She asked.

"I wish that I could have stayed with you."

"Instead of going with Victoria?"

"Victoria was nothing to me," I said. "That's not what I mean. I left you that night. It was immediate. I tried to fight it, but it was too strong."

"The night we made love?"

"Yes," I laughed, not that it was funny, but the vodka in my system was making me do and say things that I had no control over. "I left that night."

"But, you're back now," she observed. "How?"

"No," I said, as I sat up. "I'll never be him again."

"You want to be," she said. "You remember the meadow and how you felt before it all changed."

"No! I fed from a local drunk and it altered me. Don't read into it."

"You can get drunk?"

"Not completely," I told her. "But, if it's in my body, it will affect me."

She moved closer to me and it made me want to hold her and tell her how much I loved her._ Stop it, Edward! Get control of this situation or it could all go terribly wrong._

"Do you still love me?" She asked.

"Of course I do," I said. "Would I go through all of this trouble if I didn't? Taking you was the only way to make you see."

"Edward, if you're in there, you have to listen to me," she pleaded. "It was wrong to take me like you did, but it wasn't you. I understand that and I can forgive you, but you have to let me go."

"Bella," I said. "You have to stop it." I knew there was a possibility that she could talk me into letting her go. "Don't ask that of me."

She took my hand in hers. "You know this isn't right," she said. "Please…"

I cut her off before she had time to beg me to let her go back to him. I couldn't bear it.

"He doesn't want you!" I snapped. "He's with Alice. He loves her."

"He loves me!" She shouted. "And, I love him! You can't make that go away."

I inched closer to her. "Love, think about it. We're not that far from Forks. If he really wanted to find you, he would have done so by now." I'd use every advantage I had, if it got me closer to her.

"He wouldn't give up on me," she said. "I know he wouldn't."

I leaned into her and brushed my lips against hers. "I want to kiss you," I whispered. "It's all I think about." My head was so clouded and it was as if I had no control over my words. I wanted her to know everything.

She placed her hands on my chest and tried to push me away.

"Please, Bella," I whispered. "I want you so bad." If I were human, I would have lost my breath just from the close proximity to her. I was lost in her.

"No," she begged. "I love him." I knew that was true, but I also knew she loved me too.

"He's forgotten about you," I told her. "He's moving on with his life and we can do the same."

"Please," she shook her head, and I knew that I was finally breaking her down. She saw her Edward in my eyes. The Edward she never fully let go of. The one I knew, if given the opportunity, she would still want. I could make her forget Jasper.

"He's not coming back for you," I said, as I pressed my lips to hers. "Let me show you how good it can be. I can be just as gentle as that first night we were together."

She took a deep breath and averted her eyes so that she didn't have to look at me. "You're dazzling me."

"Is it working?"

"It's not fair," she quietly said, but I knew how effective I could be.

"You've dazzled me from the very beginning," I reminded her. "I should have been able to resist you, but I didn't want to. I simply needed you. Let me make it right for the both of us."

"I can't."

"Forget him. I'll take you back to Forks and show you that he's not there." I trailed my lips down her neck. "He's not searching for you. He doesn't want you." I continued to kiss her neck, but she still wouldn't give in to me completely. "Trust me, Bella; I did him a favor by taking you back."

"No," she swallowed hard. "That can't be true."

"You broke him when you chose me," I reminded her. "I heard his thoughts." I tilted her head up and stared directly into her eyes. "He felt abandoned and worthless. He hadn't felt that depressed since he was with Maria. If not for Alice, I'm sure he'd be feeding from humans by now."

"No," she cried. "It hasn't been that long."

"Then where is he?" I asked. "He has my cell phone number; he knows a man named Jenks who could probably trace me. I bought a car and used my name. I've been creating newborns. I know I left a trail." Of course, none of this was true. I had been extremely smart and left nothing for Jasper to find, but as long as Bella believed me, it didn't matter what I said. It was working, I could see how destroyed she was.

I ran my tongue along her jaw and then blew my cool breath in its wake. She shivered under my touch.

"Edward," she breathed out. "No."

I pushed her back on the bed and ran my tongue down her neck, lightly sucking on the skin just at her vein.

"Just give in now, love," I moaned into her shoulder. She was driving me crazy and I knew that I had to have her right now.

**BPOV**

He was so different. There was nothing mean or vicious in his eyes. Even his voice was as smooth as it used to be. And, his touches were soft and careful. It was hard to resist him. I didn't want to betray Jasper, but it was as if I had no choice. My body and my mind were responding to this Edward. Whatever he was doing to me was working and I hated myself for it.

I tried to push him off me, but his smell was so intoxicating. It made my whole body tingle with anticipation. I remembered everything; his touch, his smile, the way he loved me. It was as if the past few months had never happened.

"What are you doing to me?" I asked, as I tried to squirm out from underneath him.

"Helping you remember what we are to one another," he smiled.

"Stop it!" I demanded.

"I can't," he said. "I don't want to. You can feel it. I know you do, but you just have to let go. We belong to one another. I need you to admit that, before I can turn you."

He lowered his body onto mine, successfully pinning me to the mattress. He slowly and deliberately kissed me, but this time he gave it everything he had. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and swirled it around, sliding it against mine. I closed my eyes and let him finish. I had hoped that if I didn't struggle and behaved myself, he would let up. He may have been winning my body over, and that was only because he had his vampire charms, but he would never have my mind. I wouldn't be an active participant in this.

If this was going to happen, it was better that it did when he was like this. He wouldn't hurt me now and he wouldn't force me. I couldn't stop the tears that started to slide down my face when he unbuttoned my shirt.

"Edward," I whispered, as I tried to make one last attempt to show him that I didn't want this. "Stop making me think I want this."

"You do want this," he said, as he pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the side. "I won't hurt you. I can be tender for you. I can be whatever you want me to be. Please, just give me a chance."

He ran his hands up my bare ribcage and over my bra-clad breasts. My body shivered from his cool, skilled touch.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, as he lowered his head to the exposed skin of my chest; slowly running his tongue over my lace-covered nipple.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to suppress a moan.

"No," he smiled. "You can't hide from me. I know you want this." He positioned himself between my legs and lifted one of them over his hip, gently rubbing his erection against my center. "Just as much as I do."

My body immediately tensed up when I realized he wasn't going to be able to stop, and I panicked when I realized that a small part of me didn't want him to. I had to try. I couldn't give up on Jasper. I didn't believe that he wouldn't come for me, but what if Edward was telling the truth? What if he was already in Texas with Alice? Could he move on that fast? I knew it was possible, especially if my betrayal had hurt him deep enough.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Edward started moving faster against my center, and then suddenly his hands were at the button of my jeans.

"No, Edward!" I screamed. "I don't…"

"Shh, Bella," he whispered. "Let me make love to you. It will all be okay after that. I promise I'll never hurt you again. I'll make you just like me. That's what you've always wanted."

"No!" I slammed my palms against his chest, but I couldn't move him. "I'm saying no and you said you wouldn't force me!"

He released my hip and growled loud enough to scare me. _Had I finally pushed him too far? Was he going to rape me and turn me, all in one night?_

"Fuck!" He roared, as his head snapped in the direction of the window. He jumped up off me and paced the room, frantically running his fingers through his already messy tresses. He wasn't his usual composed self; something was making him react.

"What is it?" I asked. "You're scaring me."

"I won't give you back," he screamed. "Not ever!" He continued to stare out the window.

"Jasper!" I yelled, as I sprang out of the bed and headed for the window. That was what had Edward so unsettled. I saw the Cullens, all of them, and the wolves quickly approaching the driveway. I was afraid to believe it, but where was he? Could they have come without him?

I started to cry when I saw him step through the trees with Peter. He looked around, probably surveying the property. I knew he could feel my presence.

"He came!" I smiled. "I told you he would."

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me down the steps. "He'll be sorry he did."

"No," I struggled against his hold. "I did everything you asked. "

"Not everything," he growled. "And, once I'm finished with you, he'll never want you. You'll wear my mark for all of eternity."

"No," I screamed, as he took me out onto the porch, effectively stopping my rescue team in their tracks. Not only were the Cullens and the wolves with Jasper, but so were the Volturi. Edward was strong, but not powerful enough to handle all of them, and now I hoped that he could get out of this without losing his own life. As much as I despised what he had done to me, I knew in my heart that he didn't intentionally set out to hurt me.

Edward grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me closer to him. I felt an incredible surge of anger and as I looked into Jasper's eyes, I realized he was projecting. He was growling and baring his teeth. I continued to stare at him and then I smiled. I wanted to show him that I was okay. He didn't look relieved; actually I saw what could only be described as sheer terror in his eyes.

"Jasper," I smiled, but before I could tell him that I was fine and Edward hadn't hurt me, I felt the piercing of my flesh and a burning sensation quickly course through my neck.

"I told you I'd never let you go," Edward whispered in my ear. "Now, you'll always be mine."

I heard Jasper scream, "No!" And then he charged right for us. I felt the impact as I was thrown from Edward's arms.

Everything went dark after that…

**JPOV**

By the time I reached the driveway, Edward had Bella on the front porch. Everything happened so fast that there wasn't even time for me to manipulate Bella's emotions. She smiled at me, but she had no idea what Edward was about to do. I looked at her in total fear.

"You'll never get there in time," Peter said, as Edward grabbed Bella's hair and positioned his teeth at her neck. I felt the fury rise from within me as I watched Edward claiming Bella. Just as she called my name, he lowered his teeth to her skin.

"No!" I screamed, as I felt the immense pain she was in. I headed straight for them, ignoring the screams and doubts coming from the others. I smacked into both of them, sending Bella flying across the porch. Carlisle rushed to her side as I grabbed Edward and threw him against the house. The others scattered, trying to stick to the initial plan. There was so much chaos and I could feel everything in that moment, but the only thing I wanted to do was kill the vampire that I had in my grasp.

I heard Bella screaming out in pain and I knew we had little time, but my rage wouldn't allow me to abandon my current task. I had to finish this.

"You failed her," Edward laughed, as he threw me against the railing. "You were too late." I sprang to my feet and lunged for him. He shoved me with enough force to make me lose my balance, but Peter caught me and pushed me forward, causing me to collide with Edward as we rolled down the steps.

"Jasper!" Carlisle screamed. "Bella needs you, now!"

I knew I had to go to her, but everything was moving at lightning speed. The wolves quickly took care of all of the newborns, but once they got to Riley, Aro intervened. I could feel his curiosity as he approached him.

"Stop it!" I heard him command, and then he took Riley's hand. "This one is entirely too loyal to destroy and he has a soft spot for Isabella. I believe you inadvertently led us to her, didn't you?"

"I don't know, but I'll go wherever Edward goes," he said. "I'll suffer the same consequences."

"Fine," Aro said. "Alec, he is your responsibility until we return to Italy."

I pulled Edward up into a standing position and threw a fast punch, but he read it in my thoughts and shifted to the right before I could make contact. As Edward and I struggled with one another, Carlisle called to me again. "Jasper, you have to change her. The venom is coursing through her body. You have to finish this."

Bella screamed out in pain and I could feel the rest of my family's anguish, but it was nothing compared to feeling Bella's torment first hand.

"It'll be my venom," Edward stated. "She'll belong to me forever. You won't be able to come between us."

"The hell I won't," I screamed, as I punched him in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground. I was full of fury and wrath now. I got in a few good kicks before Edward grabbed my leg and pulled me down, rolling on top and pinning me to the ground. Felix and Demetri intervened just as I bit Edward on the shoulder, causing him to yell out in pain. In his moment of weakness, I rolled us over allowing me the advantage of being on top and reached for his neck, but just as I was about to snap it, Aro stepped forward with Jane.

"Jasper," he calmly stated. "You have other business to tend to." He pointed to Bella, who was shaking and screaming in Carlisle's arms. "Leave Edward to me," he said. "Don't make me unleash Jane on you and your family. Bella won't stand a chance then." I quickly monitored his emotions and I knew he was dead serious. He wanted Edward and he would stop at nothing to get him. I couldn't risk Bella.

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "She needs you. If you don't do this now, I will."

I let go of Edward and ran over to her. She managed to open her eyes when I took her hand. Her pain was overwhelming, so I tried to replace it with tranquility, but I was in overdrive, feeling everything that everyone else was experiencing and I wasn't much help to her at all.

I squeezed her hand and whispered, "I'm sorry that I didn't get to you sooner."

"You promised when the time was right," she cried out.

"Bella, I…" I looked to Carlisle, but I was conflicted._ What did she want me to do?_

"Not his venom," she screamed. "Please, not his venom." She cried out as her anxiety radiated through me.

"Shh, darlin'," I whispered. "I'll fix this. I promise."

Edward growled in the background as Felix and Demetri contained him. Emmett stepped in to assist, but Edward's strength was proving to be a challenge. The wolves surrounded them, so Edward had nowhere to run if he did manage to escape. I could feel him starting to give in. Bella had managed to break him with her pleas that it shouldn't be him who turned her. I could feel how alone he felt. He finally seemed to be getting it. She wasn't his.

"Carlisle," I said, as I took Bella from his arms, placing her in mine. "Is it too late? Can I stop this?"

"You can try," he said, but I could feel his doubt.

*****I know…the next chapter is almost done**.** We're almost there. Stick with me!**

*****Oh, and before I get lynched on Bella's bedroom behavior in this chapter…she was being dazzled and she fought it as best she could. **


	37. Chapter 37

*****Thanks for all the reviews over that last chapter. I wanted to say that I heard from so many first time reviewers and I'm glad you're with us. With this writing pace and RL, it's hard for me to respond back to all of you, but I do read each and every review and I'm humbled.**

*****There was some kind of glitch in FF, and some of you weren't able to access chapter 36, so in case you've opened the link to 37, please make sure you've read chapter 36 first.**

*****Thanks to my two fabulous beta's because they shouldn't have to keep up with me, but somehow they do!**

**EPOV**

_Not my venom? She didn't want my venom? _

Between the alcohol and now the sting of Jasper's venom from when he bit my shoulder, I wasn't processing things as I should have been. I could hear in Aro's thoughts what he had planned for me as he stared at me and smiled. It was obvious that I'd be reading the minds of potential Volturi candidates for quite some time. He kept his hand on my shoulder so that he could monitor everything I was thinking.

I didn't mean to bite her, but I knew it was my last chance to make her mine, but now I could hear the thoughts of Jasper and Carlisle and there was a strong possibility that Jasper could stop what I had done. I knew he'd prove successful because it was what Bella wanted.

I growled as Felix and Demetri tried to hold me back. Emmett stepped in to help, but I could hear in his mind that he wanted no harm to come to me. He still thought of me as his brother, and I could hear Esme pleading with me to stop so that I wouldn't get hurt. The wolves surrounded us, and Jacob mentally warned me that if I tried to escape or go after Bella again he would rip me to shreds.

I spoke for Aro. _Tell them to back off. I have no intentions of trying to run._

_Wise choice, he stated. You know where you belong. I think that somewhere deep inside you always knew you were destined for my clan._

I nodded.

I just thought that Bella would be with me when I went to Italy. But, now listening to her plead with Jasper not to let me be the one to turn her, I finally saw that it was him she wanted. She had been trying to tell me that since I took her, but I thought I could make her see that it was me she was meant for. But, all I did was strengthen their bond. He would never give up on her and she would always have the utmost faith in him. I used to be her Jasper, but somehow I lost that place in her heart.

"Carlisle," Jasper said, as he took Bella from his arms, placing her in his lap. "Is it too late? Can I stop this?"

"You can try," he said, but I could hear how unsure he was.

Bella was screaming, but Jasper was doing everything he could to manipulate her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck.

"I'll make it all better, darlin'," he said, but I could hear his reservations. They were the same ones I had when I had to do this for her when James bit her. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop.

I broke out of Demetri and Felix's hold and dropped down next to Bella and Jasper. I was battling with myself. Part of me wanted this change to take place so that I would have a connection with her, but the other part, the piece of me that still loved her the way she deserved, knew that this was wrong. She wasn't mine to keep; she never was. It might have been my altered state, but I had to try to fix this.

"Let him be," Aro commanded.

"Fuck off! You've done enough," Jasper growled.

"I can do this for you," I told him. "I won't hurt her. I've tasted her before."

"Jasper," Peter yelled. "You are losing time. Make a decision."

Jasper looked into my eyes and for a brief moment he considered it, but then Bella screamed out and he suddenly latched on to the spot on her neck that I had just marked and began to suck my venom from her body.

Bella began to lose consciousness, but I knew from Jasper's thoughts that he was still tasting venom in her blood. He was torn. Should he keep going and risk draining her or should he just push his own venom in her veins?

"Jasper," Carlisle called to him. "You're going to have to stop, it may be too late."

_It's not the way she wants it. It's not the way it's supposed to be._

"Keep going," I told him. "You can do it."

_What is wrong with you? Your emotions have shifted._

"I didn't mean to…"

Before I could finish, Jasper pulled back from her neck and spit out her blood. "She's clean," he said to Carlisle. "Is she okay?"

Carlisle checked her pulse. "She's weak and I'll need to examine her for injuries from the impact of when you collided with her."

"Why don't you and your family go inside?" Aro said. "I need to speak to Edward."

"Aro," Carlisle said. "Edward is part of my family."

"No," I responded. "Not anymore. Don't let what just happened here fool you. I want to go to Italy. That's where I belong."

"Carlisle," Jasper said. "Bella needs you." He carried her into the house as the rest of the family followed him. Carlisle stopped and stared at me.

_I know you're still in there, and after tonight, I can't give up on you. I won't._

He turned away after I didn't respond to him.

"He's still your creator," Aro reminded me. "He'll never stop hoping that you'll return to him."

"I don't belong there," I said. "You know that."

"Yes," he agreed. "I know where you're headed."

"You're not going to make it easy on me," I said, as I looked at the rest of the Volturi. "None of you are."

"Great," Felix said. "Now we have to deal with a mind reader."

Aro laughed. "I have to touch them," he said. "You'll be a lot for them to get used to."

"He has much to atone for," Jane observed. "Can I help him?"

"That won't be necessary, Jane," Aro smiled. "Edward is going to earn all of our trust."

"I will," I assured them. "I want to serve among all of you." I craved the power they had, and I knew it was the only place I could survive. I was restless and I needed a purpose.

"But, first you have to prove yourself to me and my brothers, and you have to serve your time for the havoc you wreaked in my town. You fed in the streets, almost exposing us, you left Victoria for us to deal with and you destroyed newborns we had been training for several months."

"I apologize for my behavior," I said. "But, in many ways, I was like a newborn coming into my own."

"That's no excuse," Aro said. "You have been in our world for many decades. You knew the rules and I can't let you slide. You will come back to Italy and start at the bottom. You are extremely powerful and your gifts are invaluable. I've never seen anyone elude Demetri."

Demetri growled, causing the others to laugh.

"Shut up, Jane," he hissed. "You can't hurt him either."

"In any case," Aro spoke. "You are now at my disposal. Anything I ask of you, you will do. You are not to come back to the States until I say it's okay, and you will leave Isabella alone. You are now at the mercy of the Volturi."

"For how long?" I asked, knowing that I wouldn't get an answer.

"Indefinitely," Aro smiled. "But, don't worry. Once you've proven yourself worthy, you will stand beside them." He pointed to his elite Guard. "But, mind you, it could take years for that to happen."

I rolled my eyes and realized that my life was going to be a living hell for the next few years, but none of that mattered. If I didn't have her, I didn't care where I was or what I'd be doing.

"Would you like to say goodbye to your family?" Aro asked. "It may be years before you come in contact with them."

"No," I said. "There's nothing left for me here."

"Fine," Aro said. "We return to Italy now."

I followed them out, never bothering to glance back inside. I knew that eventually Bella would become one of us and our paths would cross again. I'd just have to be patient and wait for that day to happen, but in the mean time, I'd go to my fate. I knew it wouldn't be all bad. I saw in Aro's thoughts that he needed me, so it wouldn't be long before I turned this situation around.

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I could tell that we were moving. We were in a car, possibly Emmett's Jeep by the way we were bouncing around. I felt his cold, strong arms wrapped around my body and I didn't have to open my eyes to know it was Jasper.

I looked up and saw him smiling down at me.

"You found me," I whispered, not fully finding my voice yet.

"You didn't think I would?" He asked, as he pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Edward said you went back to Texas with Alice," I admitted. "I saw the pictures."

"He lied," Rosalie said from the front seat. "I hope you didn't believe him because Jasper has been going crazy with worry."

"Rose," Emmett said. "Of course she didn't believe him. Did you, Bella?"

"No," I smiled. "I knew Jasper would come for me."

"How do you feel?" He asked. "Are you in pain?" I knew he already knew the answers, but he probably wanted to keep me talking.

"My throat feels dry," I said, as I stretched out my body. "And, I'm sore all over."

"Carlisle said you'd be dehydrated," Jasper told me. "And, I'm the reason you're sore. I smacked into you, trying to stop Edward from biting you."

"He bit me?"

"You don't remember?" Jasper asked, and I could see he was concerned, so I thought back to what had happened, but it was all fuzzy.

"I remember you coming with the wolves and the Volturi and I tried to tell you I was okay, but you didn't understand. Oh," I stopped.

"What is it?"

"The burning in my neck," I remembered.

"That's when the bastard bit you," Rose chimed in.

"You made it better," I said. "I asked you to and you did it."

"I'll do whatever you ask," he said. "But yes, I sucked the venom from your system."

"That must have been difficult for you," I said.

"Not as difficult as what happened this past week. Losing you was extremely hard." I saw the pain in his eyes, and then I could feel the desperation and sadness.

"Bro," Emmett said. "She's back, so stop with the projecting. I'm so damn depressed that I feel like a menstruating chick."

"Sorry," Jasper said.

"How come you didn't replace his venom with yours?" I wondered, not fully meaning to say that out loud.

"Because, I didn't want his venom in your system at all," he told me. "When the time is right, remember?"

"You promised," I reminded him.

"I did," he said, as he stroked my cheek. "I'm just glad I was able to stop the change before it was too late."

"Jasper," I said, as I tried to sit up. He held me down and I knew he wanted me to stay put. "I'm sorry about the things I said that day, I didn't mean them."

The car stopped and I could see the others gathering around to greet us.

"Not now, Bella," he said. "We'll discuss everything later." Carlisle opened the car door and slid me off Jasper's lap. I didn't like being separated from him and he must have felt that.

"It's okay," he said. "Go with Carlisle. I have to go for a run. Peter, you want to go with me?"

"Are you sure?" Peter said. "I mean, you just got Bella back. Hey, Bella," Peter said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hi," I responded, as Carlisle sat me on the porch swing. "Jasper, can't your run wait?"

"I won't be long," he smiled, as he kissed me gently on the lips. "Carlisle, her throat is dry so she probably needs some fluids."

"I'll take care of her," he assured me. "You hurry back."

"Thanks," he called from the woods. He and Peter took off running and I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Carlisle sensed it.

"He needs to feed, Bella," he told me. "Tasting you wasn't an easy task and now I'm thinking that I should have done it for him."

"No, I wanted him to do it," I said. "But, are you sure that's it? He looks upset."

"He almost lost you and feeling all of our emotions over this past week, especially today, wasn't the easiest thing for him to experience."

"Just give him some space," Esme said. "He'll be fine."

"Bella, I'm Char," she smiled. "I wish we could have met under different circumstances, but I'm glad I got to meet the woman who has Jasper so taken. I can't wait to spend some time with you."

"It's nice meeting you too," I said.

"Peter will take care of him and he'll be back before you know it."

"Okay, I just miss him." I tried to keep a smile on my face, but I couldn't help but think about what was going through Jasper's head.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said, as she sat on the swing with me. "Phillip and I are glad you're okay."

"Thanks," I smiled, but then stared at Phillip. I wondered if Alice had forgiven him for working with Edward. Since Jasper hadn't killed him, I guessed all was good.

"Bella," Phillip said. "I'm sorry for what you went through. I apologize for my part in all of this."

"It's okay," I smiled. "If Alice sees the good in you, then I trust her."

"He was trying to protect me," she said.

I nodded because I knew the feeling. I broke Jasper's heart to protect him and now I was afraid things were never going to be the same.

"Bella," Rose sternly said. "If you scare us like that again, I'm going to turn you myself so I won't feel bad when I kick your ass."

"Bells," Emmett laughed. "Rose really missed you. We all did."

Rose pushed Alice out of the way and sat down next to me, giving me a tight squeeze. I wrapped my arms around her and said, "I missed you too."

"Okay," she said, as she pulled away. "Just don't leave us again."

"I won't," I smiled, realizing just how much I meant to her. "I love you too."

She smiled, but then all of their heads turned in the direction of the trees.

"What is it?" I asked. "Is it Edward?" I started to panic and really wished Jasper was here.

"No," Carlisle assured me. "I think you'll want to speak to this guest."

"Jake," I smiled, as I stood up and walked down the porch steps. "You came back."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said, as he took my hand. "You didn't look so good when they put you in the Jeep."

"Why don't we give Bella some privacy?" Esme said, as she motioned for the others to go inside.

"Bella, how did you get yourself into this mess?" He asked.

"I had sex with Edward and everything sort of went downhill after that."

"That sucks," he laughed. "No pun intended."

"So, you wanted to save me?" I said. "I thought you washed your hands of me."

"I did," he admitted. "But, I couldn't let him just take you. You're not meant for him. I've always known that."

"Jake," I stumbled over my words. "I still don't feel, well, we can't be more than…"

"Relax," he said. "I know that you love Jasper and I can see how he feels about you. He's better for you than Edward ever was. He treats you differently; doesn't put you up there on that pedestal."

"He's probably afraid I'll fall off," I laughed. "But, you've never even seen us together, so how could you know?"

"I saw how he was when you were gone," he said. "He was willing to work with me to get you back. He'd do whatever it took to keep you safe."

"I'd do whatever I could to protect him too," I said.

"Yeah, next time you might want to rethink that and let the vampires fight it out themselves."

"That's probably a good idea," I said when I realized that I didn't even know what happened to Edward. "Jake, is Edward okay?"

"You never ceased to amaze me," he snickered. "The man kidnapped you and bit you, but you still want him to be okay."

"What he did, well, it wasn't him," I shook my head. "Is he alive?"

"Yes, Bella, he is," Jasper said, as he came up behind Jake. "He went back to Italy with a coven he's better suited for." I knew he felt my relief over the fact that Edward wasn't dead.

"He joined the Volturi?" I asked.

"Well," Peter said. "He wasn't given much of a choice, but if anyone can try to contain him, they're our best bet."

"We'll still be looking over our shoulders for all of eternity," Jasper said, and I could tell he wasn't happy. In fact, I didn't think I'd ever seen him this angry before.

I moved closer to him, and to my relief he wrapped his arms around me. "Let's go upstairs," he said. "Thank you both for helping me to get Bella back. I'm indebted to all of you."

Jasper scooped me up and carried me up the steps to our bedroom. He placed me on the bed and started pacing the room. He was so out of sorts that it was making be a bit nervous.

"I missed our house," I smiled, trying to calm him.

"I missed you," he said, as he sat down next to me. "How are you?" I could see by the way he was studying me he was trying to monitor my emotions.

"I'm okay, a little weak, but not hurt."

"Carlisle gave you some pain meds, so when they start to wear off, let us know."

I reached up and pressed my palm to his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into me. I thought he was starting to settle down, but once he opened his eyes I could tell something wasn't right.

"I came so close to losing you forever," he whispered.

"But you didn't," I said, as I tried to crawl into his lap, but he moved away, stretching out his hand to keep some distance between us. I felt disappointed, like he didn't want me. He sensed that.

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings," he said. "I'm so happy you're home, but I'm furious with you."

"What? Why?" I screeched.

"Are you serious?" He asked incredulously.

"This has been the hardest week of my life," I said. "And, now we're back together. We survived and we're okay."

"You think it was hard for you?" He yelled. "I'm sure that it was, but I can't stomach the things that you had to do to protect me."

"What?" I wasn't sure what he thought I had to do, other than endure Edward.

"You reek of him," he said. "He's all over you."

"Oh," I said. "If that's what's bothering you, I can take a shower."

"No!" He yelled. "That's not what's bothering me."

"I told you that I didn't mean the things I said last week." I needed him to understand. "I didn't have a choice. He would have killed you."

"He manipulated you into believing that," he said, as he got up off the bed. "You didn't give me a chance to fix it. You just believed everything he said and you had so little faith in me."

"That's not true," I yelled back. He was projecting his anger and it was making me really upset. "I was trying to protect you."

"I didn't need you to protect me," he gritted his teeth. "I told you that."

"But I had to," I whispered. "I couldn't lose you."

"You risked your life," he screamed. "Have you any idea what would have happened, the things I'd be capable of if you were lost to me?"

His voice cracked and for a moment I could see his normal, composed demeanor starting to deteriorate. "Jasper, I…"

"You what, Bella?" He yelled. "It was so easy for you to tell me to go."

"No! It was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

He shook his head as he frantically moved around the room. He was always the one taking care of everyone else's emotional needs, but who helped him? How did he maintain control?

"Jasper, please, you have to understand. I did what I did for you. I'm fine, it all worked out."

"Are you out of your mind? How can you stand there and tell me it all worked out? You were with him for seven days. I saw what you looked like, the both of you, when he brought you out on to that porch. Don't tell me everything worked out."

"I don't understand?" I tried to remember what had happened just before Edward bit me. What had Jasper so upset?

"It's my fault that I couldn't protect you," he screamed.

Peter and Carlisle burst through the door and Peter grabbed Jasper's arm, pulling him out of the room. Carlisle moved me out of the way. Everything happened so quickly that I didn't even see Esme come in the room.

"What the fuck?" Jasper yelled. I had never seen him so full of rage as he tried to free himself from Peter's confines.

"You are projecting all over this house," Peter said, as he took him down the steps. "Get control of yourself!"

"I don't know what happened," I said. "He's so angry with me."

"Not with you, sweetie," Esme said.

"Bella," Carlisle said. "Jasper has been worried sick about what Edward has been doing to you. He was so afraid that he would hurt you; force you to do things you didn't want to do."

"He didn't, Carlisle," I said. "Edward didn't make me do anything with him." That was what Jasper was referring to. When Edward pulled me onto the porch, he was shirtless and my own shirt was unbuttoned and my bra was exposed. _He must have thought… oh, poor Jasper._

"Thank goodness," Esme sighed. "We were very concerned about that."

"Jasper is used to being in control. He's a seasoned soldier and he is a strategist, so when you willingly went with Edward, it threw Jasper off. He was left behind and he didn't know how to deal with that."

"Edward was going to hurt all of you, and Charlie," I cried. "I couldn't let any harm come to any of you. I love you all so much."

I heard something glass shatter downstairs as Jasper continued to yell. Peter must have taken him outside because the voices suddenly stopped.

I let out a strained sob. This was not how our reunion was supposed to go.

"Shh," Esme said, as she pulled me to her. "We know that you were trying to protect us and Jasper knows that too. He just wishes that you didn't have to go through any of this."

"Bella," Carlisle said. "Jasper's gift allows him to feel everything so deeply and when you were gone, we were all so upset. We all felt like we failed you that day we walked out and left you with Edward. He was dealing with his own guilt, trying to figure out how he was going to find you, while manipulating us into staying calm."

"And no one helps him," I said. "He carries the entire burden himself."

"He usually does," Carlisle stated. "He went for that run so that he could avoid what happened here in the bedroom, but I'm sure the realization of what had occurred earlier finally set in when he was alone with you. He felt so helpless and then when he had the opportunity to finish the job and kill Edward, he couldn't."

"He had to save me," I said. "But, if he would have killed Edward, that would have affected him so much worse."

"I agree," he frowned. "But, he needs time to process all of this."

I could give him time and if seeing me upset him, then I couldn't stay here. I could give Jasper the space he needed.

"Can you take me home?" I asked them.

"Charlie isn't there," Carlisle told me. "Come stay with us and we'll figure this all out."

"I'd feel better knowing you weren't alone," Esme smiled. "And, Jasper would want you close."

I nodded, but I couldn't help feeling a bit depressed, knowing that I wouldn't be falling asleep in Jasper's arms tonight.

Jasper suddenly appeared in the doorway. I looked up and met his gaze, wanting nothing more than to have him hold me. I literally ached for him.

"You're leaving me?" He asked, and I saw the hurt in his eyes.

*****Okay, so not the reunion all of you were expecting either, but I think it's important to let Jasper vent a bit. We all know Bella went through hell, but Jasper had a hard time too. Let's give him his POV next.**


	38. Chapter 38

*****Thanks to all of you amazing readers. The traffic on this story hit record numbers (well, at least for me), so I'm extremely grateful!**

*****I hope this chapter meets your expectations.**

*****Thanks Kathy and Carol! You girls deserve a big vacation after this one, but unfortunately I've already started the new story. lol**

**JPOV**

I could hear Peter and Carlisle coming up the steps. I was sure I was projecting my anger, and that alarmed them. Peter knew I was going to blow, but I thought I could get it under control. I was wrong. I felt how confused Bella was. She was angry because she was picking up those unintentional vibes from me, but underneath she was scared and hurt.

Carlisle and Peter came rushing in. Peter grabbed my arm and mumbled to me to calm down. Carlisle moved Bella back.

_Away from me?_

What the fuck?" I yelled, as I tried to break free from Peter. He wouldn't relent.

"You are projecting all over this house," Peter said, as he took me out of the room and down the stairs. "Get control of yourself!"

I pulled out of his hold. "What the hell are you still doing here?" I hissed.

"I knew you were unstable, so I told the others to go and I stayed here with Carlisle and Esme."

"Do you think I could physically hurt Bella?" I asked, as I picked up a crystal vase and threw it against the wall. Tiny chards of glass shattered into thousands of pieces. "You didn't need to pull me out of there."

Peter pushed me out the front door and onto the porch.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked. "Get yourself in check. The girl has been kidnapped and possibly tormented by one of the darkest vampires I have ever encountered, and you are not helping the situation."

"He bit her," I yelled. "He fucking bit her. Do you know how close I came to losing her?"

"But you didn't lose her," he reminded me. "She's upstairs trying to figure out why you're acting like an animal."

"She doesn't realize the jeopardy she put herself in," I said. "She didn't have to live through this hell. I could have figured something out. I'm a god damn vampire. You know the things I had to do to stay in this existence. I could have found a way for her to leave that cottage with me. She didn't have to go with him."

"She's human," he said. "She doesn't think like us. She thought that she was helping you. She did the most rational thing she could do to protect her family. She sacrificed herself for you. The same way you would have for her. She loves you and that's what we do when we're in love. We would die for one another."

"She doesn't have to die for me," I said.

"Well, technically she does," he smiled. "But, for now she's very much alive and wants to be with you."

"I don't know what to do for her," I admitted. The images of Edward touching her, taking her, forcing himself on her wouldn't leave me, and I didn't know how to address it with her without hurting her. But, then I realized if she had gone through that hell, I was doing nothing to help her. Instead, I was telling her how mad and disappointed I was.

"You're an empath, you'll figure it out," he said. "But, you can't do anything for her if you stay down here with me. Do you want to go for a run again? Try to clear your head?"

"No," I said. "I better go back to Bella and apologize for my behavior. I haven't been paying attention to her emotionally all afternoon. I need to make sure she's okay with everything."

"Jasper," Peter looked dead serious now. "Whatever Edward did to Bella this week, well, it wasn't her fault."

"I know that," I told him. "But, it's going to haunt her for a long time."

"You can't change what happened, but you can help her through it," he said. "She's back with you. She's safe and wants to be here, so give her some credit. I think she survived being kidnapped by her psychotic vampire ex-boyfriend just fine."

"You're right," I said. "She's strong. I know that. I just have to get over feeling like I failed her."

"Did you see her face when she saw you come up that driveway?"

"Yes, and I felt her love, too," I admitted.

"Then what are you doing down here? You saved the damsel in distress, Major. Go collect your reward."

"Thanks, Peter," I said. "Would you consider moving to Forks?"

"No," he laughed. "It's time for me and Char to get back to Texas. I've been traveling the world for you and I need a vacation."

"I'll take Bella to Texas," I promised him.

"I'll hold you to that," he said. "We'll stop by before we leave tomorrow."

"Sounds good," I said, as I headed back inside.

Peter always had a way of centering me. Even when we were with Maria and I had to destroy the newborns we deemed useless. I would always end up freaking out over it because I could feel exactly what they were feeling. He would pull me aside and tell me that it was what it was. We couldn't change it.

I pulled it together and headed back upstairs. I had to make things right with Bella, but as soon as I approached the hall, I felt her overwhelming sadness and depression. I knew I was the cause of that; not Edward.

"Can you take me home?" She asked them.

_She wanted to go?_

"Charlie isn't there," Carlisle said. "Come stay with us and we'll figure this all out."

"I'd feel better knowing you weren't alone," Esme lovingly told her. "And, Jasper would want you close."

_I wanted her more than close; I wanted her here in our house where she belonged._

I moved to the doorway and locked my eyes on her. I could feel how much she wanted to be with me, so why would she go?

"You're leaving me?" I asked, probably projecting the hurt I was feeling.

"I don't want to, but," she looked to Carlisle for assistance. I could feel her conflict. She was struggling to decide what she should do.

"We thought maybe you needed some space," he suggested.

"Is that what you want, Bella?" I asked. "If you tell me you want to go, then I'll step aside."

"I don't want to go," she said. "But, I don't want to be the reason you're in pain."

"You could never bring me pain," I said. "Could you please excuse us?" I looked at Carlisle and Esme, but I could feel their apprehension. "I'm okay, Carlisle. I won't freak out anymore."

"If Bella changes her mind, call me and I'll come back and get her," he said. "I know you would never hurt her, but you've been through a great deal too."

"Thank you," I smiled. "I just want to be alone with her."

He nodded, took Esme's hand and left. I waited for them to leave the house before I spoke.

"You scared me," I admitted.

"I know," she said. "It must have been torture for you with me gone."

"It was," I sighed. "But, I'm talking about just now. You asked them to take you home. I thought this was your home."

"It is," she said. "But, you were so upset. I've never seen you so angry before. I didn't expect it. I just assumed that you'd be relieved that I was back with you."

"You can't imagine how relieved I am," I said. "But, the reality set in once I had you back. I thought you were lost to me forever. When he bit you," I couldn't even find the words that expressed what I felt, and that was a first. I knew feelings, better than anyone, but my connection to Bella was so deep. I didn't know where she ended and I started.

"I'm fine, Jasper," she smiled. "I know we have some things to work through, but I want to stay with you."

"I'm sorry for the way I acted," I said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was uncalled for."

"You're entitled to your feelings, Jasper," she said. "You don't have to shelter me from them. I can handle it."

"But, tonight wasn't the night to try and discuss what happened. You've been through so much this week and I know how dreadful it was for you."

"I need to tell you something," she said, as she came closer to me.

I prepared myself for the worst. She needed me now and I would be there for her.

"Edward was extremely cruel and he said mean things and threatened me and lied to me. He told me you went back to Alice; he said that he would kill Charlie if I didn't do what he asked." She started to cry, so I took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, trying to encourage her to finish. I could handle whatever she had to say.

"You can tell me anything," I whispered. "I need to know."

"He scared me on more than one occasion, but Jasper, we didn't have sex."

"Bella," I was almost relieved, but I wanted to make sure she wasn't just telling me that so that I didn't feel guilty or that I wouldn't lash out at her. "If you did, it wouldn't have been your fault. I wouldn't blame you."

"I'm telling you the truth," she insisted. "And, if you would listen, you could feel that. I'm not trying to ease your mind or relinquish you from guilt, although none of this is your fault. I will tell you that right before you came to save me, Edward tried very hard to get me to give in. He dazzled me and told me that you didn't want me anymore. I knew there would be no way that I could stop him if he really wanted me. I just kept telling him that I loved you and I didn't want him. He didn't stop, and he probably wouldn't have, but you got there in time."

"It makes me sick to know that if I had gotten there any later, he would have violated you. You must have been so afraid." I pulled her to me and held her tight. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," She told me again. "Edward couldn't help what happened to him, but I think that he knows that I'll never want him the way I want you. Even when he broke me and showed me those pictures, I didn't stop loving you."

"You had to know that they weren't true," I said. "I could never give up on you. I would have spent my entire existence searching for you."

"Some part of me knew that it was a lie, but Edward did a good job placing doubt," She felt ashamed to admit that. "But, even if you had given up on me, I would never have stopped loving you."

I took her face between my hands and gently kissed her lips. "I would never have left you with him, but you can't ever leave me again."

"I wouldn't even think about that," she smiled, and then reached back up for another kiss. This time I kissed her longer and deeper, thrusting my tongue inside her mouth and letting her feel how much I missed her. It had been an extremely long week.

We continued to kiss as I walked us back to the bed. I missed having her close to me, feeling her skin against mine, but I didn't want to rush her. I sat down and pulled her into my lap. She reached for the buttons of my shirt, but I took her hands in mine.

"Darlin'," I spoke against her lips. "You've been through a great ordeal this week."

"But, it's over," she said, as she ran her fingers through my hair. "I'm back where I belong."

"And, I'd be perfectly content to just hold you tonight," I told her. I didn't want her to think that sex was the only thing I wanted from her.

"And, I'd be perfectly disappointed if all you did was hold me tonight," she said, as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt and threw it on the floor. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, allowing that to join her discarded shirt. I felt her confidence and determination.

I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips. "I missed that," she smiled. "Touch me, Jasper."

The way my name fell from her lips was my undoing. I flipped her on her back and hovered over her, as I took in her half naked body.

"You're so beautiful," I said, as I traced my fingertips over her throat and down to her breasts, gently brushing over her nipple. She shivered.

"Cold?" I smiled.

She shook her head and then propped herself up on her elbows. I reached for the button of her jeans and then gradually lowered the zipper, pulling them down along with her panties.

I kissed my way back up her legs, stopping to worship her inner thighs with my tongue. She threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. I could feel how aroused she was, and it was making my own jeans uncomfortably crowded.

I steadily worked my way up to the treasure between her legs. _God, I missed tasting her this way._ I gently spread her entrance and ran my tongue along her clit.

"Ohh…" she moaned. She squirmed, so I grabbed her hips and pushed her deeper into the mattress. I continued to lick and suck, causing her to moan even louder. She was full of want and need, and I felt everything she was feeling. She ached for me, the same way I craved her. I pulled her leg over my shoulder, so that I could thrust my tongue deeper. She couldn't control her actions; she was frantic with desire as she started moving her hips in rhythm with my mouth.

"Jasper…" she managed to squeak out. "You have to stop…" She grasped the sheets, and screamed. "Inside me…now…"

_Oh, don't worry, I'll get there…_

I smiled against her and then did what I knew was guaranteed to send her tumbling over the edge. I swirled my tongue around and then bit her clit. It didn't take long for me to obtain my reward; she released hard and fast directly into my mouth.

She was breathing heavy and trying to come back down, but she was so keyed up and I knew that she wasn't ready to sleep. Although even if she was, I wouldn't allow it. I moved back up her body, stopping to adore her nipples, running my tongue over one while I lightly trailed my finger over the other.

She ran her hands through my hair and twirled a curl around her finger. "Why is it that I always manage to end up naked and you stay fully clothed?"

"That could easily be fixed," I stood up and extended my hand for her. "Come with me."

"Where?" I felt her confusion.

"I could use a hot, steamy shower." I smiled. "Care to join me?"

She got up and took my hand as I lead her to the bathroom. I kicked off my boots and socks and then leaned in the shower stall to turn on the water. I tilted her chin and eagerly kissed her lips.

"I can't get enough of you tonight," I said, as I ran my lips along her jaw and down her neck. I stopped when I reached the spot where Edward had bit her just hours before. I rubbed my thumb over the crescent shaped mark, closing my eyes and trying to maintain control. I didn't want this to be about him, but now I had a constant reminder of the week we spent apart.

"It doesn't hurt," she whispered. "And, I know someday you'll replace it with your mark."

I softly pressed my lips against her new scar. "I'll never let anything hurt you again."

She reached for the buttons of my shirt again, but this time I didn't stop her. She managed to make quick work of them and then slipped it off my shoulders. She gently kissed my neck, running her hands down my chest and abs until she got to the button of my jeans. She dropped to her knees and unzipped them, licking her lips as her lust spiked. She pushed my pants and underwear down my legs and I quickly stepped out of them as she gripped my cock in her hand.

"Bella," I hissed, but she ignored me as she took me as far into her mouth as she could, first sucking and then teasing me by swirling her tongue around my tip. I let her pay me back for a few moments because I enjoyed being engulfed in her warm, wet mouth, but I knew I wouldn't last much longer and I had other plans for her, so I reached down taking her wrists in my hand and pulling her back up to me.

"Hey," she pouted. "That's not fair."

"I'll make it up to you, again and again," I smiled.

"Aren't you cocky?"

"We'll see," I smugly said as I pulled her into the shower, closing the door behind us. I leaned her against the wall, allowing my erection to press against her stomach as I sensually licked and then kissed her lips. I nipped and sucked at her bottom lip until she was so full of desire that she whimpered out my name.

"Tell me, Bella," I whispered against her jaw. "What do you want?"

"You," she moaned. "Always you."

I reached for the body wash and lathered it over her breasts and stomach using only my hands as I continued to kiss her neck. I lowered my hand, brushing it against her soft curls, eliciting another throaty, low moan from her. I slipped my fingers inside her heat, moving them back and forth and then in and out, occasionally circling her clit. She was swollen and on fire, but I wanted her to know exactly how much I wanted her, so I projected what I was feeling on to her.

"God, Jasper," she screamed. "Please…" She started to tremble with anticipation. I lifted her up and sat us on the bench in the corner, positioning us so that the side jets would spray us and keep her warm. I made a mental note to thank Emmett for installing such a large, functional shower.

I fisted her hair in my hand and pulled her neck back, kissing and sucking, leaving red marks in my wake. I knew that I was trying to mark her in my own way. I was urgent with need, but I didn't want this to be hard and fast. We needed to reconnect and she needed to feel how much I loved and needed her.

I placed her in my lap and guided her hips, so that we were perfectly aligned. She knew what I wanted, so she slowly lowered herself onto me. We both vocalized our pleasure at the immediate connection. We were one, and that sensation wasn't lost on either of us.

I thrust my hips upwards as she hooked her legs around my waist. I pressed my hand in the small of her back, closing any space between us. Our moves were slow and deliberate, but our need for one another was urgent and desperate.

"You could leave me a thousand times, but I'll never stop wanting you," I whispered against her ear.

"I'll never leave you again. I want to be yours," she reached up and took my face in her hands, looking directly into my eyes. "Forever, Jasper."

"You're already mine," I said. "And, I'll make it forever. You have my word."

She started moving faster and I knew she needed more, so I stood up and pressed her against the back wall. She threw her hands above her head as she tightened her grip on me with her legs. I used one hand to capture her wrists in mine and the other to support her body, as I prepared her for my assault.

"I wanted this to be slower," I admitted. "But, I need you."

"I don't need you to be gentle," she screamed. "Harder! I need to feel you. Please…Jas…" She was moving her head back and forth and squeezing me tighter between her thighs. She was going to have some serious muscle spasms later.

I pushed deep inside her, hard and fast, giving her what she was screaming for and exactly what I needed. I slammed her into the wall as I continued to pound into her fragile body. I remembered that she was already in pain from our earlier collision, so I toned it down a bit, still keeping up the pace, but just being more aware of her human limitations. Part of me couldn't wait until she was less delicate.

I knew she was close, but I could also feel her tiring, so I honed in on her desire and that helped me reach my peak.

"Fuck, Bella," I growled in her ear, causing her to let go and scream out my name. Our moans and growls echoed throughout the shower stall as I lowered her to her feet, holding on to her because I knew she couldn't stand alone. She was gasping for air and trying to regain her senses, when I moved her under the spray to rinse her off.

"Wow," she smiled, and then kissed my cheek. I turned the water off and helped her out of the stall. I wrapped an over-sized towel around her and quickly threw one around my waist. I scooped her up and carried her back to the bedroom, grabbing her robe on our way.

I set her down and dried her off, and then I put the robe on her and carried her to the chair, sitting her in my lap. I wanted to hold her. We sat for a few minutes, not saying anything, but then I remembered that she had been through a rough day and was probably tired and hungry.

"You must be starving," I said. "I'll go and get you something."

"No!" She said, as she inched closer to me. "I don't want you to leave me." I felt her fear.

"Oh, right," I apologized. "You must be afraid that he'll come back. I wouldn't leave you here alone. I'd call Emmett or Peter to stay outside." I was also worried that he'd find another way, but for now we'd have to be extra careful.

"Can't we just order in?"

"I think it would take a delivery man all night to find this place," I said. "How about I send Emmett to get you something?"

"You think he'll mind?"

"Nah, he missed you so, you pretty much have him wrapped around your finger for the next few weeks," I smiled. "We all missed you."

"That was the hardest part," she said. "Knowing that you were all frantic with worry, not knowing where I was or what he was doing to me."

"I don't want to think about it anymore," I admitted. "I was in an extremely dark place the hours after you were gone. I almost abandoned the animal diet."

I felt her shock and then her guilt.

"It wouldn't have been your fault," I assured her as I stroked her cheek. "I stalked my prey, a young girl walking alone in a dark alley, but once I felt her fear, I thought about how afraid you were and I knew that draining that girl wasn't going to make me feel any better."

"I'm sorry for everything that you went through," she said. "But, I hope you know that everything I did was for you. You're always taking care of me and helping me through it all."

"That's my job," I said. "I'm meant to take care if you."

"But, sometimes I have to save you," she said, as she snuggled into my chest. "You need to be taken care of too."

"You have saved me, more than you know," I said, as I remembered all of the horrible things I had done in my past. "I couldn't get over my blood lust until you came into my life. I thought I had love with Alice, but it wasn't until you let me in and wanted to be my friend that I realized what love really was. When Alice left me, I didn't think I had much of a purpose, but you needed me and you trusted me, even when you were afraid."

"You're easy to trust," she said. "When I went with Edward, it was never about not trusting you. I always had faith in you."

"Our bond will never be tested again," I said. "Because, I'll never let you walk out of my life again."

"I'll never do it again," she said. "I can't be away from you ever again. I love you."

I tilted her chin up and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you, too." I said, as I reached into the nightstand and took the delicate chain from the drawer. "I believe this belongs to you." I dangled the chain with her heart pendant in front of her.

"I'm sorry that I gave it back," I felt her shame. "I didn't know how else to make you leave."

I placed it back around her neck. "Don't take it off again," I smiled. "I'll be highly insulted."

"Why are you so perfect?" She asked, as the tears started to slide down her cheeks.

"No," I answered, as I wiped them away. "You make me the man I am, so don't ever doubt that."

She started to place soft kisses along my throat, working her way along my jaw and to my lips. She quickly thrust her tongue inside my mouth as she pulled at my hair. She reached down between us and loosened her robe.

"Whoa, darlin'," I managed to pull away from her. "I thought you were hungry?"

"Not for food," she winked as she tugged at my towel.

"Really?" I smiled, as I picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Let's see what I can do about that."

We spent the next few hours slowly reconnecting. There wasn't an inch of her body that I didn't worship that night. I savored every one of her touches and committed every second we spent to memory. I had come entirely too close to losing her and I would never be that stupid again.

I had much to do in the next few weeks, if I wanted to start a new life with Bella. As she fell asleep in my arms, I started coming up with all of these plans for our future. She was young, but there was no doubt in my mind that she wanted to spend eternity with me. Before Edward took her, I had plans to ask her to marry me. That idea hadn't changed and as I looked down at my sleeping girl, I knew I wouldn't be able to wait much longer. Losing her only made me realize how much she meant to me, and I knew that I could never exist without her now.

*****One more chapter (I think) and an epilogue for those of you who like to keep track.**


	39. Chapter 39

*****Thanks again for all of the support and response to this story. Believe me, I'm just as sad as all of you to see it end.**

*****Thanks beta girls. You beta'd this at lightning speed!**

*****Many of you have asked what I'm up to next…**

**I'm working on the Fandom Gives Back Story that I auctioned off; Bella's Secret. Thanks to kim312 for her generous bid. Once she has had ample time to read it, I'll post it to my account, but that may not be for awhile, so it may be quiet from me for a bit.**

**Also need to thank TwiCarol for buying a oneshot from me in that same auction. She has requested an outtake from Hope Will Bring Us Home with Mason and Cullen growing up in the Cullen household.**

**I'm writing the "turn scene" outtake for A Reason to Exist for the Spencer Bell Legacy and will be able to post that to my account sometime in November.**

**Kathy and I are also finishing You'll Be Mine, so be patient with us. Thanks!**

**JPOV**

I waited by the stream for her. She was just inside the house; I could hear her fumbling around. She insisted on doing her dinner dishes before coming outside with me, but that was okay because it gave me time to set things up out here. It had been a month since Edward had taken her, and Carlisle tried several times to get a status report on him, but the Volturi refused him any information. All they would say was that he was contained and posed no threat to Bella. I didn't believe them, so for now, I would do everything in my power to keep her safe.

Charlie had finally come home and that pleased Bella a great deal. The first few nights she stayed with him, because she was afraid to tell him that we moved in together. I would leave by the front door and once Charlie was asleep, I would climb back through Bella's window. I didn't like all of that sneaking around, so I finally convinced her to tell him the truth. He was upset for a few days, but once he came to our house and saw how happy she was, he gave in.

He also had a surprise for Bella. While he was off being police chief in that other town, Sue Clearwater was keeping him company. They formed a friendship before he left, but they grew closer over the past few months. I could feel Bella's relief and I knew it was because she was worried about leaving Charlie all alone when she became one of us. Now, if he had Sue, some of her guilt was eased. I spent many nights holding her and trying to come up with a way to give Bella everything; including an existence with her father. So far, I had come up empty.

Earlier in the day, I sent Bella on a shopping spree with Rosalie and I went take care of one last detail before I could move forward with our future. I may have moved through my existence and kept up with the trends of whatever time we were in, but I was still from a different era. I wanted to ask for Bella's hand properly, so I went to speak with Charlie.

"_Jasper," he smiled, as he answered the door. "Are you here to give me my daughter back?" I knew he was kidding, but I could also feel that a part of him was very serious. He missed her and I completely understood that._

"_Not exactly," I said, as I entered the house._

"_Is everything okay?" He asked nervously. "Is Bella okay?"_

_If he only knew what had happened to her last month, he would have freaked. "She's fine," I said. "She's out with my sister."_

"_Oh, so what brings you here?" _

"_Well, I wanted to ask you something," I responded, deciding that the direct approach was best, but he beat me to it._

"_You're not going to ask for her hand in marriage, are you?" he laughed, having no idea how right he was._

_I cleared my throat and fidgeted a bit. Fidgeted? I was a vampire and we didn't do that, but once Charlie realized he was right, he got extremely nervous. I had to send him a dose of calm, so the both of us could settle down._

"_No," Charlie said. "Tell me you didn't get her pregnant. Is that why you moved in together?" He was very disappointed._

"_No," I assured him with my gift. "She's not pregnant, just in love. We're both in love and I want to make it official."_

"_She's eighteen," he reminded me. "What's the rush?"_

"_I want to take her away to college," I said. It wasn't a lie, but I figured if I was going to turn her, it'd be better if we did it away from Forks. Plus, I wanted to put some distance between her and Edward. Rationally I knew if he wanted to find her he could, but why make it easy for him to strike the same place twice? "We both got accepted to the University of Alaska." That wasn't a lie either. My associate, Jenks, made sure that was taken care of. _

"_Alaska?" Charlie yelled. "You want to take my daughter to Alaska?"_

"_Only if she wants to go," I said. "And, I want to ask her to marry me. This is all up to Bella, but I wanted you to know first. I wanted your permission."_

"_So," he said. "If I say no, then you won't ask her."_

"_Charlie," I wasn't above manipulation. Fuck tradition. If I had to dazzle him to get Bella, I would. "I love her and I want to spend the rest of my existence with her."_

"_Existence?" I felt his confusion over the use of my word._

"_My life," I recovered. "And, she feels the same way. Will you give us your blessing?"_

"_Do you promise that you won't come back here in a few weeks to tell me she's miraculously pregnant?"_

_I laughed because he had no idea how much of a miracle that would be. "Yes," I sighed. "I promise that Bella is not and will not be pregnant any time soon."_

"_Okay then," he said._

"_Okay?" I asked, wanting to be sure._

"_I know she loves you," he said. "I think she's too young, but it's her life and I know you can take care of her."_

"_I won't disappoint you," I smiled. "I can make her happy."_

"_You better," he warned._

So, now I had the blessing, the ring and the proper setting; our stream at twilight. Now, all I needed was my future fiancé. I was headed back to the house when she stepped out on the back porch. She smiled at me and ran into my arms. I held her tight and kissed her forehead.

"Waiting for me?" she asked.

"You kept me waiting," I said, as I led her back to the stream. "I was becoming impatient."

"Jasper," she smiled. "You did all of this?" She was referring to the candles I had lit and placed around the stream. Luckily there wasn't a wind in the air, so they stayed illuminated. I had spread out a blanket for us to sit on and placed fresh rose petals all around it.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"It's beautiful, but what's the occasion?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Do I need an occasion to be romantic?"

"No," she smiled, as she sat down on the blanket extending her hand for me. She kicked off her shoes and crossed her legs, indicating that she wanted me to lie in her lap so that she could play with my hair. I happily obliged her, hoping that it would calm me down and help me focus on what I needed to do. I didn't think I was ever this nervous before.

She started twirling my hair around her finger while she looked down and smiled at me. She was perfection. It was hard to imagine that she could get any more perfect. I never thought of what she'd be like in her vampire form. I mean, I knew she'd be stronger and more durable, but I couldn't believe that she could get any more beautiful than she was today.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed just being with her. I could hear the sound of the crickets and the birds humming all around us. My sensitive hearing could also pick up the cars about five miles from here and I even heard Carlisle and Esme laughing in the distance, but I managed to block that out. Tonight was just about Bella. I felt like I had been waiting for her my entire life. I may not have known that she was what was missing, but as soon as I found her, I knew that we were meant for one another.

I had so much to tell her. I had been making plans for a month now and I knew that she needed to be the one to make the decisions, and I hoped that she approved of the future I could provide her with. I wanted to make her transition into my world as painless as possible.

"Jasper," she said, as she bit her bottom lip. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, darlin'," I said, as I got up on my knees to face her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, but I feel anxious and I'm not sure why."

_Shit! I was projecting. _

"Are you worried about something?" She asked.

"A bit," I admitted, and then I felt her fear.

"Is it Edward?" She panicked. "Is he coming back for me? Did Carlisle hear from Aro? Is it Charlie?"

"Shh, Bella," I said, as I pulled her down into my lap. "I failed you once before, but that will never happen again. Edward is not coming for you and Charlie is fine. In fact, I saw him today."

"You did? He came to the house?"

"No, I went to see him," I said. "It actually relates to the whole Edward issue."

"You told Charlie about Edward?" I felt her confusion mix with curiosity.

"No," I smiled. "I asked him if he would mind if we went to school in Alaska."

"Why would we go there?"

"Several reasons," I said. "The first one being that we could start over there with no reminders of Edward."

"But, he could still find us there," she stated.

"Yes, but he'd probably come here first," I told her. "I don't think he's coming anytime soon, but I thought a change of pace might be nice."

"Would the others come with us?"

"They would," I said. "Well, at least Carlisle and Esme, and I know Rose and Emmett don't want to be separated from you."

"Alice?"

"She and Phillip don't want to come," I said, and I was kind of relieved about that. Phillip was having a harder time adjusting to the animal diet and Alice could see him struggling for many more years. Bella was going to be enough of a newborn for us to handle for now. "They want to travel and get to know one another."

"Will they visit?"

"Of course," I said. "Are you considering it?"

"You must have a good reason for wanting to take me to Alaska," she said.

"I think we need to distance ourselves from Forks," I told her. "If you're going to become one of us, we can't do it here. We need to start over."

"Would you be able to use your degree?" She asked. "Become a Psychologist or Psychiatrist?"

"I could. I have someone working on my credentials now, and you've been enrolled in the University of Alaska, but only if you want to go. Nothing is set in stone."

"I think I might like to go," she smiled. "I think it might be easier on Charlie if we leave now." I felt the sadness set in the way it always did when we talked about our future. I knew she wanted to be with me, but she was having an extremely difficult time with the fact that she would destroy Charlie in the process.

"Bella," I reminded her. "You don't have to become like me. You don't have to give up Charlie." I wanted her to know that she had a choice until my venom coursed through her veins.

"I do, Jasper," she said. "I've never belonged here in this world. There's a reason that we fell in love. I'm meant to be with you; like you. I know that's my destiny, but I wish…" She didn't finish.

"You wish Charlie could know," I said. "And, I want that for you, but it's not possible. We just can't bring the Volturi down on us again. And, I don't think that I could protect Charlie from them."

"I know, but I've been thinking that there may be another way," she said. "I thought of it when I saw him with Sue, but I'm not sure."

"What is it?" I asked. "I'll entertain any possibility if it makes it right for you."

"Sue knows you exist," she stated.

"Yes, that's true," I said. "But, how does that…" I stopped because I knew what she was getting at. "If Sue tells him, then we haven't broken any rules."

"Could it work?"

"I'd have to run it by Carlisle, but if Sue could explain things to him about her people and what they are, then maybe he could accept what we are."

"He loves me, Jasper," she smiled. "He wouldn't care what I was, as long as I was happy."

"I'd have to agree, but why don't we hold off on telling him for a while," I said. "It's not like I'm turning you anytime soon and I already may have shocked him once today."

"About Alaska?" She asked. "Yes, that was probably a shock, but he'll be happy I'm going to college. Did he give you a hard time about paying for it? Male pride and all?"

"Actually, that didn't come up," I said. "We didn't have a chance to discuss those details."

"Oh," she said. "Well, I'm sure he appreciates it. So, how did you get me in the university?"

"Your grades are good, we just had to accelerate your application," I said. "It's all been taken care of. Esme has found a really nice house not far from the school and Carlisle went out there the other day to accept a position at the hospital. He told them he could start in the fall."

"What if I didn't want to go?"

"Then we would stay here, but Alice kind of saw us there in Alaska so we thought it was safe to assume that you would say yes."

"What else did she see?"

"She wouldn't say," I smiled. "She said something about letting us live our lives."

"I want to go to Alaska," she said. "I'd go anywhere with you."

"The feeling is mutual," I smiled. "But, there is something else you need to know."

"What?"

"You're not enrolled as Bella Swan," I said, as I turned her to face me.

"Why not?" She asked. "Do we have to change our names?"

"Well, you do," I said, as I reached into my pocket.

"I would do that for you, but why just me?" She was confused. "So what's my story? Am I going to be a foster child of Esme and Carlisle's too?"

"Not exactly," I smiled, as I opened the box and showed her the ring. "You get to be my wife."

She looked down at the ring and then back up at me. "Jasper, I…" The tears started to stream down her face and I could feel all the love she had for me radiating from every fiber of her being. I felt the exact same way.

"Isabella Swan," I said, as I took the ring from the delicate blue box. "I feel like I've loved you forever, but I know that we haven't even begun. I can't live without you. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife. I will love you and cherish you for all of eternity."

She continued to cry as I took her hand, but I needed to hear the words before I placed the ring on her finger.

"Will you marry me?"

She nodded and then managed to say, "Of course!"

I pressed my lips to hers and slowly projected all of my love and respect on to her.

"I love you, Jasper," she smiled. "And, I always will."

"I love you too," I proclaimed, as I slipped the ring onto her finger. "You'll always be my only reason for living."

She looked down at the ring and I could tell how much she liked it, but I also knew it was entirely too much.

"Do you like it?" I asked. "Rose went with me."

"It gorgeous, but it's so big."

"I wanted to go bigger, but Rose said that this was better suited for you," I smiled. "I want all those college boys to know you're mine."

"It's perfect," she smiled. "I love it." She gently kissed my lips, "I'll never take it off."

"You better not," I said, as I pulled her into a long, slow kiss. "You've made me extremely happy tonight, but like I said, the decisions are yours. We can go or stay, as long as we're together."

"Alaska feels right, Jasper," she said, as I placed her on her back and then I gently got on top of her. "You can start a new career, and I could go to school. It's a whole new beginning for us."

I leaned down and kissed her again, not letting up until I knew she needed air. She gasped a bit and then pulled me back to her lips. I could feel how much she wanted me. She pulled my shirt from my waist band and then slipped her hands underneath and clawed at my back.

I quickly unbuttoned her shirt and lowered my lips to her breasts. I slid the straps of her bra down so that I could have access to her perfectly aroused nipples. I licked and sucked them until she was pulling at my hair and frantically grinding against me.

I reached down and grabbed her hips, holding her in place. I sent her a wave of calm and then I licked her bottom lip, before tenderly kissing her. She stared into my eyes, not exactly comprehending what I was doing.

"Tonight, I need to make love to you," I whispered. "I want to savor you slowly and tenderly. Can you let me do that?"

She nodded as she settled into the blanket, sliding her shirt and bra off for me. I pulled my shirt up over my head and tossed it aside, before kicking my shoes off. I undid my jeans and lowered the zipper, quickly pulling them along with my boxer briefs down my legs and wiggling out of them.

She smiled and I knew why.

"Yes, I'm naked before you are," I smiled, as I leaned down and kissed her lips. She reached between us and wrapped her fingers around me and slowly started to pump my very aroused member in her tiny warm hand. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation of her pleasing me. As she continued to stroke me, I managed to get her out of her jeans and panties.

She swirled her thumb over my tip, spreading the moisture around and then bringing her thumb to her mouth. "Any chance you'll let me taste you?"

"Not tonight," I smiled. "I need to be inside you when I cum." I rubbed my sensitive cock along her moist slit and she let out a small moan of pleasure. I kept this up at a slow pace, but I could feel how receptive she was. She needed more and I was ready to give it to her, so I slowly entered her, making sure she felt every inch of me.

"Feel me, Bella," I whispered, as I squeezed my eyes shut. "This is all we'll ever need."

"Yes, baby," she cried out. "It feels so good."

I kept moving as slowly as I could, projecting all of the desire and need I felt for her. Her body started to tremble and I could feel her walls tightening around me. I didn't speed up though; it felt way too good this way. I pulled all the way out and slowly pushed back in and after about the third time, she exploded around me as she screamed out my name over and over again.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and lifted her hips as she continued to thrust into me. I pulled her into my lap and pressed her backside, so that she was as close to me as possible. I gently bit her shoulder and could hold out no longer. I came deep within her, never releasing her skin from between my teeth. As I was finishing, Bella was releasing again as she held my face to her shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist and moved my mouth from her skin. I licked over the spot where I had just marked and I noticed it was red, but I didn't break her skin and I knew I hadn't permanently marked her.

I pushed the hair from her eyes and smiled at her. "There are no words for what we just did."

"I love you," she said. "You've given me so much."

"You deserve it all," I said, as I kissed her again.

"I want to give you something," she said.

"You've already agreed to marry me," I reminded her. "That's more than I ever imagined."

"I can give you what I know you want," she said, and I felt her determination, but I also knew she was nervous.

"Bella," I said. "You're all I'll ever want."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," she took a deep breath. "Jasper, I'm ready now. Turn me, tonight, right now."

"Bella, no, I…"

She pressed her fingers to my lips and smiled. "Change me…"

*****Guess what? There is one more chapter and then the epi. I couldn't wrap it up as fast as I thought, so you get a bonus chapter. I hope that's okay. lol**


	40. Chapter 40

*****Thanks again to all of you who have read and responded, added me to alerts and PM'd me with kind words of encouragement and praise. Welcome to all the new readers who have recently found me and this story. We're not done yet…**

*****Thanks to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and TwiCarol who are not only proofing these chapters in less than 24 hours, but are sticking with me on my new story as well. **

*****I still don't own anything, but at this point, we know who does.**

**BPOV**

I glanced down at the day's mail and smiled when I saw the envelope addressed to me. I still wasn't used to it, but it was a dream come true.

Isabella Whitlock. That was my new name, and it had been for a few months now. We decided to go with Whitlock since we were starting over in Alaska. Jasper already had a degree and a medical license under that name, so it made things easier when he applied for a job. The ceremony was simple, small and elegant. Only our families, Jake, Peter and Charlotte were in attendance and we pledged our love to one another just before we left for our new home to start the fall semester. Jasper wanted to take me on a honeymoon, but there wasn't enough time before classes started, so he promised once we finished the semester we would go anywhere I wanted.

I didn't want to go anywhere. Instead, I asked him to turn me, and this time he agreed. He shot me down the night he had proposed…

"_Change me," I begged._

"_Not tonight, darlin'," he smiled. "As much as I want to make you mine, there are things we have to take care of first." He gently kissed my lips and I knew he felt my disappointment. He stroked my hair and looked apologetically into my eyes._

"_Like what?" I asked. "It's what I want and I know you want it too."_

"_And, I'll do it," he promised. "The time isn't right. You're not ready to give up Charlie."_

"_But, we just decided that Sue could help us with that."_

"_I need to speak to Carlisle about that, and we don't even know if the Quileutes will even allow him to learn their secret. Plus, don't you want your father at our wedding?"_

"_I do," I admitted. Damn it! He had me there._

"_Let's get married and settled in Alaska and then, I promise when the time is right, I'll turn you." _

Although I was extremely disappointed, I knew he was right and I was glad he made me wait. We were able to get married and Charlie was able to walk me down the aisle. After seeing how happy he was on my wedding day, I was so glad that I didn't take that honor away from him. He deserved to share that day with me and I hoped that our plan with Sue would work. I hoped that someday, I could reunite with him and I would get to spend his remaining years with him in some capacity.

Carlisle agreed that we wouldn't be breaking any rules if Sue told him about the Quileute legends and what the cold ones were. He spoke to Jake's dad and the other elder tribe members and, with Jacob's persuasion, they agreed to help us. Sue decided it was best to ease him into it by first explaining what the pack was, and then she would explain who the Cullens were, eventually leading up to what I had become. I had faith in Charlie and I knew he would accept me no matter what I was. He could take comfort in the fact that I chose this life and it was what I wanted.

Because Jake was the Alpha leader, he had the authority to lift the treaty, so that Jasper could turn me. Not all of the members of the tribe agreed, and some of that was out of loyalty to Charlie, but since we were no longer in Forks, they really couldn't do much to stop us.

Jasper was doing really well in Alaska. He was finally able to use his Psychology degree, and he was amazing at it, as I knew he would be. Carlisle introduced him to a doctor who was just starting out in his own practice and agreed to take Jasper on as an associate. It didn't take Jasper long to prove his worth. His gift allowed him to tap into his patients' feelings and, in just a few short months, their practice was thriving. I was so proud of him. He loved his job and I think he finally felt like he found his niche in life. I couldn't have been happier for him.

I decided to major in History with my focus being the Civil War; after all, I was married to my own personal expert. Jasper had experienced so much of it first hand, and my professors always raved about how my papers had such an authentic touch and how I seemed to have such a grasp on the era. If they only knew where I was getting that authentic information from.

I knew I'd be taking the next year off from school, but Jasper assured me that once my newborn phase was over, I could enroll back in school and my new vampire skills would probably allow me to finish my degree in accelerated time. I had hoped to eventually become a teacher; maybe even a college professor. Jasper said that he had no doubts that I would achieve that goal, and he would help me any way he could.

I went upstairs to shower, and try to relax and focus on what was about to happen. I needed Jasper's calming vibe and I knew I'd have it soon. After I changed into comfortable clothes, I headed down the hall to Carlisle's study. He was waiting for me.

"Come in, Bella," he said. "I was hoping I'd get a chance to talk to you before Jasper got back."

Jasper had gone hunting with Emmett. Carlisle thought it best that he was fully satiated before he turned me. We all knew that Jasper wouldn't lose control, but Carlisle didn't want to take any chances and Jasper agreed completely.

"I'm not afraid," I told him. "It's what I want."

"I know," he smiled. "I won't try to talk you out of it."

"I'll finally be a Cullen." I smiled.

"You've always been a Cullen," he said. "Now we know you'll be spending eternity with us."

"I know you spoke to Jasper earlier," I said. "Is he okay with doing this? He told me he was, but I know he wouldn't want to worry me. I really want him to be the one to do it, but I don't want to cause him any pain."

"He'll be fine, but I did offer to do it for him," he admitted. "I reminded him that there was no shame if he didn't think he could do it."

"Oh," I said, a little disappointed. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? Did Jasper take you up on your offer?"

"Of course not," he said. "He can do it and I have complete faith in him."

"So do I," I smiled. I wanted nothing more than to have his venom course through my veins. I wanted to be his forever and his venom would seal our fate.

Carlisle opened his desk drawer and handed me a long, black box. It was the kind of box a necklace would fit into. I was a bit confused because I didn't understand why he would be giving me jewelry.

"Bella," he smiled. "Each of us wears something baring the family crest. I have my ring and Jasper and Emmett wear it on their arm. I was hoping that you would accept this gift and wear it with the same pride the rest of us do."

"Carlisle," I said, as I opened the box and saw the crest; my crest, hanging from a delicate silver chain. "I don't know what to say."

"I know what you're giving up to be part of my family," he said. "I know you're making sacrifices, but I hope you know that we will do everything in our power to help you through it. We can give you a good life. Our family is strong and we'll never abandon you."

I wiped the tears from my eyes, knowing that this was one of the last times I would shed them. "Carlisle, I'll wear this crest always. I love all of you and I can't thank you enough for wanting me."

"You make my son very happy and for that, I'm perpetually grateful."

"I love him," I smiled.

"And, I love you," Jasper said from the doorway.

I jumped up and ran into his arms. He caught me and lifted me off the ground. "I missed you."

"Sorry," he smiled. "I needed to wrap some things up at the office since I won't be there for a few days, and then I went for a hunt."

"The next time you hunt, I'll be with you."

"I can't wait," he said, as he looked down at the box I was holding. "I see that Carlisle couldn't wait either."

"Sorry," Carlisle laughed. "I wanted her to have it when she woke up."

Jasper took it from the box and placed it on my neck. He had to remove my heart pendant and I think he knew that I wasn't happy about that. I stared at him and he felt my disappointment.

"I'm going to have this turned into a charm bracelet for you, so this way I can add to it," he winked. "Are you ready, Mrs. Whitlock?"

"Yes," I squeaked. "I've already seen Rose and Esme and they promised to look in on me while I was burning in pain."

"Nice," Jasper said. "I'm going to try and absorb as much of that pain as possible."

Carlisle got up from his desk and came over and took my hand. "You can get through this. I have just as much faith in you as I do in Jasper. The rest of us are going to give you two some privacy, but Jasper will call me if he needs me."

Jasper nodded.

"Thanks, Carlisle," I smiled, as I kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in three days."

"Yes, you will," he said. He patted Jasper on the back and smiled, before leaving the room.

Jasper took my hand and led me to our bedroom. The house was so big that most of the time we didn't even know if the others were home. Each couple had their own suite in a completely opposite corner of the house. Jasper said that we could build our own home, but I kind of liked having the others around, and Jasper said it would be helpful during my newborn stage. The others would be able to help control me, if need be. I was hoping that I would take to the animal diet quickly, but I knew realistically it would take some time for me to get used to the idea of being a vampire.

He led me over to the bed and pulled me into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "I want to be with you forever. Can't you feel that?"

"I can," he smiled. "But, this is a huge commitment. Once I do it, there will be no going back. You'll be a vampire."

"I know," I said, as I turned to face him. "I'll be your vampire. You'll be totally responsible for me."

"I'll never let anything happen to you," he promised.

"I know, and I'll be able to look after you too," I said.

He laughed. "You already do that."

"And, I'll be able to keep up with you all night," I smiled, getting a bit aroused at that thought.

"You practically do," he smiled. "But, now you won't have to nap in between." We both laughed at that.

"Jasper," I said, turning serious now. "I know this is what I'm destined for. I didn't just stumble upon you by accident. There has to be a reason why we found one another."

"You are my life; my entire reason for existing," he said, as he took my hands in his. "Before you, I didn't have a purpose. Something was missing, and now I know what it was."

My face lit up. He was reciting our wedding vows.

**JPOV**

I could tell by how happy she was that she knew what I was doing. I wanted to reaffirm my love before I turned her, by stating what I had said on our wedding day.

"It was you, Isabella," I pressed my lips to hers, something I wanted to do the first time but wasn't allowed to until I was told to kiss the bride. "You were what was missing. " I kissed her again, this time a bit slower and longer. She sighed against my mouth. And I could feel how turned on she was.

"This part's different," she whispered.

"This is the way I would have told you on our wedding day, if we didn't have an audience," I said, as I slipped her shirt over her head, gently kissing her throat. "I also would have told you that I intended to keep you as my mate forever, but I thought Charlie and your mom would be confused." I traced my fingertips over the lace of her bra, causing her nipples to harden. She straddled me, hooking her legs around my back.

"I'll never need anything else, as long as I have you." I pushed her hair to the side of her neck and lightly pressed my lips to her vein. She shivered and I felt her body start to shake. I sent her a dose of calm and then took her face between my hands. I stared into her eyes, those gorgeous brown eyes that I was looking at for the last time. "Tell me how you want to do this?" I knew how afraid she was, and I wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

"I don't know," she swallowed hard. "I never thought about how. I mean, I know you have to bite me several times, and it's going to hurt."

"I'll take away as much pain as I can." I softly kissed her lips.

"Won't that hurt you?" She asked.

"I'm going to feel your pain no matter what, but I'll try to mask it as best I can," I told her. "If I could endure it all for you, I would."

"I know you would," she said as she kissed me, running her hands to the buttons of my shirt and quickly undoing them. It was as if we were both pulled to one another; we had to be touching in some way. We continued to kiss for a few minutes and then she reached for my belt buckle. I ran my hands up her back but stopped once I got to the clasp of her bra, not sure if I should proceed.

I looked at her, and focused on what she was feeling. She was anxious and afraid, but that was understandable. "I need you close," she whispered, as she continued to unbutton my pants. "Will you make love to me first?"

I unhooked her bra, slipped it off her body and then placed her on her back. I stood up and took off my pants and shirt, before climbing back into bed with her. She reached up and pulled my face to hers and eagerly started to kiss me. She pushed her tongue inside my mouth and swirled it around. I could feel her urgency, she was nervous, but I knew she wanted me to change her. It was all she talked about since we moved here. She wanted to be my equal in every sense of the word, but I knew that she was already tough. She proved that after what she went through with Edward. She didn't have to become a vampire to be strong, but I also knew it wasn't just about that. She wanted to be with me, and she never wanted to be put in a position where she was taken from me again. In her mind, she thought if she was a vampire that could never happen again. Vampire or not, I would never let it happen again.

She reached down between us and pulled her sweats and panties down. I gripped them in my hand and removed them for her, never breaking our kiss. Her lust was crashing into me now and I just wanted to get inside her.

"Bella," I managed to breathe out. "Are you sure you want me to turn you?" There was a good possibility that I could bite her during this encounter. There were so many times when we made love before that I wanted to mark her. Now, there was nothing stopping me.

"It's the only way we'll ever truly be connected. Take me, Jasper, make me yours."

I rolled on top of her and placed her leg over my hip as I quickly thrust into her. I was buried deep within her when she put her hands on my shoulders, trying to stop me.

"Wait," she moaned. "Don't move."

"Why?" I hissed, needing to create some friction.

"I want to feel you, one last time while I'm still human," she whispered. "I want to try and take as many memories as I can with me."

I did as she asked and stayed still. "You won't forget anything," I promised. "I'll remind you of everything you need to remember."

She closed her eyes and ran her hands up and down my back, before she started to rock into me.

_Thank God!_

We quickly found a rhythm as we used one another to create the ultimate pleasure. I wasn't rough with her, but it wasn't slow either. She met me thrust for thrust.

"Open your eyes," I moaned.

She did as I asked and stared up at me. I could feel how much she loved me and wanted to be with me.

"I love you," I said. "If you can remember nothing else these next few days, remember that."

"I will," she cried out as her climax hit. "I love you, Jasper." She tightened around me and I could feel the intensity of it. I pulled her up into a seated position in my lap as I continued to push inside her. She trembled against my body as she clawed at my shoulders. She was so caught up in her orgasm that I didn't think she felt my teeth rip into her flesh.

"Jasper," she screamed, as I continued to drink from her.

I came hard and fast as her warm blood filled my mouth. It was the most erotic moment of my life, but it was time to stop. I could feel her pulse starting to slow and I knew that I had to start pushing my venom into her veins. This was the hardest part for me, because I knew how much pain she was going to undergo.

_I'm so sorry, Bella…_

She dug her fingernails into my back and then screamed out in agony as my venom started to travel through her system. I held her close to my body for a few seconds, trying to calm her, but the burn was so intense in the first few minutes as it penetrated her body. I moved her off my lap and placed her on her back, moving my mouth to the inside of her wrist. She cried out for me to stop, but I knew she didn't mean that, so I quickly moved on to her other wrist and then her ankles. She pulled away from me, but I was stronger and was able to keep her in place. It broke my heart to have to do this to her, but it wouldn't last long and then I'd never have to hurt her again.

The pain was overwhelming, but I was finally able to lull her into sleep. It wouldn't last long, so I moved fast. I pulled on my jeans and then quickly dressed her in a pair of sweats and a tank top. I wanted to make her as comfortable as possible.

She was burning up. Her hair was soaked with sweat and her body temperature was far above where it should have been. She started to shake and thrash, so I pulled her against my chest and held her still. I left my shirt off so that I could cool her down.

"No!" She screamed. "It burns! Make it stop!"

"Bella," I whispered against her hair. "I'm here. Baby, I'm trying to help you." We weren't even five minutes into this torture and I was already pushing out as much calm and tranquility as my gift would allow. It was going to take everything I had to get her through this.

She finally settled down, so I kept her in a deep sleep, hoping that I could keep her that way through most of this horrid change. Her pain came in spurts. I could keep her calm for an hour or two at a time, but then she would start screaming and tearing at the sheets.

Esme came in several times and insisted on changing the bedding, so that Bella would be comfortable. Rose and Emmett took turns sitting with her and holding her down when they thought I needed a break. They tried to convince me to go for a run or a quick hunt, but I refused to leave her. They were all so concerned about her and none of them wanted to leave. Carlisle sat with me for most of it. He assured me that everything Bella was experiencing was normal, and that the venom was already starting to work. We could feel her muscles starting to harden and even her facial features were changing. She was still very much my Bella, but she was beginning to look more like us. Her skin was pale and her jaw line was more prominent now. Her lips were fuller and her body more toned and defined.

Her pain was starting to decrease and her heart was beating less frequently now. Her breaths were coming less often, too. She was more vampire than human now. It was exactly what she wanted.

"It won't be long now, Jasper," Carlisle said, as he stood up. "She should be awake in a few minutes. I'll leave you two alone."

"Do you think she'll remember me?" I knew there was a good possibility that we might have to start over.

"I know she will," he smiled. "Just give her some time. She's going to be thirsty, so make hunting your first priority. We have to get her on the animal diet as quickly as possible."

"Okay," I said, as he walked out of the room. I shifted Bella's position, so that she was securely in my lap with my arms wrapped around her. I had seen newborns wake up before. It was fast and they were usually confused and their first instinct was to run and feed. I needed her to understand that she had me and I would help her.

I held her for a few more minutes and then I noticed that she wasn't breathing anymore; she didn't need to. She was one of us now.

"Bella," I whispered, trying to coax her to open her eyes.

She stretched her body and moved her head from side to side.

"Darlin', can you hear me?"

She slowly opened her crimson eyes and looked into mine. She opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly shut it, swallowing hard and then placing her hand to her throat. I could feel her thirst.

"I'll make that feeling go away," I smiled. "I'll take you hunting."

She tentatively reached up and touched my face, and I immediately felt our spark. It was so much stronger than it was when she was human, but it didn't seem to faze her. She wasn't frightened by it or concerned.

"You're warm," she whispered in a raspy voice. "Why are you warm?" I felt her confusion. She was scared and disoriented.

"Bella," I responded. "Do you remember what I did to you?"

She continued to stare at me. Her eyes were unsettling for me, but the rest of her was complete perfection. She had always been beautiful to me, but now she was flawless.

"I feel different," she said. "I see clearer, hear everything." She leaned into me and sniffed my neck. "You smell so good. Like autumn, it's crisp and clean."

I laughed.

"You made me like you." I felt the realization set in for her. "Am I a vampire?"

I nodded and then, before I knew it, she was out of my lap and on the other side of the room. She was so fast and agile. That would take some getting used to.

I got up and stood behind her as she looked in the mirror. I felt her shock as she touched her face and ran her fingers through her hair. I slowly moved closer to her, not wanting to startle her in any way. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my lips to her neck, watching her every move through the reflection of the mirror. She was watching me just as intently. I felt her doubts. It wasn't her fault, but she wasn't sure what was going on and she was very guarded.

"You're stunning," I whispered against her neck. "I love you so much."

"You stayed with me," she said. "I could feel you with me."

"I promised I would never leave you," I reminded her.

"Every time it hurt, you made it better," she said. "You took the pain from me." I could feel her starting to trust me. She was remembering what we were to one another.

"I tried to help you as much as I could," I said. "I couldn't stand to see you in so much pain."

"It wasn't your fault," she said, as she slowly turned to face me.

"Would you like me to take you hunting now?" I asked.

She touched her throat again. "It burns," she said. "Will that go away?"

"As soon as you feed, you'll feel better." I took her hand and lead her to the door, but she stopped. I turned and looked at her wishing I could read her thoughts.

"I missed you," she smiled.

"I missed you too," I said, as I gently stroked her cheek. "I was afraid that you wouldn't remember me."

"How could I forget you?" she smiled. "I belong to you. I'm your wife and mate." She closed the space between us and brushed her lips against mine. "You're the reason I became this." She moved her hand down her body.

"Oh, Bella," I pulled her to me and kissed her slowly, tasting her sweet mouth and savoring this moment. She was all I would ever want or need. We continued to kiss for a few minutes, neither of us wanting this feeling to end, but I had to take care of her now. I gradually pulled away from her and immediately felt her disappointment. "Later, I promise."

"Not now?" She asked, hopeful that I'd change my mind.

"Not now," I laughed. "We have to get you fed and the others are waiting, not so patiently, downstairs to see the new you."

"They came to see me too," she said. "I heard them."

"Yes, they all love you so much," I told her.

"I love them too," she said, and I could feel so many positive emotions emitting from her. She was happy and, for me, that was all I could ask for.

"Come on," I said, as we headed to the door.

"Jasper," she smiled. "Before we go, I have to tell you something."

"Anything," I assured her.

"I remember the night you helped me with my homework in Edward's bedroom. You reached for the pencil and I felt a spark."

I smiled.

"You lent me your jacket when I lost mine," she said. "And, you wanted to be my friend."

She was recounting all of the significant moments we had shared to get to this point. I could see it in her face.

"I remember the night you held me in your arms on the window sill, I asked if friends could do that," she smiled. "And, when you almost kissed me that first time we were at the stream. I miss our stream."

"I'll take you back there someday," I promised.

"The concert and in the backseat of the Jeep, do you remember?"

"I remember every second I ever spent with you," I smiled.

"The first time we made love," she smiled, and I knew if she were still human she'd be blushing. Then I felt her lust. "The hospital gala."

"The stairwell," I smiled.

"Jasper, I love you," she said, as she hugged me. "I didn't forget anything about my human life with you. I'm Isabella Whitlock, your wife."

I was so relieved that she took those memories into this life with her. It only proved how connected we were.

"Thank you," she smiled, as she hugged me tighter.

"For what?" I asked, as I pulled back so that I could look at her.

"For wanting me," she said. "You wanted me enough to make me like you."

"I would have wanted you either way, but now we'll never be apart."

"Promise?"

"With all of my heart." I said, as I pulled her to me. "Eternity starts today."

*****Sigh…okay, so I owe you an epilogue. I'm working on it and I can tell you that part of it will be in EPOV since many of you want to know what happened to him. You'll see…**

*****Thanks again for investing all of this time in my story!**


	41. Chapter 41  Epilogue

*****A/N is at the bottom, but when you read this epi you might notice that I may have left some things open for some outtakes. I'm just saying…**

*****Disclaimer-I don't own anything although I do feel really attached to these characters.**

**BPOV**

Two years later…

I sat out on the back porch, rocking in the new chair Jasper bought for me. It was cold and dark here in Alaska, but that didn't bother me at all. It was always cold and dark here, but that didn't matter in our world. Actually, it was safer for us. Less of a chance for us to be exposed for what we were.

My newborn phase was finally starting to end. Unfortunately, it took me longer than we had all anticipated. My uncontrollable thirst for blood was never fully satiated by animal blood and I constantly craved the one thing I was always denied… human blood.

This past month had been the easiest since Jasper had turned me. Carlisle was relieved to hear that I was finally starting to settle down and accept that I was an animal drinker. I had put them all through so much over these past two years. I tried to get control over my thirst, but it was so instinctual and at times I resented not being able to feed the way we were intended to feed.

I was finally able to return to school this semester, but only if I allowed Emmett to accompany me. He didn't seem to mind and he helped me a great deal. He watched over me and made sure that I didn't try to attack a classroom full of students. I think being around humans more often was starting to help. I was becoming desensitized to their smell.

While life wasn't as smooth as my new coven had hoped it would be, they all did their best to guide me through the rough patches. No one paid the price more than Jasper. He understood the best what I was experiencing and did everything he could to help me, but I didn't make it very easy on him, especially in the first year. I constantly threw temper tantrums and my emotions were volatile and erratic. It was painful for him to experience and I knew he often blamed himself for turning me into the crazed vampire that I was.

Thinking back on the first year, I was ashamed at the things I tried to do; the manipulation I attempted. Jasper was patient and always found a way to get me to settle down. I was angry most of the time and I begged him to join me in a more normal vampire life. I spent many nights pleading and sobbing for him to help me. I even tried to persuade him to take me to Texas so that we could hunt with Peter and Char. I wanted their way of life and I had hoped that, with enough urging, he would give in. He didn't; actually we had never set foot in Texas since I had become a vampire. Jasper was a smart man.

I also tried to withhold sex from him in the early months, hoping that he'd give in and let me feed from a human. That strategy never lasted too long. Apparently, I wanted sex with my incredibly sexy husband more than I lusted for blood, but sometimes I thought that Jasper played with my emotions and ended up getting me to seduce him in the middle of a tantrum. As a new vampire, I was easily distracted and his empath abilities didn't help me when it came to fighting for what I wanted. He was older and smarter and always had the upper hand.

I knew these past couple of years must have been extremely difficult for him. He was finally doing so well with the Cullen way of life and I did everything in my power to try and make him give it up. Luckily for the both of us, Jasper stayed resilient. It would have been so easy for him to give in, but he waited me out and it was paying off. I was doing better and accepting this way of life, just as the rest of my family had. Jasper promised that he would take responsibility for me and never let me do anything I would end up regretting.

It was funny because I just assumed that after Jasper turned me, we would live this perfect life, and I would end up getting everything I wanted. I never planned on wanting to drain every human I crossed paths with. I didn't think that was me, but instinct took over and made me a natural predator. I had no idea how hard it was to live the way the Cullens did. These vampires deserved a medal, because hunting animals went against everything we represented. It was awful, but now that I seemed to be accepting this way of life, it was getting better. I never lost sight of what I wanted, and that was simply to spend forever with Jasper. I thanked whatever god would listen that he remained patient with me and kept me true to who I really was. He promised that he would never give up on me.

I stood up and looked out toward the woods. Something didn't feel right, so I went to investigate. Jasper would be home from work soon, but it wasn't him I was sensing. Rose and Emmett were on a weekend getaway and Carlisle and Esme were in the house watching a movie. No one ever stepped foot remotely near our property, so I knew whatever I was picking up wasn't human, plus my throat wasn't on fire. I crossed the huge backyard and took off into the forest. I ran far and fast, still not fully knowing what I was heading toward. It was probably nothing, but I just felt like something was out there.

After a few miles, I stopped and picked up a scent. It was vaguely familiar, but nothing I had come across since I had become a vampire. I tried to focus and remember where I would have smelled this before. I reached as far back as my human life, but before I could come up with an answer, I felt him come up from behind me and ruffle the back of my hair. I swirled around, but he was gone.

"It's different when you're a vampire, isn't it, love?" He whispered, and I tried to figure out where he was. "I don't smell exactly the same to you, do I?"

"Edward?" I called out to him. I knew he was close, but where?

"You're as stunning as I knew you'd be," he observed. "You're absolutely radiant."

"Show yourself," I demanded.

He stepped out from behind the trees directly in front of me. He hadn't been there a second ago, but he was always the fastest Cullen.

He didn't come close, but he stood there before me with that smug crooked smile.

"Why are you here?" I asked, taking a step back.

"I'm passing through the area on Volturi business and I couldn't resist the opportunity to see you," he said, as he stepped toward me, reaching for my arm.

"No!" I yelled, as I closed my eyes and pushed my shield around me. When I opened my eyes, I noticed he looked momentarily shocked, but then he continued to walk toward me. He wasn't deterred at all by my gift.

**EPOV**

_A shield?_ Of course, that was why I could never read her mind. She could block me even then. I still couldn't read her thoughts, but I knew I could get through her defense.

I stepped toward her and pushed my hand through her guard and grabbed her arm. She struggled out of my hold, but I was able to pull her toward me and wrap my arms around her body, pulling her back against my chest.

"How?" She asked.

"I'm immune to most gifts, Bella," I reminded her. "I could easily break through that physical shield of yours."

She continued to struggle, finally managing to break free. She took off running back in the direction of the house. She was fast and I loved a good chase, but I honestly didn't have time for this, so I caught up to her and tackled her to the ground, pinning her body with mine against the snow-covered floor.

"No!" she screamed, as she struggled beneath me.

"Love" I said. "You have to calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, I was just watching you from the woods. I had no intentions of approaching you. My curiosity got the better of me and I wanted to see you as one of us. I didn't think you'd be able to sense me."

"You didn't come here for me?"

"No," I smiled, as I got up off her and extended my hand to help her up. She didn't take it, but instead sprang to her feet and stepped back, brushing the snow from her hair.

"You're beautiful," I said. "I knew you'd make an amazing immortal."

"Why aren't you in Italy?"

"My sentence is over," I rolled my eyes. "It turns out Aro had bigger plans for me, and he couldn't keep me locked up in Italy."

"What kind of plans?"

"It doesn't concern you," I assured her, and really it didn't. The Volturi was my life now and my loyalty remained with them. "Besides, Aro doesn't tell me everything."

"You can read his mind," she said.

"I can," I smiled. "But, sometimes I'm better off not knowing everything."

"Did they torture you?"

"Sometimes," I said. "The first few months were the hardest. The rest of the Guard didn't trust me and most resented me, but that didn't last long. Aro needed me and what Aro wants, the rest of them go along with. Perhaps the hardest thing I have to do is look after Victoria."

"She's still alive?"

"Oh yes, Aro said that she was my responsibility and anytime she screwed up, I'd pay the price. Trust me; I see to it that she doesn't screw up."

"I don't want to hear about it." She looked disgusted.

"I learned of your change as soon as it happened," I told her. "We have an Alice in Italy and she sees everything. Aro made her constantly available to me as part of my punishment, so that I'd have to see how happy you and Jasper were. I saw your wedding and the night he turned you. I also got to see how good your life is with my ex- family."

"They're still your family," she said.

"I also saw how much you've been struggling," I said. "It's not as easy as you thought, is it?"

"I'm doing better," she countered.

"Is that why Emmett enrolled back in school? I seriously doubt he had much interest in the Civil War."

"I'm fine, it's just a precaution," she argued.

"Who are you trying to convince?"

"Your manipulation doesn't work on me anymore," she said. "I'm not a weak human."

"You were never weak, just confused," I told her. "And, you're still confused, but with me, you wouldn't have to pretend."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd let you hunt the way you wanted to hunt," I informed her. "No animals, Bella. Doesn't that sound delicious?"

"No," she held strong, but I knew she was tempted.

"Now, now, I can see it in your eyes, you want to taste human blood, but they won't let you. That doesn't seem fair, does it? How are you supposed to make an informed decision if you have never even tasted what you seem to crave so much?"

"Stop it!" She yelled. "You won't persuade me. I'm not coming with you, not now, not ever."

"I know," I sighed. "I've seen that too."

"You have?"

"Yes, you are meant to be with Jasper. I couldn't come between you before and your bond has grown even stronger now that you are one of us. I had many months to sit and sulk over what might have been, but I know it'll never be. You weren't mine to keep."

"Edward?" She said, looking a bit stunned.

"No," I smiled. "I'm not back to that Edward. He's gone, but don't mourn him. I like my life and I know I belong in Italy. It fulfills a purpose. I didn't go dark for nothing, if it's any consolation."

"Do you do horrible things?"

"Only to those who deserve it," I admitted. "I help maintain order in our world. If you don't break the rules, then you don't see me."

"And, you're happy with Victoria?"

"Hell no," I smiled. "She fulfills a purpose too, and like I said, she's my punishment for wreaking the havoc that I did in Italy two years ago. Aro and the others find it very amusing."

"You're stuck with her?"

I nodded.

"You deserve one another," she laughed.

"I like the way you laugh," I said. "Your bloodlust will get better. You'll be just fine."

"Thanks," she said. "This may sound strange, but I'm glad you came."

"Really?"

"I often wondered what happened to you," she said. "What they did to you."

"I'm good," I said. "This life suits me."

"You had a good life before me," she said, and I saw the remorse in her eyes. "I ruined it."

"No," I said, as I took her hand. "You shouldn't think that way. You helped me."

"I took your family and caused you to do terrible things."

"Most of those things, I did to you," I said with some regret in my voice. "I don't regret who I am or what I've become, but I do regret what I did to you. When I started to turn dark, it was as if I was a newborn all over again, trying to figure out who I was."

"I understand that," she said, as she squeezed my hand.

"I know you do," I whispered. "And, in the beginning, it was hard for me to focus. I had all of these uncontrollable urges and I didn't know what to do with them. I was obsessed with you and I thought that you belonged to me. I didn't mean to…" I stopped before she had me saying things that I couldn't take back. I smiled and shook my head. "You always had a way of making me softer."

"It's not a bad thing," she smiled.

"In my line of work, it is," I said. "I have a reputation to preserve."

She laughed again and I liked it. It was all so overwhelming being with her like this, knowing that I couldn't have her in any capacity.

"I should be going," I said remorsefully. "I have a schedule to keep."

"Edward," she hesitated a bit, but continued her thought. "Thank you for passing through."

"We both needed it," I said, as I stared at her for a few seconds, wanting to memorize her new face. It didn't take long for me to snap out of it. I heard him charging toward me and his thoughts were very clear. He was coming to protect his mate. Bella sensed him, too.

"Jasper," Bella whispered, as she let go of my hand.

I stepped away from her, but she stood in front of me, shielding me from his assault. Jasper stopped inches from her face.

"Bella?" He asked. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to fight with him," she said. "This is not what it looks like."

"Step away from him, right now," he demanded.

"Jasper," she pleaded. "Just listen to me."

"Drop your shield!" He yelled.

"Ah, Jasper, can't you penetrate her like I can?" I laughed.

"Stop it, Edward," Bella hissed.

"Come out of her protection and face me like a man," Jasper said. "Let's finish what we started when I came to get Bella back from you."

"No!" Bella said. "Just listen. Edward doesn't want to hurt us."

"You've manipulated her again," he said, and I could hear all of his thoughts on how he was going to kill me. "What did you threaten her with this time?"

"Jasper," Bella said. "Do you think I'd allow him to come between us again?"

"Umm, well, let me see, Bella," he sarcastically said. "Are you protecting him from me with your gift? Or am I imagining that?"

"I'm protecting you," she said.

"How? Are you going to tell me that you're going with him to save me?" Jasper asked. "Because we've been there and done that."

"If I thought that would work, I'd have tried it," I laughed.

"You know what?" Jasper said, and I knew his next words were going to destroy her. That was not what I wanted at all.

"Jasper, don't," I tried to stop him from speaking what he was thinking as I stepped out of Bella's protection.

"I'll make it easy for her this time," he said. "Just go with him."

"What?" Bella screamed, as she dropped her shield and stepped toward him. "How could you say that to me?"

**JPOV**

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. And then, when I felt her hurt and betrayal, I knew I misread the situation. She had no intention of leaving me for Edward.

"Bella," I said, as I tried to reach for her. She backed away from me. "I'm sorry, but when I saw the two of you, I immediately went back to that night when he took you and you were trying to protect me then. I just thought you were going with him to save me."

"How could you think that I would do that to you again? After all we've been through?" She was so hurt and it cut into me like a knife.

"Bella, please," I tried to apologize, but she took off running back toward the house.

"You fucked this one up all on your own," Edward laughed, and I felt his smugness over the situation.

"What was I supposed to think?" I asked, as I turned toward him. "She was protecting you from me."

"She didn't want us to fight," he said. "I was getting ready to leave when you came charging in here like a barbaric caveman, all set to claim his woman."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here on behalf of the Volturi," he said. "It has nothing to do with any of you, but I saw a chance to see her and I took it."

"You're not staying?"

"Please," he rolled his eyes. "My life isn't my own. I go where I'm told."

"I don't believe that," I said.

Edward laughed. "You always were smart, but I do have obligations and I have to go do them now." He started to walk away. "I'm glad I got to see her."

"While I'm not happy that you did it while I wasn't here, I'm glad too," I admitted. "I think she needed that closure."

He nodded.

"Goodbye, Jasper," he said. "Take care of her."

"I will," I said. "But, you need to do one more thing before you go."

"What?" He asked, but then quickly shook his head, clearly reading my thoughts. "No, I can't. No good would come of that."

"You owe it to him," I said. "He needs to see you and make sure you're okay."

"I'm not okay," he said. "Not by his standards."

"Carlisle misses you," I told him. "I can always tell when he's thinking about you. He has a longing, filled with regret and failure."

"He didn't fail me," he said. "This was out of his control."

"Tell him that," I said. "He needs closure too."

"I don't know," he said, and I felt his internal battle. "What if I make things worse?"

"Carlisle will forgive you," I reminded him. "He created you."

"But, you're the son he always wanted," he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You succeeded at the animal diet, and you're a doctor."

"It took me a long time to get here."

"And, you make Bella happy," he said. "You have my life."

I didn't say anything.

"Just don't screw it up," he said. "She loves you."

"I know," I responded.

Edward headed in the direction of the house and I could feel a tinge a nerves threatening to over take him. I smiled, because I knew Carlisle needed this and Esme wanted to see him too. It wouldn't be an easy reunion, but it would be more than they had hoped for.

I turned and stared out in the distance.

"You can come out, darlin'," I said.

She slowly appeared in front of me and smiled, but I could feel how sad she was.

"I apologize," I said, as I stared into her beautiful golden eyes. "I was out of line."

She shook her head and I knew if she were human, she'd be shedding tears over this.

"When I saw the two of you, well, I thought you were going to try and protect me again and my heart couldn't handle that. I couldn't watch you leave again."

"I told you that I'd never leave you again," she whispered, as she moved closer to me.

"I know, and I overreacted," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's me who should be sorry," she said, and I could feel all of this guilt and shame coming from her.

I pulled her to me and took her face in my hands. "What's this about?"

"I've been horrible to you these past couple of years," she sobbed. "Why would you put up with me?"

"Bella," I laughed. "I knew what to expect. I knew it wouldn't be easy for you to get through the blood lust."

"But, the tantrums, and I begged you to feed from humans with me, and I withheld sex from you," I felt her remorse.

"You tried to withhold sex from me," I reminded her. "You weren't very successful." I laughed.

"You've never lost your patience with me," she said.

"None of that was your fault," I told her. "We're going to be together a really long time."

"Forever," she said, as she squeezed me tighter.

"Exactly," I said. "And, we'll have ups and downs. Your newborn phase was a bit trying at times, but it's all part of it. I will never stop loving you."

"I know that," she smiled. "I just wanted you to know that I appreciate all you did for me. I'm glad that you didn't give in to my impulses."

"That's exactly what they were," I said. "As you get more comfortable with this life, things will get easier, I promise, but I'll be there every step of the way."

"I'm sorry about putting up my shield earlier," she said. "I just didn't want you to fight with him."

"I didn't like being shut out," I admitted. "But, I get why you did it."

"I heard you convince Edward to go and see Carlisle," she smiled. "That was very nice of you."

"I did that for Carlisle," I said. "He's still in so much pain over everything that has happened."

"But, I know it was difficult for you to let Edward know that."

"As much aggravation Edward has put us through, he's right about one thing." I hated to say this out loud. "I am living the life he thought he would have. I have you because of him."

"He just brought me to you," she said. "You deserve this life."

I tilted her chin up and gently pressed my lips to hers. I didn't have to be so delicate anymore, but Bella always seemed to unleash my tender side.

"_We_ deserve this life," I said, as I slowly kissed her.

"Jasper," she whispered. "Can we go for a hunt together?"

I looked at her, a bit surprised, and she knew why. This was the first time she had ever asked me to go for a hunt. Usually, I had to drag her kicking and screaming or Carlisle would find a way to talk her into it.

"Animals," she said. "I promise."

"Let's go, Mrs. Whitlock," I smiled, as I took her hand and pulled her onto my back. "Any preferences?"

"I'm thinking a big brown bear," she laughed, as I took off running.

"Emmett would be proud," I smiled.

"I'd ask him to join us, but I have other plans for when we're finished," she said, as she tightened her legs around my back.

"And what plans might those be?" I asked, as if I didn't know.

"I'm thinking I might like to ride a cowboy," she giggled, as her lust spiked.

"You'll get no arguments from me, ma'am," I said, as I smiled and took her deeper into the forest.

*****Wow! Thank you all for sticking with me while I spun this tale. I know I didn't make it easy at times, but I'm flattered that you stayed firmly buckled in while I ran you all over the place. When I started this, I didn't think that I could pull it off, so once it took off, I was both shocked and thrilled. So many of you have been with me from the beginning (Fate Has Brought Us Here) and I appreciate that you get excited when I post something new. We've picked up so many new readers too, and I hope that you all enjoy my other J/B tales on my profile page. **

*****Jasper's Darlin Kathy and TwiCarol…there are no words! Well there are, but I tell you all the time. Thanks for proofing my work, being my friends and telling me not to give up even when I wanted to run screaming from the building.**

*****I'm currently working on my FGB story, Bella's Secret, so things may be quiet from me for a while, but feel free to PM me anytime. I love to chat!**

*****Thanks again for investing so much time in what my imagination comes up with. Your words of encouragement and support mean more than you could ever know. **

*****Okay…leave me your final review for this story!**


	42. Chapter 42  Awards Announcement

**Innocence Lost – Nominated for Immortal Sin Awards**

Hey! I just wanted to let you all know that Innocence Lost has been nominated for several Immortal Sin Awards (these are awards of a dark nature).

Thanks to those who nominated me. I'm flattered.

Please consider voting (even if it's not for Innocence Lost) because there are lots of great dark stories nominated. **The link is on my profile page! Or you can check out darksper dot blogspot dot com**

Innocence Lost was nominated for …

**Best Darkward**

**Most Creative Way to Turn a Character Dark (that's my fave)**

**Craziest Mo'fo Out There**

**The Immortal Sin – Best Overall Dark Fic **

Thanks! And, I haven't forgotten about the outtakes on this one. In case you haven't heard, I have another story out there called **Bella's Secret** that has been taking up much of my time!


End file.
